Lo que fue no será
by Miss Kalifornia
Summary: AU. Su amor y deseo por Naruto habían sido más fuertes que sus lazos de amistad / Infidelidad / NaruHina, NaruSaku, GaaHina. RatedM.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que fue no será**

* * *

-0-

Entró al coche y cerró la puerta casi en un movimiento letárgico, no se movió ni hizo nada más que quedarse tieso en el asiento. Su cabeza estaba en un enredo caótico, en una manifestación de confusión sin poder comprender nada todavía, realmente nada de lo que había ocurrido hace un par de horas atrás. Tal vez no quería comprenderlo. Después de eso no pudo concentrarse en el colegio ni en la clase, todo por culpa de la imagen de esos dulces ojos perlados observándole tortuosamente.

¿Qué acababa de suceder?

No entendía como nunca se había dado cuenta de ella, de sus miradas ocultas, de sus palabras al dirigirse a él ¡Dios, era inimaginable! Pero era real, ahora se había hecho real para ambos.

No sabía si molestarse con la chica o lamentarse por ella. Hinata era una de las mejores amigas de su novia Sakura, eran casi como hermanas. Iban en la misma clase desde el inicio del bachillerato, hacían las tareas juntas, iban de compras juntas, hasta una dormía en la casa de la otra, siempre todo juntas. Él mismo la consideraba una chica linda, muy tímida para su gusto, pero agradable.

¿Cómo podía imaginar que esa retraída chica de expresivos ojos blanquecinos, larga cabellera negra y una figura escultural, que además era la inseparable de su novia… estuviera enamorada de él?

Y tal vez no lo hubiera creído si hubiera sido un simple rumor entre las bocas de toda la escuela, no. Pero lo había escuchado de los propios labios de la adorable princesita Hyūga, aquella que parecía tan dulce y frágil, que hasta daba miedo causarle el mínimo daño.

Naruto podía parecer un tonto, un parlanchín y demás, pero de eso a que lo fuera, estaba muy lejos. Era un chico suspicaz, increíblemente honesto y directo, nunca se andaba con rodeos, siempre decía lo que quería y lo que pensaba. Pero nunca se imaginó quedarse sin palabras al escucharla decir esas palabras extremas, al escucharla decirle _te amo_. Se lo dijo y eso para él sonó como un eco en su cabeza que se perdió débilmente en el silencio.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza otra vez, sosteniendo el volante con ambas manos, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo. No sabía qué hacer con la idea de que esa chiquilla con la que normalmente convivía debido a la amistad que tenía con Sakura le estuviera deseando de una forma totalmente diferente a la de un amigo cualquiera, pero algo que sí sabía muy bien era que tenía que decírselo a Sakura, no importaba que estuviera a punto de causar un gran lío. Ella era su novia y tenía que saber lo que pasaba con Hinata.

En algún momento pensó en callarse y pretender que nunca sucedió, porque la chica se había mostrado tan triste cuando lo escuchó decir que no debía sentir eso por él, pero tampoco podía ocultarle algo así a su novia, esa que con tanto esfuerzo pudo al fin conquistar, la mujer de sus sueños, Sakura era eso para él. Y mucho más.

Se sacó las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y encendió el auto. Se dirigió a la casa de su novia pensando en cómo iba a soltarle la verdad; cómo podía hacerlo sin hacerla sentir engañada, triste o enojada. Tenía que pensar muy bien en ello antes de llegar a verla.

El móvil empezó a vibrar mientras conducía por la avenida y se lo colocó en el oído, sin percatarse de quien le estaba llamando.

—Hola —dijo sosteniendo la vista en el camino sin soltar el volante.

Pero no se escuchó nada del otro lado.

—Hola, ¿Quién habla? —insistió sin mucho interés.

Esperó unos segundos más para escuchar algún sonido del otro lado pero nada sucedió.

—Bien, voy a colgar enton…

—No… soy yo…

No colgó. Naruto se quedó estático por unos segundos en los cuales se perdió de la realidad al escuchar esa débil vocecilla, hasta creyó que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Reaccionó al momento fijando su vista en la avenida. Era ella, era la dulce creatura frágil llamándole de nuevo. Se sintió contrariado y sorprendido, pero no pudo colgar, ahora él fue quien se quedó en silencio.

—¿Estás ahí? —la voz de Hinata era tenue, pero esta vez sonó más quebradiza de lo normal.

Naruto tardó en responder, pero pronto tomó control de sí y habló.

—Sí —su tono de voz fue serio, fingió estar escéptico—, ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Podemos vernos?

¡¿Qué?

¿Verse de nuevo? La chica debía estar loca. No había pasado ni mediodía desde que la encontró en la piscina del colegio esa misma mañana. Él había ido asistido al colegio y en ese momento no tenía una clase, así que salió del aula para buscar a su novia que extrañamente tampoco tenía clase en ese momento, por pura coincidencia entró a la alberca en busca de ella, pero lo único que encontró allí fue a la muñeca Hyūga. Después de esa confesión de amor y el rechazo de su parte, sentía que ya no tenían nada más de que hablar.

Hinata era la mujer más cohibida que conocía en la vida, sabía que el haberle confesado sus sentimientos fue un gran arranque de valor de su parte. Y él no fue grosero con ella, se veía tan vulnerable como un cachorro desamparado como para ofenderla rechazándola toscamente; aunque si fue muy claro. Él tenía novia y la quería mucho. Se lo dijo, y de alguna manera le pareció absurdo, ¿Qué no era Hinata la mejor amiga de su novia como para no saberlo?

No tenía caso continuar con eso, pero… ¿No estaba tan avergonzada como para pedirle que se vieran una vez más?

—Hinata… creo que no es buena idea… —le costó un poco tratar de zafarse de ella.

—Necesito pedirte perdón —lo interrumpió, casi suplicante.

Eso era. Ella estaba totalmente arrepentida de lo que había dicho y hecho. Ella le amaba, no había porque sentir pena por un sentimiento así, pero Naruto creía que a veces las circunstancias cambiaban la perspectiva de un amor y lo distorsionaba. Él no necesitaba perdonarla, él podía intentar olvidarlo por el bien de Sakura, y aunque no lo supiera claramente ahora, también por ella; Hinata le daba cierta pena y no quería dañarla.

—Podemos olvidarlo.

—Lo haré si vienes y me escuchas, sólo una vez más…

Entendió que para ella realmente era difícil todo aquello. Si realmente querían dejar eso atrás y creer que nunca sucedió, debían de hacerlo del modo que lo dejara libres de todo remordimiento y culpa. Si Hinata necesitaba decírselo frente a frente para sentirse plena, lo haría… por el bien de Sakura.

-0-

Estacionó el vehículo frente al edificio de una calle lejos de la avenida, como ella le había indicado antes de colgar el móvil. Él no conocía el lugar exactamente nunca había estado allí, pero una vez recogió a Sakura cerca, así que tenía una vaga idea de que el edificio era exactamente ese donde se había estacionado.

Salió del auto asegurándolo con la alarma. Levantó la vista para inspeccionar el lugar, que daba la impresión de estar desértico. Sólo había un mini mercado abierto y una cenaduría que apenas comenzaba a abrir. Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos haciendo muecas con los labios, en son de ansiedad. Siguió mirando cada rincón de esa desolada calle, inseguro de a dónde dirigirse.

El móvil le vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón advirtiéndole un mensaje nuevo. Era ella de nuevo.

_Puedo ver tu coche. Entra al edificio y sube al último piso, te estaré esperando._

Se quedó quieto por un momento, repentinamente sintió un leve cosquilleo en el cuerpo que no intentó interpretar. Por inercia levantó la cabeza a la punta del edificio, esperando verla asomarse por la ventana del balcón.

Respiró hondo y exhaló el aire que le llenaba los pulmones, tenía que ser amable, no pretendía hacerla sentir peor de lo que él suponía ya estaba, porque seguramente debía de estar hecha un lío en ese momento.

Entró al edificio dirigiéndose al elevador. Presionó el botón del piso ocho, el último. Sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, se apretaban los nudillos con inquietud. Tampoco pudo interpretar aquello.

Al detenerse y cruzar el pasillo, sólo encontró una puerta roja esperándole. No había otro camino, ese era el lugar al que debía dirigirse. Se paró frente a la entrada sin pretender tocar la puerta. Rodó los ojos hacia cada extremo del marco de la puerta y sus dientes empezaron a chocar una y otra vez, en uno de sus juegos de ansiedad. Iba a tocar, pero quería esperar un poco más, ¿A qué? No sabía, sólo quería retrasar un poco más el encuentro.

Sin preverlo la puerta se abrió por dentro y la silueta de aquella adorable chica apareció al otro lado.

Naruto abrió los labios y los ojos asombrado. Lo había tomado de sorpresa, como si lo hubieran pillado de algun mal negocio. Ella en cambio tenía el rostro levemente sonrojado y sereno, sonrió casi forzosamente.

Hinata se corrió a un lado invitándolo a pasar. Él entró lentamente, con cierto encogimiento tratando de no verle directamente a la cara. Rápidamente su olfato percibió el olor a pintura acrílica combinado con el olor a la madera seca, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de cuadros y pinturas artísticas de todos los tamaños y formas.

En algún momento se olvidó de su nerviosismo y se dedicó a contemplar en lo que ahora se significaba un estudio de arte. Parecía ser un departamento, había una pequeña salita sobre una alfombra azul, la salita constaba de un sofá, un sillón y una mesita cubierta de adornos de vidrio en formas de esfera. Al fondo había una cocina integral que daba la impresión de que nadie la usaba, estaba cubierta de adornos de madera y cerámica. A un lado había una pequeña cama para una persona con una colcha rayada al estilo de una cebra y con cojines de distintos colores, tendida correctamente. El resto del lugar estaba tapizado de obras de arte.

Estaba tan pasmado observando los cuadros, que no se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba a solo centímetros de él, cuando se giró a ella para decirle algo casi le cae encima, pero afortunadamente sólo la rempujó hacia un lado sin causarle daño.

—Ah, perdón, ¿Te lastimé? —se disculpó preocupado.

—N-No, estoy bien… —lo dijo sonrojada recorriéndose hacia atrás y enseguida le correspondió con una tierna sonrisa.

El rubio muchacho no pudo contenerse, sin ninguna intención oculta, sus ojos se plegaron a los de la pálida muchacha frente a él como si se tratara de un juego de hipnosis. Sólo duró un par de segundos cuando él desvió la vista hacia algún extremo de la habitación, tratando de restarle importancia al extraño ambiente que empezaba a emanar todo aquello.

—¿De quién es este lugar? —dijo girando su cuerpo, dándole la espalda mientras seguía observando cada detalle de aquel sitio secreto.

—Es mío —su voz era tan dulce que podía arrullar.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, mi papá me lo regaló el año pasado. No vivo aquí pero cuando quiero estar sola, tengo a donde llegar.

—¡Wow! No sabía que tenías un estudio de arte para ti solita, es genial porque es tan grande, creo que tiene el doble del tamaño del departamento donde vivo, qué locura… Sakura nunca me dijo que éste lugar era así de fascinante…

Cuando comprendió que acababa de nombrar a su novia, quien completaba el triángulo entre ellos, se detuvo. Se giró lentamente para ver a la ojiperla, pero esta ahora le daba la espalda a él ocupada mientras vertía en unas tazas lo que parecía ser té recién hecho.

Y así Naruto, en esa posición con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, pudo observar de reojo un poco más a aquella chica que de repente se confundía con una muñeca de porcelana al tamaño de una jovencita de dieciocho años. En esta ocasión posó sus ojos en ella de forma superficial y notó que llevaba puestas unas zapatillas rojas parecidas a las de ballet que la hacía verse más aniñada, llevaba también una falda corta con holanes similar a la falda escolar pero en color negra, mostrando de esa manera las largas y torneadas piernas que daban la impresión de ser una patinadora artística; por último detalle, llevaba una ligera playera blanca que se ajustaba perfectamente a su silueta. Cualquier chica que la viera podía decir que Hinata lucía muy chic y a la moda.

Pero no estábamos hablando de ninguna chica ni de la moda, esto sólo se trataba de un muchacho, un hiperactivo rubio que veía un poco más allá de una simple muchacha rica bien vestida.

Cuando Hinata se incorporó con una taza de té en cada mano, el rubio rápidamente desvió la vista lejos de ella y clavó los ojos al frente, quedándose quietamente en el mismo lugar.

Hinata se paró a su lado y le extendió una taza de té. Naruto se giró levemente a ella y la tomó.

De nuevo, se quedó quieto en el mismo lugar con la mirada bien fija en el atardecer a través del vidrio de la ventana del balcón. No quería hacer un movimiento, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de su estado maniático y empezó a preguntarse por qué estaba tan malditamente nervioso. Sabía que era una situación extraña y que iba a ser difícil manipular los hechos, pero no entendía porque de repente sentía tanta inquietud al tratar de evitar cruzarse con aquellos expresivos ojos perlados.

No era parte de su personalidad guardar apariencias, pero en ese momento por voluntad creyó que era lo más prudente, así que trató de despejar su mente. Respiró profundamente, obligándose a verse lo más sereno que se pudiera frente a ella. Se llevó la taza de té caliente sobre los labios para darle un sorbo, cuando entonces sintió una tibia y suave mano rozándole la otra mano que tenía desocupada, y ésta vez sin poder evitar controlarse, la mano que sostenía la taza le tembló sin control haciendo que se vertiera el té bruscamente sobre los labios, causando así que se quemara en el acto y seguidamente escupiera el té sobre la taza.

Rápidamente Hinata se alarmó al percatarse del accidente, trató de acercarse a él pero Naruto sólo maldijo algo y se cubrió los labios con una mano. Hinata corrió a la pieza de baño y enseguida volvió con una toalla, se la entregó al chico que parecía seguir tiritando.

—Lo siento Naruto, perdóname por favor… —la chica no cabía de vergüenza, estaba tan preocupada por él sin percatarse que se le acercó tanto que sólo faltaban centímetros para que su cuerpo estuviera plegado al de él.

Naruto respiraba más rápido de lo normal. No estaba seguro si era por el té caliente quemándole la piel o si era ese contacto de ella que alcanzaba sus expectativas. Al final, lo que haya sido no pudo controlarlo.

—Hinata, sólo dime eso que querías decirme —decía tratando de alejarse un poco de la muchacha.

Ella no lo escuchó al parecer, corrió a una pequeña nevera sobre un estante de la cocina y sacó un cubo de hielo. Volvió de prisa al chico y trató de ponerle el hielo en la piel herida. Naruto trató de alejarla con las manos, pero a ella poco le importó, lo atrajo a ella jalándolo por la playera y le puso el hielo sobre los labios.

No había ruido alguno, ni dentro de la habitación ni afuera de ella, sólo la respiración de un tembloroso chico hacía eco en ese pequeño espacio. Ese día realmente había comenzado de una manera extraña y parecía continuar igual. Era como una ilusión, una creación imaginaria de su mente. Estaba en una sombría habitación con un extraño adictivo olor a químico, solo, junto a una chica que antes apenas podía tomarle importancia; ahora esa chica con los sentimientos a flor de piel estaba casi encima de él mientras le acariciaba la piel con el cubo de hielo. Podía casi sentir su respiración sobre su cara y escucharle el latido del corazón.

No podía seguir haciendo eso, tenía que detenerlo.

—Estoy bien —dijo apartando la mano de la chica, dirigiéndose a otro extremo de la habitación.

—Lo siento mucho… —había pesar en aquel hilo de voz.

—Está bien, fue un accidente y no fue tu culpa, olvídalo solo… terminemos con esto.

—Naruto…

Escuchar su nombre en aquella voz, lo hizo volver a temblar.

¡Qué diablos le estaba pasando!

—¿Vas a decírmelo ahora? —se escuchaba molesto, pero él sabía que no era con ella, sino con él mismo.

No quería verla, sólo quería salir de allí.

—Sí.

Fue todo lo que dijo y en segundos Naruto volvió a sentir esa cálida mano rozar con más presión la suya, sosteniéndolo ligeramente y lo atrajo a ella. Él le clavó la vista sorprendido, pero al parecer su cuerpo ignorando su cabeza correspondió y se dejó conducir.

Hinata le señaló el viejo sillón de terciopelo color azul que completaba la salita, invitándolo a sentarse. Naruto miró el sillón tratando de encontrar un significado y después le clavó la vista a ella sin entender nada. Hinata parecía avergonzada aún pero así le indicó que se sentara.

—Siéntate allí… por favor.

Él la contempló por un momento antes de obedecer. Finalmente se dejó caer en el sillón con lentitud. Ella dio un par de pasos y se plantó frente a él, con las piernas levemente entreabiertas, ambos mirándose de frente, en este caso ella lo miraba hacia abajo y él hacia arriba.

La expresión de Hinata se confundía con la luz del sol cuando estaba a punto de ocultarse casi por completo. Naruto no podía descifrar lo que ella estaba haciendo, sus facciones eran suaves, pero veía sus ojos dilatados, excitados. Pensó por un momento con cierto temor, ¿Iba a llorar?

No. Eso sería muy complicado y no sabría qué hacer.

Tenía que evitar que ella dejara correr las lágrimas. No podía verla más vulnerable de lo que estaba ahora.

—Hinata, no voy a juzgarte, de verdad voy a olvidarlo por el bien de todos.

—No.

—No voy a decírselo a Sakura si tú quieres.

—No quiero que lo olvides todavía.

Volvió a quedarse mudo, hierático en expresiones y tenso. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Hinata le dedicó una mirada tan dulce como estremecedora que le causó una extraña descarga eléctrica recorriéndole por la columna vertebral hasta llegar a la espalda baja. Por consecuencia entreabrió los labios sin poder prevenir lo que creía que estaba a punto de suceder.

—Todavía no debes olvidarlo.

Y enseguida la chica tomó los extremos de su playera blanca corriéndola hacia arriba mientras dejaba al descubierto un abdomen liso, pálido y lampiño, que perdía importancia cuando la playera salió de su cuerpo y dejó al descubierto dos grandes y redondos senos cubiertos por un elegante sostén lavanda de encaje.

Naruto sintió el cuerpo ponerse recto como tabla, sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. La pelinegra arrojó la playera al suelo, dejando a la vista la piel que parecía de cera por su perfección. Sonrió al instante, dulcemente. Dirigió ambas manos a su espalda para desabrocharse el sostén, y éste debido a la presión que guardaba se aflojó en un segundo cayendo al suelo haciendo que ambos senos se liberaran de tal presión y se dejaran visibles; redondos, blanquecinos, proporcionados y perfectos cayeron por su peso, viéndose firmes.

El rubio quiso decir algo pero le falló la voz, enseguida trató de ponerse de pie pero Hinata se lo impidió empujándolo de nuevo al sillón e hincándose en el suelo frente a él.

—H-Hinata, ¿Q-Qué estás h-haciendo? —estaba en estado de shock.

Ella colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico que no se movía. Naruto temía girar los ojos a aquellos senos redondos y preciosos que parecían ofrecidos como un banquete. No podía, no debía.

Hinata arrastró sus manos de los hombros del rubio con lentitud pasándolos por los brazos hasta llegar a esas manos masculinas que empezaban a sudar de la exaltación. Tomó ambas manos y se las llevó lentamente a sus pechos. Al instante Naruto respingó, sintiendo como una ola caliente le recorría por el cuerpo cuando sintió la blandura y suavidad de ese par de bellezas. Hinata sostuvo las manos del chico sobre sus senos con sus propias manos tratando de que no las apartara. Naruto no podía creer que esa chica ahora le estuviera provocando una erección. ¿Estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo? ¡No podía ser real!

—Voy a ser quien tú quieres que sea… sólo por hoy… —los ojos vidriosos de excitación de la chica brillaban y resplandecían en aquella habitación que empezaba a volverse oscura— …antes de que lo olvides todo.

Lentamente bajó las manos del chico por la cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas, con ambas manos separó las piernas de él y se acomodó entre ellas. Dirigió las manos a la abertura del pantalón del Uzumaki y desabrochó el botón, pero él apartó las manos de aquellos pechos y sostuvo las muñecas de la muchacha aprisionandola.

—No, Hinata —quiso sonar juicioso, pero su cuerpo que temblaba le restaba credibilidad.

Ella le clavó la vista fijamente, él lo hizo de la misma manera. Hinata quiso soltarse del agarre del rubio de un jalón, pero él la había sujetado muy bien. Le clavó los ojos insistentemente.

—Voy a olvidarme de ti, pero lo haré a mi manera… por favor…

Naruto la observó sin entender las verdaderas intenciones de aquel acto, pero de nuevo no pudo contra ella. ¿Por qué parecía perder voluntad con aquella mirada tan inocente y vulnerable? No lo sabía, pero así pasaba. Lentamente la soltó del agarre. Hinata volvió al pantalón concentrada en bajarlo, una vez hecho se concentró en el bóxer de licra que le cubría su masculinidad. Naruto seguía mirándole incrédulo, tan sorprendido y ofuscado a la vez, todo parecía tan irreal. Hinata de un momento sacó el miembro masculino de aquella trusa de licra, causando que él respingara en el acto. La sostuvo en su mano por unos segundos. Hinata tragó saliva, se inclinó hacia el miembro para verlo bien dotado y erecto. Naruto sintió que la mano de la chica sosteniéndole su virilidad quemaba.

Hinata sostuvo el miembro desde la parte baja, lentamente se acercó a el y comenzó introducirlo en su boca poco a poco y por completo con cierta torpeza. Naruto sintió la cavidad húmeda y tibia de los labios de Hinata cubriéndole su masculinidad y sintió tan flojo el cuerpo que pensó que colapsaría.

—Aaaaah aah —él gimió entrecortadamente.

Hinata empezó torpe, pero pudo tomar las riendas del acto y comenzó a succionar el miembro rosado de Naruto sin sacarlo de su boca en ningún segundo. Lo metía en su boca y lo sacaba de ella lentamente pero con presión que le causó espasmos al muchacho. La chica se quitó el cabello de la cara y empezó a lamer el glande del miembro erecto, como si fuera una paleta, echándole de repente una mirada a la expresión del rubio. Siguió succionando despacio una y otra vez cada vez con más esmero. Naruto se sostuvo con ambas manos de los brazos del sillón, contrayendo los músculos involuntariamente, tratando de contenerse de gemir o de lanzar algún sonido de sí. Hinata no se detuvo, con una mano masajeó el miembro duro hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y continuó lamiendo y succionando sin parar. En un momento succionó con tanta presión que parecía que iba a exprimir el miembro empinado.

Naruto sintió que iba a correrse y le agradó la idea de terminar con aquello en un desbordado éxtasis de placer. Los gemidos eran imposibles de ocultarse, los trataba de reprimir y fallaba en el intento. Cuando creyó que estaba a punto de explotar en la boca de la chica, esta se apartó de él de repente dejándolo en medio de un colapso. Naruto gimió una vez más mientras su respiración se sacudía.

Hinata le observó y le sonrió tiernamente. Naruto aún descompuesto por el gran placer oral que acababa de recibir, le clavó la vista a la chica fijamente tratando de reconocerla. Hinata le correspondió, pero por un momento dudo. Él la miraba, pero su mirada estaba cobijada con un sentido diferente al de cualquier otro día. Era contrariedad, asombro y una mirada profunda que no supo exactamente como interpretar.

Ella dejó de sonreir; se puso de pie sin dejar de verlo. Le extendió una mano invitándolo a ponerse de pie junto a ella. Naruto tardó en responder, aún tenía la erección en su punto. Se puso de pie, ahora él mirándola levemente hacia abajo por la diferencia de estatura. Hinata empezó a desabrocharse la falda y él la observo hacerlo, esta cayó por su propio peso al suelo dejandole al descubierto los muslos perfectamente torneados y mostrando una ajustada braga que le cubría perfectamente ese delicado triángulo carnoso.

Naruto se detuvo. Entonces pensó realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y recapacitó. Todavía tenía el control, no estaba siendo arrastrado por nada ni nadie, él no se había ido porque no quiso. Sabía que en algún momento el impulso podía dominarlo, así que prefirió prepararse antes de que ello ocurriese.

Miró a la chica en silencio y finalmente lo decidió.

—Quieres terminarlo para siempre, ¿De ésta forma?

Hinata no contestó, sólo siguió contemplándolo con aquellos ojos expresivos que mostraban ahora un deseo tan limpio, casi tan puro, que tal vez podía confundirse así debido a sus facciones de niña.

—Quiero ser para ti esta noche lo que no podré ser nunca más…

Al escuchar esto, él por fin pudo sonreir.

—Entonces… —se detuvo para observarla— yo también seré esta noche para ti lo que nunca más volveré a ser…

Hinata trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero algo falló y sólo logró hacer una mueca con los labios asintiendo. Naruto borró la sonrisa de su cara, y enseguida agarró la cara de la chica con ambas manos atrayéndola a él para unir sus labios contra los de ella, sellándolos en un inesperado beso. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida al verse unida a él, pero pronto volvió a la realidad y correspondió al beso entrecerrando los parpados. Naruto no dudó en besarla apasionadamente, ella abrió la boca lo suficiente para dejarlo entrar, inundándole con la miel de sus labios. Naruto empezó a dejarse llevar, bajó las manos por la espalda de la chica hasta llevarlas a la diminuta cintura femenina y con impulso la atrajo más a su cuerpo, siendo los firmes pechos presionándose en él, ella a su vez sintió la firme erección del muchacho sobre las bragas que llevaba puestas y tembló. Hinata llevó sus manos a los hombros de él sosteniéndose. El beso se alargó tanto, que se olvidaron de sus respiraciones, él quería pasar su lengua dentro de ella hasta cansarse.

Naruto empezó a caminar sin soltar a la chica de sus brazos, dirigiéndose a la impecable cama detrás de un altero de cuadros y libros, topando con el filo de ésta se separó y la dejó caer sin tosquedad sobre el colchón. Hinata tirada sobre la cama con sólo una prenda de ropa y las zapatillas aun puestas no se movió del sitio, aún así sin dejar de verlo.

Naruto de la misma forma que ella, se jaló la camisa del torso del pecho y la arrojó a algún rincón de la habitación. Hinata observó ese cuerpo perfecto del que tanto añoraba y fantaseaba; un abdomen atlético, bronceado y lampiño. Ya lo había visto antes en la piscina con traje de baño, pero no se comparaba ahora ni por poco. Ahora ese cuerpo iba a pertenecerle solamente a ella, esa noche.

El rubio continuó con el pantalón, bajándolo hasta el suelo y deshaciéndose de él con una patada. Se quitó los zapatos quedándose sólo con el bóxer que se adhería a sus glúteos. Se dirigió a ella y le arrancó las zapatillas de los pies arrojándolos por algún rincón. Como si se hubieran intercambiado los papeles, esta vez Hinata era quien temblaba sobre el colchón al verlo y verse casi desnudos.

Naruto en un movimiento rápido, se lanzó sobre la chica sosteniéndose con los brazos sin dejar caer su peso sobre ella. Hinata dio un respingo al acto y se estremeció. Él se acercó a su cara y volvió a besarla profunda y lentamente. Hinata correspondía al beso mientras posaba una mano sobre los alborotados cabellos amarillos de su hombre. Naruto empezó a bajar sus labios por las mejillas sonrojadas, por sus orejas, continuó el juego de besos más abajo haciendo succiones por el cuello, bajando lentamente para su tortura hasta llegar a sus preciosos senos. Naruto llegó al botón rosado de uno de los pechos, le dio un beso y enseguida abrió la boca para introducir la mayor parte del seno sobre su boca para después succionar el suave pezón.

Hinata gimió al instante curveando la espalda y llevando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Naruto siguió succionando sin detenerse a respirar. Con la punta de la lengua trazaba círculos sobre el erecto pezón y después volvía a succionarlo casi en un mordisco, que volvía a hacer retorcerse a la chica en placer. Con la otra mano levantó una de las piernas de la chica y se la acomodó en la cadera, pudiéndose acomodar casi de una forma perfecta entre las piernas de ella. Rápidamente sintió el calor de la parte femínea de la chica chocar con su entrepierna causando que su erección volviera a tomar veracidad cada vez más. Su mano empezó a subir por los muslos de la chica acariciándolos suavemente. Se separó de ella sentándose sobre sus propias piernas, tomó con ambas manos las largas piernas de ella, las acarició llevándo las palmas hasta las caderas sin dejar de ver cada curva de esa perfecta silueta deseando tocar cada centímetro, entonces agarró los delgados hilos de la braga y empezó a jalarlos hacia arriba pasándola por las piernas para deshacerse de ella.

Por inercia Hinata se llevó ambas manos a su feminidad cubriéndola con vergüenza. Podía pensar que estaba lista para todo, pero lamentablemente era demasiado pudorosa y era demasiado para ella. Naruto lo notó y sonrió divertido, no le importó sino al contrario, se lamió el labio inferior excitado por su ademán de recato. Se acomodó las piernas de la chica a cada lado de su cadera y fue contra las manos de ella para apartarlas de la parte secreta que ya empezaba a desear. Volvió a inclinarse a ella para besarla en los labios, continuó el camino de besos hacia abajo volviendo a besar el pezón, bajando por la cintura hasta dirigirse a la parte secreta, antes de llegar allí, Hinata no pudo ahogar un gemido.

—A-Aaah —quiso reprimirlo pero el placer fue más grande.

Naruto agarró ambas piernas y las llevó hacia arriba dejándolas al aire, al descubierto y dejando completamente visible la vulva carnosa y húmeda. Sin esperar más empezó a besar esa parte sobre el delgado y escaso vello de la zona pélvica, dirigiéndose poco a poco a la cavidad húmeda de la chica. Le jaló las piernas para atraerla más a él y ella respingó. Naruto comenzó a lamer la vulva de la chica haciendo movimientos rápidos con la lengua en la pequeña abertura. Hinata curveó la espalda debido a un espasmo de placer y se agarró del colchón. Naruto con la lengua encontró el diminuto clítoris y lo atrapó con los labios succionándolo probando su sabor y volviendo a lamer toda la zona carnosa, sin dejar de sujetar las piernas de la chica, haciendo que los pies le quedaran en la espalda. Hinata no pudo contenerse más y soltó un aullido de deleite.

—Aaah, Na-Naru… Aaaah, ¡N-Naruto!

Con aquel alarido, Naruto no pudo evitar encenderse más y volvió a mover su lengua descontroladamente por los pliegues de carne, hundiéndose de nuevo en la abertura y succionando el cálido liquido que empezaba a escurrirle. Lo sabía, Hinata estaba en tan excitada como él, estaba lista. Continuó jugando con su lengua escuchando cada sonido de placer de Hinata. Lamió un poco más de ese jugo viscoso y empezó a dirigir la lengua hacia arriba lentamente, empezó a darle dulces besos en el vientre, sobre el ombligo, paso sobre su seno y succionó una vez más el pezón rosado, continuó los besos por el cuello y llegó a los labios sedientos de la chica que respiraba con dificultad. Le dio un tierno beso y se separó de ella para observarla.

La noche estaba casi por aparecer, el poco reflejo de luz resplandecía en aquel rostro angelical. Naruto miró como se dilataban aquellos preciosos ojos, contempló como palpitaba debajo de su cuerpo por la falta de aire. Era una hermosura aquella chica, ahora tenía el atrevimiento de pensarlo sin sentirse culpable; tenía el derecho, en ese momento ella era sólo para él.

Naruto sonrió y volvió a besarla apasionadamente, casi queriéndose hundir en ella. Mientras con un brazo se sostenía en la cama, con la mano desocupada empezó a acariciarla desde las piernas para subir a sus glúteos y lentamente se dirigió a la deliciosa abertura. Pasó los dedos sobre la rajadita que ya estaba empapada, la acarició y ella gimió en su boca, causando que continuara besándola más profundamente. Entonces metió dos dedos sobre la abertura resbalosa, sintiendo la calidez ardiéndo dentro de ella. Hinata se agarró de su cuello clavando los dedos sobre su espalda, sintiendo como era penetrada poco a poco. Naruto no se detuvo, movió los dedos dentro de ella sintiendo la fricción y el estrecho espacio apenas apto para sus dedos. Despacio empezó a sacarlos y volverlos a meter una y otra vez aumentando la velocidad, ella volvió a gemir.

Naruto sentía el cuerpo ardiéndole, estaba tan excitado como nunca imaginó que podía estarlo. Su erección estaba al máximo, ya no podía esperar ni un minuto más. Se separó de la chica y la observó, sus mejillas color carmesí le producían tanta excitación, que aveces creía que se estaba aprovechando de una inocente chiquilla, que estaba arremetiendo contra ingenua que no sabía realmente lo que estaban a punto de hacerlo, se sintió como un loco tratando de descargar sus deseos más bajos sobre una casta creatura… pero no era así; ambos lo querían, ambos lo deseaban. Y la sonrisa cálida que ella le dirigió en ese momento se lo comprobó.

Él tomó ambas piernas y se las acomodó a los costados, se apoyó con una mano y le sostuvo la cadera con la otra, se acercó a pocos centímetros a su cara. Ambas respiraciones estaban calientes.

—Hinata… si te estoy haciendo daño puedes decírmelo… ¿Está bien?

Ella lo observó atentamente, repentinamente sus ojos se llenaron de cierto pánico al escucharlo decir eso, pero pese a cualquier temor asintió con la cabeza. Naruto volvió a sentir una devota ternura por ella, no quería asustarla así que la besó dulcemente en los labios y al separarse le susurró al oído.

—Dios, eres tan hermosa… te cuidaré, lo prometo.

Hinata tragó saliva y le respondió con otra tierna sonrisa.

Naruto volvió a pasar sus manos por aquellas voluptosas curvas contemplando la perfección de su figura, tomó una pierna de ella y la levantó, dejando nuevamente la deliciosa cavidad expuesta para él. Naruto se acomodó entre las piernas y levantó la cadera para por fin introducirse en ella. La cabeza de su miembro duro rozó la abertura y la chica se agarró de las sábanas. Naruto lentamente encontró el acceso a la feminidad de la chica y empujó ligeramente.

—Ah… — gimió al sentirse penetrada.

Naruto rempujó de nuevo y esta vez el miembro pudo entrar más a la abertura. Hinata gimió con más intensidad. Naruto se tiró sobre ella, casi pegando su cara contra la de ella. Volvió a arremeter y el pene empezó a entrar e inundarla lentamente. Hinata no paraba de gemir, él sabía que ella sentía un poco de dolor, así que trató de ser cuidadoso. Empujó de nuevo y entonces se topó con algo que aún dudaba, pero que ahora se aclaraba. Hinata era virgen. Sintió aquella tela impidiéndole entrar. Sonrió fascinado. Creyó que lo mejor era hacerlo rápidamente para que Hinata no sufriera, besó sus labios y en ese momento arremetió contra ella rompiendo por completo el himen que la protegía. Hinata lanzó un alardido de dolor, que fue compensado con el beso dulce de él. Una vez dentro por completo, comenzó a mecerse dentro de ella lentamente, Hinata se calmó y abrió la boca debido al placer mezclado aún con el leve dolor que le producía el ser penetrada. Un hilo de sangre se mezcló con el líquido mucoso que salía de ella, pero ninguno de los dos se percató de ello. No importaba en ese momento.

Naruto no se detuvo y continuó penetrándola una y otra vez. Hinata cerró los ojos mientras algunos gemidos apenas audibles, salían de sus labios. Naruto apoyó ambas brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la chica sin dejar de arremeter en el frágil cuerpo de ella. La fricción era tremenda, la chica había sido desvirgada por él, era un deleite inimaginable. Sin darse cuenta de ello, Naruto empezó a elevar el ritmo de la penetración y entonces él fue quien empezó a gemir. Hinata tuvo que sostenerse de sus hombros, levantó la cabeza en busca de los labios de él, que apenas se encontraron se fundieron, pero debido al movimiento de sus cuerpos su beso era entrecortado.

El ritmo empezaba a volverse descontrolado. Hinata dobló las rodillas y sus pies tocaban la espalda de él. Naruto ya sin razonar mucho si estaba siendo brusco o no, agarró una de las piernas de la chica y se la llevó al hombro, sin dejar de penetrarla una y otra vez. Naruto estaba cavilando fuera de la realidad, empezaba a gemir en el oído de la chica que a su vez, clamaba de placer.

—N-Naruto, aaah, aaaah N-Na, N-Narut-to…

—¿Te gusta? —tal vez lo dijo por ego o lo que haya sido, pero quería escucharla.

—Aaah. ¡S-S-Sí! ¡M-M-Me gusta!

Como si haya sido turbina para él, arremetió con más fuerza sobre ella. Hinata ya estaba sudando y las gotas de sudor de él empezaban a caer sobre su propio cuerpo. Naruto se hundió en su cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo mientras su miembro entraba con más velocidad por su abertura. Hinata lo tomó por la cabeza y lo dirigió a ella, lamiéndole ligeramente la oreja. Naruto gimió en el acto. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente encendido, el deseo transpiraba por sus poros, quería entrar en ella hasta donde pudiera.

El colchón empezó a mullirse debido a la fuerza que Naruto arremetía sobre la pobre muchacha.

Y entonces lo vio venir, el final estaba cerca.

—¡V-Voy a venirme! —aulló él entrecortadamente.

Hinata trató de abrazarlo pero él se lo impidió, le agarró ambos brazos a cada lado de la cama sosteniéndola y continuó arremetiéndola. Hinata gemía con una mueca de dolor en su cara, pero no podía negarlo pues estaba disfrutando cada embestida aunque sintiera que con cada empujón la destrozaba. La velocidad incrementó, el sonido de las caderas chocando contra la cavidad que escurría líquido era tan audible para ambos, que sus gemidos se mezclaban con ellos. Naruto sin poderse contener más, la penetró una vez más con tanta intensidad que el ritmo de sus cuerpos se perdió y entonces un calambre se apoderó de él, recorriéndole cada centímetro de piel haciéndole cerrar los ojos. La explosión en su miembro se hizo llena, Naruto arquó la espalda culminando con una eyaculación inmediata y placentera.

—¡Aaa, Aaa, Aaah!

Una ola fría sacudió su cuerpo causándole un espasmo involuntario.

Débil, acabado se dejó caer sobre Hinata que inmediatamente lo abrazó. La respiración descontrolada de ambos era lo único que se hacía presente.

La noche se hizo presente, la oscuridad iluminada de aquella compleja luz de luna deslumbraba esa habitación. Era el manto de la noche tal vez, para aquellos dos cuerpos al límite era un cobijo. No existía la perfección decían por allí, pero si algo estaba cerca de ellos, era ese momento en silencio al final de una unión inolvidable. Lo era para él, y para ella…

Naruto se desplomó a un lado de la diminuta cama que sólo era para una persona, aún así permitía que ambos cuerpos estuvieran casi uno sobre el otro. Hinata se ladeo para poderlo ver de frente. Nadie habló, el sonido de sus respiraciones y aquella profunda mirada era la única comunicación entre ellos que realmente importaba ahora.

Él la observó. Su piel se veía brillante debido al sudor que podía ser de ambos. Los cabellos negros se plegaban sobre su frente por la humedad. Naruto empezó a retirar las tiras del cabello de su frente apartándolos hacia atrás, quería dejar al descubierto aquel hermoso rostro. Era un rostro que nunca antes le interesó, pero que ahora podía admirar maravillado. Hinata sonrió tímidamente y alargó una mano al pecho de él, solo para dejarlo sobre el palpitante corazón que apenas empezaba a marcar su regular ritmo.

—No pude darte un orgarmo… —sí, ahora eso lo tenía inquieto.

Hinata sonrió dulcemente.

—No sé qué es eso, pero no me importa. Yo obtuve lo que quería, tal vez más y… ¿tú… obtuviste lo que querías? —preguntó temerosa de lo que él podía contestar.

Naruto rió. ¿Por qué le causaba tanta ternura? Se estaba volviendo costumbre.

—Fue obvio, ¿No lo crees?

La mueca en aquella cara zorruna aclaraba perfectamente sus dudas. Sonrió. Sin poder controlar el pudor que la personalizaba, bajó la mirada sintiendo la fija mirada de él. De repente sintió la mano de él tocarle la mejilla. Hinata se sobresaltó ligeramente y lo vio a los ojos. Era fácil hacerla respingar.

—Siento mucho que las cosas sean como son…

Hinata sabía a lo que él se refería. No quería escucharlo.

—Esta será nuestra única vez… —dijo él.

Ella sintió como una aguja se clavó dentro de su pecho.

—Mañana será como siempre… como si este momento, tú aquí recostada a mi lado, nunca antes hubiera existido…

Hinata palideció. Repentinamente sintió que el corazón se le encogió. ¿Dolor? Sí, era un inevitable dolor que se apoderó de su pecho. Nunca fue buena para controlar sus sentimientos, pero ahora estaba a punto de hacer lo que nunca hizo antes. Iba a llorar. Irrevocablemente iba a romper en llanto por el significado de todo lo que acababa de pasarle y más aún por el inevitable final que ya habían marcado en acuerdo. Sintió la humedad al borde de sus ojos listo para dejar correr las lágrimas.

En un acto de escape, impulsivamente lo abrazó.

Naruto abrió los ojos al atraparla en sus brazos, sorprendido. Se sintió extraño de repente, pero no quiso apartarla de él, sólo la rodeó con sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo.

Hinata estaba a salvo. Se hundió a su cuello, así podía ocultar las lágrimas confundiéndolas con el sudor de él y podía pasar de una escena dramática y tonta. Pero era una tonta, una tonta enamorada y no podía hacer nada contra ello. Ella no lo había decidido fue su corazón quien lo eligió. Por error o lo que sea, lo lamentaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora que ese amor había sido correspondido, por una sólo una vez, dolía más que si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

—Te amo… Naruto…

Se abrazó más de él y esperó a que su corazón dejara de sufrir.

Pero no pasó así o no se dio cuenta. Ambos unidos, se olvidaron de todo, cayendo en el cobijo del sueño perdidos en la irrealidad. Dos cuerpos desnudos y expuestos por la luz de luna dejaron de existir para sólo volar en un sueño.

-0-

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando. No se movió, su cuerpo estaba cálido y en una buena posición. Notó la luz del sol que iluminaba toda la habitación, vio sus cuadros intactos y cada detalle se veía igual. Cerró de nuevo los ojos sintiéndose cómoda.

Y entonces, lo recordó.

Abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó en la cama con brusquedad. Se quedó tiesa, asustada. Empezó a mirar a todos lados. El lugar estaba intacto, todo estaba en orden. Se miró a ella misma, completamente desnuda debajo del cobertor.

Sí, lo que pasó había sido real, ¿Verdad? Lo sabía, porque estaba desnuda y ella no duerme nunca desnuda. Estaba sola, entonces él se había ido antes de que despertara. Se miró con curiosidad, se tocó su feminidad. Estaba seca, ya no había humedad. Pero había sido real.

Rápidamente se puso de pie, sin saber exactamente a dónde dirigirse, sin saber bien qué debía hacer. Se había acabado.

Se metió a la ducha. Se alistó y arrancó dirigiéndose al colegio.

No lo buscaba a él, ni a Sakura. No buscaba a nadie, sólo caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta principal cuando escuchó su nombre en la voz de quien menos quería ver.

—¡Hinata, acá!

Giró el cuerpo para encontrar a Sakura sacudiendo la mano efusivamente, se dio cuenta que él estaba allí también. Y no sólo ellos dos, estaban el resto del círculo de amigos también.

No podía irse e ignorar el llamado, era tonto hacerlo. Pero ahí estaba él, que no había volteado en ningún momento aunque Sakura había gritado su nombre. Caminó dirigiéndose a ellos, una vez frente a la pelirrosa, ésta se arrojó a abrazarla cariñosamente. Hinata no tuvo tiempo de corresponder a aquella muestra de afecto, pues Sakura se separó al instante.

—¿Dónde te metiste ayer hija de la luna? Estuve llamándote todo el día pero tu móvil estaba apagado, tenía algo importante que contarte y no sabía dónde buscarte.

Sakura hablara sin dejar de sonreir. Hinata sólo pudo fingir una sonrisa.

—Lo siento… ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Olvídalo, ahora ya no es tan importante, ¿Qué harás esta noche?

—Hmp, no lo sé. Creo que mi padre me tendrá ocupada —de reojo buscó la mirada de Naruto, pero éste estaba muy entretenido hablando con Shikamaru y Kiba.

—¡Qué triste! —hizo una mueca de dolor— si se cancelan tus planes llámame, hay alguien que quiero presentarte, es perfecto para ti. Ahora Naruto y yo tenemos que irnos, pero no olvides cargar tu móvil.

Hinata asintió. En ese momento Sakura llamó a Naruto, que sin pensarlo poco se despidió del grupo y caminó hacia las dos amigas. Hinata sintió los nervios revolotearle en todo el cuerpo cuando lo vio de frente caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa. Se quedó tan tiesa que pensó que los zapatos se habían pegado al suelo. Naruto se acercó e inmediatamente rodeó con un brazo el cuello de la pelirrosa. Hinata vio como si fuera el lente de una cámara lenta como él le dirigía la mirada a su novia con una encantadora sonrisa.

—¡Naruto! —lo empujó levemente— no seas tan brusco.

Él sólo sonrió, segundos después la miró a ella.

—Hola Hinata, ¿Cuándo llegaste? —no dejó de sonreir.

—Ah. Y-Yo, acabo de llegar.

—Bien, pues nosotros ya estamos por irnos, ¿Sakura ya te dijo de la fiesta de ésta noche?

—S-Sí, mencionó algo… —Hinata de milagro controló perfectamente los nervios.

—Si quieres que pasemos por ti llama a Sakura. Nos vemos luego, adiós.

Y agarró a su novia alejándose de allí.

—Adiós Hinata —fue el despido de su amiga antes de perderse entre la multitud.

La chica de grandes orbes perladas se quedó en el mismo lugar. Ahí estaba la prueba que necesitaba, lo que le comprobaba que todo había sido real. Naruto había prometido que lo olvidaría, que no lo recordaría. Él lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Entonces si él podía, ella también podía.

La gran diferencia es que Hinata lo amaba.

¿Entonces ella? ¿Alguna vez iba a olvidarlo?

* * *

¿Continuación?


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Loe personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

Disculpar la tardanza.

Capítulo 2

* * *

.

Hinata entró a su casa con su habitual silencio. Una de las servidumbres se acercó a preguntarle si quería comer algo cuando la vio entrar a la sala, pero ella se negó.

Ni hambre, ni ganas de ver a nadie. Así se sentía ahora, después de lo ocurrido en el colegio.

Subió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Encendió la radio y escuchó una canción romántica. Su alma masoquista la anhelaba y le subió el volumen. No quería olvidarse de él ni de su amor, pensó que aunque lo intentara no iba a poder ser posible. Las imágenes de la noche anterior venían a su cabeza como un vaivén, haciéndole encender cada centímetro de piel pero a la vez haciéndola sentir un ser humano horrible. Pensó en los siguientes días que lo vería a la cara y se mortificó.

Se sintió tremendamente estúpida. Había arruinado lo poco que ambos tenían. Una sincera y bonita amistad, aunque nunca habían sido amigos cercanos, Naruto siempre la había respetado y había sido amable con ella. Ahora, dudaba que se atreviera a acercarse a ella. Todo por esa arrebatada y turbia idea desesperada de poder tener aunque sea un poco de él, a costas de su dignidad.

Y lo había conseguido. Se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma. Olvidó sus idealismos de virtud y moral por sólo poder probar un pedacito del cielo en los brazos Naruto. Se había convertido en su amante por una noche y ahora eso le corrompía el alma. Se sintió la peor de las mujeres.

«Soy la peor persona que existe en la tierra. ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto a Sakura?…»

Se aferró a la almohada y cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su piel de porcelana y humedecían las sábanas. El dolor en su pecho parecía extenderse por el resto de su cuerpo.

Alguien tocó la puerta y sin esperar la respuesta de Hinata, se abrió. Hinata apenas pudo incorporarse de la cama cuando vio la cabeza de su hermana menor asomarse por la abertura.

—¿Estabas dormida? —dijo la menor desde la entrada en voz baja —¿Te desperté?

—No, descuida — dijo tallándose los ojos mientras ocultaba el rostro con su propio cabello, los ojos debían estar hinchados debido al llanto y no quiso que su hermana lo notara —¿qué sucede?

—Papá tuvo que salir a un viaje imprevisto en Europa, no vendrá esta noche. Te lo digo porque no sé si tenías planes con él esta tarde, su secretaria llamó para avisar, todo sucedió muy rápido.

—Ah, entiendo. Gracias Hanabi —Hinata hubiera querido saber un poco más del motivo por el cual su padre había tomado ese viaje tan inesperado, él viajaba poco, detestaba dejar su trabajo en la ciudad, pero esta vez no hizo ninguna pregunta —Eso quiere decir que estaremos solas en casa.

—No, papá le pidió a Neji que viniera a echarnos un ojo.

—¿Él está aquí?

—Sí, pero pareciera que no quisiera estarlo. Tiene cara de pocos amigos.

Hinata sonrió con ternura ante el comentario de su hermana. Le daba gracia que ésta aún se extrañara de la peculiar personalidad de su primo, tan hierática y hermética. Era algo que ella ya se había acostumbrado desde hace varios años.

Hanabi desapareció de la puerta por el pasillo.

Hinata no se sintió capaz de permanecer un minuto más en la cama. Sentía que si permanecía sola allí, iba a morir de tristeza y nadie se iba a dar cuenta. Así que entró al baño y se lavó la cara. Bajó a la sala, pero no vio a nadie. Escuchó un ruido en el estudio y al entrar, se encontró a Neji hablando por teléfono con voz cautelosa, así que pudo escuchar el final de su llamada.

—No sé si pueda desocuparme pronto… es mejor que no me esperes… ya sé que dije que sí, pero no esperaba esto… ¿y por qué no te vas tú sola?... no me preguntes eso… como quieras, tengo que colgar.

Hinata se dio cuenta que él no esperó a que la persona del otro lado de la línea estuviera de acuerdo con el 'tengo que colgar'. Neji giró sobre sus talones y su cara estalló en sorpresa al ver a su prima en la entrada. La observó unos momentos sin decir nada, pero Hinata se sintió mal.

—Ah, N-Neji, no quería interrumpir, sólo escuché un ruido y pensé que estarías aquí.

Neji hizo una mueca con los labios, indicando que no era tan importante lo que estaba haciendo. Él llevaba puesto un suéter negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su atlético torso, los pantalones y los zapatos eran del mismo color. Se sentó en una silla reclinable frente al escritorio de su padre, como si el lugar le perteneciera.

—Sólo vine porque mi tío me lo pidió, quería que me asegurara que Hanabi y tú estuvieran en casa.

—Ah, me imaginé —ella notó un tono áspero en las palabras de su primo y se preocupó de que estuviera molesto por haber tenido que ir allí, recordó la conversación que sostuvo por teléfono —Espero que mi padre no haya arruinado tus planes.

—No eran tan importantes —lo dijo mirando hacia un punto en el espacio.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez Hinata lo descolgó. Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Sakura.

—¡Hinata! Pensé que estarías en la oficina de tu padre, pero me dijeron que no te habías parado allá y adiviné a que te escurriste a tu casa.

La voz de Sakura se escuchaba entrecortada y hablaba casi a gritos por la música de rock estruendosa que la opacaba. Alcanzó a entender lo principal que le decía.

—No te puedes negar, voy a ir por ti a tu casa y vendrás conmigo a la fiesta.

—¿Estás en la fiesta ahora mismo?

—No, es temprano todavía, la fiesta comienza a las ocho. Es Naruto que tiene la música un tan alto, ¡Naruto, bájale un poco, no estás sordo! —se escucharon varias risas con el volumen más bajo— y aquí también está Ino, Shikamaru y Kiba, que no dejan de patearme el asinto del carro, ¡Kiba, siéntate!

—Ah, sí. Ahm, pues no sé, es que papá no está y no le pedí permiso para salir.

—Hinata, es más fácil, ¿no lo crees? No va a enterarse de que saliste si no le dices, y Naruto y yo te llevaremos de regreso a casa.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío a pensar en que Naruto, Sakura y ella estarían juntos, en el mismo auto, en la misma fiesta, muy cerca. Vaciló, no sabía qué hacer. Después volvió la vista a la silla donde estaba su primo que parecía entretenido mirando un retrato y se dio cuenta que no iba a ser nada fácil.

—Sakura, creo que no será esta noche. Mi papá se fue y mi primo está aquí, para quedarse en casa.

—¿Te refieres a tu primo el…? —Sakura no completó la pregunta, pero Hinata supuso que la palabra que ella omitió era _sexy_, y lo recordó porque fue lo primero que Sakura le dijo cuando se lo presentó, que Neji era tan _sexy_. Aunque imaginó que no quiso decir la palabra porque Naruto estaba ahí con ella, así que Hinata no insinuó nada.

—Sí, el único que tengo, el que te presenté aquella vez cuando fue por mí a los bolos.

—¿Y por qué no lo invitas? Ándale, aprovechas para que no tengas que dejarlo solo.

—No creo que esté muy interesado en acompañarme —le miró de reojo con su habitualmente seriedad, una oportunidad de buena excusa—, además Hanabi se quedaría sola en casa.

No escuchó cuando el cuerpo de su hermana se plantó casi detrás del suyo, que la asustó.

—Hinata, si quieres salir no tienes que preocuparte por mí, no voy a quedarme sola en casa, hay diez empleados en este lugar, creo que está más que habitada. Y no le diría nada a mi padre.

Al parecer Sakura alcanzó a escuchar a Hanabi, porque celebró alentándola a aceptar la oferta.

Fue muy grato escuchar a su hermana menor con esa aprobación, pero de inmediato giró la mirada a su primo que ahora jugaba con una bola de goma anti-estrés. No era como si fueran los mejores primos del mundo y se tuvieran la confianza de confesarse secretos, con complicidad. Él era de pocas palabras, que hasta se imaginaba que rechazaría la oferta antes de ella haber terminado de planteársela.

—Lo siento Sakura, pero Neji tiene órdenes de quedarse en mi casa y dudo que acepte tu oferta.

—¿Qué oferta? —dijo él detrás de ella, sin dejar de apretar la pelota de goma de entre los dedos.

—Hinata quiere ir a una fiesta —se adelantó Hanabi— pero como tú estás aquí porque mi papá te lo pidió, piensa que no estarás de acuerdo con sus planes.

—¿Una fiesta? —Neji entrecerró los ojos, como si estudiara la idea y volvió a mirar a la mayor— ¿quieres que te lleve a una fiesta?

—No, su amiga Sakura va a pasar por ella en el coche de su novio —argumentó la menor.

—¿Y se supone que espera a que yo le de mi consentimiento? —se dirigió a Hanabi, viendo que era la que llevaba la conversación.

—Espera a que quieras acompañarla o que sólo estés de acuerdo en que se vaya.

Hinata alternaba los ojos a Neji y a Hanabi cuando les tocaba hablar, viendo como discutían su futuro.

—Entonces acepto la oferta, si no te importa que me vaya Hanabi —cuestionó él.

—¿Quieres decir que vendrás conmigo a la fiesta? —preguntó Hinata asombrada.

—No exactamente, si te apetece puedo llevarte a esa fiesta, pero como yo ya tenía algunos plantes antes de venir y si la idea es que a nadie le importa que yo esté aquí, me parece genial que pueda continuar con mis asuntos.

—Creo que es lo más adecuado para todos —volvió a entrometerse Hanabi—, pero no es necesario que la lleves, Sakura la recogerá hasta acá, tú puedes irte sin remordimientos.

Neji no necesitó más aprobación que la del rostro de su pequeña prima de catorce años. Se fugó de allí como si tratara de huir antes de que alguien cambiara de opinión y le pidiera que se quedara.

Eran las seis de la tarde. Hinata entró en la ducha y se alistó rápidamente. Bajó a la cocina y comió algo que una empleada acababa de preparar. Veinte minutos antes de las ocho y se plantó frente al espejo para darse los últimos toques de belleza.

Frente a su propio reflejo se detuvo a observarse detenidamente. Se vio el rostro ligeramente maquillado, se dejó el cabello lacio suelto; se había puesto un vestido color guinda que le llegaba junto arriba de la rodilla y que estaba ceñido por la cintura, llevaba mayas negras y zapatillas sin tacón, y se había colgado un delgado suéter de franela encima. Estaba segura que de esa forma no llamaba la atención, ni por su predominante voluptuosidad.

Pero después de confirmar que estaba lista superficialmente, se dio cuenta que interiormente estaba hecha un lío. La exaltación de la llamada de Sakura, el insistido alentad de su hermana y la total cooperación de su primo la habían llevado a aceptar la invitación a la fiesta. Ahora, que ya estaba casi en la puerta cayó en cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error.

¿Había aceptado reunirse con el hombre que hace poco menos de veinticuatro horas la había convertido en mujer, y que además era el novio de su mejor amiga, quien le había pedido con alevosía que la acompañara? ¿Tenía cara para plantarse frente a ambos después de lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo aceptar esa invitación si aún sentía los dolorosos vestigios de su corazón roto?

No, no estaba lista aún.

Tenía que cancelar la invitación, tenía que excusarse de alguna manera con alguna mentira, porque no podía, no estaba aún preparada para hacerles frente a aquellas dos personas que apreciaba tanto, de distintas maneras. Y el sólo imaginarse los fascinantes ojos de Naruto sobre ella, con algún indicio de que recordaba lo que ella le había hecho, la partía en dos. Porque estaba segura que ella era la única culpable de lo que había sucedido entre ambos.

De repente ya no estaba a gusto con su apariencia, se sintió fea e insípida, y decidió quitarse la ropa para meterse en su cama. Pero antes de que pusiera un pie en la escalera, el timbre de la puerta resonó.

Se detuvo en seco, no pudo moverse. Fue una servidumbre la que acudió a la puerta, presionando el botón del aparato receptor y escuchó la voz de Sakura, que estaba afuera esperándola. Se escuchaba tan complacida y enaltecida. Hinata tuvo que cerrar los ojos y llenar ese cuerpo de valor para poder hacerle frente a su amiga. Iba a rechazarla.

Le pidió a la empleada que la hiciera pasar, y en minutos Sakura entraba por la puerta principal.

—¡Oh Dios! Te ves bellísima, ¡Hinata, estás de infarto! —Sakura corrió para jalarla de una mano y hacerla girar sobre los talones para que posara para ella.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿D-De infarto? —no entendió a que se quiso referir con esas palabras, negaba a que se refería con verse bien.

—Claro, que no te ves. Pero ya sé que tú aunque te pongas una sábana enredada en el cuerpo lucirías maravillosa.

—No mientas —bajó la mirada ante los ojos jade de la pelirrosa.

—Nunca te mentiría, tontuela. Si soy tu mejor amiga.

Hinata sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, se sintió la mujer más indigna que podía existir. Sakura le había dicho que nunca la engañaría, porque era su amiga y deseó que nunca lo hubiera dicho.

—Sakura, no sé si me siento bien para ir a una fiesta. Creo que comí algo que me hizo daño.

—No juegues, ¿bromeas? ¿Tan mal te sientes como para no ir? —la miró preocupada.

—Perdóname por hacerte venir hasta acá, pero… —levantó la cara para verla a los ojos y notó la inquietud en los ojos de Sakura. Si quería hacerla sentirse peor, lo logró. Sakura realmente estaba preocupada por algo que no existía. La mirada de Hinata dudó, y Sakura la sorprendió.

—Hinata… —se puso las manos sobre la cadera, mirándola entre ceja— ¿acaso me estás diciendo mentiras sólo para zafarte de la fiesta?

—¿Qué? ¡No! No, no, no, de verdad no me siento bien.

—Tú a mi no me engañas, te conozco demasiado para saber que estas muy nerviosa. Me lo debí imaginar antes, eres tan huraña con las fiestas.

—Sakura, es que… yo… —¿otra mentira? Ya no supo que decirle.

—Escuchame bien, tontuela. Vamos a estar todos juntos, nadie va a dejarte sola. Además también viene Ino, Shikamaru y Kiba, y creo que verás a algún conocido más por allá, no temas porque no vayas a sentirte cómoda. Te prometo que no me separaré de ti, en ningún momento. Su pudiéramos encadenarnos las manos ahora, lo haría, para que me creas.

«Si supieras que a quien no quiero enfrentarme es a ti…», pensó amargamente la ojiperla, y sintió los ojos humedecerse. No iba a permitirse llorar, no podía ser tan cobarde. Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de Sakura.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—No sientas nada, sólo dime que vendrás conmigo —le alentó Sakura, mientras la jalaba de una mano.

—Sí, está bien, pero… —se giró a ella— no quiero que te la pases conmigo toda la noche, por favor.

Sakura rió.

—Será como digas, pero todos estaremos juntos, ¿te parece?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa, una tierna y honesta sonrisa a su amiga.

Sakura nunca imaginaría que la petición para que no estuviera con ella todo el tiempo en la fiesta, era con el fin de que ella y Naruto se mantuvieran apartados. Si le dolía verla sabiendo lo que había hecho, ni sabía qué pasaría si los miraba a ambos todo el tiempo.

-0-

—¡Hinata, te ves estupenda! —había dicho Ino cuando la vio salir de la casa a la calle, cuando estaba recargada afuera del auto acompañando a Shikamaru mientras éste se fumaba un cigarrillo.

Hinata sonrió. De inmediato salió Kiba de la parte trasera del coche y le clavó la vista embobado en su figura. Hinata sabía que su amigo era bastante exagerado, además siempre la hacía sonrojar con sus típicas miradas lascivas y sus pretenciosos comentarios al tratar de aludirla.

Hinata miró de reojo al interior del auto y notó que el asiento del conductor estaba vacío. Giró la mirada alrededor, pero no se atrevió a preguntar por él. Entonces, de entre una gama de arbustos de un lado de la calle salió Naruto, terminándose de abrochar la hebilla del cinturón.

—Uff, qué alivió —dijo cuando se acercó al grupo al lado del carro.

—¡Naruto! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías orinar antes para dejarte entrar a la casa? —le reclamó la pelirrosa mientras le echaba una mirada desaprobatoria.

—Lo siento, no lo vi venir —dijo sonriendo traviesamente y quiso abrazarla.

—No me toques, sé donde estaban esas manos hace unos segundos —lo empujó con el codo.

—¡No lo toqué! ¡Te lo juro! Ya puedo hacerlo sin sostenerlo. ¿Quieres ver como lo hago?

Todos, excepto Sakura y Hinata, soltaron una carcajada.

—Ya vámonos, Hinata ya está aquí —dijo Sakura divertida.

Naruto la miró entonces, como si antes no la hubiera notado. Pero esta vez no le saltó encima para saludarla, como normalmente lo hacía con todo el mundo, solamente la miró y le sonrió cariñosamente desde su sitio.

Hinata tembló y sintió miedo. Miedo al pensar que en esos momentos todos podrían haber escuchado claramente el palpitar de su corazón, que pareció querérsele salir del pecho en una carrera frenética. Pero se calmó a sí misma, dándose cuenta de que nadie podía notar ese estrepitoso latir. Le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no pudo contenerle la mirada.

Una vez que todos estaban dentro del coche, se pusieron en marcha por la avenida.

Naruto volvió a inundar el auto con la música pesada de un grupo de rock. Sakura que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, tenía el cuerpo torcido mientras hablaba —o gritaba— con los de atrás. Ino casi estaba sobre las piernas de Shikamaru y la falda del vestido se le había subido considerablemente por el muslo. Hinata se jaló su propia falda hacia las rodillas, para evitar la misma escena que su rubia amiga.

—¡Yo tampoco terminé la tarea de matemáticas! ¡Sakura, dijiste que me ayudarías! ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa y terminamos un poco de eso? —había dicho Naruto con toda la naturalidad del mundo, y Hinata se sintió como una completa tonta. Había interpretado lo que dijo el rubio con una cierta connotación sexual, y sintió que se le agujeró el pecho, pero al darse cuenta que lo estaba malinterpretando, se sintió como una idiota.

Cuando llegaron a la casa donde se celebraba la fiesta de algún amigo de alguien, Naruto apagó la música. Atrás, Ino terminaba de reírse de algún comentario tonto que había hecho Kiba. Hinata pensó que ya habían estado debiendo algo antes de pasar por ella, porque todos parecían más relajados de lo normal. Después decidió que era ella la que estaba más tensa que de costumbre.

—¿Y a quién se supone que debemos felicitar cuando entremos? —por fin preguntó Shikamaru.

—Se llama Matsuri, y acaba de cumplir dieciocho años, sus padres no estarán en casa, así que me imagino que será una fiesta muy al _free style_ —dijo amenizada Sakura.

—¿Qué esperamos entonces? ¡Kiba, mueve el culo y abre la puerta! —chilló ansiosa la rubia.

Cuando Hinata había bajado, Sakura la detuvo y le jaló el suéter por los hombros, arrojándolo al asiento trasero.

—No vas a desperdiciar ese precioso vestido bajo ese insípido suéter.

—Pero, ¿y si me da frío? —protestó débilmente Hinata.

—No vas a tener frío, adentro deben de haber más de cincuenta personas, te apuesto a que querrás quitarte las mayas del calor que tendrás. Vamos, luces bellísima —y la jaló de la mano.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta de aquella casa, una nube de humo cayó sobre la cara de todos los reciés llegados ahogándolos. Era olor a tabaco e incienso era clarísimo.

Sakura había mentido en el número de personas que iban a estar en la fiesta, no eran cincuenta personas sino el doble de ellas. La casa estaba repleta de personas de todo tipo, pero de la edad similar a la de ellos, parecía que no había espacio solo en ningún rincón. Y lo bueno era que la casa no era nada modesta, era de dos pisos y la sala era muy amplia, además al fondo se vio una puerta trasera a lo que parecía ser una piscina y un amplio patio decorado.

Hinata caminó muy cerca de Sakura, que a su vez iba tomada de la mano de Naruto, conduciéndolas hacia adentro, dejándose pasar mientras codeaban ligeramente con los demás invitados. Hinata miró a su alrededor. Estaba repleta de desconocidos, que bebían, fumaban y algunos en el centro de la sala bailaban.

Una chica castaña se plantó frente a ellos y Hinata se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

—¡Naruto, Sakura! —la chica corrió a recibirlos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¡Vinieron!

Después de un gran abrazo de felicitaciones, Sakura presentó a la cumpleañera y dueña de la casa, Matsuri.

Kiba se acercó a la chica y la rodeó con un efusivo abrazo, y uno muy amistoso, tanto como para ser la primera vez que la veía.

Cuando la castaña se acercó a Hinata, le sonrió.

—Tú debes ser Hinata, ¿verdad? ¡Lo sé! Sakura me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—H-Hola, me da gusto conocerte, y felicidades por tu cumpleaños dieciocho.

—¡Sí, lo puedes creer! Ya soy una adulta, y eso es tan… extraño, creo que no voy a acostumbrarme, yo misma hice mi primer identificación falsa para colarme a los clubes nocturnos.

—¡Estás loca! —gritó Sakura mientras cogía con las dos manos la cabeza castaña de Matsuri— Hinata, si nunca te la presenté antes es porque está completamente destornillada.

Ambas rieron y continuaron hablando. Hinata se quedó a su lado, pero notó que Naruto había desaparecido del lado de Sakura. Giró la vista a su alrededor, pero en medio de tantas personas, no pudo verlo. Prefirió que no estuviera a la vista, sería más fácil pasar la velada de esa manera, creyó.

Después de un recorrido por la fiesta, Sakura y Hinata salieron a la terraza para tomar aire. Sakura tomó dos vasos y vertió un poco de vodka con jugo de arándano. Se lo entregó a Hinata y se acercaron a una orilla de la piscina. Hinata estaba mirando alrededor, viendo lo bonita que era la casa. Por fuera se veía más pequeña de lo que realmente era, aunque no se comparaba por nada con la mansión Hyūga.

La música que estaba de fondo en la terraza era tranquila, a comparación de la música electrónica que estaba dentro de la casa. El ambiente adentro realmente estaba que ardía, y era difícil platicar con alguien. Como Sakura había predicho, el calor empezó a hacerlas sudar. Afuera, la brisa era fresca, la casa estaba rodeada de árboles y de una gruesa barda de piedra.

—¿Te agradó Matsuri? —preguntó repentinamente Sakura con tono alegre.

—Sí, es una chica muy agradable —sonrió la Hyūga.

—Lo sé, es tan divertida. Qué mala suerte que no haya entrado a la universidad Konoha con nosotras.

—¿En qué escuela está ella?

—Se inscribió en la universidad de Suna.

—Sí, sé cuál es. Neji está en esa universidad —se llevó el vaso a los labios dando sorbos pequeños.

—Oh, Neji, ¿Por qué no lo trajiste?

—Tenía sus propios planes.

—Seguramente tiene novia.

—No lo sé, él es tan reservado. Apenas y sé que va a la universidad de Suna y que trabaja en la empresa de mi padre. Nunca anda contando sus cosas a nadie, y no sé quiénes son sus amigos.

—Me imagino que deben de ser amigos más normales que los de nosotras.

Ambas se miraron abriendo los ojos, y soltaron la risa.

Pero a Hinata le duró poco ese gesto. Simplemente se sinitó una falsa riéndose con aquella persona a quien había traicionado por la espalda. No pudo evitar quedarse seria. Empezó a jugar con el vaso que tenía en las manos.

—¿Dónde se habrán metido los demás? —preguntó al aire Sakura mientras miraba a todos lados.

Cuando Hinata iba a decir que a lo mejor todos estaban adentro, la repentina aparición de Naturo la calló. El rubio se plantó detrás de Sakura tomándola desprevenida mientras la rodeaba por la cintura, y le pegaba la cara en el cabello. Hinata los observó sin poder hacer otra cosa.

—¡Aquí estabas! —dijo Naruto juguetonamente mientras parecía que iba a cargarla.

—Por fin apareces. Hinata y yo teníamos mucho calor allá adentro, está muy sofocado.

Naruto dio con la mirada de Hinata, que parecía querer borrarse de la escena. Éste le dedicó una media sonrisa de entre los labios, sin soltar a la pelirrosa de los brazos. Hinata sintió que se le quemaba la cara del sonrojo que se prendió en sus mejillas, y rápidamente se puso el vaso con vodka sobre los labios.

«Tonta. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se va a dar cuenta si no dejo de ponerme nerviosa», miró hacia otro lado, y se topo con la vista de una pareja mientras se tiraban sobre una silla de sol, muy acaramelados. Se tensó más y sólo apuntó a mirar al cielo.

—¿Dónde están Ino y los demás? —quiso saber Sakura separándose de él.

—Todos están en la casa, ¿por qué no entramos? Aquí empieza a hacerse congelar —dijo el rubio, mientras fingía un exagerado ademán de estar temblando de frío.

Hinata no pudo evitar reír al verlo moverse de esa forma. Cuando Naruto la pescó, también se rió con ella.

Después de negarse a entrar con ellos, Hinata les pidió que la dejaran estar un rato más en la terraza. Dijo algo como que quería despabilarse. Sakura, que había quedado en no retenerla toda la noche con ella, la dejó sola. Naruto sólo le dijo algo como, _no hables con extraños_.

Respiró hondo, sintiendo el aire frío en los pulmones.

Naruto tenía razón, el aire empezó a congelarla. Le dio un sorbo al vodka con jugo, y éste le calentó la garganta.

Se sintió tranquila. La presencia de Naruto siempre la había puesto nerviosa, y qué podía decir de su felina mirada, ¡casi la hacía desmayar!

No pudo entender cómo pudo ser capaz de entregarse a él con aquella soltura que la poseyó cuando apenas y podía controlarse a sí misma frente a él en público.

Pero se dio cuenta que la noche anterior no había actuado. Había sido ella, la misma temblorosa y temerosa mujer de siempre. El pudor había sido parte de su entrega, de su efusión. Las escenas de aquellas horas de pasión desbordada se volvieron a trazar en su mente. Qué fue ella más que un cordero entregado por sí mismo en busca de protección y amor. Porque así se había sentido una vez que el cuerpo de Naruto la había cubierto como una manta cálida y fuerte, se había entregado a él en busca de amor. Y lo que recibió le gustó, pero también le caló.

Apretó los parpados. Los recuerdos la hacían revivir aquel momento, y la asustaban.

Negó con la cabeza. Ya no podía pensar más en eso. No estaba cumpliendo con el trato acordado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a un chico que la tenía en la mira con una sonrisa ladina. Hinata se estremeció y prefirió apartarse de ese lugar. Obedecería las palabras de Naruto al no tratar con extraños.

-0-

Una vez que visualizó a Sakura con Naruto junto con un grupo de amigos desconocidos para ella, y después de ver a Kiba ligandose a una pelirroja que parecía estar divirtiéndose con la picardía de las bromas de su amigo, decidió que no estaba en las condiciones de acercarse a nadie, aún cuando había notado aquellas miradas masculinas posarse sobre ella.

Hinata nunca correspondería. Era demasiado tímida para socializar.

Salió por la puerta principal. Si bien, el vodka no le había hecho mucho efecto, pero aún así pudo sentirse un poco más relajada que cuando había llegado. Lejos de la mirada de Sakura y Naruto, estaría mejor. La culpa podía sosegarse con esa distancia.

En el pequeño patio de enfrente de la casa también había algunas personas. Hinata caminó hasta el jardín y se apoyó sobre un árbol. Le dio el último sorbo de vodka y escuchó una risilla maliciosa casi detrás de ella. Se quedó quieta sin moverse, y entonces escuchó hablar a dos muchachos aunque no podía verlos.

—Mierda, no traje más dinero y aquí esta el tipo que estaba buscando —la voz sonó temblorosa, posiblemente debido al frío.

—Idiota, no piensas en todo —otra voz gélida se escuchó.

—Como sea, estaba pensando, ¿y si vas y le pides un poco de dinero a tu _grupie_ favorita?

—Si te refieres a Matsuri estás pendejo. Ya tengo demasiado con ella como para deberle dinero.

—Esa bruta hacer cualquier cosa por ti, no te lo pedirá de regreso.

—Si tanto te interesa esa mierda, ¿por qué no vas tú y se la chupas a cambio de efectivo?

Hinata se estremeció. No solamente por saber que hablaban de la chica que había conocido hace un par de minutos atrás, sino por el tipo de lenguaje que esos dos extraños usaban al referirse a ella.

No se escuchó más de esa conversación, y escuchó pasos sobre el pasto alejándose. Entendió que se habían marchado. Salió rodeando el árbol hacia donde estaban los tipos y se topó con la figura de un muchacho de estatura similar a la de ella que estaba recargado al mismo árbol donde segundos atrás ella también estaba, con la misma pose.

No fue rápida para esconderse, el chico alcanzó a atraparla con los ojos mientras soltaba el humo del cigarrillo entre sus labios, pero Hinata respingó y volvió a la parte del árbol en la que estaba antes. Tampoco fue lo suficientemente astuta como para alejarse de allí y entrar a la casa.

Respiró por la boca y lo sintió asomarse a donde ella estaba. Lentamente ella giró para verlo de pie, observándola, con una expresión hierática. A través de la luz de la luna, el chico se vio claramente. Hinata no reconoció ese cabello rojizo y desalineado, ni tampoco la mirada penetrante de aquellos cristalinos ojos verdes.

—A-Ah —esbozó una sonrisa— Lo siento.

Él no respondió, pero le adjudicó una inspectora contemplación de cabeza a pies.

Hinata no vio ni una pizca de lascivia en esa mirada, simplemente no vio nada. Lo miró poco, algo en él la repelía. Él dejó de mirarla, desvió los ojos a la ventana de la casa mientras le daba una calada más a su cigarrillo.

Hinata pensó que si ella no decía algo, iba a ser difícil escurrirse de allí. Nunca se atrevería a ser maleducada.

—E-Eh, tú, ¿eres amigo de Matsuri?

—No —habló por primera vez con voz rasposa, sin dejar de mirar a la ventana.

—Oh —susurró —pero, viniste por su cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Ah.

Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a hacer interrogatorios. El chico simplemente no estaba interesado en hablar con ella, así que pensó que lo mejor era despedirse amablemente y darle las buenas noches, pero él se adelantó. Volvió a mirarla.

—Si quieres puedes terminarte de fumar esto —dijo alargándole el cigarrillo.

—Oh, no lo siento, pero no fumo cigarrillos…

—No es un cigarrillo, es hierba —se lo acercó más.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿H-H-Hierb-ba?

El pelirrojo frunció los labios socarronamente.

—Eres amiga de Matsuri, no fingas que te sorprendes por un churro de marihuana.

—O-Oh, no yo nunca he fumado hierba, y no soy amiga de Matsuri, hoy la vi por primera vez.

Él dudó frunciendo el ceño y la ojeó sin volver a simular alguna expresión.

—Bien por ti.

Dicho esto, dio una calada más a aquel papel enrollado, después le pasó la lengua por el borde encendido apagándolo y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la chamarra. Expulsó el humo lentamente y se volvió con la chica.

—¿Te quedarás aquí afuera?

—Ah, pues no lo sé, hace un poco frió, pero no conozco a nadie allá adentro…

El chico la miró una vez más ladeando la cabeza, como si tratara de verla de otro ángulo y tras estudiarla un poco más, hizo una mueca que era tal vez lo más parecido a una sonrisa. O eso fue lo que Hinata vio.

—Me llamo Gaara. ¿Quieres ir a otra fiesta a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí?

—¿E-Eh? ¿Una fiesta? —dijo con voz trémula.

Él asintió con la cabeza sin apartarle los ojos de encima.

—Ah, yo… no creo que pueda, es que no puedo irme de ésta fiesta… p-pero gracias por invitarme, yo, l-lo siento.

—Como quieras… me tengo que ir.

—A-Adiós.

El pelirrojo levantó la barbilla y se grabó el rostro de la chica en la mente. Se alejó marchándose por la calle, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Hinata se quedó unos minutos más en el mismo lugar. Ese había sido un suceso extraño, nunca se lo habría esperado de esa noche. No había hecho lo que era exactamente un amigo, aquel raro encuentro había sido inesperado e inoportuno. Aunque más bien era la presencia tan prominente de ese chico de grandes orbes verdes lo que la había turbado.

La piel se le puso de gallina cuando la brisa helada le cubrió el cuerpo.

No supo primero a dónde meterse. Pensó que no estaba segura allí afuera a la intemperie. No conocía bien a Matsuri, así que se sintió avergonzada para pedirle que la dejara subir a algún cuarto desocupado para reposar.

Pensó en el coche de Naruto y decidió que se resguardaría del frío allí dentro, donde estaba su _insípido_ suéter, como lo había llamado Sakura. No le había molestado el comentario, conocía lo directa que era su 'amiga'.

Rezó porque Naruto no hubiera dejado las puertas cerradas, y cuando divisó de lejos que uno de los vidrios de las ventanas estaba bajo a la mitad, se alegró y creyó en la suerte.

Pero inmediatamente dejó de creer en la suerte cuando notó que alguien estaba dentro del coche.

Se tensó, y lo primero que vino a su mente era que alguien estaba robándolo.

Apartó ese pensamiento cuando se dio cuenta que el coche de Naruto no era exactamente el mejor vehículo aparcado en la acera. Además, la sombra que pudo ver venía de la parte posterior del coche, no de enfrente donde se supone que los ladrones hurgan para prenderlo y llevárselo.

Cuando con un poco de valor, por fin pudo animarse a echar un vistazo, su cuerpo se tranquilizó. La larga coleta rubia de Ino se hizo presente y confirmó que no estaba en peligro ni ella ni el auto. Ino estaba en el asiento trasero. Hinata se acercó en silencio para sorprender a su amiga pero se detuvo a tiempo, cuando…

¡Dios santo!

Hinata ahogó un grito.

Ino llevaba la parte posterior del vestido hacia abajo. Sus hombros y su pecho estaban al descubierto, mientras dos manos masculinas la aprensaban por la cintura. Reconoció a su acompañante de inmediato. Como no iba a hacerlo, si era su amigo también. Era Shikamaru. Ino estaba sobre las piernas de él que estaba sentado y este le frotaba el trasero con ambas manos mientras se metía a la boca unos de los desnudos y firmes senos de la rubia.

Ino emitió un gemido cuando éste le succionó el rosado pezón y cuando bajó las manos a sus muslos desnudos. Shikamaru se sacó el seno de la boca y le dedicó una feroz mirada.

—Me encantas —la voz ronca de Shikamaru se raspó en aquella confesión.

E inmediatamente fue a besarla en los labios con desesperación. Ino, jadeante, lo tomó por la cabeza y le metió los dedos por el cabello, que seguían ajustados en una pequeña coleta, atrayéndolo a su boca y profundizando el salvaje beso.

Hinata retrocedió lentamente y cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos del coche, soltó el aire que había estado conteniéndose en los pulmones y huyó espantada de allí. Estaba tan pasmada que se le olvidó el frío. De hecho, ya no sentía nada de frío.

Se regresó a la fiesta sin pensarlo dos veces.

Caminó entre la gente, sin buscar a alguien en especial.

Estaba tan aturdida, que sólo quería meterse en un rincón de aquella casa donde nadie la mirara, pero sus planes se arruinaron cuando chocó con el delgado pero fuerte cuerpo de Naruto.

—¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien? —sonó preocupado cuando la vio pálida como un papel.

—¿E-Eh? Ah. S-Sí, y-yo estoy bien, s-sólo que… —empezó a tartamudear sin control— L-Lo siento.

—Hinata, ¿qué pasó? —no pudo creerle cuando la vio temblar— Dímelo.

Ella no pudo reaccionar. Miró hacia atrás, como si pensara que Ino estaría allí mirándola reprendedoramente por haberla espiado en el coche. Naruto la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió levemente para hacerla mirarlo.

—Hinata, contéstame.

Hinata volvió a clavar la vista en él, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Sus ojos perlados expresaban exactamente lo que le sucedía. Estaba asustada, más bien temblaba de miedo. Naruto no pudo más y la tomó de la muñeca del brazo, mientras la arrastraba hacia afuera de la casa, nuevamente a la terraza donde estuvieron minutos antes.

Hinata se dejó conducir sin pensar y de repente empezó a darse cuenta de quien la llevaba, era nada menos que su querido amante rubio. Se despabiló violentamente y los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de ella, dándose cuenta de la situación.

Naruto la condujo hacia la parte izquierda de la terraza, frente a una fuente de agua a unos metros de la puerta. Cuando se detuvo, la hizo mirarlo de frente.

—Vamos, dímelo. ¿Alguien te hizo daño? —la voz interrogativa de Naruto tuvo cierto tono agresivo.

—N-No —Hinata bajó el rostro.

Naruto volvió a levantarle la cara con la mano por la mandíbula y ella se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca.

—No mientas —susurró suavemente y le clavó aquellos penetrables ojos azules.

Hinata no pudo resistirse a esa mirada que le arrebataba el alma.

Bajo aquel suave contacto, su cuerpo se estremeció casi al mismo nivel que la noche anterior cuando él le pasó las manos ávidamente por la piel desnuda.

Naruto la atrapó con escrutinio, sin piedad.

Sin ninguna barrera, Hinata se vio perdida en aquellos felinos y maliciosos ojos, notó que su cuerpo se aflojó lentamente. Las piernas le temblaron.

Naruto aún la sostenía por la barbilla y no pretendió quitarle los ojos de encima. Por alguna creación cósmica o por la irrealidad de ese evento, Hinata pensó que se había paralizado y se había perdido por completo en el mundo de Naruto, que estaba justamente en aquella transparente mirada azul del océano que parecía ahogarla y llevarla a mar adentro.

Por un segundo, Naruto dejo de fijar firmemente los ojos a los de ella, para posarlos, sólo por un segundo, a la absurdamente dulce boca de Hinata. Después de eso, volvió a clavarse en la blanquecina mirada.

Hinata sintió como su corazón estalló por dentro en mil pezados.

—¿Qué le pasó a Hinata?

Sakura apareció enseguida y la burbuja que se había creado entre Naruto y Hinata se quebró, ella rápidamente desvió el rostro a lado opuesto de donde Sakura había aparecido, haciendo que él la soltara y se cubrió las mejillas con ambas manos.

—No lo sé —dijo Naruto volviéndose a su novia— no ha querido decirme nada.

Hinata se había quedado sin palabras. La presencia de su amiga la había vuelto a la realidad, pero aún así seguía tan ofuscada como al principio. Y para su desconsuelo, ya no solo era lo de Ino era lo que la tenía así, sino que le había agregado aquellas fracción del tiempo en el que se perdió en Naruto, en un mundo irreal.

Estaba más temblorosa que antes.

-0-

Hinata no quiso hablar sobre lo que había pasado. Le aseguró a Sakura que estaba bien, y mintió diciendo que pensó que alguien la había estado siguiendo, pero que no lo pudo reconocer. A pesar de eso, Hinata siguió nerviosa, así que Sakura creyó que ya era el fin de la noche.

Después de eso, decidieron irse de la fiesta. Sakura buscó a Matsuri y le explicó.

Naruto fue a buscar a Kiba, que de repente se había perdido con su nueva amiga pelirroja, pero lo encontró en el pasillo y se lo llevó. Sakura había dicho que iría a buscar a Ino y a Shikamaru, pero Matsuri les confirmó que los había visto salir al patio frontal desde hace tiempo.

Dicho y hecho, cuando iban de salida para cruzar la calle, vieron llegar a Ino y a Shikamaru, con cierta distancia separándolos, como si no hubieran estado juntos y se acabaran de encontrar.

Hinata vio a Ino, pero no se atrevió a contenerle la mirada. La rubia a diferencia de unos minutos atrás, llevaba el vestido perfectamente puesto donde debería de estar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ino sin entender por qué todos estaba saliendo de la fiesta.

—Alguien asustó a Hinata —declaró Sakura.

Hinata levantó la vista y vio que Ino se preocupó. Hinata se sintió doblemente culpable.

Sin mucho que decir, todos aceptaron irse.

En el coche, Kiba le extendió el brazo por los hombros a Hinata y ella no pudo sentirse completamente cómoda. Por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver la mirada de Naruto. Estaba totalmente concentrado en el camino, que ella dudó que pudiera mirarla ni tan sólo un poco. Sakura a su lado, parecía meditar.

De reojo, miró a Ino que pasmada observaba por sobre la ventana hacia afuera la algarabía de la calle, las luces de los establecimientos y a las personas, en silencio. Shikamaru a su vez, había inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrado los ojos, dando la impresión de que estaba dormido.

Esa imagen se clavó nítidamente en su mente.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Hinata, quien iba a ser la primera en bajar, Sakura bajó con ella.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo ésta noche? —preguntó en tono maternal Sakura.

—No, estoy bien —pensó que había actuado problemáticamente esa noche, no quería más consolación cuando no la merecía— Ya pasó. Gracias.

—De verdad Hina, yo quiero quedarme.

—Gracias Sakura —le dedicó una tierna mirada— pero esta noche me gustaría dormir sola. Te hablaré mañana.

Sakura asintió, y la abrazó antes de subir al coche.

En algún momento Hinata pensó que Naruto asomaría la cabeza por la ventana para despedirse o solamente para sonreírle, pero eso no pasó. El coche arrancó y se perdió por la avenida.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

Capítulo 3.

* * *

.

En cuanto el timbre de la campana sonó, Hinata ya tenía sus libros y el computador portátil en la mochila. Como si fuera una carrera, se puso de pie y salió apresurada del salón de clases.

Los pasillos escolares se llenaron inmediatamente de gente, todos habían abandonado las aulas y el bullicio se hizo presente. Pero Hinata no estaba preocupada por eso, estaba preocupada por partir de allí, así que cuando escuchó la inconfundible voz de su amiga llamándola, cerró los ojos con pesar.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, mientras se codeaba con el resto de los estudiantes.

Sakura caminó a paso amplio a su dirección.

—¡Hey! —dijo cuando ya estaba frente a ella— ¿qué pasa? ¿a dónde vas?

—E-Eh, pues, a mi casa —contestó con ansiedad.

Sakura la observó por un momento, estudiándole en silencio. Hinata lo notó y quiso alejarse de su mirada. Si estaba a punto de descubrirla, no sabría cómo actuar.

—Perdón, es que tengo que irme —dicho esto, dio la señal de que se encaminaba a la salida.

—No, no, no. Espera —Sakura la detuvo de un brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo sin voltear a verla.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber yo, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?

—Pues, nada… no sé a qué te refieres.

Sakura volvió a observar a su amiga en silencio, pero fue breve. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Por qué no hacemos algo? Espérame un momento, iré por mis cosas y después iremos a la cafetería a tomarnos algo, quiero hablar contigo y con tanto ajetreo no ha habido la oportunidad —su tono fue amigable— ¿me esperas?

Hinata levantó la vista, se veía bastante desconfiada. Aunque no pudo negarse, aceptó como si no tuviera otra salida. Asintió con la cabeza.

Hinata nunca había sido como el resto de las chicas. Le era difícil expresarse claramente, al parecer las palabras siempre se le escondían en la boca porque nunca podía expresarse como quería. Tartamudear, hablar con monosílabos y casi decirlo todo en susurro era molesto para muchas personas, y eso a ella nunca le divirtió.

En su niñez fue molestada cruelmente por sus compañeros de escuela o por cualquier niño que se le cruzara enfrente. Se reían de su cabello, de su cuerpo, de todo lo que se podía ver. La juzgaban sin darse la oportunidad de conocerla.

Eso la había convertido en una chica solitaria y antisocial.

Lo hubiera seguido siendo el resto de su vida, a no ser por esa persona que conoció en el primer año de bachillerato y a quien nunca olvidaría, esa que se le acercó a entablar conversación con toda la naturalidad del mundo. A pesar de su timidez, no se alejó, sino que por una vez en su vida pudo salir de su burbuja de cristal para entrar al mundo de alguien más.

Sakura había sido esa persona que la había librado de un mundo solitario; era la mejor amiga que pudo encontrar en toda su triste vida.

Ahora esa amistad había entrado en un limbo. Y ella no se sentía capaz de salvarla.

—Ven, acá cerca de la entrada.

Sakura la condujo de una mano hacia la mesa desocupada frente a la ventana de la cafetería. A esa hora, la cafetería se había llenado considerablemente de personas, no había forma de tener una verdadera privacidad.

Una vez que Sakura pidió su smoothie de fresa y Hinata un café de moka, hubo tiempo para mirarse frente a frente.

—Bueno, entonces… ¿quieres hablar tú primero? —quiso saber la ojiverde.

—Pues, no tengo nada de qué hablar.

—Entonces seré yo la que va a comenzar —su tono de voz confianzudo estremeció un poco a Hinata—, tengo que decírtelo porque no sé si son mis ideas o realmente está pasando, pero he estado notando que después de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta, tú te has desprendido totalmente de todos así de la nada, y eso que fue desde hace una semana… dime, ¿o pasó algo en aquella fiesta o hay algo más que te estás ocultando?

—No pasó nada, ya te lo dije—la mirada de Hinata estaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Y por qué esa actitud tuya? Te sales de la escuela sin despedirte, cuando te hablo por teléfono siempre dices que estas con tu padre o con tu hermana, o con alguien imaginario…

—¡No te he mentido respecto a eso! —levantó la cabeza por fin al verse cerca de ser descubierta, su tono no fue totalmente agresivo pero si rayó un poco en eso— es la verdad, he estado ocupada y no me pasa nada.

—Hinata, no quiero parecer entrometida, lo siento… —hubo un espacio de silencio en el que ambas parecieron meditar, Sakura agregó—, pero eres mi amiga, tú e Ino son mis mejores amigas, no puedo dejar de preocuparme; si algo no está bien, si tienes algo que quieras decir, sabes que yo estoy aquí para escucharte, en cualquier momento de lo que sea… —los ojos de Sakura le suplicaron— no quiero que te alejes, ¿acaso no te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mí? Dímelo, por favor.

¡Rayos! ¿por qué le decía eso en esos momentos?

Hinata se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Vio que todo lo que enjaulaban aquellas enormes orbes jades, era pura sinceridad. También vio miedo, y dudó a qué se debía ese sentimiento. Sakura no había hecho nada malo, nada para reflejar ese pesar en esa transparente mirada. Ella era la única responsable de los hechos, la cusa de aquella dificultosa situación se debía a sus viles actos. Ni intentando varias formas de poder olvidar y apaciguar lo que le había hecho a su amiga, lo había podido lograr. La única forma más sensata que había hallado, era alejarse de ella, y de él.

Pero como cada acto trae consigo sus consecuencias, estas se hicieron presentes en la mirada de Sakura.

No podía contra ella. La honestidad de sus palabras, su preocupación, no tenían porque pasar por eso. Era ella la mala mujer que se había cruzado en su camino para hacerle daño, Sakura debía saber a quién le estaba entregando su amistad.

Le dolió decidirlo, pero el trágico final estaba por llegar. Tenía que decirle la verdad, confesarle que estaba enamorada de Naruto, si realmente quería calmar su corazón y así poder liberar a Sakura de su opresión. Sabía que al momento de decirle lo que habían hecho Naruto y ella aquella noche, su amistad se haría añicos. Sabía que la lastimaría, la dañaría profunda e irreversiblemente, y aunque no se mereciera ese dolor, mucho menos se merecía ser engañada de esa manera.

Una persona tan sensata como Sakura no tenía que sentir aflicción por una traidora como ella.

Supo al instante también que haría pedazos la relación de su amiga con Naruto. Más que arruinar la relación, arruinaría también cualquier futuro que pudo haber existido si Naruto le hubiera correspondido alguna vez. Y esa era alguna estupidez que había soñado, pero ya estaba segura que el sueño por más trillado que sonara ya nunca se cumpliría.

Era su deber hacerse responsable aunque tuviera que soportar el odio de su amado y el repudio de su amiga. Ya lo había estado pensando todas esas noches atrás, sin poder dormir. Y ahora tenía el valor de decidirlo. Ya nada volvería a ser igual, nunca, por siempre nada igual.

Levantó la cabeza y la encaró. Sakura abrió los ojos cuando la vio tan decidida a responderle.

—Sakura, yo…

—¡Aquí está tu _smoothie_ de fresa, que hace juego con tu cabello! —dijo la camarera en tono muy alegre poniendo la bandeja en la mesa— ¡Y aquí está el café de moka, calientito y sin azúcar! ¿se les ofrece algo más?

—No, está bien, gracias —contestó la peli rosada, sonriente; una vez que la joven camarera se hubiera ido, Sakura volvió los ojos a su amiga— sí, me ibas a decir.

—T-Te iba a decir que…

—¡Es de fresa! —una melena rubia se sacudió mientras agarraba el popote del vaso de Sakura y le daba un sorbo a la bebida rosa—, ¡Mmm! Está riquísimo, ¡quiero uno igual! ¡Señorita, aquí!

Hinata quedó indefensa cuando Ino tomó una silla y se sentó entre ambas. Sakura le clavó los ojos a la rubia, como queriéndole decirle que había sido incómodamente inoportuna. Pero Ino ni se había percatado de las caras de las otras dos, cuando terminó de pedir su propio smoothie, se volvió sonriente a las chicas.

—Tengo noticias muy buenas, noticias referentes a la propuesta de ecología que ofreciste a la directiva Sakura.

—Ino, por si no te habías dado cuenta, interrumpiste una conversación.

—Pues ahorita la retoman otra vez, ¿no vas a preguntarme sobre la noticia?

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Claro, claro, dime la noticia.

—¡Han elegido tu propuesta como ganadora! —lo soltó la Yamanaka sin rodeos.

Sakura abrió los ojos y los labios por inercia.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? —sonó dudosa ante esa noticia, pero su cara se fue distorsionando en sorpresa pura.

—¡Sí! Ganaste las elecciones, hoy mismo te lo estarán diciendo en clase, pero tenía que decírtelo antes para que no te agarrara de sorpresa, sé cómo te pondrías y…

—¡AAAAAAAHH! ¡Gané las elecciones! —brincó en el asiento haciendo que las bebidas se tambalearan, Ino a su lado también se puso de pie mientras le agarraba las manos a la afortunada en felicitación— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Mi propuesta ganó! ¡Yo gané, yo gané!

Hinata no sonrió ante el júbilo de sus amigas, mucho menos pudo celebrar como el resto, se quedó en la silla tratando de evitar las miradas de cualquiera. Compañeros que estaban sentados al lado de la mesa se pusieron de pie para felicitarla y darle un abrazo a la ganadora. Después de algunos minutos, ya calmada de la sorpresa volvieron a sentarse y la sonrisa de Sakura enmudeció a la pelinegra.

—¡Hinata, no puedo creerlo, me eligieron!

—Me lo imaginé, era la mejor propuesta. Debes de estar muy feliz, me alegro mucho.

—No puedo creer que la mayoría del consejo directivo votara por mí, es simplemente, ¡genial!

—Prepárate frente, porque serás nombrada como la ganadora frente a todos los estudiantes de la carrera — le apremió la rubia.

—¡Lo sé! Pero ya, tengo que calmarme —jaló aire a sus pulmones y lo soltó— bien, Hinata ya no terminamos de hablar, estábamos en…

—Sí, es que mi papá está enfermo y he querido estar cerca de él.

-0-

Era ella. Sí, definitivamente era aquella chica, ¿Cómo podría olvidar esa cara de ángel? A no decir por ese cuerpo de _impacto_.

Se rió con él mismo. La vida daba muchas vueltas, cambiaba los caminos de las personas y los ajustaba al de otras. Y no era que estuviera muy interesado en ese camino exactamente, pero cuando el pasaje pintaba a ser bonito y agradable, ¿por qué cambiar de rumbo?

No se dio cuenta cuando alguien se paró detrás de él, lo que le pareció totalmente extraño. Él nunca era distraído, todos le decían que parecía que tuviera un tercer ojo.

—Puntual como siempre, se nota que te urge.

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta para toparse con la cara semi descubierta del tipo que estaba esperando afuera de la universidad Konoha. Levantó la cara en saludo, pero el chico sólo soltó un bufido, en respuesta.

—No es urgente, solamente no me gusta hacer esperar a las personas — contestó el ojiverde que llevaba una chamarra café parecida a las de esquimal cuando el clima era cálido.

—Ah, pues por fin veo que tenemos algo en común —apuntó el encapuchado que también se veía extraño con el gorro de la chamarra en la cabeza, la boca cubierta por una bufanda y de lentes oscuros.

—Pensé que teníamos en común el gusto por los químicos —simuló una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

—No, la diferencia es que yo no consumo mis productos, tú sí —dijo en tono hermético el encapuchado.

—No me conoces, ni te imaginas que hago con tu producto.

—Bueno, pues tampoco estoy para conocer a todos los tipos que me trae la escoria de Suigetsu.

—Como sea Shino —le estiró la mano y éste también se la tendió, haciendo un intercambio.

Gaara volvió a darle la espalda al chico, para observar una mejor vista. Ella seguía allí sola de pie, sosteniendo su bolso y con la vista pendiente en la avenida. En ese momento vio cómo una camioneta de lujo se estacionaba frente a la acera y ella abría la puerta del copiloto. Estrechó los ojos mientras la veía meterse en el auto.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó el de lentes.

—No, pero su cara se me hace familiar —mintió.

—Supongo que la estás confundiendo. Hinata Hyūga no estaría liada con un tipo como tú, sin intensión de ofender pero, una chica como esa esta fuera del alcance de rufianes como nosotros.

«Vaya, así que después de todo sí tiene nombre», pensó el pelirrojo cuando la vio el auto alejarse por la calle.

-0-

Hanabi corrió a la habitación de su hermana cuando la escuchó gritar. Nunca antes la había escuchado dar un alarido como ese. Esta vez no tocó la puerta ni pidió autorización para entrar, la abrió y se encontró a Hinata sobre la cama con la cara hundida en la almohada. Iba a acercarse cuando volvió a gritar.

—¡Soy una cobarde!

Chilló y pataleó sobre el colchón. Hanabi alzó una ceja, ¿qué era todo ese escándalo?

—¿Ahora qué hiciste? —sonó cansina al preguntar.

Hinata casi da una maroma al incorporarse en la cama, su hermana la había sorprendido al entrar sin permiso, y aunque había violado —una vez más— su privacidad, no pudo molestarse. Con Hanabi nunca podía molestarse. Sólo la miró avergonzada de su conducta.

—No, no hice nada —masculló.

—Entonces ese fue el problema, no hiciste ni dijiste nada, pero lo arruinaste—dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Hinata levantó la cabeza y abrió ampliamente los ojos. ¿Acaso su hermana sabía el motivo de su cobardía? No, imposible. Nadie lo sabía. Su hermana era muy suspicaz, era todo.

—Perdóname, pero no quiero hablar de eso —agachó la mirada.

—Lo sé. Tú misma lo acabas de decir, eres una cobarde.

Hinata levantó la cara inmediatamente al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, pero esta le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación, sin cerrar la puerta. Hinata sintió el pecho comprimido y las lágrimas bordaron sus ojos. Esas palabras dieron exactamente en la herida. Era tan débil para hacer la justicia, solamente tenía valor para cometer actos deshonestos. Su hermanita de tan sólo catorce años lo había deducido en segundos.

Cayó en la cama y volvió a llorar.

-0-

El coche de Naruto no era el mejor vehículo estacionado en la acera. Era un viejo _1970_ _oldsmobile_ de color negro. Tenía la pintura deteriorada y estaba opaco. Naruto alucia que el coche era una reliquia, que muchísimos coleccionistas lo quisieran como suyos. Para su mala suerte, nadie que conociera le interesaban los coches clásicos.

Aunque a veces se reían de su pedazo de aluminio con ruedas, a él le encantaba manejarlo.

Esa noche le había gustado manejarlo de una manera especial. Era una noche especial, porque no estaba solo. A su lado, Sakura se dejaba rodear por esos poderosos brazos que la jalaban por la cintura. No había ningún otro sonido dentro de ese coche que el de una boca abriéndose paso a la boca del otro y gimoteos entrecortados.

Naruto ya se había casi echado encima de ella, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Le levantó las piernas y se las acomodó encima de las suyas para tener más contacto con su chica. Sakura lo tenía rodeado por el cuello y su cabeza se hundía entre la puerta y el asiento. El beso era cálido, lento, justo como a ella le gustaba que él la besara.

Naruto había esperado que estuvieran solos para poder hacer eso, así que aprovechó que iba a llevarla a su casa, para estacionarse unas tres cuadras antes y poder dar rienda a su pasión.

La deseaba, anhelaba tocarla. Su lengua se hundía en ella queriéndola absorber por completo y sus manos acariciaban suavemente su espalda. La noche apremiaba a ser sus aliados, porque ningún alma vagaba cerca de esa calle. Es decir, nunca se daría cuenta si pasaban o no, ahora no tenía más atención disponible que para besar esos tibios labios rosados que lo volvía loco.

Necesitaba saborearla más, extraerle un poco más de esa piel. Lentamente metió las manos sobre aquella delgada camisa para tocar la suave piel de Sakura. Sintió como ésta se estremeció a su contacto ya que soltó un tenue gemido de entre sus labios.

Para Naruto fue turbina aquel susurro, empezó a besarla con más pasión y presión, convirtiendo aquel dulce beso en uno salvaje. Sus manos recorrieron el blanco abdomen de su chica dirigiéndolo a hacia arriba y se pasaron por encima del sostén haciéndole presión. Sakura volvió a gemir. Naruto se perdió en la calidez de su cuerpo e inmediatamente quiso pasar la mano por debajo del sostén, pero Sakura se separó bruscamente de su boca.

—Espera —dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

—¿Para qué? —Naruto le buscó la boca, pero ella lo empujó un poco hacia atrás.

—Alguien puede vernos —dijo mirando por la ventana la calle vacía.

—Nadie puede vernos.

—¿Y si aparece mi papá? Debe de estar preguntándose por qué no he llegado. Lo conozco, es capaz de salir a la calle para esperarme.

—No vendrá, tranquila —y volvió a besarla, pero Sakura volvió a empujarlo.

—¡Naruto! ¿No me escuchas? Te estoy diciendo que mi papá puede vernos.

Sakura lo empujó por completo quitándoselo de encima. Naruto se sentó frente al volante y soltó un suspiro de fastidio. Sakura se acomodó la blusa y se arregló el cabello, dando por terminado la sesión de besuqueo. Él pareció en algún momento decepcionado.

Naruto condujo el coche hasta quedar frente a la casa de ella, pero Sakura no bajó enseguida.

—Siento haberme portado así, pero a veces tú no reaccionas.

—Sí, perdón… —Naruto seguía con la cara de desilusión— ¿puedes quedarte un poco más aquí conmigo?

Sakura lo miró con ternura. Sabía lo adorable que podía ser su novio en algunas situaciones, disolviendo cualquier tensión. Así que le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Claro, pero sólo unos minutos más.

La charla fue llevada por los comentarios de Naruto y las risas de Sakura. Normalmente era él a quien siempre le gustaba hablar, y ponerle un alto era a veces complicado. Pero esa noche Naruto había estado diferente y Sakura lo notó. Vio que en momentos se quedaba pensativo y tardaba en reaccionar, además de que le pareció que tuvo un destello muy diferente cuando estaban acaramelados minutos atrás, se portó algo más ¿hambriento?

Viendo cómo le sonreía cuando la escuchaba, trató de no darle importancia a su anterior conducta.

—Tú eres fantástica, sabía que tu propuesta iba a ser elegida, no entendí algunos puntos que me explicaste, pero se ve que va a quedar bien, me alegro preciosa.

—Sí, este fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, además Hinata y yo ya pudimos hablar y me dijo que todo estaba bien, sólo yo estaba haciendo el problema más grande de lo que realmente era.

Naruto no se movió del asiento ni dijo nada.

—¿Sabes que Matsuri está celosa de Hinata? —soltó Sakura con el típico tono de incertidumbre.

—¿Matsuri? —vaciló— ¿Por qué?

—Hablé con ella ésta tarde y me contó que la noche de su cumpleaños en su casa, vieron a Hinata platicando afuera de la fiesta con el chico por el cual ella delira por amor, ¿lo puedes creer? Hinata hablando con chicos extraños. Nunca lo hubiera creído, pero Matsuri estaba celosísima preguntándome si yo sabía algo de lo que Hinata y su chico habían estado hablando.

—¿Estás segura que era Hinata?

—Sí, le aseguraron que era la chica de los ojos bonitos que nosotros llevamos.

Naruto se quedó pasmado, alzó las cejas.

—Ah, qué bien, que salga con chicos, digo, ¿no tiene novio, verdad? Es, bueno, ¿no?

—Bueno, claro que me agrada que Hinata interactúe con otros chicos, digo, ella es tan tímida… pero me extraña que necesariamente haya tenido que ser con el tipo por el cual Matsuri está loca. Digo, ambas son mis amigas, espero que no haya ningún problema con esa pequeña coincidencia.

—Ah —Naruto miró por el parabrisas— y tú, ¿conoces a ese tipo?

—No. En persona, quiero decir, pero Matsuri alguna vez lo mencionó. Sólo sé que se llama Gaara.

-0-

Apretó las manos contra el volante mientras el coche se desplazaba con velocidad por la avenida.

Debió haberlo sabido antes. Eso lo hacían todos. Quería decir, que todos actúan a su conveniencia o para su propio beneficio, consiente o inconscientemente. Por un momento le pareció que ella no era igual a todos, pero al final se descubrió y se mostró tal como realmente era.

No era que ella le debiera nada ni que hubiera violado el trato acordado. De hecho, había actuado muy bien como para haber pasado sólo veinticuatro horas de aquel suceso, así como para venir a pensar mal de ella. Había ocultado bien las pruebas que podrían incriminarla, armó su plan y lo estaba llevando a cabo con diligencia.

Qué tarado había sido él.

No estaba enojado con ella. Más bien estaba enojado con él mismo por haber actuado como un idiota culpable. Fue muy estúpido el haber alentado a Sakura para que la invitara a la fiesta de Matsuri, diciendo que él podía pasar por ella en el coche y que también podía llevarla de regreso. Tuvo también que insistir en invitar a Ino y los chicos cuando no había sido planeado, para que no se viera extraño, y para que ella no se sintiera incómoda.

Pensó en muchas de las formas que podía haber actuado para no lastimarla. Actuar como el tonto de siempre con Sakura había sido calculado por él mismo para encubrir más la falta. Siempre, todo haciéndolo con la intención de que la dulce creatura lo pudiera sobrellevar con más facilidad, sin lastimarla.

En cambio, ¿qué hizo ella? Llegó a la fiesta y se puso a flirtear con el primer idiota que se le puso en el camino. Peor aún, tuvo que salirse de la fiesta para apartarse del resto con la intención de tener más privacidad con el sujeto ese. Bueno, quién lo diría, ahora se daba cuenta que ella era muy buena remediando los errores y los arreglaba liándose con otros.

Estaba casi seguro que aquella muestra se inseguridad en la fiesta había estado trabajado. Tal vez el tipo se había propasado con ella y para alejarse de él acudió a su encuentro con esa vulnerabilidad que la hacía ver tan débil, sólo para acentuar más su actuación.

Naruto apretó el acelerador del coche. Quiso pensar que era bueno para los dos, eso quería decir que lo que sucedió entre ellos realmente no fue tan profundo. Ella lo podía olvidar fácilmente para su ventaja y seguiría actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Y todo lo que le había dicho y lo que le había mostrado esa noche? ¿Fue real?

¿Cómo saberlo? Tal vez sólo había sido una loca obsesión en la cabeza de la pequeña, y ya que había cumplido con la fantasía, podía seguir con su vida. Se había quitado la piedra del zapato, pasando aquella experiencia como un lujurioso recuerdo de una noche prohibida en un viejo y oscuro baúl.

Sabía que se había mentido sobre su enojo. No sólo estaba molesto con él por haber sido tan despistado y crédulo, realmente estaba molesto con ella por estar actuando con tanto desdén de lo que aquella noche trató de mostrar con tanta pasión. No era tan frágil después de todo. Podía con su propia conciencia para suprimir sus actos, sin que la deshonestidad hacia su amiga interfiriera. Traicionándola y saliendo sin culpas de ello.

Y lo que más lo tenía con la sangre caliente, era que lo había pillado a él como parte de su obra, diciéndole cosas maravillosas, diciéndole que lo amaba y él como un iluso se lo había creído. Así que toda esa fachada de perfección y pudor, habían sido estudiadas y puestas en práctica para hacerlo aceptar aquella propuesta. Claro, debió estar feliz cuando se dio cuenta que su maquinado plan había funcionando con él cayendo como un tonto.

¿Cómo había hecho que esa tierna y falsa mirada que le hizo antes de que él la tomara como suya, lo haya tomado del pelo? Hinata Hyūga hizo una buena jugada, y logró engañarlo.

-0-

Esa mañana despertó bostezando aún somnolienta. Había dormido poco y muy mal. Quiso volver a echarse a la cama y dejarse acurrucar en los brazos de Morfeo, pero el despertador le indicó que era hora de ir a la universidad. Además, su padre debía estar en casa y si se esterara que había faltado a clases por pura pereza, no quería ni imaginarse que le esperaba.

Se introdujo a la ducha y se metió en la ropa. Bajó al comedor y se encontró a Hanabi en la mesa mientras se comía un plato con cereal y le picoteaba con el dedo a su ordenador portátil. Le extraño ver que la silla de su padre estaba vacía.

—¿Mi padre no bajará a desayunar? —le preguntó a una de las servidumbres.

—No señorita, el señor Hyūga se marchó a su oficina desde muy temprano.

Rayos, pues qué hora era. Sentía los ojos hinchados y se los talló para despabilarse.

—Papá le dio la tarde libre al chofer —había dicho Hanabi sin levantar el rostro.

Hinata se sorprendió que aquel comentario hubiera sido lo primero en el día que su hermana le dijera. Le pareció irrelevante, pero sólo asintió y se dispuso a comerse el desayuno. Hanabi, viendo que ésta no protestó ni dijo nada, tuvo que ser más clara.

—Eso quiere decir que tendrás que llevarte el coche.

Hinata se atragantó y casi escupe la leche. Hanabi la miró escéptica, pero volvió a posar la vista en la pantalla de su ordenador. Una servidumbre le acercó una toalla a la que se ahogaba tosiendo.

—¿Q-Qué dijiste, Hanabi?

—Me escuchaste. Vas a manejar.

—P-Pero, yo no sé manejar —la miró suplicante, como si su hermana fuera la responsable.

—Pues creo que mi padre nos contrató al mismo maestro de manejo para ambas, y como yo sé manejar, sé que tú debiste de aprender igual.

—Sí, pero no tengo práctica.

—Pues comienza a practicar desde ahora, o te irás caminando.

No tenía porque lamentarse de nada. Hanabi tenía razón. Por alguna excusa, Hinata siempre se había interpuesto en manejar el coche que su padre le había comprado desde hace casi dos años, antes de terminar el bachillerato. Decía que se sentía mareada, o que tenía la vista cansada, o se inventaba una enfermedad, pero se negaba a llevarle el coche. Intuyó que su padre lo hizo todo esa mañana con el propósito de que abandonara el miedo al volante.

Miró a Hanabi, sabía que ella no tenía problemas como esos. Además de que ella no asistía a algún colegio particularmente, ya que recibía clases personalizadas en casa, sabía que su hermana era así como una niña prodigio. Había aprendido a manejar el coche el mismo día que por primera vez lo usó. Se paseaba en el con tanta desenvoltura, que parecía una conductora con experiencia.

En cambio ella, había puesto el pie en el acelerador y en un segundo ya estaba frenando metiendo todo el pie. Se las había ingeniado con su padre para que le permitiera conservar al chofer que la llevaba y traía de la casa a la escuela, o le pedía ayuda a su primo Neji para que le diera soporte cuando el chofer no estaba en casa.

No quiso importunar a su primo, así que sin otra salida aceptó las llaves del coche. Pero no se imaginó el vértigo que la inundó cuando apenas metió la llave en aquel coche deportivo, sintiendo cómo empezaba a vibrar.

Era un fracaso para manejar. También era un fracaso como amiga, era un fracaso en el amor y no quiso pensar en cuantas cosas más había fallado.

Salió del coche y le arrojó las llaves a la servidumbre que la había mirado con cierta lástima.

Se echó la bolsa en el hombro y empezó a caminar cabizbaja por la calle hacia la avenida.

-0-

Gaara nunca había tenido problemas con la ley. Nunca había sido pillado haciendo algún desorden, ni causando problemas a los vecinos. Eso no quería decir que el muchacho estuviera limpio de cometer fechorías, pero como muchos sabían, era un chico bastante cauteloso y suspicaz. Lo más cerca que estuvo de enfrentarse con la ley, fue aquella vez que estuvo metido en una pelea callejera con tipos de malas pulgas, cuando lo pillaron, finalmente convenció a los policías que había atacado al tipo porque este se había expresado muy mal de su padre, que lo había abandonado siendo un héroe de guerra y muriendo por su patria.

No era exactamente la verdad todo eso que había dicho, pero le había salvado de ir a la jefatura.

Y en ese momento pensó en las probabilidades que tenía en que lo pescaran manejando mientras se fumaba aquel rollo de hierba. Estaba en la avenida, podía ser un cincuenta de porcentaje por lo más cercano. Arrojó el humo por la ventana pensando que las probabilidades dejaban de existir mientras no pensara en ellas.

El semáforo lo detuvo y cuando arrojó la siguiente nube de humo, su visión se distorsionó al encontrarse con la silueta de aquella chica, la misma muchacha que lo había tomado por sorpresa cuando hizo su aparición en la casa de los placeres de su animadora personal, Matsuri.

Una vez que la vista se hacía clara mientras el humo se esparcía, logró identificarla claramente. Era aquella belleza que podía recordar claramente, era Hinata.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Giró el volante sin tomarle importancia al semáforo en rojo y dio una vuelva en U causando que algunos coches le pitaran al hacer que se detuvieran bruscamente. Sin tomarles importancia, se dirigió a la chica que se alejaba por la acera y se detuvo a su costado, pasando lentamente a su lado. Hinata no lo miró y siguió caminando. Él no le llamó, ni se asomó, sólo continuó siguiéndola con el coche, pero notó que la chica se tensó y caminó más rápido.

—Hinata —la llamó el pelirrojo.

Hinata frenó el paso en seco y miró el coche con el ceño fruncido, sin reconocer al dueño de aquella voz. El coche se detuvo y él asomó la cabeza.

—Hola —dijo sin expresión él.

—E-Eh, ¿Hola? —en la cara de la chica se dibujó la duda.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí? —alzó una ceja.

Hinata abrió los ojos cuando si lo recordó. Se sorprendió abriendo ligeramente los labios.

—Ah, sí, tú, eres el chico de la fiesta, el amigo de Matsuri, a bueno, algo así.

—¡Bling bling! Acertaste —le clavó la vista, Hinata le sonrió pero se notó su nerviosismo— ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a la escuela, pero ya estoy algo retrasada, tengo que apresurarme.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte.

—¿E-Eh? Ah, no gracias, eres muy amable, pero ya casi estoy cerca.

—No te creo, sube, te llevaré.

—Gracias, pero de verdad, puedo llegar caminando —sonrió.

—No quisiste ir conmigo a una fiesta y no aceptas que te lleve a la escuela, empiezo a pensar que no te caigo bien o que tal vez te doy miedo, pero tienes que saber que no tienes nada que temer, puedo tener cara de psicópata pero no lo soy, de verdad, soy incapaz de causarle daño a una persona —Hinata se le quedó mirando al rollo que sostenía entre los dedos y él se dio cuenta— bueno, quizás sólo sea capaz de hacerme daño a mí mismo.

Hinata, que ya se había acercado al coche, lo miró a él y miró el interior de auto. Pensó en lo que dijo y le dio vergüenza que pensara que se estaba portando muy grosera. Definitivamente no había sido su intensión. Pero sabía que no podía aceptar una invitación como esa, no era correcto.

—Siento haber sido descortés, has sido muy amable conmigo, pero no puedo aceptar. Lo siento…

—Bueno, pues antes de que me digas algo que hiera más mis sentimientos, mejor me voy y dejo de molestarte —esbozó una mueca, que pareció ser una sonrisa, pero debido a aquellas facciones finas y sagaces del chico, no parecía una sonrisa real — fue un gusto volver a verte Hinata, adiós.

Y el coche arrancó por la avenida. Hinata se quedó con la palabra en la boca sin poderle decir nuevamente _lo siento. _Plantada allí por un momento, pensó en él y en su aparición. Realmente no había pensado en ese chico después de la fiesta, pero le causó pesar el darse cuenta que lo había ofendido rechazando la propuesta de una fiesta y ahora, lo había bateado para dejarlo llevarla en su auto a la escuela. ¿Inconscientemente estaba hecha para dañar a las personas o qué sucedía con ella?

Cuando avanzó por la acera de la avenida un poco más, no supo si se sorprendió o le causó gracia, pero el coche del pelirrojo estaba aparcado delante. Hinata sonrió, sabía de qué se trataba todo eso. Cuando se asomó por la ventana, él ya no fumaba aquel churro y esta vez definitivamente si estaba sonriendo.

—Para que veas que soy una buena persona, voy a aceptar tus disculpas una vez más, sólo si entras al auto. Recuerda que estás atrasada.

Hinata quiso borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, pero no pudo contra la cara graciosa que le hizo él. Se mordió el labio inferior, giró a ver a ambos lados de la calle, como cuidándose de que nadie la mirara y volvió a verlo a él. La tentativa le recorrió en la piel como un escalofrío, supo que estaba atrapada. No fue capaz de rechazarlo una vez más.

Él le abrió la puerta por dentro y ella se metió tímidamente en el asiento del copiloto.

—Mi escuela está muy cerca, es la universidad Konoha, dando la vuelta en…

—Sí, sé donde es, tengo amigos allí. Tú sólo abróchate el cinturón y relájate.

El coche volvió a ponerse en marcha por la avenida y a Hinata le pareció tonto decirle que no manejara tan de prisa, ya que ella sentía miedo por las celeridades. Sólo le obedeció enredándose el cinturón de seguridad en la cintura y agarrándose del asiento.

La velocidad con la que manejaba, el peculiar olor de su coche y la extraña música que tenía en el estéreo, le había causado a Hinata una sensación de no estar viviendo la vida real, y sentir que era parte de una película, o que no estaba pasando. Las orbes verdes de Gaara estaban concentradas en el camino. Hinata lo miró de perfil, mirando con curiosidad sus perfectas facciones. Eran tan finas, que daba la impresión de ser una escultura. Sin embargo las ropas informales que llevaba, le restaban cualquier tipo de elegancia.

Él fue preciso, de que no se tenía que preocupar por el tiempo, porque en minutos y ya habían llegado a la escuela. Cruzaron la calle que llevaba a la entrada principal de la escuela. Hinata le pidió que la dejara antes, pero él insistió en que iba a cumplir con el trato correctamente. Ella se rió, cuando él de repente frenó bruscamente y ella rebotó en el asiento.

—¿Quién es ese idiota? —dijo el pelirrojo cuando miró al conductor del coche que se le había atravesado enfrente.

Hinata se quedó helada cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Sakura en el otro coche y más aún, cuando vio los fijos ojos de Naruto en Gaara, para después pasarlos a ella. Una punzada se clavó en su pecho y supo que el tono de su cara era del rojo carmesí más intenso que existía. La expresión de Naruto fue tan gélida que sintió a la vez su corazón congelarse.

No recordó bien como se despidió de Gaara, sólo tomó sus cosas y se metió rápidamente a la facultad sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Gracias nuevamente por seguir éste fic. Sus reviews son leogios para mí, me han impulsado a actualizar el fic más rápidamente. Espero no desilusionar a nadie con la tardanza.

Me acabo de dar cuenta —a pesar de que alguien ya me lo había dicho, pero no sé porque no lo hice antes—, que no podía aceptar reviews anónimos, fue pura negligencia mía, lo siento... así que para todos aquellos quienes no tienen una cuenta en FF . net, ya podrán dejar su review en éste, mi pecaminoso fic. Oonigiri, yo sé que la introducción del ShikaIno no fue como que muy agradable para muchos, a la gran mayoría a decir verdad, pero si continuas leyendo las demás actualizaciones, te tendré muchas sorpresas, sabrás que las cosas aveces no son lo que parecen, pero no digo más. Espero que te siga agradando la historia, a pesar de eso. Sé que como la clasificación de éste fic es M, algunos se preguntarán, ¿dónde está el lemon? Pues damas y caballeros, les pido que esperen la siguiente entrega de ésta historia, espero no desilusionarlos.

Princesa Kurai, AgHnA, Namikaze-Tomoyo, ana-gaara, Nimagama, Botam, Kenniana, yannin, Namikaze Rock, koizumi kokoro-san, zeromtk, naruhinalove4ever, InspectorKajiRyouji, yury-chan, hinaru Aburame, Hada-Aiko chan, natsumi hhr nh, Akiato, Kensachan-de J. Black, MissLittleTOD, hinata-sama198 y Ooinigiri, a todos gracias y nos vemos a la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

Capítulo 4

* * *

.

—¡Ahí está! —había maullado Ino, apuntando a la susodicha con el dedo.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil con el bolso en el hombro, mirando como una peli rosada y una rubia corrían a su dirección con una sonrisa socarrona. Ya se había imaginado por qué la estaban buscando, y no es que se estuviera escondiendo ni nada por el estilo, pero el hecho de que ambas se unieran con el mismo propósito de persuadirla la había asustado un poco.

—Sabía que tratarías de escapar, por eso vinimos antes —Sakura se le aferró a un brazo.

—Sí, de ésta no te escapas Hina, vas a venir con nosotras ahora mismo —dijo la platinada mientras la agarraba del otro brazo.

Hinata no pudo decir nada, apenas iba a abrir la boca y las chicas ya la estaban arrastrando afuera de los pasillos de la facultad, llevándosela al patio trasero, donde se encontraban las áreas verdes y los campos deportivos.

La dejaron caer sobre una banca, que daba justamente frente a la cancha de _football_. Se sentaron a ambos lados de la ojiperla sin esconder la cara de incertidumbre que exaltaba la gran incógnita. Las clases habían terminado para las tres, Hinata pensó en regresar a su casa temprano, ya que no tenía chofer que fuera a recogerla, pero no esperaba a que las chicas la hubieran tenido en la mira desde tiempo antes.

—Habla ahora mismo, ¿quién es él? —dijo Ino aún sin soltarla del brazo, clavándole los ojos persuasivamente y con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Están saliendo? ¿Desde cuándo? —Sakura habló tan rápido que Hinata no sabía si de verdad quería que le respondiera todas las preguntas.

Hinata estaba sonrojada y nerviosa. Titubeó, no sabía cómo explicarles que sólo era un conocido que se había encontrado en la calle accidentalmente, y que sólo le hizo el favor de llevarla a la escuela. No había más explicación. Las caras de las chicas demostraban que pensaban algo diferente.

—N-Nadie, no es nadie, s-sólo lo conocí…

—¿Qué no es nadie? —interrumpió la Yamanaka—A mí no me vengas con esas excusas Hinata Hyūga, tienes que decírnoslo, o no vamos a detenernos hasta que te hagamos confesarlo—amenazó.

—Dinos cómo se llama, anda, eso sí lo sabes, tienes que saberlo —le pidió la Haruno.

Hinata vaciló en si debía continuar hablando de él o si detenerse. A decir verdad no tenía mucho que decir, y si hablaba de más las chicas podían mal interpretarlo. Podían creer que había interés sentimental, cuando realmente no existía, por su parte claro estaba. Pero también creyó que si intentaba ocultarles la verdad sobre el pelirrojo, sería aún más problemático.

—S-Se llama Gaara —había sonreído.

Sakura la soltó del brazo y esta vez ya dejó de sonreír. Le clavó los ojos, expectante, asombrada y dudosa. Ino se dio cuenta de la expresión.

—¿Tú lo conoces, frente?

Hinata miró a su amiga que pareció convertirse en piedra a su lado.

—¿Estás saliendo con él? —dijo Sakura, ignorando la interrogativa de la rubia.

—¡No! Sólo lo conocí, y me lo encontré de casualidad en la calle y después se ofreció a traerme a la escuela, es todo, no piensen otra cosa —dijo turnando los ojos en ambas, preocupada por que le creyeran.

—Pero, lo conociste en la fiesta de Matsuri, es decir, ¿que se siguen viendo desde esa vez?

Hinata se sorprendió, ¿cómo sabía que se vieron por primera vez en aquella fiesta? Supo al instante que Sakura sabía más de él de lo que ella pensaba y se preocupó. Miró a Ino y a su mente regresó la imagen de lo que ella y Shikamaru habían estado haciendo en el coche. No podía arriesgarse a que la rubia sospechara lo que ella había visto. Trató de concentrarse en hablar de su encuentro con el pelirrojo sin dar tentativa a pensar que había estado haciendo alguna otra cosa —como espiar a la rubia en turbias escenas, por ejemplo.

—No, estuve un momento con él en la fiesta, sólo conversamos un poco y hoy fue la segunda vez que lo vi.

—¿Y él te gusta? —quiso saber Sakura.

Hinata se sonrojó.

—Sakura, ¿por qué le preguntas eso? Apenas y puede decirnos su nombre y tú vienes con algo así —la reprendió la rubia, quién se volvió a Hinata—, mejor dinos, ¿te invitó a salir?

—¿E-Eh?

Hinata se quedó estática, tratando de recordar los últimos minutos que pasaron cuando se despidió de él. Era cierto, no se había acordado de lo que él le dijo antes de que bajara del coche. Sus nervios y la impresión al toparse con aquella fría mirada de Naruto, la habían bloqueado. Pero ya estaba tranquila, trató de no imaginarse cosas que no existían respecto a su encuentro con el rubio, no había motivo para que él estuviera molesto con ella, había desistido en confesarle su secreto a Sakura hasta nuevo aviso, ahora todo se veía más claro.

Sí, Gaara le había mencionado algo sobre un concierto, pero entonces, ¿qué había respondido ella?

Hinata se tensó y abrió los ojos de la impresión.

—Le dije que sí —respondió absorta aún por el recuerdo.

—¡Oh no puede ser! ¡Vas a tener una cita! —alardeó la rubia alegre, sacudiéndola.

Sakura miró a su amiga y le sonrió. Estaba impresionada, porque no había creído que Hinata realmente tuviera un vinculo más estrecho con ese chico del que Matsuri le había hablado. Al invitarla a salir, quería decir que era él quien la estaba instigando. Reconoció que temió un poco de lo que aquella nueva relación de Hinata, podía significar en los sentimientos de Matsuri, pero mirándolo por donde lo viera, no había forma de evitarlo. Al parecer Matsuri había idealizado al chico en discordia, cuando allí realmente no había nada. Si realmente tienen una relación con él, esto no debería de estar pasando.

Pero se detuvo a juzgar, porque realmente no conocía al tal Gaara, más allá de la simple vista.

Los motivos de Matsuri para decir que él era su chico eran distorsionados, así que prefirió dejar de pensar en lo que ella podría pensar y empezó a animar a su tímida amiga. Decidió no decirle por el momento nada sobre lo que él podía tener con la castaña, sabía que si lo hacía, ella por humanidad y respeto hacia Matsuri, rechazaría la invitación del pelirrojo.

—Hina, me alegra que hayas aceptado la invitación —le confesó la ojiverde con toda la honestidad que existía.

—P-Pero, ni siquiera sé como he podido aceptar.

—Eso no importa, es sólo una cita no una preposición de matrimonio —dijo sonriente Ino—, sólo van a conocerse. Vamos, vive un poco la vida, yo sé que vas a divertirte. Además, nunca has tenido una cita, sería tu primera vez y por lo que Sakura me dijo, el chico es una lindura, ¡qué mejor!

Hinata estaba ofuscada como nunca. No era que no le agradara el chico, pero Ino tenía razón, iba a ser la primera cita en su vida y no sabía si estaba lista.

Gaara era un chico muy singular. Había algo desigual en él que lo diferenciaba del resto de los chicos, algo que le enmarcaba una extraña aura misteriosa. No podía interpretarlo bien, pero Gaara le daba cierta curiosidad, que le parecía que se perdía en su mundo siempre que lo observaba con profundidad.

A pesar de todo eso, él se había portado simpático y cordial con ella. Tener una cita con él después de todo lo que había sucedido, no lo tenido planeado. Pero volvió a pensar en lo que Ino le dijo; sólo iban a conocerse, iba a ser sólo un día, quiso asegurarse a ella misma que iba a ser agradable, al fin de cuentas eso podía ser el comienzo de una bonita amistad.

Sakura se despidió del par diciendo que tenía una junta con el comité directivo sobre su proyecto ecológico.

Ino estaba más feliz que Hinata. Le dio algunos consejos sobre el cómo salir con los chicos, aunque sus consejos se iban girando más a lo personal, como si fuera a tratar de seducir a un hombre. Hinata quiso decirle que no tenía planeado salir con el chico en planes románticos, porque realmente no estaba interesada en salir con nadie, pero Ino estaba tan divertida hablando de detalles que prefirió no romper su encanto.

—Recuerda, es la primera cita, no dejes que se propase con las manos, un beso a lo límite, y si lo tratas de evitar, mejor. Él sabrá que no eres una chica fácil y querrá una segunda cita.

Hinata asintió, pero dejó su mente vagar en aquel profundo recuerdo, «¿Naruto, él habrá pensado en algún momento que fui una chica fácil? », la atacó la idea hasta hacerla sentir que la sangre se le caía a los pies. El miedo la inundó y amenazó con quebrarla allí mismo, pero cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo que realmente sucedió en su departamento, en lo que le expresó con su cuerpo.

«No, Naruto no lo haría, no pensaría de ese modo. Él reconoció mis sentimientos, sabe que fue el primero en mi vida, él no dudaría de mi amor, por eso mismo se aleja, para no hacerme daño con un amor que nunca será correspondido», pensó tranquila y desconsolada en conclusión.

—Oh Dios, él está allí —dijo la rubia que miraba a alguien pasar.

Hinata se giró a mirar para toparse con la imagen de un delgado y pálido muchacho al que reconoció al instante. Llevaba una playera blanca de cuellos V que enseñaba parte del pecho, traía unos jeans negros deslavados y muy ajustados, y finalmente llevaba unas botas tipo motociclista que le acentuaban más a una fachada de chico rudo, pero debido a aquellas suaves facciones de su rostro no concordaban con tal fachada.

Lo conocía, su nombre era Sai, iban en la misma facultad de diseño gráfico, pero él iba un semestre más adelantado que ella.

Ino estaba totalmente embelesada con aquel hombre. Hinata sabía que ese chico era muy cotizado entre las mujeres, sin mencionar que también en hombres. Era ese tipo de chicos que tenían a la mitad de la clase babeando por él, y él, ni en cuenta.

—Míralo, es como el adonis —declaró la rubia.

Hinata miró perpleja a su amiga. Reconocía que Ino era una chica popular en la universidad y en las fiestas, con los chicos y con las chicas también. Normalmente eran las personas las que se acercaban a ella por admiración o por atracción, pero ella a los demás, nunca.

Verla siguiéndolo de esa manera con los ojos, con esa mirada ansiosa llena de anhelo, la desconcertó.

¿Qué pasaba con ella? Recordó lo vio en el coche de Naruto. Estaba casi segura que ella y Shikamaru tenían una relación a escondidas. Después de esa fiesta, sólo se los había topado juntos cuando había también otras personas con ellos, pero solos, nunca. No podía imaginarse las razones por las que Ino mantenía su relación con el Nara en secreto, ninguno de los dos estaba saliendo con alguien más, no tenía sentido.

Pero pensó en ella misma y en lo que le había sucedido con Naruto. Nadie podría imaginarse lo que ella llegó a hacer por la desesperación de tenerlo una sola vez en su vida. No es que comparara su experiencia con Naruto a lo que le sucedía a Ino, pero pensó que las razones para mantener su relación con Shikamaru ocultas de todos, sólo les incumbían a ella y al Nara.

Hinata nunca se atrevería a cuestionar a su amiga sobre aquella relación.

—Posaré desnuda para él, ¿te lo dije?

La ojiperla la miró casi con pánico, incrédula.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Lo malo es que no será sólo para él, también estará presente su estúpido profesor de dibujo. Qué más da, lo importante es que voy a ser su herramienta por ésta vez… tengo que saber si realmente le gusto.

Ino la dejó sola para irse detrás del pálido muchacho. Lo único que Hinata pudo creer era que Ino era una experta ocultando secretos. Si nunca la hubiera pillado aquella noche agitada sobre las piernas de su amigo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquel repentino interés por Sai era sólo parte de su actuación.

Hinata miró hacia el cielo descubierto, queriendo encontrar paz en su interior. Todo su mundo se había puesto de cabeza en tan sólo un par de días. Sabía que las decisiones que había tomado habían sido arrebatadas, egoístas, deshonestas. No había actuado bien. Se podía castigar toda la vida por los errores de su vida e ir lamentándose como una cobarde en un pozo sin salida.

Pero sí sabía muy bien una cosa, sabía que no podía comparar su experiencia con Naruto como un simple error. Lo único que realmente podía recordar de aquella noche se podía descifrar en una sola palabra; había sido _mágico_.

Se atrevió a sonreír.

Recordó como se había entregado a él, y casi se desconocía por completo. Algo en ella había despertado y Naruto era el único en la vida que podía haber causado esa revolución en su cuerpo y en su mente. Cada roce de sus manos en su piel, cada beso impregnado de pasión y sus ojos azules y transparentes clavándosele en el alma, habían completado una sublime experiencia que nunca en su remota existencia se había imaginado que viviría.

No, definitivamente eso no había sido un error. No desvaloraría esa maravillosa noche, aún cuando sabía que nunca más lo volvería a repetir.

En ese momento se encontraba por los alrededores del campo de _football_, se podía ver a los deportistas haciendo sus ejercicios de calentamiento al centro de la cancha. Miró su reloj de pulso, pero rápido se dio cuenta que no importaba el tiempo en ese momento, ya que nadie la esperaba afuera. No tenía chofer que la recogiera.

Suspiró, creyendo que después de todo no era tan difícil salir caminando.

Se dirigió a los sanitarios, que estaba a un costado de las gradas de cemento de las canchas deportivas. Nunca había estado allí, pero sabía que aquel lugar regularmente estaba deshabitado, a no ser por los partidos de fin de semana. A esa hora, normalmente nunca andaba nadie por allí, salvo los deportistas.

Entró y dejó su bolso sobre el tocador. Se metió en los sanitarios. Cerró los ojos y relajó los músculos, percibiendo la tranquilidad que derivaba el silencio. Apenas y se escuchaba a lo lejos los pitidos del silbato del entrenador, pero a toda esa distancia le daba la sensación de estar albergada en un lugar seguro, lejos de la algarabía de los estudiantes y el tumulto de los pasillos de la escuela.

Sonrió para sí misma.

Abrió la puerta para dirigirse al tocador, pero al girar los ojos a la entrada, respingó, poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho palpitante. Naruto estaba allí, frente a ella, recargado sobre el borde del marco de la puerta, mirándola fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Na-Naruto! —había dicho casi sin aliento, impresionada, agarrándose de la puerta de donde había salido.

Él no respondió, ni apartó la mirada. Su cara estaba totalmente impávida, sin expresión.

Hinata no entendía qué estaba haciendo allí, en los sanitarios de damas. Él no parecía que fuera a responderle, había algo totalmente diferente en su persona. Hinata sintió un hueco en el pecho al imaginarse que le había sucedido lo peor, pero no pudo advertir qué era.

—N-Naruto, ¿estás bien? —su frágil vocecilla ni siquiera lo hizo pestañear.

En cambio, le pasó la azulina mirada lentamente por la cabeza hacia los pies y viceversa. Hinata volvió a sentir como el corazón se le desprendía del pecho en convulsiones, sintió la cara roja y no supo qué hacer con las manos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué la había mirado así? Los nervios volvieron a traicionarla.

—A-Ah, ¿p-por qué e-estás aq-quí? —Hinata se había roto una vez más.

—Quiero hablar contigo —su tono de voz fue grave.

Naruto dejó la puerta y caminó hacia ella.

—¿C-C-Conmigo? —tensó los músculos de la mano involuntariamente sosteniendo la puerta al verlo acercarse.

No hubo tiempo de pensar, cuando él ya estaba enfrente alzando una mano y estrechándole la barbilla con los dedos. Hinata abrió los ojos y los clavó justo en él, sorprendida, alterada.

—No te había dado las gracias, por lo de aquella noche, en tu departamento.

Hinata no comprendió las palabras del rubio. No reconocía esa mirada.

—¿G-Gracias? —vaciló sin entender.

Los separaban sólo un par de centímetros, los dedos de él seguían sujetándole el mentón. Hinata ahogó el aliento, temía respirar cuando él estaba casi sobre su cara. La mirada de Naruto no cambiaba, parecía que sólo esperaba cualquier reacción de Hinata para también el reaccionar.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me diste esa noche… —Naruto acortó más los centímetros de su cuerpo al de ella, y le acarició la mejilla con el dedo pulgar— y recuerdas lo que no te pude dar de vuelta…?

No, no lo recordaba. Hinata trató de esquivar su mirada, pero él le levantó el mentón para que lo mirara.

Estaba bloqueada, en ese mismo momento sabía que ya no podía reaccionar, la había atrapado. De repente empezó a sentir en el cuerpo el tibio calor de Naturo penetrarse en ella cuando la distancia de piel contra piel estaba por desaparecer. Sintió el primer roce de su cuerpo sobre la ropa y se estremeció. Nada de lo que estaba pasando debía de pasar.

—N-N-No…

—Sí. Recuérdalo. No sabes cómo lamenté no llevarte al orgasmo —y sonrió.

Hinata quedó tiesa e indefensa cuando la mirada de Naruto le advirtió que hablaba en serio.

En un movimiento impredecible, Hinata retiró el rostro y trató de escapar de su cuerpo, pero fue en vano. Naruto la agarró del brazo, cerró la puerta del sanitario con fuerza y después la azotó a ella sobre el aluminio para acorralarla. Hinata abrió los labios asustada.

—No, no te irás, primero te daré un poco de eso que tanto te gusta.

La tomó de la cabeza con ambas manos, la miró a los ojos un instante, después se dirigió a su boca y en un movimiento brusco atrapó esos dulces labios con los suyos, apretándola contra el aluminio de la puerta y su cuerpo.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza al verse atacada de ese modo, sintiendo como esa lengua empezó a inundarla por completo. Puso las manos sobre los hombros del rubio, tratando de empujarlo, pero ni con toda su fuerza podía apartarse al chico de encima.

Naruto la besó con desesperación, humedeciéndola y hundiéndose en ella con desenfreno. Ignoró aquellas manos que le exigían la liberación de su cuerpo, no obedeció a nada más que a sus descarriados instintos. El cuerpo le quemaba, la ordenaba que dejara toda su pasión sobre ella, que se desahogara en su tibio cuerpo. No pudo darse cuenta si le hacía daño, su cuerpo sólo respondía a aplastarse más a ella.

Una mano dejó de sostenerle la cabeza y fue bajando hacia su cuello, pasó lentamente hacia su pecho presionándolo sin ser violento, siguiendo el camino hasta su cintura y dando camino hacia atrás, para atrapar sus glúteos y ahuecarle la carne.

Naruto abandonó aquella boca y empezó a besarle el cuello, lamiéndolo y succionándolo.

—N-No Naruto, e-espera, p-por f-favor —pudo pronunciar entrecortadamente.

Él no pareció escucharla. Se restregó más, rozando con presión su masculinidad sobre ella. Hinata se sintió en una encrucijada. Por una parte, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a todas aquellas salvajes caricias que la hacían como sacudirse; la otra parte, su conciencia empezaba a recriminarla, ya sabía que lo que Naruto estaba haciendo no era correcto. Los dos lo habían dicho aquella noche, se habían asegurado que no lo volverían a repetir.

La boca húmeda de Naruto le atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—N-Naruto, d-detente —gimió.

—Será mucho mejor que la otra noche, te lo prometo.

Naruto dirigió la mano a la cremallera del pantalón de la chica, con torpeza pudo desabrocharlo. Hinata abrió los ojos, viendo como él comenzaba a jalonear su pantalón hacia abajo casi con todo y las bragas. Fue el momento decisivo cuando supo que las cosas estaban marchando descontroladamente. Él realmente pensaba en volver a tomarla.

Hinata estaba asustada. No podía permitirlo. No iba a pasar de nuevo, ya no podría con ello.

—¡N-No, Naruto, no!

—Vamos a jugar un poco, ¿qué no ves?

La voz impasible de Naruto hizo temblar a Hinata.

Trató de empujarlo una vez más por el pecho, pero sólo consiguió que él le sujetara las manos y los aprisionara a los costados de la puerta. La tenía inmóvil. Hinata lo observó y le pareció un desconocido, ese chico de allí no se parecía en nada a su Naruto. Él no podía estarla tratando de esa manera. Él no era así.

—N-No lo hagas, por favor no… —fue suplicante.

Naruto no escuchó el tono de miedo de la chica, pues volvió a besarla en la boca y a empujar su cuerpo contra el de ella. Le soltó una mano, la introdujo en la blusa y empezó a masajearle un seno. Tocaba la tersa piel y el endurecido pezón, lo apretaba contra su mano, queriendo sentir más de ella. Su boca la tenía casi ahogada, ella ya no estaba respondiendo al beso, sólo era Naruto que movía su lengua por toda su dulce cavidad.

Y todo se rompió cuando la escuchó sollozar por aquella tierna y delicada boca.

Naruto se detuvo y se apartó bruscamente de ella, mirándola entre sorprendido y ofuscado. La imagen de Hinata temblando de miedo frente a él mientras se escondía de su mirada se clavó nítidamente en su mente. Se quedó tieso cuando se dio cuenta lo que le había hecho. Miró su mano sosteniéndola sobre el aluminio de la puerta, como si hace unos instantes no sabía que la había aprisionado y la soltó asustado.

Hinata empezó a llorar. Aquellas dulces orbes perladas empezaron a gotear y el sollozo de sus labios sonó débil y quebradizo. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y en un movimiento de debilidad, se dejó caer al suelo, arrastrando la espalda por la puerta de aluminio.

Naruto no había reaccionado aún por completo. La vio caer al suelo y no pudo detenerla. Una oleada de confusión golpeó su cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho? Volvió a mirar a la dulce creatura a sus pies ahogada en un llanto reprimido y se sintió como una basura, ¿qué le había hecho a Hinata?

—¿H-Hinata? —al fin su garganta pudo articular una palabra, sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella no respondió. Continuó con el rostro cubierto sin poder ahogar el llanto. Sus piernas estaban dobladas y parecía una muñeca rota.

No supo al instante cómo pudo haberle hecho algo así, pero rápidamente lo recordó. Todo había empezado desde esa mañana, cuando la vio en aquel coche con ese tipo. No podía creer que realmente lo hubiera llevado a la escuela, por eso arremetió contra el coche para asegurarse que era ella y oh sorpresa. No pudo contra ello. Su cuerpo había respondido a una ira irrazonable, desconocida. Sakura no se había percatado de eso. En clase, no había podido hacer más que pensar en ella, con aquella sonrisa, cuando estaba con él. Y cuando la vio sola caminando por los campos deportivos, supo de inmediato que tenía qué hacer algo para sacarse de encima ese furor que le corroía el cuerpo.

Ahora nada tenía sentido. Se había portado como una escoria sin darse cuenta realmente de que ella no le había hecho nada. Hinata no había hecho más que alejarse de él, como se lo había asegurado esa noche a la luz de la luna. Ella no había hecho nada más que continuar viviendo con el recuerdo, enfrentándose a Sakura todos los días, tratando de evitarlo. ¿De dónde le había salido toda esa cólera?

Reaccionó. Se agachó frente a ella sentándose de cuclillas a una distancia discreta, porque ella ni siquiera lo miraba.

—Hinata, p-perdóname, no quise hacerte daño…

Naruto volvió en sí y ella reconoció esa amable voz de la que tanto estaba enamorada. Levantó la cabeza y se quitó las manos de la cara lentamente, tratando de ahogar los últimos estragos de ese llanto, hipando mientras se volvía a sus ojos. Naruto sintió una terrible punzada en el pecho cuando vio esos enormes y preciosos ojos vidriosos, enrojecidos y temerosos.

Levantó una mano casi por inercia y la llevó al pálido rostro de la chica. Tocó su mejilla y ella no le rechazó, aún así no le quitó la vista de encima. Vio que había dolor en ella, pero no supo cómo responder a ese dolor. No se sintió capaz de seguir pidiéndole perdón, era idiota pedir su perdón después de ver cómo había actuado. No se lo merecía.

—N-Naruto…

Naruto abrió los ojos asombrado, y en un segundo, ella se arrojó a sus brazos. Naruto la cachó y la sostuvo mientras ella se enredaba en su cuello y volvía a llorar. Naruto estaba impresionado, pero esta vez reaccionó como debía reaccionar. Así que la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó en su pecho con toda la ternura que podía poseer y que definitivamente ella se merecía.

-0-

Naruto juntó los puños sobre su barbilla y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, sentado en aquella banca de madera que daba justamente frente a la cancha deportiva de _football_. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el horizonte verde que tenía como límite una maya de red y después, la calle de la avenida, pero su mente sólo estaba concentrada en la chica que estaba sentada a sólo unos centímetros de él.

Hinata tenía juntas las piernas y con los dedos empezó a jugar haciendo círculos sobre sus propias rodillas. Tenía los ojos fijos sobre la punta de sus dedos, pero su mente sólo podía corresponder al chico que estaba sentado a sólo unos centímetros de ella.

El rubio ya se estaba hartando de aquella tensión. Giró el rostro para mirarla de perfil. Quiso que ella volteara a verlo, pero Hinata sólo tenía pendiente los ojos sobre sus rodillas. La mirada de Naruto fue tan insistente, que ella pareció responder a ese hecho con un escalofrío que le recorrió todo cuerpo.

—Quisiera que me golpearas… —había dicho el Uzumaki en un tono serio sin dejar de verla— ¿Quieres golpearme?

Hinata sonrió, pero no levantó la vista.

—No, yo soy la que se merece un castigo, uno verdaderamente doloroso y cruel, uno de esos que daban en las salas de tortura en la Edad Media. Es la única verdad. Yo fui la que comencé con todo esto… yo y mis estúpidos sentimientos que no tienen rumbo. Sólo estoy recibiendo un poco de lo que me merezco.

—Tú no lo hiciste sola, por si no lo recuerdas. Yo también estuve allí.

—Porque yo de necia te lo pedí.

—Me pude haber rehusado.

—Me tenías lástima, no pudiste rehusarte.

—No fue lástima.

—Fue por Sakura.

—Me quedé porque quise, eso es todo.

Hinata sintió comprimírsele el pecho y levantó la mirada incrédula. Naruto la miraba con serenidad, pero ella vio la culpa en sus pupilas. Entonces cayó en cuenta que le mentía. Sí, seguramente le decía todo aquello para sanar la culpa que lo tenía manipulado. Lo que había hecho por ella fue por pura compasión y no debía creerse lo contrario. Si lo hacía, estaba segura que nunca terminaría de cavar la tumba de aquellos imposibles sentimientos.

Sí Naruto estaba pensando realmente que la había dañado, era un doble golpe para ella. Sabía que no tenía que ser así, porque realmente no estaba echándole la culpa de nada de lo que había sucedido, ni en su departamento aquella noche, ni en aquel cuarto de sanitario escolar. La verdad es que no le había hecho ningún daño físico, el único dolor que sintió cuando él la acorraló, fue sólo por descubrir su misma estupidez, dándose cuenta que Naruto no había confiado en sus sentimientos ni en su entrega.

¿Cómo iba él a confiarse de las palabras de una tonta muchachita que se le desnuda enfrente y que le pide casi por piedad que le haga el amor?

Hinata volvió a sonreír.

—Sólo he venido a conocerte para causarte problemas a ti y a Sakura, cuando la verdad debería estar lejos, muy lejos de aquí… —dijo levantando la mirada al cielo azul, tranquila, sólo para agregar—. Debo de ser un total estorbo, deberías patearme y escupirme.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, sin dar crédito, no pudo creer lo que ella había dicho. En un movimiento arrebatado y efusivo, se hincó frente a ella y la tomó de ambas muñecas. Hinata respingó cuando lo vio allí de cuclillas, sosteniéndola. Vio lo que iba a hacer.

—¡Pégame! ¡Pero fuerte, bien fuerte! ¡Anda, vamos, pégame!

Hinata se paralizó al verlo así, tan enojado, tan irritado. No pudo hacerle caso, sólo lo miró con su semblante triste y cabizbajo. Naruto no podía dejar las cosas de ese modo, así que tomó impulso sobre las manos de la chica y empezó a estrellarlas sobre sus propias mejillas.

—¡Así! ¡Golpéame! —y continuó cacheteándose a él mismo con las manos de Hinata.

—¡No, Naruto, basta! —quiso zafarse de su agarre, pero él no la soltaba.

—¡Sólo un poco más! —Naruto pareció sonreír en un momento, evitando realmente lastimarla con aquel agarre.

—¡No! ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame ya!

—No voy a soltarte, hasta que mi cara empiece a sangrar —seguía golpeándose, en mejillas, frente y cabeza.

Hinata vio su comportamiento irracional y supo que no iba a responder a sí si ella no hacía algo. Así que utilizó la primera idea que le vino a la mente; levantó un pie y le propinó una tremenda patada en medio de los muslos, justamente en su delicada masculinidad.

Y dio _fault_. Naruto torció los ojos con exageración e inmediatamente la soltó para cubrir con sus propias manos su sensible virilidad, mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto como si fuera un barrote de madera y a su vez doblaba las piernas involuntariamente.

—¡AAAAY! ¡Dattebayo'!

Hinata inmediatamente se sintió responsable y se tiró al suelo para ayudarlo.

—P-Perdóname, N-Naruto, pero si no lo hacía n-no ibas a dejar de hacerte daño, y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—L-Lo hiciste muy bien, t-te felicito —pudo articular cuando el dolor empezó a desaparecer.

La ojiperla ya no sabía si reírse por aquellas caras que él le empezó a hacer, o dejarlo seguirse quejándose, o ayudarlo a levantarse. Sin darse cuenta, aquel efímero momento de tensión de había dispersado por completo. De hecho, para Hinata aquel fragoroso momento con ese típico y divertido destello muy particular de Naruto, significaba mucho más de lo que se podía aparentar. Había sido dedicado por primera vez, solo para ella.

-0-

Hinata cerró los ojos, estirando los músculos por toda la cama, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Era sábado por la mañana y no había que ir a la escuela. Dio gracias al universo que se había alineado perfectamente para darle el día libre exactamente ese día, que quería pasar ahí tirada sobre el colchón.

Acababa de amanecer y ya empezaba a darle rienda a sus recuerdos. El último en especial era el que más le gustaba. ¡Ah, qué sería alguien sin sus memorias! Por un momento se sintió cínica al sentir placer con todos esos vivos recuerdos, pero rechazó la idea de que no pudiera tener el derecho de evocar sus remembranzas y disfrutarlas.

La explicación de Naruto no había sido totalmente clara, pero era algo típico de él, y aunque se esforzó por no crear castillos en el aire respecto a los sentimientos y pensamientos del rubio, no lo podía borrar de la mente, era así como si hubiera sido un final feliz.

—_Es que, yo pensé que, tú, pues no sé, que tú, te querías, o te burlaste de mí. _

Hinata apretó la almohada cuando recordó lo siguiente;

—_Y pues, no sabía que pensar, y después llegaste con ese cara de Lucifer 'sin cejas', y pensé puras tonterías, así como… no sé, cosas… pero tú no tenías la culpa, es que yo, fui un idiota, y pues no sé si tú… tú… ¿me puedes perdonar?_

Soltó una risita tonta.

Lo había perdonado, tan fácilmente.

Aún así no le volvió a aclarar sus sentimientos. Ya había tenido muchos problemas por ponerse vulnerable frente a él, como para repetir la escenita con una terca confesión de amor imposible. No era tiempo, por ahora, no era su tiempo.

No tenía caso romper ese momento con sus tontos sentimentalismos. Naruto le había sonreído, le había mirado con una sincera y dulce sonrisa, y dio gracias que, si no hubiera sido por el grupo de deportistas que empezó a acercarse al área donde los dos estaban tirados en el pasto, Hinata no sabía como hubiera correspondido a aquella tierna sonrisa.

Se habían despedido después de que se ofreciera a llevarla a casa. Hinata se había sonrojado, y en algún momento titubeó para aceptar, pero él recordó que tenía que esperar que Sakura saliera de la junta directiva donde se encontraba en ese momento, así que Hinata tuvo los suficientes ánimos de decirle que no se preocupara.

Qué fatal gracia, llegaba a la escuela en el coche de uno y se iba en el coche de otro.

Dos coches totalmente diferentes, en formas y colores.

Hinata abrió los ojos de impacto, cuando aún sostenía la almohada y se sentó con brusquedad sobre la cama. ¿Cómo lo puso haber olvidado? ¿Cómo?

—Ésta noche, es la cita.

* * *

_¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! _

_Disculpad la demora también. Espero que hayan disfrutado de un capítulo más. Les dejé un ligero lime, aunque el contexto del lime estuvo medio desgarrador. Lo sé, soy cruel, trataré de no hacer sufrir más a mis personajes... sólo les puedo decir que de ésta manera, sigue avanzando más el trama de la historia y el camino de nuestra parejita todavía es largo. Eso quiere decir que, ¡Habrá más lime/lemon!  
_

_Ah, y sólo para algunos de ustedes que les interesa; aún no me he olvidado de Sasuke._

_Saludos a todos, nos vemos a la próxima._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. (1) Lírica __de Flagpole Sitta_ le pertenece a Harvey Danger y Slash Records/Island. (2) Lírica de Sour Girl le pertenece a Stone Temple Pilots y Atlantic Records.  


* * *

.

Hanabi tenía el presentimiento de que aquel trío tramaba algo.

No había tenido la intención de husmear en la habitación de su hermana, y vaya que sí lo hacía inconscientemente; pero las risas tontas y esas exclamaciones de admiración femínea que se escuchaban hasta su habitación, ya la tenían algo exasperada.

A Hanabi nunca le había gustado el ruido ni el irritante bullicio. Y nunca había sufrido de eso en su propia casa. Ahora que supo que Hinata tenía visitas, ya lo sabía; normalmente cuando las amigas de su hermana mayor hacían acto de presencia, sabía que tenía que prepararse para su típico alboroto y su vano escándalo.

Esta vez no fue la excepción.

La puerta estaba cerrada, Hanabi había tratado en ahogar la curiosidad, pero ésta pudo más que su fuerza de voluntad. Pegó el oído contra la madera para tener mejor audición sobre lo que pasaba adentro, sólo se escuchaba la canción de _Flagpole Sitta(1)_ en las bocinas y ésta opacaba las voces de las chicas. No tuvo otra que abrir la puerta, lentamente.

Lo primero que vio, fue a su hermana de pie frente al espejo con un vestido color verde olivo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, mientras una rubia estaba se cuclillas en el suelo asegurándole la hebilla de las zapatillas rojas de charol que llevaban un moño al frente. Detrás de su hermana, una peli rosada le acercaba bolsos de distintos colores, como cerciorándose de cual le combinaba mejor al vestido.

Hanabi alzó una ceja, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba allí.

Hinata, que no había escuchado abrirse la puerta, se encontró de coincidencia con la mirada inspectora de su hermanita y respingó, tambaleándose sobre las zapatillas. Sakura detrás de ella la sostuvo y cuando también encontró el cuerpecillo de Hanabi a la mitad de la puerta, sonrió.

—¡Hanabi! Qué bueno que llegaste, ven y dinos qué piensas de éste conjunto.

Sakura se separó de la pelinegra para dejarla posar, aunque Hinata apenas y se movió. De hecho, estaba sonrojada e incómoda, parecía apenada por llevar puesto ese corto vestido y los tacones de diez centímetros. Hanabi la miró también con cierta incomodidad, más bien con esa fría mirada, que le daba la seguridad de que no pensaba en positivo.

—No le queda bien, ese color no va con el tono de su piel y las zapatillas rojas son una exageración.

Ino se puso de pie al instante, sorprendida y ofuscada con la declaración de la menor. Le clavó la mirada a la chiquilla, indignada. Pero poco le importó a Hanabi, pues le aguantó la mirada y tampoco le apartó la vista.

—¿Exageración? —dijo la rubia incrédula, alzando una ceja y poniendo una mano sobre la cadera.

Hinata sabía lo que seguía y temió. Vio que Ino iba a decir algo más y la detuvo, agarrándola del antebrazo.

—No, no se refería a feo.

Hanabi trató de ignorar a la rubia. Entró y se acercó al estéreo para bajar el volumen de la música. Después volvió a pararse frente a Hinata para darle otra examinadora mirada de arriba hacia abajo. Ino ya estaba esperando que la chiquilla dijera algo más.

—¿A dónde irás con esa ropa? —cuestionó tajante la menor.

—¿E-Eh? —Hinata dudó, repentinamente se sintió contrariada para confesar la verdad sobre el por qué estaba haciendo todo eso, sabía que no era malo, pero como era su primera vez, no sabía cómo se escucharía frente a alguien de su familia. Pensó en decir sólo parte de la verdad y ahorrarse la parte de que iba a salir con un chico al que había conocido en una fiesta. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

—Hinata tiene una cita, ¡su primera cita! Y el chico en cuestión es muy lindo, así que la estamos poniendo muy mona para que lo deslumbre ésta noche, no me digas que no te agrada éste vestido, si es perfecto —se había adelantado Sakura.

Hinata temió la mirada de su hermana. Ino sonrió mirando el aspecto de la Hyūga mayor, dando por sentado que realmente no podía verse mejor. Hanabi no dijo nada, sólo miró a la tiesa muchacha a la cara, tratando de que le respondiera de igual manera. Aparentemente, ella conocía mucho mejor a su hermana comparada con las dos entusiastas de la moda que tenían cara de bobas mirando el ridículo vestido en el que habían metido a Hinata.

—Tú no escogiste ese vestido Hinata, ni tampoco esas zapatillas. Elige algo de tu estilo, si realmente quieres destacar.

Hinata levantó los ojos para mirar a su hermana. Estaba boquiabierta, se había esperando alguna crítica o intromisión sobre lo que Sakura le acababa de soltar. Iba a tener una cita con un chico. Pero Hanabi no le había prestado atención a ese punto, ni siquiera había hecho alguna expresión de haberse sorprendido. Todo lo que había hecho fue dar en el clavo. Como siempre.

Ino abrió la boca, casi para bufar, pero se contuvo. Sakura miró a Hinata con seriedad, dándose cuenta del error.

Antes de salir, Hanabi le echó un último vistazo a su hermana mayor.

—Aprovecha a que papá volvió a salir de viaje y relájate.

Y estampó la puerta.

No había mucho que decir allí, todo estaba más que claro que el agua para las tres.

Ino se disculpó diciendo que se había sobresaltado mucho con la idea de verla perfecta, porque seguía creyendo que el vestido era lo mejor de lo mejor, aunque finalmente estuvo de acuerdo con Hanabi. Sakura se apresuró a ayudarle a elegir otra ropa más cómoda. Las zapatillas quedaban totalmente _out_. Al parecer a las tres se les había olvidado que en la cita estaba incluido un concierto. No era nada adecuado todo ese disfraz.

Después de un par de minutos, mientras la rubia y la peli rosada esperaban sentadas sobre la cama, Hinata por fin salió del armario; se había puesto una playera color azul rey con un estampado de la cara de un tigre, que se le plegaba perfectamente a su torso; llevaba una falda color azul de mezclilla que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y que le alargaba más sus finas piernas, y finalmente se había metido en unos tenis _converse_ rojizos.

Y el par había quedado boquiabierto. Hinata las miró, alentándolas para que le dieran el veredicto, pero las chicas parecían haberse quedado como estatuas, sin palabras, para después mirarse una a la otra casi en secreto.

Hinata supo al instante que no estaban muy entusiasmadas con lo que había elegido.

—Como sea, he dicho que te pongas lo que te pongas, siempre luces maravillosa —declaró Sakura para romper el silencio.

-0-

Eran las cinco de la tarde con cincuenta minutos.

Hinata se había acordado de los detalles de la cita poco después de despertar. Iba a encontrarlo frente a la cafetería de la universidad Konoha, justo a las seis. Recordó que se había despedido tan de prisa, que no le dio mucho tiempo para alistar los pormenores.

Ino se había llevado su coche, así que allí iban las tres chicas en medio de la avenida para acompañarla al punto de reunión. Hinata habría preferido que las chicas se hubieran mantenido al margen con toda esa situación, pero conociéndolas, sabía que iba a ser imposible. Hablaban y hablaban de lo que tenía que suceder en esa cita.

Los nervios ya habían hecho acto de presencia. La pelinegra empezó a jugar con sus dedos, casi apretándoselos sin cuidado. Se había mentalizado, tenía que tener suficiente valor y cumplir con su palabra. No había manera de echarse para atrás.

Se reprendió a sí misma, por el simple hecho de ponerse como alternativa el cancelar la cita.

Era una idea abominable. El chico se había portado tan benévolo con ella después de todo, que no tenía la cara para ponerse grosera. Gaara le agradaba, pese a todo el misterio que conllevaba su persona. Era el primer chico que le atrevía a pedirle una cita, por Dios, tenía que ser optimista. Podía explicarse a sí misma que sentía cierta incertidumbre de aquel encuentro, por el simple hecho de que iba a tener su primera cita con alguien que no era su amado rubio hiperactivo. Sí, esa era una verdad muy grande y realmente le había pesado. Se había idealizado tantas cosas en un futuro incierto con el Uzumaki, que ya hasta le daba pena recordarlo sin sentirse lamentable.

Miró de reojo a su amiga, con aquellas grandes orbes verdes que denotaban pura alegría y se obligó a borrar esos pensamientos.

Ino se estacionó frente a un auto servicio.

—Bien, de aquí podemos verte llegar y podemos verte irte con él —explicó vehemente la rubia.

—N-No, no es necesario, yo puedo esperarlo sola, además ya son las seis con diez, creo que ya debió haber llegado.

—Pues yo no veo su coche aparcado por aquí cerca —dijo Sakura alzando la vista para la calle.

—Sí, además, ¿quién te llevará a casa en caso de que él no se presentara? —soltó Ino.

Sakura abrió los ojos y le pellizcó el brazo a la rubia, que se quejó al instante.

—¿Eres una bruta o qué? ¡Claro que él va a venir!

Ino se sobó el brazo, frunciéndole el ceño a la pelirrosa, dándose cuenta a la vez que había sido muy imprudente. Pero Hinata no se lo tomó a pecho. En algún segundo de ese momento, anheló que él no llegara. Aunque sólo fue por un segundo, sus nervios tal vez estaban tratando de doblegarla.

Se bajó del coche, cruzó la calle y se dirigió a la cafetería. Afortunadamente el clima era cálido, así que dejó la brigada en el coche de Ino, sólo se colgó el bolso atravesándoselo por el pecho.

Pudo convencer a la rubia para que se fueran a casa, y está había aceptado casi a regañadientes.

Cuando entró a la cafetería, sonó la campanilla que colgaba de la puerta, avisando la entrada de un nuevo cliente. La amistosa camarera le dio la bienvenida con una cordial sonrisa y ella la saludó de vuelta, tímidamente. No reconoció a nadie del lugar, salvo por los empleados. Era sábado, los estudiantes no rondaban normalmente por allí en fin de semana. Además el lugar estaba casi solo, a no ser por dos parejas escurridizas que sobresalían.

Hinata tomó asiento y en un segundo la camarera se plantó frente a ella para ofrecerle la carta de menú. Dudó por un momento, no sabía si pedir algo de comer mientras esperaba o mejor se aguantaba el hambre hasta que él llegara y así pedir ya juntos. Pero, ¿Y si a él no le gustaba esa cafetería o si tenía algún otro plan? No quería romper sus expectativas, así que se decidió y sólo pidió un vaso con agua mineral. Esperaría a que él llegara.

El reloj marcó las seis con treinta minutos.

Hinata apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre las manos. El agua mineral se había acabado. La camarera ya se le había acercado una vez para ofrecerle los pastelillos con té, y al parecer en ese mismo momento tenía dibujada en la cara la intención de volvérsele a acercar con la carta del menú o alguna nueva recomendación.

Treinta minutos no eran mucho, se dijo a sí misma. Estaba acostumbrada a esperar.

Miró el letrero de neón encenderse por afuera. No era de noche aún, pero el sol parecía tener prisa por ocultarse y las luces ya se empezaban a encenderse dentro y fuera del local. A su lado, las parejas parecían hablar en secreto, porque apenas y se escuchaban. La música de fondo era de los sesentas, y eso le daba la impresión de estar en otra época, también porque aquella cafetería estaba decorada con un estilo muy retro. Hasta había un _rockola_ con tocadiscos al fondo.

Las manecillas del reloj que colgaba frente a la barra, marcaron las seis con cuarenta minutos.

No podía dejar de voltear a la puerta casi sobresaltada cuando escuchaba la campanilla timbrar. Estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto, imaginando que se pudo haber confundido con los detalles de la cita y eso la estaba preocupando. Claro, era de esperarse. Se había despedido tan rápido, se le habían barrido las palabras que ni siquiera ella se había entendido. Tal vez ella dijo domingo y no sábado. No, más bien él dijo cinco y no seis de la tarde, y como ella llegó tarde, pues él ya se había desesperado y se había ido. Ni como contactarse por teléfono, ni siquiera hubo tiempo de intercambiar números. Sólo fue un acuerdo al aire. Uno medio complejo y borroso.

Cuando el reloj marcó las seis con cincuenta cinco minutos, se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Él no llegaría.

Vio a la camarera dirigirle aquella mirada a la que se había acostumbrado por tanto tiempo, y supo que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Era una mirada de compasión, una simple e hiriente mirada llena de lástima. Hinata no quiso levantar la vista, los demás clientes debían de estar pensando lo mismo que aquella camarera; habían dejado a la pobre chica ilusa plantada en un café. Qué cliché tan más triste.

Se sintió sofocada, así que pagó el agua mineral, dejó propina y se puso de pie.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la cafetería casi igual que como había llegado. Sintió la brisa fresca pegarle en la cara, brazos y piernas descubiertas. El clima se había invertido en menos de una hora, el aire no estaba frío, pero le había enchinado la piel. Ahora ya sabía que una hora era tiempo suficiente para volver las circunstancias reversibles.

Caminó hacia el estacionamiento, sin un rumbo fijo, mirando la calle y los coches pasar. No podía sentirse molesta, era un lujo al que no tenía ni derecho. Pensó en todos los motivos que se le ocurrieron para que Gaara hubiera decidido dejarla plantada. Podían ser miles de excusas, como el que tuvo un contratiempo familiar, o que haya olvidado el lugar, o el día. Y también pensó en los infortunios. ¿Y si llegaba más tarde? Bueno, podía ser. Podía esperarlo un poco más en la cafetería tomándose un té o podía esperarlo toda la noche.

Miró el reloj de mano. Siete en punto.

Se recargó sobre un poste de electricidad. La verdad se le metía por los oídos, por los ojos, no había forma de rechazarlo. No había porque crear ilusiones. Simplemente se había arrepentido de salir con ella.

Por un momento quiso pensar que era mejor así, era mejor que se haya echado para atrás. Desde el principio había estado indecisa y preocupada por la increíble cita, dudó en si era la mejor idea, salir con un chico al que apenas conocía, cuando la verdad es que prefería seguir encerrada en su habitación llorando por sus penas y sus errores. La mejor manera de salir del compromiso sin sentirse culpable era esa, que él se hubiera arrepentido y la haya dejado plantada como un árbol.

Miró las personas caminar de un lado a otro, algunas apresuradas y otras distraídas. Ahora sabía a lo que Ino se refería con el ''por si no se presenta''. Entonces, ¿era muy común que eso ocurriera en las primeras citas? O más bien, ¿Ino había pensado que sería lo más obvio tratándose de ella? Vaya, qué importaba ahora, sólo sabía que estaba hecho y que se veía patética con ese semblante entristecido.

Agarró su bolso de mano y lo apretó con ambas manos, cayendo en cuenta de la verdad. Y la verdad era que sí le dolía, francamente le había dolido que Gaara la hubiera dejado allí, sola, esperándolo en medio de la nada. Se dio cuenta que en algún momento se había ilusionado con la idea de salir con alguien que estuviera tan interesado en conocerla, que deseara volver a verla. Alguien que estuviera pensando en ella y que tuviera la atención de pedirle el día para pasarlo a su lado.

Pero no era así, porque él realmente no estaba interesado en ella, ni como amigo ni como nada. Los argumentos de Gaara para rechazarla de ese modo eran desconocidos, se hacían claros mientras más transcurría el tiempo allí parada en medio de la calle y aún así no podía culparlo. Porque no había culpables ni víctimas en realidad. Sólo había una situación desventurada. Amargamente infortunada.

Levantó la cara y se atrevió a fingir una sonrisa. El día aún no terminaba.

Ya era tarde, si no regresaba a casa ahora mismo, se haría noche y le sería más difícil coger un taxi.

Cruzó el estacionamiento, dirigiéndose a la rampa del puente peatonal que la llevaba al otro lado de la calle, frente a la entrada de la universidad. Cruzaría el puente para tomar el transporte del otro extremo, en ese momento tenía ganas de tomar el autobús. Sería como la tercera vez que tomaría uno en toda su vida, pero como estaba animada a terminar el día con algo diferente, pensó que era buena idea. Sólo quería quitarse esa sensación de desencanto que empezaba a poseerla.

Caminó cabizbaja, pensando en lo que le diría a las chicas. No tenía que pensar mucho, pues lo único que tenía que decir era la verdad, una triste e insulsa verdad. ¡La habían plantado! ¡Ojalá la partiera un rayo!

Se estaba acercando a la parada del autobús, cuando miró algo que le pareció familiar. Y entonces sintió el corazón latirle con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta que el vehículo que estaba ahí estacionado, ¡era el coche de Gaara!

Se detuvo, con los ojos bien abiertos, sin atreverse a acercarse al vehículo. No podía ser, ¿cómo iba a ser posible?

Caminó lentamente, como si aún no creyera que él estuviera allí. Se asomó al asiento del conductor y lo encontró vacío. No supo que pensar al instante, giró la vista hacia el frente, tratando de ver si no había cruzado la calle para encontrarse con ella al otro lado de la avenida, frente a la cafetería, como se suponía que lo habían planeado. Ni siquiera se imaginó.

—Hey, llegaste.

Una ronca voz sonó a su espalda y la obligó a girarse casi con violencia, para encontrarse con las profundas pupilas verdosas y las finas facciones del pelirrojo, sonriéndole. Hinata se quedó inmóvil, sin poder creerlo. No pudo responderle al instante, sólo lo miraba como si no creyera que él estuviera allí, después de haber batido su cabeza con miles de ideas sobre su paradero.

—T-Tú, viniste —titubeó, dudosa, incrédula.

Él volvió a sonreír.

—Sí, no sé en realidad que fue lo que pasó. Me equivoqué, creo, ¿dije que nos veríamos a las siete? —sopló escéptico—. Maldita sea, creo que no lo recordé bien, estoy aquí desde hace casi una hora, pensé que era a las seis.

—¿D-Desde hace una hora?

—Y después pensé que no había sido claro con el lugar, pero por lo que veo en eso no me equivoqué, dijimos frente a la entrada de la escuela, y yo fui a rodear toda la universidad buscándote, qué idiota.

—T-Tú, dijiste que estarías en la cafetería, f-frente a la escuela —dijo Hinata, señalando con el pulgar el otro extremo de la calle.

Gaara miró hacia donde ella apuntaba por unos segundos y después volvió a clavarle los ojos.

—Dijimos que en la entrada de la escuela, frente a la cafetería, ¿estoy mal?

Hinata sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a ponerse tibio y supo que las mejillas le ardían. No pudo contra él, se llevó ambas manos sobre el rostro para cubrirse el rubor de la carne y evitar que él se diera cuenta de la cara de vergüenza que se cargada. Todo había sido un mal entendido. ¡Se sentía la mujer más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra!

—Creo que hemos cometido algunos errores —dijo Gaara.

Hinata se atrevió a verlo a la cara, tratando de ocultar una boba sonrisa. Él la miraba con toda la serenidad posible, no había ni una pisca de preocupación, ni de malestar, ni de vergüenza en sus facciones, sólo la miraba con una media sonrisa, al parecer, dándose cuenta que también había estado actuando como un idiota.

Hinata soltó una risita nerviosa.

—L-Lo siento.

—Qué importa, lo único que interesa es que nos encontramos… ¿ya te ibas a ir?

Hinata abrió los ojos con cortedad y negó con la cabeza insistentemente. —¡N-N-No! —mintió.

Él le sonrió como si acabara de escuchar algo gracioso y Hinata supo que no le creyó. ¿Qué podía hacer contra eso?

Gaara le abrió la puerta del coche y enseguida él se subió al otro lado. Hinata postrada en el asiento del copiloto, aún no podía calmar los nervios y la ansiedad que todo ese inesperado evento le había ocasionado. De verse derrotada y desolada hace minutos, ahora sentía el cuerpo lleno de una desconocida energía recorriéndole cada centímetro de la piel, como si una descarga eléctrica le haya corrido por el cuerpo y la sensación cosquillosa no pudiera desaparecer.

Y el coche arrancó por la calle.

—¿Tienes hambre? —quiso saber él cuando un semáforo los detuvo.

—N-No. Bueno, un poco —volvió a mentir, se moría del hambre.

—¿Y… qué quieres comer?

—No lo sé. Lo que tú quieras.

Gaara la observó fijamente sin soltar el volante. Hinata sintió la mirada penetrándola y dudó en corresponderle, así que mejor miró por la ventana, disimulada. De esa forma no pudo darse cuenta de la sonrisa que él le enseño, y era mejor así. Seguramente la chica no sabría como conllevarlo.

—Iremos por hamburguesas, ¿te gustan?

Ella se giró para verlo y le sonrió.

—S-Sí, me gustan mucho.

En el camino, Gaara había le había hablado del grupo de rock que tocaría esa noche, se llamaban _TNT_, y por lo visto Hinata no los conocía ni por de nombre. Allí, Hinata se enteró que Gaara era músico, tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, le dijo que alguna vez había tenido una banda, pero que por algunos problemas el grupo se había desintegrado y que por el momento, no tenía la intención de reunirlo de nuevo.

Hinata escuchó atenta, las cosas que decía sobre él y tuvo la tentativa de preguntarle algo más personal, como alguna cosa sobre su familia, que le diera el gancho para saber un poco más a fondo de quién era él. Pero se detuvo. Gaara le daba tanta curiosidad, pero a la vez se sentía incapaz de infringir en su mundo.

Gaara aparcó el coche frente a un conocido restaurante de comida rápida. Eligió el local que daba justamente frente al bar donde se presentaría el grupo de rock. Se sentaron al lado del ventanal del establecimiento, donde se podía ver el alboroto de la calle, pero ya adentro, no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

Una mesa los separaba, haciendo que se miraran frente a frente. La camarera del lugar, que vestía un uniforme blanco a rayas rojas y que llevaba una gorra con el logo del restaurante, se acercó para tomarles la orden. Ambos pidieron el platillo principal; hamburguesa con queso, papas fritas y refresco de cola.

Hinata se dio cuenta que Gaara era muy observador. En momentos, se quedaba totalmente callado, mirando fijamente alguna cosa, a alguna persona en específico o algún objeto. En esos momentos, era cuando ella se preguntaba realmente qué tipo de chico sería él.

—¿Estás estudiando algo? —dijo la chica, inconscientemente, y arrepentida un segundo después de haber preguntado eso, no pretendía ser indiscreta.

Gaara le clavó los ojos, con toda la serenidad del mundo, mientras apoyaba los brazos en la mesa.

—No, dejé la escuela.

—Oh —respondió ella, esforzándose para pensar en algo diferente que la ayudara a cambiar de tema, tenía que analizar bien sus preguntas para ahorrarse una imprudencia— y, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?

—¿Qué es lo que me gusta hacer? —repitió él, como si la pregunta lo hubiera agarrado desprevenido. Estrechó un poco los ojos, pensativo, buscando en su cabeza la respuesta, mirando nada en específico, y de pronto levantó la cabeza—, me gusta tocar la guitarra y… el arte.

Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿D-De verdad?

—Sí, me gusta. Es algo familiar, supongo.

Cuando dijo esto, Hinata se acomodó mejor en el asiento y lo miró maravillada, presentía que iba a decirle más sobre eso personal que la tenía tan curiosa. Gaara tomó una servilleta del estante y empezó a hacer dobleces con ella, concentrado en su nueva actividad.

—¿P-Por qué lo dices? —se aventuró a preguntar la ojiperla.

—Mi madre era escultora, cuando era joven. Nunca fue un ícono, ni muy imponente en ese ambiente que se diga, creo que sólo era su _hobbie_ favorito. Y después, mi hermano mayor. Siempre tuvo una afición con la madera, desde pequeño tuvo una macabra obsesión con destruir y reconstruir todo lo que tocara. Actualmente diseña todo tipo de figuras, muñecos, marionetas, casas miniatura, creo que es el único que vive de lo que le gusta.

—Wow, eso es genial, es muy interesante —Hinata sonreía como una boba, no se dio cuenta de lo atañida que se veía con ese tema en particular—, entonces, ¿sólo tienes un hermano?

—No —respondió sin despegar la vista de la servilleta que se curveaba entre sus manos—, también tengo una hermana, pero ella no es parte del grupo de artistas, no es una de nosotros, ella es una deportista.

—¿Deportista? —la curiosidad de intensificó.

—Sí, es tenista. Es la única que actualmente está en la universidad.

—¿Sí? ¿E-En qué universidad estudia?

—La universidad de Suna —dijo y tomó otra servilleta del estante para unirla a la que ya estaba doblada.

—¡¿En serio? —Hinata apoyó las manos sobre la mesa repentinamente en un impulso, que hizo que Gaara levantara la vista para observarla, y la encontró con un destello de asombro en el rostro—. O-Oh, lo siento, es sólo que, yo tengo un primo que va en la misma universidad.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, él está en el último año de la universidad.

Gaara la miró un segundo más, sonrió y volvió la vista a su _origami_. Hinata lo observó atentamente mientras seguía doblando el papel, lo deshacía de un lado como recordando cómo tenía que hacerlo correctamente y volvía a doblarlo. Hinata sonrió, queriendo adivinar mentalmente en qué tipo de arte estaría interesado él. Por lo que veía ahora mismo, le gustaba crear e inventar con las manos, así que le dio vueltas un poco más al asunto y rápidamente dedujo que debía de tener el mismo interés que su madre.

—Te gustan las manualidades, entonces te gusta la escultura, ¿cierto? —dijo la pelinegra sonriendo, con cierto tono exaltado en sus palabras.

—No realmente. Eso era cosa de mi madre.

—Ah —se calmó, dándose cuenta que no estaba cerca de adivinar sus verdaderos intereses, así que quiso recobrar de nuevo el tema principal —, p-pero, ¿por qué dices que tu mamá dejó la escultura?

—Porque se murió.

Hinata palideció, sintió el pecho comprimírsele como en un puño y no pudo decir ni una palabra. Se encogió de hombros y se sintió fatal. Gaara no se veía alterado en ningún aspecto después de contarle esa verdad tan personal. Hinata no pudo verlo a la cara por más tiempo, aún sabiendo que él ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención.

Giró el rostro hacia la ventana, pensando de prisa en lo que tenía que decir.

Qué palabras utilizar, cuando realmente no sabía nada de él. Se sintió como una torpe queriéndose meter en la vida personal de las personas cuando no la habían invitado, y ahora que le decían algo importante, no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Iba a decir algo, tenía que pedirle una disculpa. Volvió la cara a él dispuesta a darle su lamentable pesar, pero se topó con la sonrisa del pelirrojo, mientras le alargaba la mano entregándole lo que parecía ser un unicornio de papel. Hinata se quedó estática y sin palabras, observando la figura de papel y después observándolo a él.

—Dime que ves —meneó el animalito de papel de un lado a otro frente a ella—. Me doy un tiro si crees que es un perro.

Hinata lo tomó en las manos con delicadeza, observando la figura con detalle. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes, pensativa; él parecía tan tranquilo y satisfecho con su creación, como si nada lo perturbara. Hinata vio que el chico estaba completamente relajado después de contarle una tragedia como aquella y no supo cómo interpretarlo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue devolverle la sonrisa.

La camarera llegó con los dos platillos repletos de comida. A Hinata se le había olvidado el hambre cuando él le empezó a contar de su familia, pero el olor de la comida recién hecha, le devolvió el apetito en menos de un segundo.

No intentó hablar más del tema familiar con él. Por algún caso, él tampoco retomó la conversación, así que Hinata pensó que era mejor si se mantenía al margen.

Gaara vació casi toda la salsa de tomate sobre sus patatas, se las metía a la boca y levantaba el rostro, como si estuviera muy orgulloso de su hazaña. A Hinata eso le causó tanta gracia. En un momento, mientras lo contemplaba comiendo tan gustosamente, pensó que tenía el aspecto de un niño pequeño. Sus delicadas facciones, le daban la impresión de tener menos edad, y después, hacia aquellas muecas con la boca, denotaba el chico juguetón que interiormente era.

Para terminar de borrar la tensión previa, Hinata le había contado un poco sobre su hermana menor y la manía de ésta por hacer todo a perfección. Gaara le había dicho que sus hermanos mayores también actuaban como desquiciados, eran tan enojones entre sí, que una vez llegaron a imponerse la ley del hielo, y para su pésima suerte, le había tocado a él ser el mediador, que daba y traía los recados de uno al otro. Hinata se había reído tanto con cada detalle que él le contaba, que algunas personas fisgonas se habían virado a observarlos.

Hinata se estaba reponiéndose de una carcajada, que ni se dio cuenta cuando alguien se paró justamente entre ella y el pelirrojo, pero cuando dio con la persona de quién se trataba, respingó sorprendida.

—Hola Hinata, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

—¡M-Matsuri! —abrió los ojos en sorpresa y enseguida le sonrió.

La castaña estaba allí, de pie, con una chamarra negra de piel sintética y un short color rojo muy corto.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y enseguida se giró hacia el pelirrojo, con los ojos destellando y su sonrisa se hizo más boba, aunque Gaara no correspondió a su mirada. Al parecer, o éste no estaba más que interesado en sus patatas fritas embarradas de tanta salta de tomate o sólo estaba ignorando en toda la extensión de la palabra la presencia y la mirada insistente de la chica.

—Gaara, te he estado buscando todo el día —la voz de la castaña tuvo un chispeo meloso, que Hinata reconoció al instante.

El pelirrojo había estado comiendo al parecer con muchas ganas, porque cuando ella le llamó, disimuladamente pareció soplar cierto aire de fastidio. Reaccionó con lentitud, levantó la vista y miró secamente a la chica allí de pie.

Matsuri vio que no le iba a responder, así que se adelantó.

—Creí que ibas a llamarme ayer, te estuve esperando, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

—Trabajando —dicho esto, volvió a su hamburguesa para propinarle una gran mordida.

Matsuri se quedó de pie mirándolo, con el rostro tieso. Hinata sintió la tensión del ambiente en un segundo, notando que las cosas allí marchaban irregularmente. ¿Era su imaginación o él acababa de ignorarla?

Gaara volvió a su plato, dando por sentado que no tenía nada más que agregar. Matsuri no se había movido y al parecer no tenía planeado irse todavía. Hinata vio que él no pensaba decir otra cosa y entonces intentó romper la rigidez del momento.

—Ah, Matsuri, ¿quieres sentarte con nosotros?

La chica se volvió a la ojiperla aún con el rostro endurecido y a Hinata le causó una fea sensación, pero enseguida le sonrió amablemente y cuando apenas abrió la boca para responder, Gaara se adelantó.

—No, te equivocaste con ella, Matsuri es vegana. Si se queda con nosotros, es como si le estuviera escupiendo al código vegano. Además, los sillones son de piel, tampoco puede sentarse. Va contra sus principios humanitarios —dijo metiéndose una patata a la boca para después sonreirle, sin dejar de masticar el bocado y sin ver en ningún segundo a la castaña.

Hinata se quedó impresionada con la actitud de Gaara. En un momento deseó no tener que estar allí. Temió mirar a Matsuri, pero lo hizo. La castaña tenía los ojos bien clavados como agujas en el pelirrojo. Si se tratara aniquilar a alguien con la mirada, Matsuri lo habría conseguido. Aquella mirada no dejaba nada a la imaginación, aunque trató de contenerse, se podía reflejar lo ofendida que estaba, se notaba la impotencia y la necesidad de querer decirle algo, tal vez de gritarle una maldición o de lanzarle algo encima. Pero simplemente no hizo nada.

Hinata no sabía si lo que él había dicho era porque la conocía muy bien o si sólo lo había sacado para ahuyentarla. Dudó por un momento en lo que podía estar ocurriendo. Recordando la noche en que se vieron Gaara y ella por primera vez en aquella fiesta, remembró que lo había escuchado hablar obscenamente al referirse a Matsuri, tan frío, que ahora le volvía a causar casi el mismo escalofrío que aquella vez. Después, recordó que no se había referido a ella como un amigo. Matsuri en ese momento había llegado muy amistosa, incluso dijo que había estado esperando una llamada de su parte, y él, simplemente lo había ignorado.

La castaña se volvió a la pelinegra y ésta se sobresaltó en el asiento.

—Ya ves, Gaara me conoce muy bien. Pero no te culpo, ustedes pueden comerse toda la carne que deseen, sólo vine de pasada, sabía que él estaría aquí —volvió la cara al pelirrojo sonriendo alegremente, pero él seguía sin dignarse a volver a levantar la vista para mirarla, sólo hacia como si ella no estuviera allí, y la castaña lo notó muy bien, así que volvió la vista a la ojiperla—, como sea, ¿supongo que irán al concierto de _TNT_?

—S-Sí, ese es el plan —sonrió amablemente, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

Matsuri volvió sonreír y Hinata sospechó que realmente no quería hacerlo.

—Entonces los veré más tarde… tengo que irme, los dejo comer —dijo y se encaminó hacia la puerta y esta vez ya no insistió más en que Gaara la mirara.

Hinata miró desaparecer a la chica por la puerta y enseguida volvió la vista a Gaara, con la perplejidad de no entender lo que acababa de pasar. El pelirrojo en cambio le sonrió y siguió metiéndose una patata tras otra a la boca.

Hinata tuvo la intención de decir algo más sobre la castaña, algo como que si la chica en realidad tenía algún motivo importante como para estarlo buscando todo el día. Él parecía tan desinteresado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, que no sabía si era buena idea mencionar de nuevo su nombre.

Se había sorprendido mucho con esa desconocida faceta del pelirrojo, se había portado tan cruel con la chica. En algún momento se le ocurrió que esos dos habían tenido algún tipo de relación sentimental en el pasado y que ahora, el rompimiento se les había estando dando muy mal. Era sólo un presentimiento, la verdad es que no se imaginaba lo que en realidad había pasado entre ellos. O si realmente no tenían un pasado, sino un presente inconcluso.

-0-

Gaara pagó la cuenta completa y no le dio tiempo de ofrecerse a cooperar. Se paró del asiento para dirigirse a la puerta y le indicó amablemente que le siguiera.

Hinata revisó su reloj de pulso, eran las ocho con treinta minutos.

No se había percatado, pero cuando habían llegado en el auto, se había encontrado la calle sin muchas personas; ahora que el sol se había ocultado por completo y que la noche empezó a gobernar, vio a una inmensa multitud caminando de un lado hacia otro, la calle tenía tráfico, los coches buscaban estacionamiento, la gente gritaba y reía, todo era puro bullicio.

Había un letrero blanco con letras negras anunciando a la famosa agrupación de rock, _TNT_. La puerta aún estaba cerrada y había dos guardias resguardándola. Se había formado una fila india larguísima, pero a la vez la gente se amontonaba en grupos, mientras esperaban algún anuncio de que el concierto estaba por comenzar. Hinata quedó sorprendida, no se había imaginado que ese grupo tuviera tantos seguidores, cuando ella ni siquiera los había escuchado mencionar.

Cuando se acercaron más a la línea, Hinata observó a las personas que estaban formadas esperando entrar. Algunas de las chicas llevaban botas masculinas, chamarras ostentosas y tenían el maquillaje muy cargado. Miró a una chica en especial con el cabello teñido azul cielo y peinado en una onda, como si fuera una ola de mar. Los chicos vestían de negro y la mayoría tenía _piercings_ en la cara y en las orejas.

—Joder, no pensé que hubiera tanta gente —dijo Gaara mirando hacia todos lados.

La gente pasaba frente a ellos de un lado a otro, pero una chica en especial, que tenía el cabello con corte masculino pero que a la vez se miraba muy delicada, se acercó a Hinata sin que ella lo notara y le agarró un mechón de su cabello largo y negrísimo. Cuando Hinata la sintió, respingó sorprendida. La chica, que tenía los labios pintados de un rojo carmesí muy intenso le sonrió.

—Adoro tu cabello, ¿es tuyo?

Hinata no supo qué responder al instante. ¿Qué si era de ella? Pues, estaba en su cabeza, ¿de quién más sería si no fuera de ella?

—S-Sí —respondió tímida, pues la chica la miraba embelesada.

Gaara miró a la desconocida con recelo, ésta se dirigió a él para sonreírle y después siguió su camino.

—¡Hey, Gaara!

El aullido vino directo de un grupo de muchachos que estaba a la mitad de la fila. Gaara giró la cabeza para encontrarse con quien lo había llamado y entonces vio a un chico que sacudía la mano en el aire para hacerse ver entre toda la multitud. Algunos otros que estaban en el grupo, giraron a verlo también y sonrieron.

—Ven, vamos.

Le dijo Gaara y entonces, le colocó una mano sobre la espalda baja para alentarla a caminar y seguirle. Bajo ese contacto, Hinata se sobresaltó. No fue temor, ni nada de eso, era sólo que ese acercamiento la había tomado desprevenida. La verdad es que no estaba muy acostumbrada al tacto físico de otras personas.

Cuando llegaron con el resto que ya lo estaba esperando, se incorporaron ilegalmente a la fila. Era un grupo de cinco chicos. Gaara saludó a todos, chocando las manos en puño contra puño. Se volvió a Hinata, que sólo miraba a todos con el semblante cohibido.

—Hey, ella es Hinata —les dijo Gaara para presentarla.

Hinata sonrió dócilmente y levantó la mano para dar un saludo en general. Inmediatamente notó, que por lo menos dos de los chicos que estaban allí, la miraron de pies a cabeza y le sonrieron con esa pisca maliciosa en la mirada. Uno en especial, que se había quedado como bobo mirándola, se le acercó para tomarla de la mano en saludo.

—Hola, yo me llamo Idate —y le volvió a enseñar los dientes.

—H-Hola, es un gusto conocerte —dijo, zafándose de su mano.

—Wow, qué educada eres…

Idate abrió la boca para decir algo más, algún piropo mal gastado seguramente, pero Gaara lo interrumpió.

—No entiendo por qué eligieron un lugar tan pequeño como éste, creo que hay demasiadas personas esperando entrar.

Hinata se quedó al lado de Gaara, escuchando todo lo que él y sus amigos decían. Todos hablaban de cosas similares, como sobre el grupo que iba a abrir a la famosa banda anfitriona ó el costo de las bebidas alcohólicas, después cambiaron de tema a cosas personales como los negocios de cada quien. Se burlaron de alguien grotescamente y saludaron a algunos que pasaban por allí. Gaara se mantuvo más callado que el resto, volteaba a ver a Hinata y le sonreía, cerciorándose de que estaba bien.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentir nervios por estar rodeada de aquel ambiente tan desconocido para ella. Sentía de alguna manera que tenía que prepararse para entrar a un país desconocido, inexplorado.

Le pareció ver un desfile de personajes, giraba a un lado y veía como un grupo ya empezaba a beberse algunas cervezas de contrabando. Uno de los amigos de Gaara empezó a fumar y le entendió la cajetilla para que tomara un cigarrillo, pero ella lo rechazó amablemente y diciéndole ''gracias'', después de todo. Cuando se lo ofreció a Gaara, él también se rehusó. Hinata se quedó extrañada.

—S-Si quieres fumar, puedes hacerlo, a mí no me molesta. Tengo amigos que lo hacen.

—No, el cigarro mata a las personas.

—P-Pero, tú… —dudó, al recordarlo fumándose aquel rollo de marihuana.

—Sólo fumo cosas naturales —y le sonrió.

Hinata no supo cómo interpretarlo de momento, pero después entendió. Realmente él no fumaba nicotina.

Cuando la puerta del bar se abrió, todo el mundo gritó y se alteró festejando. Hinata sintió que alguien la empujó por accidente, haciendo que chocara el cuerpo levemente con el pelirrojo. Gaara lo notó, y giró la cabeza sobre su hombro, con esa fría e impasible mirada para ver quien la había tocado, a la vez, volvió a ponerle una mano sobre la espalda, en forma de protección.

La fila maltrecha empezó a llenarse de personas y fue avanzando lentamente. Gaara se sacó del bolsillo las dos entradas y se las entregó a un tipo de baja estatura pero muy corpulento, con la cabeza rasurada, que estaba de _staff_. Antes de entrar, otro tipo de lentes que llevaba un gafete, le pidió a Hinata que abriera su bolso y que le enseñara lo que llevaba dentro. Hinata abrió los ojos, dudosa por unos segundos, pero finalmente obedeció. Era la primera vez que alguien le pedía que le enseñara el interior de su privado bolso. Vio cómo alguien más hurgó sobre las ropas de Gaara, inspeccionándolo.

Cuando por fin entraron al interior, se encontraron con que ya había una gran cantidad de personas en medio de la pista, bajo el escenario. En la tarima, estaban acomodados todos los instrumentos musicales, amplificadores, micrófonos. Los organizadores del evento seguían revisando conexiones sobre el escenario y algunos afinando las guitarras.

—Acabo de ver a Sari y a Matsuri pasar, ¿no las viste? —dijo Idate, mirando entre la multitud.

—No —respondió tajante el pelirrojo.

La gente hablaba en tono muy alto. El lugar poco a poco seguía llenándose y por la puerta principal no dejaban de llegar las personas. Gaara tenía razón, el espacio era muy pequeño como para almacenar a tanta gente, de por sí el calor humano empezaba a emanar el ambiente, no quería imaginarse cómo sería cuando el show realmente comenzara. La nube de humo de cigarrillo se hizo presente y eso le dio al lugar un aspecto nubloso y tétrico.

Unos minutos después, las luces se apagaron pero en el escenario se prendieron otras. Hubo un alarido colectivo y todos se fueron a reunir al centro de la pista, justo frente al escenario. La gente gritaba, chiflaba, aplaudía y alentaba a los músicos a que salieran de una vez.

Un amplificador de batería chilló horrísonamente y las paredes vibraron. El show había comenzado. El grupo de apertura apareció, el vocalista dio la bienvenida a todos los presentes y la música resonó.

Los amigos del pelirrojo se perdieron entre la multitud, pero Gaara no quiso seguirlos.

Hinata parecía una niña pequeña en una tienda de curiosidades; volteara a donde volteara, veía alguna cosa que la sorprendía, y se quedaba como lela mirando. Vio como una chica agarraba una botella de cerveza y se la empinaba, levantándola al aire.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —le preguntó el ojiverde, acercándosele al oído.

Hinata se sintió pillada, giró a verlo sorprendida.

—¿E-Eh? N-No, gracias, estoy bien —sonrió, pero después lo miró suspicaz—. ¿Y tú?

—Sólo quiero agua.

—Yo también.

Enseguida le indicó que lo siguiera. El ruido era tremendo y apenas podían escucharse. Se pararon al lado de la inmensa barra del lugar, casi en una esquina. El chico le pidió al cantinero dos botellas de agua y enseguida se las trajo. Pagó las bebidas y le dio una a la chica.

Hinata había escuchado a Gaara decir que no le interesaba el grupo que iba a comenzar con el show, sólo se estaba esperando para ver a la banda principal, los famosos _TNT_.

—E-Este lugar es muy, bonito —dijo la ojiperla alzando la vista hacia el techo.

—¿Bonito? —respondió incrédulo y le dio un sorbo a la botella.

—Sí. Es como esos lugares que salen en las películas del viejo oeste. Como cantinas extraviadas en un país oscuro y secreto.

Gaara se quedó prendido de ella, observándola sin que la pelinegra lo notara.

—¿Te gustan mucho las películas?

—¿Eh?

Volvió la vista a él y lo encontró mirándola fijamente. Algo en el interior de Hinata se sobresaltó. Esa mirada, tan penetrante y profundamente indescriptible, como la que había visto momentos atrás cuando él parecía perderse en su propio mundo, ahora estaba posada en ella.

—A-Ah. S-Sí —respondió con los nervios débiles, tratando de ocultarse de su contemplación.

Hinata sabía lo estúpidamente vulnerable que se ponía cuando notaba que las personas le prestaban más atención de la normal, y es ese mismo instante, él la había hecho estremecerse con esa penetrante mirada.

«¿Qué me pasa? ¿Ahora por qué reacciono así? Tranquila. No es lo que parece, realmente él no me está mirando de esa forma, así, como… No, sólo lo estoy malinterpretando, no debo de exagerar…», se dijo así misma. Apenas giró a verlo con su característica dulce sonrisa, para poder quitarse la sensación que acababa de experimentar y volvió a encontrarse con una mirada aún más aguda que la anterior. Hinata sintió que el pecho le explotó.

—¡Hey, aquí están!

Idate había aparecido entre los dos, rompiendo el encanto. Hinata se obligó a calmarse. Gaara se giró para ver a su amigo, que parecía que se había metido a una lavadora. Estaba empapado de sudor, tenía en cabello desarreglado y respiraba entrecortadamente.

—¡_TNT_ está por salir! ¡Ésta es la última canción del grupo de apertura!

—Ya era tiempo —respondió el pelirrojo y se dirigió a ella— ¿vamos?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y los tres se metieron entre la multitud.

Nuevamente, Idate se perdió de vista entre la masa humana.

La gente se restregaba una contra otra, el espacio era muy estrecho. Hinata lo siguió caminando mientras zigzagueaba. Se codeaba con las personas para abrirse el paso y llegar más al centro del espectáculo, tampoco quería perder de vista al pelirrojo que caminaba frente a ella.

Las luces se apagaron y la gente explotó en alaridos frenéticos.

Hinata se detuvo aturdida, girando al frente como todo el mundo lo había hecho, para ver al escenario. Se encendió una luz roja en el centro de la tarima, pero todos los demás seguían hundidos y ocultos en la oscuridad. Un chico altísimo y delgado apareció en medio del proscenio, con una guitarra colgada en el pecho. Alzó los brazos y la gente volvió a estallar en gritos.

Hinata se quedó atolondrada mirando al sujeto que causaba toda esa revolución en la juventud. Cuando reaccionó, vio que Gaara ya no estaba allí. Giró hacia los lados para buscarlo, pero era imposible localizarlo en medio de toda esa oscuridad. Miraba las caras de excitación, de alegría de todos los presentes y la confundían. Temió por un momento, sólo hasta que sintió que alguien le estrechaba la mano con suavidad. Giró casi con violencia y se topó con sus ojos transparentes. Hinata sonrió, pero dudó cuando él se acercó al su mejilla.

—Ven, mantente cerca.

Hinata asintió y se dejó conducir por él, que seguía sujetándola de la mano. Cuando por fin se detuvieron, en un lugar con una muy buena vista, Gaara le soltó.

El guitarrista terminó su _solo_, y elevó la mano haciendo una seña, levantando el dedo meñique e índice, la mayoría lo imitó. Después el resto de los integrantes salieron al escenario y hubo una ovación. Sin decir palabras ninguna frase de bienvenida, el concierto comenzó.

La muchedumbre cantaba, aullaba, brincaba y bailaba sobre su lugar. Hinata se sorprendió cuando vio que había una chica en medio de los estrafalarios músicos, sacó un chelo y se sentó en un banco. Hinata nunca se hubiera imaginado que el estruendoso sonido de la batería y el grave eco del bajo, pudieran armonizar de esa forma con el delicado tacto del chelo.

Atrás de ellos, la gente brincaba y se movía descontrolada. Gaara tuvo que pararse detrás de la chica para evitar que alguien le diera un porrazo o la empujara. La gente no reaccionaba racionalmente en un momento de euforia como ese, ni porque fuera una chica podían tener cuidado.

La lírica seguía explotando en los amplificadores como una descarga. El vocalista había dejado de cantar y se había fundido en tocar su guitarra. Todos estaban conectados, el público con la música. Llegó un momento que la batería dejó de golpear y apenas y se escuchaba el tacto de las baquetas sobre los platillos. El bajista, el vocalista y el guitarrista rodearon a la chica que tocaba el chelo y hubo un momento maravilloso de simetría.

—Cierra los ojos… y escucha —le había dicho el pelirrojo al oído.

Y lo obedeció.

Hinata se dejó llevar por el agudo timbre de la música, prendida como si le marcara una brisa a sus oídos. Los sonidos eran tenues, delicados, perfectos. La melodía se penetró tanto su cuerpo, que pudo sentir como un escalofrío placentero le recorrió en el cuerpo, casi transportándola a otro lugar, a otro nivel superior donde podía sentir paz y devoción. Se olvidó de que la gente estaba a su lado empujando y causando revuelo, sólo tuvo que usar su oído para gozar de la preciosa melodía.

La canción terminó cuando el baterista volvió a esturdecer con los tambores.

El concierto duró casi dos horas, dos horas que estuvieron de pie entre la multitud. La gente empezó a vaciar el lugar poco a poco. Cuando se dirigieron a la barra, se encontraron a Idate y al resto de los amigos del pelirrojo. Todos, excepto Gaara y Hinata, estaban mojados de sudor y se veían cansados. Sí que habían disfrutado del concierto. Entonces Idate sacó algo sobre una fiesta. No dio muchos detalles, dijo que era en la zona céntrica, en el departamento de un tal Suigetsu.

Hinata le dijo que tenía que ir al baño y se escabulló entre la gente. Para variar, había una fila inmensa para el sanitario de mujeres. Se tomó un respiro, el lugar era una masa de humo, casi la estaba asfixiando. Recordó lo de la fiesta; no quería ser grosera con el chico, la verdad es que todo estaba saliendo muy bien, al parecer. No quería romper con la magia de la noche, pero tampoco podía aceptar la invitación. Por algún momento, Naruto se le cruzó por la mente, y no supo exactamente por qué se sintió mal.

Casi después de diez minutos, pudo entrar al sanitario.

Cuando se lavó las manos, sacó el móvil del bolso para checar la hora; faltaban quince minutos para las doce de la noche. Sí, definitivamente ya era tiempo de regresar a casa. No quería incomodar a Gaara, así que pensó en decirle que la dejara irse en taxi, para que él no se perdiera la fiesta.

De repente, el móvil le vibró en las manos y casi se le cae al lavabo, pero alcanzó a atraparlo en el aire. Cuando se lo acomodó en el oído, reconoció la voz que su amiga.

—¡Hinata! ¡¿Estás bien? ¿Todo va bien? Dime, ¿cómo va todo?

—¿S-Sakura? —dudó la chica, ocultándose en una esquina para poder escuchar bien.

—Lo sé. Soy una inoportuna, puedes odiarme. Pero no podía con la curiosidad. Dime que todo va viento en popa, ¿estás con él ahora mismo?

—No, él está afuera. Creo que, ya me voy a casa…

—¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo el muy idiota o qué pasó? —gritó cabreada la peli rosada.

—¡No, no! No pienses eso, todo ha sido muy agradable, pero… ya es algo tarde y creo que, debería regresar a casa. Mi padre está de viaje y Hanabi está sola.

—¿Vas a sacar la excusa de tu hermana? Hinata, todo el mundo sabe que Hanabi es totalmente independiente, además, no está sola. Tu casa está más resguardada que la propia casa del presidente, por favor.

—E-Es que… no lo sé —miró sobre su hombro, viendo a las chicas entrar y salir del sanitario.

—Tú aguanta un poco más. Mañana me contarás todo, ¿está bien? Tengo que colgar, Naruto no sabe que te estoy hablando, estamos en mi casa viendo una película y fue a comprarme dulces, no tardará en regresar.

Sakura colgó el móvil. La chica se quedó ahí, parada, inmóvil, perpleja y perdida en una sola idea. Tragó saliva. En un segundo, sintió el mundo que se había creado esa noche se vino abajo en una milésima de segundo, pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho. Naruto estaba con ella, en ese mismo momento. ¡Maldita sea! Pero, ¿ahora por qué volvía a sentirse melancólica?

Se agarró el cabello y se lo apretó, desesperada por sus propios sentimientos. Sí, era eso. Ahora sabía que Naruto estaba allí, con ella, seguramente muy feliz; así que todo su concepto de paz y tranquilidad de hace unos momentos, empezaba a difuminarse.

Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de borrar ese pensamiento. No tenía derecho a sentirse lamentable por él, ni por su relación con su amiga. Era tonto, estúpido. Por Dios, si todo el tiempo ellos estaban juntos, disfrutándose el uno al otro. No le tocaba hacerla de mártir ahora sólo porque le hubiera correspondido una estúpida vez. Ya tenía que hacerse la idea de que Naruto no era para ella y no iba a corresponderle como quisiera. Nunca pasaría.

Respiró hondo y exhaló, relajándose y volviendo la vista en alto.

Guardó el móvil en el bolso y salió de allí. Afuera estaba Gaara hablando con un tipo desconocido. Idate y el resto habían desaparecido de su vista. Hinata se acercó y él la miró de reojo caminar a su dirección, mientras el sujeto con el que estaba seguía hablando. Gaara se despidió del tipo, que parecía de treinta años.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el chico, notando algo diferente en su semblante.

—A-Ah, sí, estoy bien. Sólo que la fila era un poco larga y me tardé, ¿d-dónde están los demás?

—Se adelantaron, fueron a comprar algunas bebidas, los veremos en la fiesta.

—Ah, sí, de eso quería hablarte… Gaara, me la he pasado muy bien ésta noche —empezó, con la vista en el suelo, nerviosa—, la verdad es que me divertí mucho, nunca imaginé que fuera a disfrutar tanto éste concierto, porque ni siquiera los había escuchado en mi vida. Fue genial… pero, ya no puedo estar más tiempo fuera de casa, mi padre no sabe que salí y se está haciendo más tarde… —levantó la mirada resignada—. Lo siento.

Gaara la observó un momento sin decir nada, como si tratara de descubrir lo que ella escondía, después desvió la vista hacia un lado. Hinata se sintió fatal, sabía que seguramente él estaba decepcionado. No había cumplido con sus expectativas. Tal vez se hubiera imaginado que ella era otro tipo de chica, tal vez una chica más divertida, alguien parecida a él a la que le gustaran las fiestas y salir por la noche. Pero Hinata no se consideraba ese tipo de chica y lo lamentó en ese momento.

Gaara volvió a verla. Estaba sereno, tranquilo como si nada le afectara.

—Como tú quieras. Te llevaré a tu casa entonces.

—¡Oh no! —se adelantó, negando con la cabeza—. No tienes que llevarme, yo puedo irme sola. Aquí enfrente pasan muchos taxis, puedo tomar uno para ir a casa. Tú puedes ir a la fiesta y reunirte con tus amigos, es en serio, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Gaara frunció el ceño y después le sonrió.

—¿Estás loca? No voy a dejar que te subas a un taxi cuando yo tengo un coche y puedo llevarte.

—Pero no tienes que hacerlo. Yo quiero irme sola.

—Ah, eso es… ¿crees que voy a aprovecharme de ti y por eso buscas una excusa para no subirte a mi coche?

—¡N-No!

—¿Te asusto?

—¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Es sólo que…

Gaara le clavó los ojos, tratando de esconder la sonrisa que se le quería formarse en los labios.

—Vivo un poco… lejos.

Él no puedo evitar y se rió. Hinata desvió la vista, pensando que seguramente se había visto muy patética.

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Abandonaron el bar. Afuera, el frío que los cubrió era tremendo. Hinata se cubrió los brazos con sus propias manos frotándolas para entrar en calor, pero no podía hacer nada por sus piernas. La faldita no le ayudaba en nada. La gente seguía amontonada afuera del establecimiento, charlando y bebiendo, como si la fiesta no acabara aún.

Gaara la tomó, esta vez de la muñeca y la condujo hacia su camino, para cruzar la calle. El coche estaba frente a una bodega. Todo estaba bien iluminado por las luces de las calles, los bares y los coches. El pelirrojo se paró frente a la puerta del copiloto y se quitó la chamarra de esquimal para dársela a la que temblaba de frío, quedandose sólo con una playera café ajustada a su cuerpo y de mangas largas.

—Toma. No tengo calefacción en el coche, te vas a congelar —enseguida le abrió la puerta del coche.

Hinata se le quedó mirando insistentemente, pues ya se había resignado a que la llevara. Entró al coche y se subió el zíper de la chamarra. Gaara subió del otro lado, encendió el radio y se detuvo cuando se escuchó la canción de _sour girl_(2). Hinata se relajó en el asiento, mirando como él encendía el coche, al parecer batallando un poco al principio hasta que por fin accedió.

Hinata enganchó los ojos en el muchacho. ¿Cuántas veces había salido con un chico antes, que la hubiera tratado como Gaara lo había hecho esa noche? Lo sabía. Nunca antes. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo tanto alboroto por irse a su casa cuando él la había invitado a pasar más tiempo con su compañía. No era temor, como él decía. No había tenido miedo a perderse en la sincronía de esa noche. Todo había sido muy agradable, había experimentado algo nuevo, con un amigo nuevo. Entonces…

Era Naruto. ¿Era por él? Sí, lo era. ¡Por supuesto que sí lo era! ¡Qué no podía entender que él la había rechazado!

—Gaara.

Él volteó a verla, con la mirada tranquila, atento.

—Si tú quieres, podemos ir a la fiesta, juntos.

* * *

_¡Gracias a todos por continuar leyendo ésta fic! No saben cómo me alenta escribir cuando leo todos sus reviews._

_Por favor, no me odien. Es un NaruHina, no un GaaHina, no hay cambios. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Es parte del trama, no crean que he cambiado de protagonista masculino. La verdad es que estaba alargando mucho éste capítulo. Pensé en poner toda la cita completa en un sólo capítulo, pero como ya se están dando cuenta, pues sí es un poquito más extenso. La continuación ya saben, vendrá en el capítulo 6. Y para quienes piensan que Naruto se está viendo muy lento, se sorprenderán._

_Gracias por leer y nos seguimos a la próxima._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. (1) La lírica de Le disko le pertenece a Shiny Toy Guns (C) 1995 Universal Records._

* * *

.

Por fin, el último escalón.

La frágil silueta de la tímida muchacha, era una torrente de nervios desorbitados. Su cuerpo caminaba erguido por aquella infinita hilera de escaleras con una teatral tranquilidad, pero en el interior, podía sentir claramente cómo iba desmoronándose en una tormentosa ansiedad.

Era demasiado para ella, ¿qué parte de su cabeza creyó que estaba preparada para aventarse por sí solita al rudo vuelo de la autonomía?

¡Vaya fiasco!

Hinata era demasiado previsible. No había que conocerla de años para darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Su ojos, las ventanas de su alma, estaban demasiado abiertas, se podía leer todo la excitación y la preocupación en la que estaban envueltas. Gaara lo supo al instante, después de ver de reojo como se apretaba las manos con ansiedad y de jalaba los dedos, mientras terminaban de subir los últimos escalones del sexto piso.

—Llegamos.

Esa grave voz quebró a la chica. Abrió los ojos, expectante, saliendo de su ilusión.

—A-Ah —soltó una risita estúpida—, qué bien.

Gaara sonrió. La pequeña cara de ángel era demasiado predecible.

La última puerta del fondo. Desde que estaban en el quinto piso, pudieron escuchar la música que venía de algún espacio del recóndito lugar. El piso vibraba y Hinata quiso creer que el departamento de abajo estaba deshabitado, porque si no era así, realmente debía de ser muy desconsiderado por parte del dueño de la fiesta, e insoportable para los inquilinos vecinos.

Hinata tenía la vista en el suelo, y el entusiasmo escondido en algún lugar de su cuerpo. No se había arrepentido en aceptar la invitación, era algo más inusual, como la idea de que tal vez no debía estar allí.

Pero era demasiado tarde, aún cuando arrastrara los pies, ya habían llegado.

Gaara se detuvo en la puerta del departamento, cuando la música que ya se escuchaba claramente, y que a la vez se mezclaba con las risas enardecidas, la habladuría incongruente y el motín de todos esos desconocidos allí adentro.

—Hay algo que quieras agregar o disputar antes de entrar —dijo el pelirrojo en burla.

—O-Oh, n-no —negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que debía de verse como una deplorable chiquilla asustada, pero trató de tomar un poco del carácter del apellido que llevaba, ya no era ninguna niña de cinco años a la que tuvieran que cuidar en una fiesta. Fatal ya se veía, indecisa, titubeante, frente a él, como para seguir así toda la noche. Se apresuró a sonreir—. Estaré bien.

—Lo sé. Aunque, quería advertirte sobre algunas cosas que debes… —pausó, como si tratara de encontrar la palabra correcta que pudiera explicar lo que temía, y lo que tenía en mente— saber, antes de que conozcas a algunos de éstos idiotas.

—¿Sí? —expandió sus grandes orbes perladas para ponerle atención al muchacho.

Apenas el pelirrojo abrió la boca para hablar, rascándose la nuca, cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió de impacto y la silueta de Idate apareció entre ellos. Ambos se sobresaltaron al verse pillados de repente.

—¡Sabía que estarías aquí! ¡Me asomé allá afuera y vi tu coche! —dijo, o más bien, gritó el chico de las largas cejas.

Se recorrió a un lado para cederles el paso. Gaara se quedó de pie un momento y apretó los labios, irritado, mirando a su amigo allí con la cara de bobo. No había tiempo de retrasar la llegada. Así, ambos entraron al departamento.

Hinata pensó que había visto todo de lo que se podía sorprender momentos atrás, cuando presenció el enigmático mundo bajo de los clubes de rock. Ahora sabía, que no había visto mucho comparado con lo que tenía enfrente en esos instantes. Aquello era un circo. ¡Y qué personajes!

No había un solo rincón sin algún alma bebiendo. Las personas estaban divididas en grupitos, la mayoría fumaba y tenía una bebida en mano. Las carcajadas venían de allá y después de acá, las personas caminaban, alzando sus bebidas al aire para que se las derramaran. En un espacio, un grupito de chicas bailaba y alrededor unos chicos las animaban.

Una chica de cabello negro con mechones de color rojo brillante y un piercing en el tabique de la nariz los recibió con un vaso de licor. Hinata se sorprendió, pero la chica le sonrió amable y notablemente ebria, así que no quiso rechazarla. Tomó la bebida y la del piercing se fue por donde vino. Hinata apenas iba a poner sus labios en la bebida para probar que era, pero Gaara fue más rápido y se lo arrebató de las manos, dejándolo en una mesa. La chica lo miró sorprendida y extrañada, pero él sólo le dijo que no meneando la cabeza y le sonrió.

Entraron a la casa que parecía un lugar abandonado, eso era porque no había casi muebles. En medio de la sala sólo había un sofá y una mesita, llena de latas, botellas y ceniceros. Caminaron hacia la cocina y encontraron una mesa más grande con dos sillas de diferentes formas a lado. Había un fregadero, una estufa pequeña y un refrigerador, pero todo se veía viejo, la estufa estaba llena de grasa.

—Hey, sabía que ibas a venir —dijo un chico acercándose, con una divertida sonrisa que mostraba unos dientes puntiagudos y chuecos.

—Claro que iba a venir —contestó el pelirrojo sin mucho ánimo.

—Alguien por allí me dijo que tenías una, cita… —dijo el recién llegado y a la vez se giró a Hinata, con una ladina sonrisa.

—Ah, sí, ella es Hinata, Hinata él es Suigetsu, el dueño de ésta pocilga.

—Sí una pocilga, pero como te gusta estar aquí, camarada… hola, es un placer —y le extendió la mano a la Hyūga.

—H-Hola, mucho gusto —dijo la pelinegra con una tímida sonrisa y le extendió la mano. El albino se la estrechó sin borrar la sonrisita de los labios.

—Qué bueno que traes a chicas tan lindas a mis fiestas, Gaara. Es un honor para mí —empezó con su teatral caballerosidad—, ya verás que te gustará estar aquí y seguramente le pedirás a Gaara que te vuelva a traer, nadie puede igualar una fiesta como las que se viven en mi casa, tú misma lo vas a comprobar.

Gaara rodó los ojos, abrió el refrigerador y sacó dos cervezas. Aunque Suigetsu seguía hablando alardeándose de anfitrión, a Gaara poco le importó, le dijo un insípido _estaremos por allá_. Agarró a Hinata de un brazo y la llevó a un espacio de la salita donde no había tantas personas.

Hinata miraba a todos embobada, estaba segura que muchos de los que estaban allí, habían estado en el concierto, los reconocía. Gaara le entregó la lata de cerveza. Hinata no bebía cerveza, apenas y soportaba el vodka. Pero no lo rechazó, como buena chica que era, no pudo despreciar la cortesía.

Un tipo se acercó para decirle algo al oído al pelirrojo y éste asintió con la cabeza.

—Voy afuera, regreso en un minuto, quédate aquí —le dijo el chico antes de partir.

Hinata asintió y lo vio salir por la puerta con el mismo tipo que se le había susurrado al oído.

Alrededor el ambiente seguía en su punto. En medio de la salita estaban dos chicas bailando entre sí. La canción _le disko_(1) las hacía contonearse provocativamente en un fingido baile erótico, sin darse cuenta que derramaban la bebida que llevaban en las manos. Un tipo quiso unírseles, pero ellas con gestos de repudio lo rechazaron, una caminó tambaleándose a la dirección de Hinata y en su torpeza, le derramó la bebida en la blusa.

Hinata respingó al sentir el frío líquido traspasar su ropa. La chica trató de disculparse, pero apenas y podía detenerse, quiso limpiarle la ropa pero Hinata prefería que no la tocara. Repentinamente vio como la chica era jalada de un brazo por alguien más que a la vez la lanzaba a un grupo que estaba en la esquina.

—¡Fíjate idiota!

Hinata se sorprendió al ver a Matsuri, gritándole a la ebria muchacha que fue levantada por algunos chicos. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, no pudo evitar respingar. La cara de la castaña era amable y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Mira lo que te hizo esa zorra, arruinó tu ropa —dijo viéndole la blusa manchada, con un ápice de condolencia en la mirada.

—N-No importa, está bien —

Quiso hacerle creer, pero a esta no le importó, la jaló de un brazo y se la llevó a un pasillo, donde apenas pudieron caminar, ya que algunas parejitas que se comían a besos bloqueaban el paso.

Matsuri la llevó al baño, cerrando la puerta con ambas dentro.

—Todo esto tiene solución —dijo mientras agarraba el rollo de papel sanitario y se lo daba—, no hay de qué preocuparse.

La pelinegra sólo la miró sin decir nada, tomó el papel para tratar de limpiarse la mancha roja de la blusa. Matsuri se sentó sobre el lavamanos y se le quedó viendo en silencio. Para Hinata todo era muy extraño, desde el momento en que se la encontró en el restaurante hasta hace unos minutos cuando la vio tan agresiva con aquella chica, pero al final de cuentas, con ella se estaba portando muy amable.

—Y, entonces, ¿estás saliendo con Gaara? —preguntó sin quitarle la vista, Hinata se sobresaltó.

—¿E-Eh? ¡No! B-Bueno, él s-sólo me invitó al concierto.

—Ah —dijo simplemente como si todo le quedara claro con esa respuesta. Se bajó del lavamanos para acercarse a ella y le arrebató el papel de la mano—, déjame ayudarte.

Hinata se recargó en la pared, mirando como la chica agarraba un extremo de su blusa y restregaba el papel en ella. Afuera se escuchaba la música estridente y el vocerío. En un momento le pareció irreal esa situación, con la castaña allí sobre ella. La verdad era que no la conocía bien, y algo en su persona le daba cierta curiosidad. Sakura nunca le habló mucho de ella.

—Yo sé que no conoces a Gaara —dijo repentinamente rompiendo el silencio, a Hinata le dio la impresión que desde hace rato quería hablar—. A decir verdad, nadie lo conoce mucho, ninguno de los idiotas de aquí sabe realmente quien es, y eso que algunos tienen tiempo de tratarlo. Obviamente tú no sabes nada de él si apenas lo conociste en la fiesta que di por mi cumpleaños.

Eso a Hinata la tomó desprevenida, dudó en agregar algo o comentar al respecto, pero Matsuri se adelantó.

—Tú no lo sabes, pero… —dijo arrojando el papel húmedo al cesto de basura y parándose frente a la ojiperla, para mirarla cara a cara—, Gaara y yo tenemos una relación, algo, peculiar. Yo, he estado con él desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo lo conozco. Sé como es y por qué hace lo que, a veces hace. Y créeme, no todo es tan lindo como parece. No siempre está de humor como para hacer muñequitos de papel ni para bromear.

Hinata aguantó la respiración al ver las profundas orbes cafés de la chica clavársele como cuchillos. No había enojo, ni disgusto en sus ojos, sólo pudo ver y sentir que trataba de advertirle de algo, pero dudó si ella se refería a Gaara. Lo que sí supo claramente, es que se refería al momento que los encontró riendo en la cafetería.

Hinata apenas iba abrir los labios para decir, que realmente no pensaba que él fuera un mal chico, pero le cortaron la inspiración cuando afuera alguien empezó a golpear la puerta, alegando que tenía que entrar al baño.

Matsuri abrió la puerta con un notable semblante molesto.

—¡Está ocupado! ¿Por qué no van a orinar allá afuera?

—Pero, estamos en el sexto piso… —se quejó una voz masculina desconocida.

—Pues entonces hagan fila y no presionen —y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

La castaña se veía serena, sin un ápice de perturbación, pero Hinata no se sintió cómoda.

—Y-Ya estoy bien.

Matsuri sonrió y abrió la puerta. Hinata notó que la fila del sanitario ya tenía a cuatro personas en espera y bajó la cabeza al caminar a lado de ellos. Matsuri la condujo a la cocina, tomó un vaso y le sirvió una bebida rojiza de una jarra, la misma bebida que le había caído a la ropa. Hinata dudó en aceptar el vaso, pero después de probar un poco, se deleitó con un dulce sabor, nada cargado, nada fuerte.

Sari, una chica de castaño cabello café, más largo que el de Matsuri, se acercó a ellas. Hubo presentaciones, se acercaron dos chicas más, hubo más presentaciones, una charla femínea, se acercaron dos chicos más al grupo, una charla en grupo donde Hinata se había sonrojado cuando uno de los chicos le dijo que sus ojos eran preciosos.

Todo iba de maravilla, pero Gaara no regresaba.

Había risas, palabras graciosas. La bebida no se acababa, el vaso siempre volvía a llenarse. Las sonrisas eran amables, todos eran amables con ella, no estaba preocupada, se sentía muy bien, se sentía en armonía. Cerró un poco los ojos y alguien le besó la mejilla. No supo si fue Matsuri, o Sari, que se le había acercado para tocar su hermoso cabello. Sólo se sintió relajada.

No recordó exactamente como llegó al balcón, pero cuando sintió la fría brisa golpearle el cuerpo, cada fibra de su piel se estremeció, quizás fue eso lo que la volvió a la realidad.

Sintió el cuerpo ligero y se apoyó del pretil del balcón. Respiró el aire fresco y exhaló lentamente. Levantó los ojos para encontrarse con el bello resplandor de la noche, la luna despejada, en cuarto creciente, y las estrellas, allí estaban aquellas gotas de cristal, cercanas y claras.

Se aferró más al barandal cuando sintió que el cuerpo iba a desvanecerse.

Tragó pesado, y miró a una pareja a su lado. Ellos no la miraban, así que se sintió con toda la libertad de contemplarlos. La chica lo rodeaba por el cuello, él por la estrecha cintura y sus frentes estaban unidas. No hablaban, no decían nada, sólo se observaban el uno al otro. No hacía falta nada en esa escena, nada más podía complementar una unión tan perfecta, como la de ese par de enamorados, porque sus ojos expresaban lo que en su interior se desgarraba. Amor. Pasión. Deseo. Adoración…

—¿Por qué? —susurró bajo, tanto que apenas fue audible para ella— ¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?

Sintió como en los surcos de sus hermosas orbes perladas, se juntaban pequeñas gotas de agua. El único recuerdo que la había estado atormentando día y noche, en sueños y pensamientos, volvía a hacerse nítido y real. El que él estuviera ausente, no anulaba el recuerdo. Volvió a ver aquella felina mirada en sus pupilas azules, su nariz recta y sus perversos labios tan suaves, dulces, maliciosamente prohibidos. Su cabello brillante como el sol, su piel tostada. Su hermoso rostro, sus perfectas facciones, volvían a interponerse en sus pensamientos.

Era increíble ¡Cómo dolía! Como alguien puede romper tu corazón, y sin embargo sigues amándole con cada uno de esos pedacitos. Como la vida podía traicionar de esa forma, haciéndote infeliz con un amor no correspondido. El rechazo, el dolor se había clavado en sus huesos y en su piel. Ahora sólo vivía en la desesperanza, en la más profunda desolación.

¿Dejar de amarlo? No podía. Sonaba inalcanzable, imposible. ¿Aprender a vivir sin él? ¿Sonreír porque eran amigos? ¿O llorar porque nunca serían más que amigos?

Poco a poco su cuerpo fue cayendo al suelo y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, mientras rompió en llanto. Se quebró, en el frío concreto del suelo. No importaba, ella no importaba. Porque ella era sólo una espectadora en la vida de él. Porque él nunca sabría el daño que le había causado con aquel doloroso rechazo. Porque él nunca conocería esa clase de sufrimiento.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose abandonada, perdida. Sintiéndose sola.

Lo siguiente que sintió es como alguien se acercaba a ella y la sacudía por el hombro, llamándola por su nombre. Pero estaba cansada, estaba muy cansada como para abrir los ojos y mirar quién la llamaba. Sus sollozos apenas eran audibles. No quería irse de allí, sólo quería detener esa tormentosa tortura, en aquel frío refugio.

Murmuraciones, susurros y un grito furioso. Después, alguien la tomó en sus brazos. Así, flotando, creyendo que podía volar hacia otro lugar, pudo escapar de su dolor.

-0-

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de ponerse las sandalias de la prisa en la que salió a la calle, detrás de su novio. Estaba bastante incrédula, y de un momento a otro, arrepentida. Pero eso no le daba derecho a Naruto de echárselo en cara de esa forma. Así que una vez que él salió de su casa, lo siguió para aclararle una cosa.

—¡Naruto! —gritó cuando lo vio abrir la puerta del coche.

—¡¿Qué? —contestó él furioso.

Sakura por fin lo pudo alcanzar, antes de que subiera al coche, y se plantó frente a él.

—¡Ah! Está bien, sé que fue un poco precipitado, sé que nosotras la presionamos para ir, pero, ella me dijo que se estaba portando bien, lo juro, dijo que era amable —lo dijo sonriendo, para que él notara que no era tan grave.

—Ah, y entonces, ¿Por qué no te contesta el teléfono y por qué no ha llegado aún en su casa? —la miró mordazmente.

—¡Ah, lo sé! —rodó los ojos, dándose cuenta de su error—, mañana a primera hora le preguntaré a Matsuri sobre él. Ella debe saber donde vive. Pero te apuesto a que debe estar aún divirtiéndose en la fiesta con Gaara.

—Sakura, ¡son las cuatro de la madrugada!

—¡Ya lo sé, tonto, no me grites! Ella es mi amiga, ¿crees que si realmente creyera que estuviera en peligro, no me alarmaría? ¡Por Dios! Debes de calmarte o me pondrás de nervios, ¡Ah! —hizo una mueca de estar completamente exasperada—, no sé por qué te conté sobre su cita, sólo lo estás exagerando todo. No pensé que te pusieras así.

Naruto fijó firmemente la mirada en la peli rosada, sin poder cambiar el semblante pesado. Ella en cambio lo miró con una interrogativa, perpleja y claramente ofendida, realmente le había molestado que la tratara como una tonta imprudente.

Sí, estuvo de acuerdo con él en que no conocían para nada al chico con quién Hinata había salido. Era su primera cita, y eso también se lo contó a Naruto, y después de que él comentara algo sobre el tipo, como que nadie a excepción de Matsuri lo conocía, Sakura dudó por un momento y finalmente decidió volver a contactarla. La sorpresa fue cuando ella no contestó el móvil, ni porque le había marcado casi una docena de veces. Con el gusanito de la duda caminándole encima, no pudo apaciguar la incertidumbre y entonces se decidió, llamó a la mansión Hyuga. Cuando la servidumbre confirmó que Hinata no había llegado aún, todo se derrumbó.

—Naruto, no me mires así. Ella está bien, ella tiene que estar bien —la voz de Sakura se quebró ligeramente.

El rubio notó la pesarosa mirada de su novia y algo en sus ojos, hizo que saliera de su ilusión. Con su actitud estaba preocupando a Sakura, y también, le estaba echando la culpa del problema.

Suspiró, dándose cuenta que estaba portándose de una forma extraña. Le había gritado a Sakura, por primera vez en su vida, la había tratado como una irresponsable. Y eso no estaba bien. Trató de ordenar sus ideas. Lo que estaba haciendo lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otro amigo. Claro, no había por qué pensar mal. Hinata era, su amiga. Lo era. Era obvio que estuviera preocupado. Sakura, era su novia, tenía que tranquilizarla.

La miró con ojos tranquilos y la jaló a su cuerpo para abrazarla.

—Perdón. Ya lo sé, tal vez estoy exagerando —le acarició el cabello cariñosamente—. Tal vez, ella está bien, con su… cita.

—Sí, ella está bien. De todos modos contactaré a Matsuri por la mañana.

-0-

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero éstos se sentían tan pesados que volvió a cerrarlos al instante. Un puntiagudo dolor se le clavó en la nuca. Por inercia se llevó una mano a cabeza, tallándose con presión. ¡Dios! ¿Qué era ese dolor tan agudo? Intentó abrir los ojos una vez más. Por sus fosas nasales entraba un aroma de jabón mezclado con canela, un olor totalmente desconocido.

Hinata levantó la cabeza para darse cuenta que no estaba ni en su habitación, obviamente no estaba en su casa. Y al instante, palideció.

Se sentó con brusquedad sobre la cama, y esto causó que el dolor de cabeza se hiciera más agudo. Hizo una mueca de malestar, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba?

La habitación era pequeña, de un color aceituna. Tenía una vieja alfombra café y una ventana con cortinas oscuras, que apenas dejaban entrar la luz del sol. Además de la cama donde ella estaba acostada, de muebles sólo había una cajonera para ropa, un pequeño closet y un escritorio, lleno de libros, revistas y discos.

Todo era demasiado extraño. Pero, no recordaba nada. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Repensó las cosas, tratando de recordar lo más cercano a la noche anterior. Y pudo hacerlo. Recordó el momento en que llegó a la fiesta y cuando Gaara se marchó. El accidente con la bebida carmesí, a Matsuri y el sanitario, después, los amigos de Matsuri. Sí, estaba con ellos, mirando a la puerta en espera de Gaara, él no llegaba y entonces…

—¡Ah! —volvió a sostenerse la cabeza, algo adentro empezaba a martillarle.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, dándose cuenta de su error. Se había embriagado en su primera cita y había perdido la noción de sus actos. No recordaba cómo había llegado a esa vieja habitación, ni a esa cama. Y ahora, ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Dónde estaba Matsuri, o Sari? ¿Dónde estaba Gaara?

Tenía que salir de allí.

Se quitó el cobertor de encima, miró que su ropa estaba donde tenía que estar y se sintió aliviada. Sus tenis _converse_ estaban al lado de la cama, se los puso con rapidez. Pero a la hora de recoger su bolso, no lo encontró. Revolvió el cobertor, se agachó debajo de la cama, sobre el suelo, sobre el escritorio, se tentó a abrir el closet y lo hizo lentamente, pero al encontrar ropa masculina colgada ordenadamente, cerró la puerta, asustada.

Definitivamente, esto no estaba bien.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, despacio, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, y aunque la puerta rechinó un poco al abrirse, no hubo otro sonido. Salió al pasillo, con pasos cuidadosos, mirando a su alrededor. Definitivamente, éste no era aquel departamento en el sexto piso de la zona céntrica, no era la casa de Suigetsu, el amigo de Gaara.

Todo estaba en un sepulcral silencio. La pelinegra caminó del lado derecho, hasta llegar a lo que era una salita, que consistía en un sofá largo en color negro y un televisor. En el suelo sobre la alfombra, había videojuegos, más discos y una guitarra eléctrica conectada a un amplificador.

A su izquierda, había una pequeña cocina integral, que parecía acogedora; tenía un refrigerador, una estufa, un microondas y trastes ordenados en el zinc. Cerca de la licuadora, Hinata pudo percibir lo que parecía ser un retrato enmarcado. Debía de ser del dueño de la casa, claro. Apenas iba a caminar a la pieza de la cocina, cuando escuchó voces afuera acercándose. Al ver dos siluetas pasar por la ventana, el corazón le palpitó a mil por segundo. Pensó en esconderse, pero era estúpido.

Se tensó aún más cuando escuchó el sonido de la palanca de un retrete vaciarse y una puerta abrirse en el fondo del pasillo.

Se congeló, no pudo caminar y casi empieza a hiperventilar.

La puerta se abrió y a la vez alguien se detuvo detrás de ella. Hinata giró para encontrarse con la cara somnolienta de Gaara, que a la vez abría sorprendido los ojos al verla. Por la entrada apareció una despampanante rubia, cargando bolsas de supermercado y detrás de ella, un hombre castaño, con una caja en las manos. Se quedaron de pie como estatuas al toparse con la imagen de una desalineada y pálida muchacha en medio de la sala.

Gaara intercambió miradas con la rubia, después con el castaño y finalmente con Hinata, tratando de ocultar la evidente sonrisa que empezaba a dibujársele en los labios. A su vez, aquella rubia, de grandes orbes verdes, miraba a Gaara, pasaba a Hinata y después, le clavaba los ojos al de atrás, con la expresión de total impresión. El castaño, que sólo tenía ojos para la pelinegra, sonrió.

Hinata no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo duraron mirándose unos a los otros, pero ella no pudo articular palabra. Lo que si sabía, es que su rostro debía de estar más colorado que un bendito rábano. La vergüenza la inundó de inmediato y no supo cómo actuar.

La rubia fue quien rompió el silencio. Después de observar con asombro a la pelinegra, dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se acercó a ella.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Temari, me da mucho gusto conocerte —y le dio un afectuoso abrazo, al que Hinata tardó en responder. Al separarse, la ojiperla seguía en estado catatónico—. Y no sé si Gaara lo dijo, pero, ¡Bienvenida!

—A-A-Ah. H-Hola, m-me llamo Hi-Hinata —tartamudeó sin control—. G-G-Grac-cias.

A lo que la rubia sonrió.

—¡Qué adorable eres! —agregó con una ensoñadora sonrisa, y enseguida se giró al castaño a su espalda—. Oh, y él es Kankuro.

—Hola Hinata, es un placer —dijo en un galante tono el alto castaño.

—H-Hola, es un p-placer t-también.

Hinata estaba impresionada. Empezó a relajar su respiración. Le dirigió la mirada a Gaara, cuando éste seguía con una expresión burlona en el rostro, pero al notar aquellos dilatados ojos de la chica, se acercó a ella.

—Ah, son mis hermanos, ¿te acuerdas que te hablé de ellos?

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y se volvió a ellos. Claro, ellos eran sus hermanos, ellos vivían allí, entonces, todo estaba claro. Estaba en la casa de Gaara.

Asintió con la cabeza, claro que recordaba la charla sobre sus hermanos.

—¿En serio Gaara te habló de nosotros? ¡Wow! Estoy impresionada. No, más bien, estoy impactada. Gaara nos mencionó con sus amigos, lo escuchaste bien Kankuro.

—Sí, ya escuché —sonrió divertido—. Y a propósito, ¿de dónde conoces a mi hermanito, pequeña?

Hinata abrió la boca, la pregunta la había tomado desprevenida. Gaara sólo rodó los ojos, cortándole las alas al castaño.

—Eso a ti no te importa —lo ignoró y se dirigió a la pelinegra—. Hinata, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Al decir esto, se dirigió a la puerta principal. Hinata abrió los ojos y asintió, siguiéndolo. Cuando cruzaron la puerta, escucharon a Temari gritar.

—¡No vayan a irse sin antes desayunar!

Hinata todavía estaba apenada y temía en encontrarse con la mirada del pelirrojo. Temía enterarse de lo que hizo, porque sinceramente, no recordaba nada de la bendita fiesta. Gaara en cambio, la miró un momento sin decir nada, podía ver toda la confusión en aquel bello rostro amodorrado.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber él.

—A-Ah, supongo que sí —dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza. El dolor seguía punzándole.

Gaara sonrió.

—Debes de tener algo de resaca. No te preocupes, te daré algo para ayudarte con el dolor.

Hinata se sonrojó, dándose cuenta que él debía de saber todo lo que ocurrió esa noche.

—L-Lo siento tanto, no quise ponerme así —seguía con la vista en el suelo.

—¿Así cómo? —cuestionó, imaginándose las dudas de la pequeña.

—P-Pues, así, ebria. No quise causarte problemas.

—No causaste ningún problema. Te lo aseguro, de hecho, fuiste muy dócil.

Hinata levantó la vista y en sus ojos se reflejó el temor. No entendió lo que quiso decir con lo de _fuiste muy dócil_. Gaara volvió a sonreírle.

—No hiciste nada extraño —dijo para tranquilizarla—. Seguramente fue Matsuri quien te hizo beber esa asquerosa mezcla de licores. Pero, no pasó a mayores, en serio. Cuando te encontré, estabas dormida en el balcón y temblabas de frío. Después, te llevé al coche, y como no sabía dónde estaba tu casa, decidí traerte aquí. Matsuri quería que te llevara a su casa, pero, no confié en ella. Es algo inadaptada.

—¿M-Me cargaste hasta aquí? —susurró a la vez que echaba un vistazo a las escaleras, estaban en un segundo piso.

Él asintió con la cabeza, como si ese hecho hubiera sido algo muy usual para él. Hinata se sintió peor y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —volvió a verlo, como si hubiera recordado algo importante—. Tengo que llegar a mi casa.

—Sí, te llevaré…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió, a lo que él se inmutó—. Me iré sola, por favor, ya no me hagas favores.

Gaara se sorprendió con la petición de la chica. No entendía por qué estaba tan avergonzada. Todavía no le terminaba de explicar para evitar malinterpretaciones, que él había dormido en la sala y ella en la habitación. Hinata sólo hizo un además de irse. Caminó directo a las escales, pero se detuvo y se regresó a él.

—Fue muy agradable ayer, hasta lo que, recuerdo… y fue un gusto conocer a tus hermanos.

Gaara no pudo responder, algo en la ojiperla lo dejó pasmado. Ella tampoco supo que más agregar.

—Adiós, Gaara.

Y se marchó casi corriendo por las escaleras hacia la calle.

-0-

El taxi la dejó en la entrada y se encargó que uno de los empleados le pagara al chofer. En otras circunstancias hubiera sido ella quien se encargara de pagar el servicio del transporte, pero en ese momento, sólo pensaba en que necesitaba una ducha y unas pastillas para calmar el dolor de cabeza.

Hanabi la había recibido bombardeándola con preguntas de todo tipo, empezando en por qué no había llegado a dormir. No supo como se la quitó de encima, entró en la ducha y dejó que la fría agua de la regadera cubriera su cuerpo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y quitarse esa sensación bochornosa. Sus actos deshonrosos empezaban a ir en aumento y se sentía fatal.

Cuando salió envuelta en una bata de baño, Hanabi estaba sentada en el borde de la cama. La servidumbre ya le había llevado la bandeja con la jarra de agua y las aspirinas. Se las metió a la boca en un movimiento letárgico y al instante, se dejó caer en la cama bien tendida, ignorando la presencia de su hermana.

—Sakura llamó en la madrugada y volvió a llamar ésta mañana —comentó la menor, viendo como su hermana se acomodaba en la almohada.

—Está bien, la llamaré más tarde —dijo con los ojos cerrados, buscando la mejor posición.

—Te recomiendo que la llames de una vez, dice que no le has contestado el móvil.

Oh no, el móvil. Recordó que había perdido su bolso y su cuerpo quiso tensarse de nuevo. Respiró hondo y se incorporó en la cama con la cara somnolienta. Hanabi alzó una ceja al ver su crítico estado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado ver a Hinata con una resaca de ese tamaño.

—¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien? —chilló Sakura cuando contestó el móvil —. ¡No puede ser, estaba tan preocupada!

—Estoy bien, tranquila. Sólo estoy un poco cansada —le echó un vistazo al reloj , la una con veinte minutos de la tarde.

—No, espera, tienes que contármelo todo. Más bien, tienes que explicarme dónde pasaste la noche —la voz de la peli rosada sonaba excitada.

—¿Puedo decírtelo después? —sus parpados amenazaban con cerrársele en cualquier segundo.

—¡Está bien! Pero, ¿por qué no contestas el móvil? Hablé con Matsuri por la mañana, me contó lo de la fiesta, ella sabía que te fuiste con Gaara, pero no sabía a dónde te había llevado. Lo bueno de todo es que ella lo conoce bien y sabe donde vive, así que le pedí a Naruto que fueran a buscarte.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos, olvidándose del dolor de parpados, reteniendo el aliento.

—¿Q-Q-Qué? —cuestionó atónita.

—Tranquila, lo llamaré ahora mismo para decirle que estás bien —Sakura hablaba animada—. Aunque seguramente ya debió haber llegado a la casa del chico.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le gritó angustiada. Al otro lado, Sakura pareció congelarse, pues no pudo responder—. ¡No tenías por qué hacer eso! ¡No te pedí que me buscaras!

—H-Hinata, sólo estábamos preocupados —esta vez fue Sakura a quien le vibró la voz.

—¡No tengo cinco años, no soy una niña! ¡Y tú no tenías por qué pedirle a nadie que me buscara!

Y colgó la llamada.

Su pecho estaba contraído, sus ojos perdidos. Hanabi presintió que iba derramas las lágrimas, pero no lo hizo. Hanabi miró a su hermana y la desconoció en un momento. Nunca antes la había visto tan enojada y asustada a la vez, nunca.

—Hinata, creo que debes descansar. ¿Por qué no te recuestas?

—Nunca le pedí que me cuidara… —sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Creo que no lo hizo con malas intensiones, pero, es mejor si lo discuten mañana. Ahora, trata de dormir un poco. Anda —Hanabi desdobló el cobertor e hizo que Hinata volviera a recostarse.

La dejó sola, sin antes cerrar las cortinas para evitar que un rayo de sol entrara a la habitación.

Pero no pudo dormir. Recostada en la almohada y con la mirada puesta en un punto imaginario, se dio cuenta por qué había hecho todo eso. Sabía cómo interpretarlo, y la verdad de todo era el hecho de que Sakura siempre lo hacía. Una vez más, trataba de rescatarla. Siempre tenía una buena solución a todo, siempre tenía las mejores ideas, y allí estaba probándolo una vez más. Seguramente pensó que la pobre e inútil Hinata iba a arruinar la noche, y decidió salvarla.

Cerró el puño contra la almohada. Ahora no sólo era ella arreglando sus problemas, ahora lo había involucrado a él. Eso era lo más humillante de todo. Ahora él conocería la parte más patética de su persona. Ya debió haberse dado cuenta de lo inútil que era, que no sabía cuidarse a sí misma, que siempre necesitaba un salvador.

Era una débil. Era tímida, sensible y demasiado dependiente de los demás. Su padre lo sabía, su hermana lo sabía, Sakura lo sabía, y ahora, la persona qué más le importaba en ese mundo ya lo sabía. Naruto conocería a la frágil y patética niña rica que no podía valerse por sí misma. Eso sólo la hacía sentir más vergüenza y era humillante.

Pero Sakura. Ella siempre había tenido todo lo que ella deseaba. Era bonita, inteligente, graciosa, valiente y segura de sí misma. Era la chica ideal, de cualquier hombre, y dolorosamente sabía, que era la mujer ideal de Naruto.

Fue inútil contener las lágrimas, estás rodaron por sus mejillas cayendo a la almohada.

_Flash back_

—_No puedes hablar en serio —había dicho Ino cuando Sakura les confesó lo que planeaba hacer._

—_¿Y por qué no? Es lindo, eso no lo puedes negar —dijo Sakura con una sonrisita pícara._

—_Pero, en el bachillerato dijiste que era un tonto, no, dijiste que le harías caso sólo si fuera el último hombre en la tierra —volvió a argumentar la rubia._

—_Nunca usé esas palabras —se quejó la peli rosada._

—_¡Claro que sí! Vamos, Hinata, tú díselo, ¿lo dijo o no?_

_Ambas chicas le clavaron la vista a la ojiperla, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, mientras ingresaban al primer día de clases de la universidad. _

_No respondió, se quedó sin palabras, mientras sentía como su pecho se apretaba hacia su corazón._

—_Como sea —alegó Sakura—, ya he decidido que me gusta. Las vacaciones le vinieron muy bien, ¿no has notado que está más atlético? Además, no es como si nos vayamos a casar, sólo estoy diciendo que le daré una oportunidad. Más bien será como, ponerlo a prueba… —se mordió el labio inferior._

—_Entonces, más le vale que se ponga a trabajar y enseñe algo más que su dulce cara —remató la rubia._

_Rompieron en risas, sin darse cuenta que detrás, una Hinata incrédula, ahogaba su dolor. Nadie lo sabía, con la impotencia de su misma timidez, no podía confesarle a sus propias amigas que estaba enamorada, nada menos que de quien Sakura había llamado un tonto, su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki._

_End Flash back._

-0-

Esa mañana era lunes.

Hinata se despertó muy temprano para poder desayunar con su padre, que había regresado la noche anterior de su viaje. Como era común, el silencio a la hora del alimento se hizo presente. Hanabi actuó como siempre, como si no recordara lo sucedido la noche previa, y Hinata se lo agradeció mentalmente. Así, tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a su padre que ya no iba a presidir más de los servicios de un chofer personal.

Viajó en autobús y entró a todas sus clases. Tuvo un encuentro con Ino, que la abordó rápidamente con el tema de la cita, a lo que la pelinegra contestó con un simple _fue agradable_.

Ino era una persona suspicaz, y supo mantenerse al margen en ese momento, sabía que Hinata no estaba de humor. Por un momento se sorprendió, normalmente Hinata era exageradamente gentil con las personas, ahora había evitado una conversación de una forma bastante directa. Pero aún así lo respetó.

Hinata sólo quería desaparecer.

-0-

—¡No tienes por qué ocultarlo Shikamaru! Todos conocemos a Ino —comentó Kiba, mientras caminaban al estacionamiento de la universidad, las clases habían terminado.

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua, mirando a otro lado —. Ya te dije que no estábamos peleando, es sólo que Ino es una problemática, y alza la voz para cualquier cosa.

—¿Y ahora por qué estaba gritándote? —continuó el castaño de felina mirada con el mismo tema.

—No fue nada. Tal vez tiene uno de esos días de cada mes —argumentó el moreno para dar por terminado el tema de conversación y se dirigió al rubio a su lado—. Hey, tengo la última versión de _vengadores del espacio_, vamos a mi casa y lo jugamos.

—Ah, está bien iré, pero antes tengo que hacer unas cosas, nos vemos a las siete en tu casa —dijo el rubio mientras tomaba rumbo a la entrada de la escuela y no a su coche.

—¡¿Hasta las siete? Naruto, a esa hora ya estaré dormido —se quejó Shikamaru.

—¡Compraré una pizza! —aulló cuando ya se encontraba a larga distancia.

—Hmp, como si fuera él para convencerme con una pizza —comentó para sí mismo el moreno.

Naruto se dirigió a la entrada del estacionamiento casi corriendo. Los coches salían y entraban, los estudiantes se amontonaban en la acera, charlando y riendo. Pero él sólo buscaba a una persona, o un lujoso vehículo.

Caminó más hacia la multitud y la vio del otro lado de la calle. Ahí iba ella, con sus jeans ajustados y una camisa a cuadros, tipo vaquera color azul.

Dudó un momento, no sabía cómo acercarse.

—¡Hinata! —

La pelinegra giró hacia la multitud, de donde había escuchado su nombre, y quedó atónita cuando lo vio caminar a su dirección con una ligera sonrisa. Agarró su bolso y lo apretó con nerviosismo cuando él se plantó frente a ella.

—Estaba buscándote —dijo con simpleza.

—¿A-A mí? —titubeó, mirándole con los pómulos enrojecidos.

—Sí, es que, ayer iba a ir a tu casa, pero pensé que estarías descansando y... —hizo una mueca con los labios, expresando que sólo no puedo ir.

—A-Ah —sintió el corazón palpitarle estrepitosamente— ¿en serio?

—Sí —se le dibujó una radiante sonrisa, una de esas que la dejaban encandilada y esa no fue la excepción—. ¿Ibas a esperar a tu chofer?

Hinata se obligó a apartar los ojos de él y bajó la vista. Todo mundo sabía que dependía de uno.

—Ya no tengo chofer.

—Ah, entonces, ¿quién vendrá por ti?

Repentinamente ella sintió un impulso y levantó la cabeza —¡Nadie, me iré sola!

—A-Ah, está bien, lo entiendo —susurró al notar su tono enfadado.

—P-Perdón —se reprendió internamente a sí misma por su estúpido comportamiento—, no quise gritarte.

Naruto no respondió y no parecía sorprendido, pero le clavó los ojos. Hinata ya se sentía bastante tonta comportándose como lo había estado haciendo, no podía evitar sentirse contrariada con su presencia.

—Quería darte algo, ¿tienes tiempo? —ella lo miró insegura, sin saber a qué se refería—, pero está en el coche, tendríamos que ir al estacionamiento.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, tratando de evitar que él notara la inquietud que le causaba con sólo mirarla.

—Ven, te vas a sorprender —y le sonrió.

Hinata abrió sus grandes orbes perladas cuando él le indicó que lo siguiera con aquella afable sonrisa en los labios. Caminaron juntos a la par entre la multitud y no hablaron en el trayecto.

Naruto abrió la puerta de su coche para buscar algo mientras ella se quedaba a su lado. Hinata levantó la vista, por si alguien podía verlos, pero pronto recapacitó, estaban en un lugar público, no era extraño que estuvieran juntos. Además todo era su imaginación, debía aprender a vivir con la idea del rechazo, sabía que después de aquella tarde en los sanitarios del campo de _football_, Naruto nunca más intentaría algo con ella.

—Toma.

Hinata abrió los labios y ojos sorprendida. Frente a ella, Naruto sostenía su bolso, aquel que perdió la noche del sábado en algún lugar de la concurrida fiesta del centro. No podía creer que ahora él se lo estuviera entregando.

—¿M-Mi bolso? —lo tomó como si aún no creyera que fuera real.

—Sí. Ayer fui a buscarte a la casa de tu amigo, el tipo sin cejas, y él me dijo que lo habías olvidado en su coche. Revisa que todo esté en orden.

Hinata agarró el bolso y lo apretó a su pecho, atolondrada aún por el hecho de que Naruto fuera quien se lo estuviera regresando.

—G-Gracias —su voz sonó débil, casi quebrada.

—No hay de qué dattebayo' —sonrió rascándose la nuca.

Era como de ensueño. Y lo más extraño de todo, es que era él quien la había sacado de apuros ésta vez, y no pudo sentirse mal. Lo sabía, porque era él, era el chico que protagonizaba sus deseos y sus sueños. No podía ser malo si era él. Sonrió una vez más, con sus delicadas y tiernas facciones, como las de las muñecas de porcelana.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Tengo el día libre.

—P-Pero, ¿Y Sakura? —fue inevitable sacarla a colación.

—Se quedará hasta tarde con el consejo estudiantil, por lo del proyecto ecológico.

La pelinegra vaciló. Todo era demasiado bueno para estarle pasando, debía de haber un error. La sonrisa benévola de Naruto le estaba confirmando que no había nada de extraño en esa situación. Sólo estaba siendo amable con ella. No eran exactamente amigos, pero habían quedado en intentar serlo.

Finalmente aceptó. Subieron al coche y se dirigieron a la avenida. En el trayecto a la mansión, Hinata no hablaba. Naruto supo que todo era inusual, para ella, para ambos. No era el tipo más inteligente para las relaciones personales, pero sabía que tenía que romper el hielo.

—¿Te gustan los helados? —preguntó mirándola de reojo.

Hinata se sobresaltó en el asiento.

—S-Si, me gustan, ¿Y a ti? —le devolvió la pregunta con curiosidad.

—¡Claro, me encantan! ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito?

—A-Ah, me gusta, el helado de coco, y de vainilla…—

—¿Quieres un helado? Porque yo si quiero uno.

Hinata lo volteó a ver sorprendida, pero pronto desvió la vista hacia abajo, ocultando la tímida sonrisa de sus labios.

—Sí tú quieres.

Pronto se estacionaron en el centro comercial. Naruto le había dicho que allí vendían los mejores helados de la ciudad. Hinata le creyó, nunca había estado allí, nunca antes había paseado por el centro comercial.

El rubio compró un cono con dos bolas de nieve, una de coco y otra de vainilla para ella. Él en cambio se compró una de chocolate y una de fresa. Aunque Hinata intentó pagar su helado, él no lo permitió, fue más rápido para entregar el billete, y cuando ella iba a protestar, él sólo le sonrió, de aquella manera que la dejaba sin palabras.

Caminaron por varios minutos por los pasillos y éstos estaban repletos de personas. Pasaron por las boutiques de ropa, las zapaterías y las tiendas de videojuegos. Y en todo el transcurso, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Naruto fingía observar algo, pero no podía apartar la mirada, por el rabillo del ojo a la chica que caminaba a su lado. Hinata a su vez, agarraba valor de algún lugar de su cuerpo para no romperse en nervios.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —dijo repentinamente Naruto cuando estaban frente a la entrada del cine.

Esto era mejor que sus sueños y sentía que iba a desmayarse.

—¿T-Tienes tiempo de ver una película?

—Claro que tengo tiempo, no es como si alguien me esperara en casa.

Hinata supo a lo que se refería. Naruto era huérfano, como ella. Lo peor es que él era huérfano de padre y madre, a comparación de ella quien sólo había perdido a su madre. Sintió encogérsele el corazón cuando él hizo una mueca inocente. Sus ojos estaban expectantes, iluminados por una luz interna que lo hacía brillar, como siempre.

—A mí, tampoco me esperan en casa —dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

—Entonces entremos, ven —

Y le extendió una mano. Hinata se quedó tiesa sin poder responder al gesto. ¿Le estaba estirando la mano para que lo tomara de ella? Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y trató de arreglarlo, llevándose la misma mano a la cabeza. La ojiperla lo observó por un momento, embobada, pero pronto salió de su ilusión.

—Vamos —volvió a repetir él.

Entraron a la sala de cine y compraron boletos para la única película de terror en la cartelera, llamada _El leyenda del doctor Cadabra_. La portada del estreno era bastante graciosa. Hinata no quiso comer nada, pero pidió café. Naruto no pidió nada, algo extremadamente extraño, pues el chico era conocido por su buen apetito.

Caminaron hacia las butacas del cine, y eligieron los asientos del medio. Cuando Hinata registró el lugar con la mirada, percibió que por lo máximo, eran tres parejas más en la pequeña sala. Naruto se dio cuenta de eso.

—Ésta película lleva varias semanas en cartelera, es por eso que la sala está algo vacía. Siempre quise venir a verla. Si te da mucho miedo, puedes decírmelo.

Hinata sonrió a su lado y asintió meneando la cabeza. Las luces se apagaron y la función comenzó.

En el trayecto de la película Hinata intentó concentrarse en las escenas del filme, le daba un sorbo a su vaso de café y lo colocaba en sus piernas. Se sobresaltó en un momento cuando él colocó su brazo sobre el apoyo del asiento, causando que casi chocaran las manos, pero al parecer él no se dio cuenta de ello.

En una de las escenas del filme, donde el doctor Cadabra aparecía con una diabólica sonrisa y capturaba a uno de los estudiantes inyectándole una jeringa en el cuello, Naruto respingó. Inmediatamente giró a ver a Hinata y la encontró ahogando una risita. Se sintió pillado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír por su misma actuación, pensando en que seguramente ella ya se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que le era sobresaltarse con películas de 'miedo'.

El filme finalizó y las luces se encendieron. Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Wow, el doctor Cadabra es genial, y no lo pudieron capturar.

—C-Creo que el doctor Cadabra se quedó atrapado en el sótano del hospital —comentó la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Lo crees? —la miró, estrechando los ojos y meditando la posible opción—. Puede ser.

Hubo cinco segundos en los cuales ambos parecieron congelarse, mirándose uno al otro. Hinata reaccionó y desvió la mirada a otro extremo. Naruto se rascó la nuca, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirando como las personas terminaban de salir. Y se quedaron sentados, solos y en silencio en la sala, hasta que se terminaron los créditos.

Al salir, sintieron la brisa fresca del clima primaveral golpearles la cara. Hinata se cubrió los brazos con las manos, para dirigirse al estacionamiento. Naruto sólo se metió las manos a los bolsillos, caminando a su lado, cayendo en cuenta que volvían a quedarse en silencio.

Cuando entraron al coche, Naruto encendió la calefacción.

—¿Está bien así? —quiso saber mientras terminada de medir la temperatura.

—Sí, está bien. Gracias.

Y puso el coche en marcha.

Eran las seis de la tarde, el sol ya estaba ocultándose y los faroles empezaban a encenderse.

Hinata observaba por la ventana las calles que iban dejando atrás. Sentía ese momento como un _dejavú_, algo que ya había vivido antes. En otra vida, en otro universo, podría ser. No sabía por qué se sentía tan cómoda cuando sabía que era Naruto el que estaba a su lado, el que siempre la hacía romperse en vulnerabilidad. Esta vez era diferente.

Al mirarlo de perfil, mientras él seguía el camino de la avenida, se hizo una pregunta; ¿Podría alguna vez verlo sólo con los ojos de un amigo?

Se detuvieron frente a la casa de la Hyūga, mientras sonaban los últimos _rits_ de una polifonía de rock.

Hinata jugaba con sus propios dedos, dándose cuenta que habían llegado. Levantó la vista para sonreírle y despedirse, pero al toparse con los suspicaces ojos azules del Uzumaki, que la miraban apresadoramente, volvió a bajar la vista, mientras los nervios volvían a alterársele. Sabía que no iba actuar bien si no se bajaba pronto y se alejaba de él.

—G-Gracias por el helado, y por el cine, y por traerme… nos vemos después —dicho esto tomó su mochila y su bolso, y se bajó del coche como rayo.

Lo que no contó es que él se bajó al igual que ella.

—Hinata—

Ella se detuvo dándole la espalda, y cerró los ojos, repitiéndose una y otra vez en la mente que sí podían ser sólo amigos. Lo podía intentar, podía hacerlo.

Al sentir que él estaba a su espalda, dio media vuelta para sonreírle. Era una dulce y encantadora sonrisa. Naruto se sorprendió con el gesto, no lo esperaba. El ambiente no estaba para que ella le sonriera de esa forma.

Borró el bloqueo mental que esa sonrisa le estaba causando y volvió a clavarle la mirada con aire de serio.

—Sólo quería decirte que, me alegra que estés saliendo con alguien, que te interesa —dijo sin apartar las pupilas de las de ella—. Espero que, todo salga bien, que disfrutes de eso y que, sea beneficioso para ti.

Oh no. No estaba pasando. Hinata sintió como si su absurdo antifaz se hubiera curtido y como una aguja se le clavaba en el pecho cuando escuchó esas palabras. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? No podía creerlo, ni dar crédito a sus deseos.

Su fingida sonrisa se desvaneció en segundos y la actuación que se había maquinado en la mente se fue por la coladera, quedando pasmada ante tal confesión. ¿Le estaba dando sus mejores deseos a ella con otro hombre? ¿Lo había hecho?

No podía fingir. Nunca había sido buena para mentir y mucho menos lo lograría con Naruto.

Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, asimilando sus verdaderos sentimientos, dándose cuenta que no podía ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Iba a ser la patética y frágil muñequita otra vez, no podía hacer nada contra ello, simplemente lo era.

—No estoy saliendo con él, ni con nadie… no estoy interesada en él, y no pienso iniciar una relación con alguien por quien no siento nada. No puedo, y no lo haré —levantó la cabeza poco a poco para volver a mostrar el lamentable rostro de su debilidad.

Naruto atrapó sus ojos con los suyos y Hinata se quedó sin aire cuando los vio dilatados. Sintió su cercanía demasiado estrecha y por inercia dio un paso hacia atrás, pero fue demasiado tarde para ella. Naruto, con los labios entreabiertos atrapó su cara con las manos y estampó sus labios contra los de ella, uniéndolos en un fulminante beso.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, aflojó el cuerpo y las bolsas se le resbalaron de los hombros. No pudo reaccionar, su mente le falló y parpadeó varias veces al darse cuenta que estaba unida a él de esa forma. Las manos le temblaron, no sabía dónde ponerlas, pero poco a poco fue dirigiéndolas a los brazos del rubio.

El calor entró por su boca al sentir los tibios labios de él cubriendo los suyos. El beso era suave y lento, su lengua apenas rosaba los dulces labios de ella, pero cuando él entró en su cavidad bucal, no pudo evitar gemir y estremecerse en el acto.

Hinata tiritó cuando él bajó las manos de sus mejillas a sus hombros y finalmente a su cintura. Estaba aprisionada con su cuerpo, su pecho chocaba contra el suyo. Aunque creyera que podía desvanecerse en el suelo, él la tenía muy bien sujeta a su cuerpo. A la vez hizo que ella enganchara sus manos a su cuello, olvidándose de donde estaban y descartando la idea de por qué estaba pasando. No quería pensar, sólo quería sentir, y quedarse así por tiempo indefinido, pero…

—¿Hinata?

Aquella ronca voz hizo que la unión se rompiera tan abruptamente, así como se rompe una copa de cristal.

Hinata se quedó tiesa al encontrarse con el entrecejo ceñido y el duro semblante de Neji Hyūga.

* * *

_Gracias una vez más a todos por sus reviews y sus favoritos. Aprecio todas sus buenas y constructivas críticas. Espero que hayan disfrutado la sexta estrega de éste drama, y prometo apurarme en terminar el siguiente. Ya saben que lo único que un escritor de fics desea y necesita para continuar, es un review de su parte con sus opiniones, o con lo que quieran ^^_

_Saludos y buenos deseos a todos. Nos leemos en la próxima._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero el drama sí me pertenece._

* * *

.

Hinata estaba frente al espejo de su habitación, la ventana estaba abierta, el aire fluía y agradeció que la atmosfera la refrescara. Era lo único que podía tranquilizarla ahora. Si por nada, no se había desmayado cuando Naruto la había tomado en sus brazos y le había estampado tremendo beso, pero la sensación tibia que le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir esa cálida unión, no podía desaparecer.

Se tocó los labios, lentamente. Sus ojos estaban fijos a su reflejo, pero no estaba conectada a sí misma. Estaba fuera de la noción de la realidad, recordando cada segundo que pasó con él, esa mirada clavada en ella como chuchillo, sus manos acariciando sus sonrojadas mejillas, el contacto de su cuerpo, su acercamiento, el calor de su aliento y finalmente, sus dulces y húmedos labios.

No estaba segura si algo ocurrió con la gravedad de la tierra o si los planetas se alinearon causando un sismo, pero, realmente sintió que había flotado en los brazos de Naruto.

Y después, la voz dura de su primo rompiendo el encanto.

Hinata se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, ofuscada, perturbada. ¿Cómo no pudo controlarse? No lo había hecho, la situación había sido completamente desfavorable. Ocurrió en medio de la calle, frente a su casa, frente a las cámaras de vigilancia. Frente a Neji y esa inflexible mirada. Él lo había visto todo, su acalorada rendición, llevada casi con frenesí. ¿Y si él sabía quién era Naruto? Lo sabría todo, sabría de Sakura y de lo que estaban haciendo a sus espaldas.

Estaba segura que Neji se había dado cuenta lo que realmente había pasado allí.

—_Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki —dijo el rubio con una encantadora y amistosa sonrisa, estirando la mano con la intención de presentarse cortésmente, cosa que no ocurrió, se llevó una impresión cuando el chico de las orbes perladas no respondió a su gesto, en cambio recibió una fría e inspectora mirada como réplica. En algún segundo se sintió intimidado con la actitud pedante del Hyūga, pero antes de acobardarse con la guerra de miradas, apartó la mano ignorada y levantó el mentón, y expresando cierto aire retador, le sonrió de lado._

—_Es tarde Hinata. No le avisaste a nadie que te retrasarías —el pelinegro se dirigió con tono impasible a su prima, ignorando por completo a Naruto. Éste ni siquiera se inmutó, sólo hizo una mueca con los labios, captando perfectamente el mensaje que él le había dado, y eso para él fue un claro ''No me interesa quien seas pero no me agradas''. _

—_L-Lo siento Neji, cometí un descuido. M-Me aseguraré que sea la última vez —respondió apenada y por poco hace una reverencia._

_Hinata sintió la penetrante mirada de Naruto en ella. Sí, seguramente la estaba viendo como una subyugada, no podía hacer nada contra eso. _

—_Es mejor que termines con tus asuntos y entres a la casa —dijo el estoico muchacho aún con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho._

_Hinata asintió, pero no supo cómo actuar. Neji no se movió, al parecer no pensaba entrar a la casa antes que ella. Hinata lo sabía, su primo no estaba pensando nada bien después de presenciar su atrevida actuación, y seguramente ya había juzgado a Naruto con tan solo verlo, era por eso que no iba a dejarla a solas con él._

_Temió en un momento encontrarse con la mirada celeste del rubio; ese beso sólo la había confundido más y temía conocer su verdadero significado. En cambio, Naruto parecía muy tranquilo. Ni siquiera el hecho de verse descubierto por alguien como Neji lo había alterado. Ella se dio cuenta que se puso nervioso al principio, cuando dejó de abrazarla y se quedó como estatua a su lado, pero ahora parecía que nada de eso le estuviera importando._

—_Te veré en la escuela —dijo el rubio haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y lo mirara, le entregó una amable sonrisa y se acercó para besarla en la mejilla._

_Sus ojos se entrelazaron inquisitivamente por unos segundos. Antes de irse, ojeó serenamente a Neji en forma de despido, recibiendo a cambio una refutada y soberbia mirada, que ciertamente se esperó. Pudo reconocer que esa mirada sólo tenía un significado, y ese era desafió. _

La puerta se abrió y Hinata brincó en la silla del tocador. Era Hanabi entrando a su habitación sin permiso.

Todo lo anterior la había dejado nerviosa, los latidos de su pecho subían y bajaban con una inexplicable irregularidad.

Hanabi se acercó pausadamente, como sólo un gato lo hace. Hinata temía que ella supiera algo de lo que había pasado allá afuera, frente a la puerta del jardín.

—¿Sabes por qué Neji está tan retraído ésta tarde? —preguntó la menor a espaldas de su hermana.

Sí, lo sabía. Pero temía saber más de lo que creía. Neji la conocía muy poco, apenas convivían. Él había tomado su independencia muy apecho, le había dejado claro a todo el mundo que no le interesaban los líos de los demás, no se complicaba la existencia preocupándose con los problemas de otros, y le gustaba que fuera recíproco. Eso le había hecho creer a Hinata que él nunca le tomaría importancia a sus asuntos. Pero después de recordarlo allí erguido, personificando a un Dios, con esa mirada reprendedora al encontrarla con Naruto, la hizo empezar a dudar de su verdadero criterio.

—Creo que está, decepcionado —respondió débilmente Hinata con la cabeza gacha.

Hanabi alzó una ceja. Dio en el clavo, sabía que algo había pasado allá afuera entre Neji y ella.

La puerta estaba abierta y una empleada asomó la cabeza, tocando la puerta. Ambas hermanas se giraron.

—Señorita Hinata, su primo Neji pide hablar con usted ahora mismo. La estará esperando en el despacho.

Hinata volvió a sentir que los latidos de su corazón se sacudían sin control. Se llevó las manos al rostro con pesar bajo el escrutinio de su hermana. Estaba atrapada, no había forma de huir del interrogatorio de Neji.

Levantó la cara, suspiró pesadamente, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. A Hanabi le pareció una absurda interpretación de un soldado que está a punto de abandonar su hogar para dirigirse a una inevitable y desventajosa guerra. Hinata no lo relacionaba con una guerra, más bien sentía que se dirigía a la sala de torturas con su verdugo Neji.

-0-

El volumen del televisor retumbaba en la habitación. A los tres muchachos de allí ya no les hacía eco el ruido, estaban tan concentrados en la pantalla que no se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió y Naruto entró. Obviamente, tampoco se dieron cuenta que el chico llevaba un semblante bastante tétrico, parecía distraído y ensimismado con sus pensamientos. Cuando entró a la habitación del moreno, Naruto no recordó muy bien como había llegado allí.

Shikamaru presionaba constantemente el botón de su control y levaba el pecho, expandiendo los ojos mientras estaba casi a segundos de vencer a su oponente, pero al final falló. Soltó un bufido y a su lado Kiba celebró su triunfo.

—¡Una victoria más para éste rey! —gruño el Inuzuka llevándose una lata de cerveza a los labios.

—Tsk, ¿Una más? Si es tu primera y única victoria desde que empezamos a jugar —dijo en sorna el Nara cediéndole en control de videojuego a Choji, que estaba sentado en el suelo atragantándose con una bolsa de papas fritas. Levantó la vista para ver como el rubio se sentaba a su lado en el sofá sin decir una sola palabra. Trató de no verlo mucho tiempo, realmente no era necesario, pues interpretó mentalmente el estado de su amigo con sólo echarle un vistazo. Choji y Kiba comenzaron un nuevo juego, y volvieron a prenderse del televisor como si su vida dependiera de ello. Shikamaru sonrió, aprovechó para hacer reaccionar al rubio a su lado, que seguía sin decir nada. Se recargó en el sofá llevándose las manos a la nuca y usándolas como recargo—. ¿Problemas con Sakura?

Naruto salió de balazo de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Shikamaru muy cerca de su oído. Sí, lo había pillado.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Problemas? —se quedó estático sin poder formular una respuesta rápidamente, dándose cuenta de la notoria conducta perdida que estaba enseñando desde que dejó a Hinata frente a su casa. Shikamaru a su lado tenía media sonrisa dibujada en los labios, queriendo insinuar con ella que no necesitaba explicarlo, pues con el titubeo y la contrariedad en su respuesta le estaba diciendo claramente que había acertado. Naruto se trató de tranquilizar, era imposible que Shikamaru supiera lo que realmente pasaba, así que sonrió despreocupado y se rascó la nuca—. ¡No, qué va! Sakura y yo estamos muy bien, la verdad es que nunca peleamos —después se quedó pensativo, meditando una idea—, bueno, si no contamos las veces en las que ella se enoja conmigo cuando hago algo que no le agrada.

Shikamaru soltó una risita a su lado.

—Claro, complacer a las mujeres es relativamente más complicado que solventar la paz mundial ó acabar con el hambre.

—Ó explicar las teorías de Einstein —ese había sido Choji opinando, mientras seguía en la ruda pelea por la pantalla del televisor.

—Exacto —le respondió el Nara—, una buena analogía aún más clara para Naruto.

Naruto le entrecerró los ojos al de al lado, percatándose de que se mofaba de él. A pesar de ser un poco lento para captar ese tipo de mensajes, ésta vez lo había comprendido a la primera. Lo habían llamado un _cabezota_, muchas veces antes. A veces, Shikamaru todavía se preguntaba como el Uzumaki pudo haber pasado los exámenes de admisión en la universidad y así haber entrado a la Facultad de Leyes.

—Como sea que haya sido, lo digo porque no los he visto tan juntos estos últimos días —aclaró el moreno.

—No es eso, es sólo que últimamente ella ha estado ocupada con sus proyectos escolares.

—¿Y no haces berrinche por no estar tras su falda todo el tiempo? —preguntó sorprendido Kiba, integrándose a la conversación, y sin esperar la respuesta del rubio, dedujo la respuesta por sí solo—, ¡Vaya! Eso sí que es un brote de raciocinio en Naruto.

—Más bien me suena a resignación. Las mujeres piensan de forma siniestra. No puedes confiarte al tratarlas siempre de la misma forma, porque nunca reaccionan de la misma forma. Tienes que tener cuidado al mover tus fichas, porque al final, siempre terminamos jugando su propio juego… así de problemático —argumentó cansino el Nara, cerrando los ojos.

—Pues yo creo que las mujeres son más predecibles que lo que mucho piensan. Todas buscan lo mismo, quieren todo de ti y siempre quieren estar en el primer lugar de tus prioridades. No es muy difícil complacerlas, podemos darles todo lo que quieren sin la necesidad de que nos dejen sin nada, sólo hay que tener un poco de ingenio con eso —espetó el Inuzuka complacido con su veredicto.

—No creo que todas las mujeres sean así de ambiciosas. Más bien ellas sólo quieren asegurarse de que tienen un lugar importante en el corazón de la persona a quien piensan entregarle su amor… —comentó el robusto muchacho sentado en el suelo. Hubo un momento donde nadie dijo nada y sólo se escuchaba el ruido del televisor, pero todos a su vez se dirigieron suspicaces miradas por el rabillo del ojo, esto Choji no lo notó—. Debes de cuidar muy bien los sentimientos de una mujer, todas ellas son igual de frágiles y delicadas, pero la verdad es que todas son diferentes entre sí, tal vez no sea necesario entenderlas todo el tiempo, sólo podemos optar por quererlas, así como son.

Ni Naruto, ni Shikamaru, ni Kiba pudieron bromear al respecto, algo inusual en este último.

-0-

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo encontró inmediatamente, parado al lado de la ventana, apartando con la mano la fina tela de la cortina del gran ventanal del despacho de su padre. Mirándolo de perfil con esa luz artificial, Neji parecía verse más maduro en facciones de lo que realmente se veía con la luz del día. Neji apenas tenía veinte años, pero tenía el carácter de un hombre de la calidad de su padre. Era calculador, pensaba con la cabeza fría al tomar decisiones. Tenía tanto parecido a Hiashi Hyūga, que a veces le daba la intuición de que él se parecía más a su padre, que Hanabi y que ella misma. Esa era la impresión que tenía de su primo.

Neji giró el rostro a su dirección y Hinata se sobresaltó cuando se topó con sus sagaces ojos, tan parecidos a los de ella y a la vez tan diferentes.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo el muchacho con semblante tranquilo pero con la mirada tenaz, dejando la ventana a un lado y dirigiéndose a la puerta por donde ella acababa de entrar. La cerró y no se olvidó de ponerle el seguro. Esto a Hinata la tomó desprevenida y no pudo moverse, temió de verlo, estaba segura que él lo sabía todo—. ¿Te quieres sentar?

¿Por qué Neji tenía que ser tan diplomático? ¿Por qué no sólo se lo decía todo de una vez? ¿Y si lo sabía todo? ¿A qué grado pensaba recriminarla? La impaciencia la estaba matando.

—Estoy bien aquí —susurró muy despacio, mirando hacia la ventana.

—Está bien —dijo y se dirigió al fondo de la habitación, sentándose al borde del escritorio, cruzándose de brazos, alzando la barbilla y clavándole los ojos meticulosamente—. Supongo que tienes una idea de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

Hinata se obligó a levantar el rostro y a observarlo. La incertidumbre y el miedo se reflejaron en sus grandes pupilas perladas. Neji lo descubrió y decidió apartar la vista para restarle confusión.

—No tienes que estar nerviosa, no te mandé a llamar con la intención de reprocharte algo —suspiró ligeramente—. La verdad es que no estoy sorprendido, seamos sinceros, no somos los primos más unidos del mundo. Tus asuntos personales no me atañen en nada, ni tampoco me afectan, pero… —hizo una pausa y Hinata aguantó el aliento por unos segundos—, ésta familia es una sociedad. Yo trabajo para tu padre, se puede decir que soy casi como su mano derecha, me ha dado muchas responsabilidades y estoy orgulloso de eso. No me quejo de la vida que tengo… ya no —Hinata sintió una aprensión en el pecho, sintió que las palabras de Neji eran delicadas y que tenía que tener mucho cuidado en saber interpretarlas. Él volvió a mirarla fijamente—. Mi tío tiene muchos planes para ti y para Hanabi cuando ambas finalicen sus estudios. Él realmente se preocupa por su futuro. No tienes idea de la magnitud del imperio que está construyendo para ustedes dos. ¿Y sabes que soy yo en todo este imperio que él está forjando?

Hinata no pudo responder, pero sus ojos le decían que lo quería saber.

—Yo soy y seguiré siendo un escudo. Como una capa protectora. Cuando ustedes dos hereden el templo Hyūga, yo estaré cubriendo las necesidades de su legado. Yo seré tu resguardo, siempre y cuando tú me lo pidas, yo vendré de inmediato y estaré allí para sustentarte, siempre cuando la familia y ésta sociedad lo necesite… ¿Lo entiendes?

—Neji… —se había quedado sin palabras.

El prominente muchacho se acercó lentamente a ella a largos pasos, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si en vez de que yo te hubiera encontrado allá afuera, hubiera sido tu padre?

El rostro de Hinata palideció ante las palabras y el tenaz escrutinio de Neji. Se quedó sin habla una vez más, sin poder responder a su pregunta, porque la verdad es que no tenía la respuesta.

—No quiero entrometerme es tus asuntos personales, te lo vuelvo a repetir. No me importa realmente quien es ese tal, Naruto Uzumaki —Hinata se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había recordado su nombre y apellido aún cuando lo había mirado tan despectivo y lo había pasado casi como desapercibido—. Pero no puedo permitir que actúes de esa manera tan descuidada. No cuando sé que en algún momento tus necesidades dependerán de mi esfuerzo, si no es que ya está pasando. No puedo protegerte así, si tú negligentemente te expones como lo hiciste allá en la calle…

Las duras e imponentes palabras de Neji se clavaron en la cabeza de la chica duramente. Tembló, y tuvo ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Nunca antes se había imaginado que las palabras de Neji le iban a calar así de esa forma, se sintió fatal.

—Perdóname Neji…

—No necesitas hacer eso. Sólo, trata de recordarlo a la próxima, si es que tienes pensado tener una próxima.

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica y debido al comentario de su primo, se le olvidó que tenía ganas de llorar. Pero antes de que él le dijera que era todo lo que quería decirle, Hinata se tentó, por primera vez en su vida, a pedirle a Neji que la dejara abrazarlo. Desafortunadamente el deseo sólo se le quedó en la cabeza, porque no lo hizo.

-0-

Al siguiente día, al finalizar las clases, Hinata parecía una paranoica caminando por los pasillos de la universidad, cuidándose de no ser vista por Sakura, y a la vez, temiendo reencontrarse con Naruto. Cuando iba a dirigirse a la salida, el móvil le vibró en el bolsillo y respingó. Le sorprendió ver un mensaje de Gaara. El texto era claro y conciso, le estaba diciendo que si ella quería, él iba a borrar de su memoria lo que había ocurrido la noche del sábado, en la fiesta de Suigetsu y también sobre la mañana en su departamento. Hinata se sonrojó al recordarlo e imaginarse que él estuviera pensando en ello, pero a pesar de eso le causó gracia. Le respondió con su inevitable ''lo siento mucho'', y le dio las gracias por todo.

Caminó dirigiéndose a la salida aún con el temor de toparse con el Uzumaki, de descubrir realmente el significado de ese impetuoso beso. Odiaba pensar que quizás para él eso sería algún tipo de purificación de pecados. Sonaba algo absurdo, pero no podía comprender el verdadero motivo que lo impulsó a actuar de aquella forma. Tal vez no estaba preparada para saberlo.

Antes de cruzar la calle, divisó a su rubia amiga caminando hacia su dirección, colgada del brazo de aquel pálido y delgado muchacho. Una vez que Ino la miró, sacudió el brazo en el aire para hacerse notar.

—¡Hinata! —dijo a corta distancia, Ino era una chica muy expresiva, se podía decir que a veces se excedía con esos ademanes—. ¡Qué bueno que te veo!

La pelinegra sonrió, observó un momento al muchacho que tenía bien sujeto del brazo.

—Quería presentarse a Sai, Sai ella es mi amiga Hinata, por cierto está en la misma facultad que tú —expresó la rubia.

—Sí, te he visto pasar. Recuerdo que uno de mis compañeros de clase quería verte desnuda —comentó el chico con una linda y perfecta sonrisa.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, colorada. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¡Sai! Eso fue muy directo, ¿de verdad hay un idiota que quiere aprovecharse así de Hinata?

—¿Aprovecharse? No exactamente, era para la clase de dibujo, pensaba que ella sería la modelo perfecta para su proyecto.

—¡Ah, entiendo! ¡Algo así como lo que haremos el viernes en tu clase de dibujo! Sai, tenías que haber sido más claro desde el principio —dijo la rubia soltando una coqueta y chillona risita.

Aunque él lo hubiera justificado de esa forma, a Hinata le causó una incómoda sensación.

Fue corta la charla de tres, Ino le preguntó si había visto a Sakura, pero ella lo negó. Hinata sabía que seguramente Ino estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado con Sakura y con la charla telefónica, pero se limitó a preguntar. Obviamente, con el pálido muchacho a su lado, no iba a indagar en esas trivialidades, así que se llevó a Sai de vuelta a algún lugar de la facultad.

Ya sola cruzó la calle para tomar el autobús, cuando un coche se aparcó frente a ella. La cabeza de su amigo Kiba se asomó por la ventana del conductor, sonriente.

—Ah, ¿entonces sí es cierto que Hinata Hyūga ya no tiene un chofer personal? —bromeó el castaño.

Hinata se sorprendió, no pensaba que él lo supiera. Kiba le indicó que subiera al auto, y aunque ella dudó por un momento, ya que no estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra con su papel de ''seré independiente y no recurriré a nadie por ayuda'', no pudo rechazar la invitación de su carismático amigo.

En medio del camino, mientras Kiba le contaba alguna de sus últimas aventuras graciosas, el móvil volvió a sonarle en el bolsillo. La impresión más grande fue cuando vio el nombre de Naruto en la pantalla. Abrió los ojos y el corazón le palpitó con fuerza dentro del pecho. No era un mensaje, era una llamada, y se había quedado tiesa sin poder contestar.

—Contesta la llamada, te seguiré contando ya que la termines —le dijo animado el Inuzuka al volante.

Hinata aún sobresaltada, dudó un momento en oprimir la tecla para contestar, pero finalmente colgó la llamada.

—A-Ah, le r-regresaré la llamada después —dijo nerviosa y apagó el móvil.

No estaba lista, y mucho menos hablaría con él mientras Kiba estaba a su lado. Aunque la duda se le clavó en la mente, manchándole todos los pensamientos. Kiba seguía hablando, pero no podía ponerle la atención adecuada, no cuando su mente estaba tratando de encontrar una explicación a esa sorpresiva llamada.

Se despidió de su amigo frente a la puerta de su casa. Cuando entró a la mansión, su hermana apareció bajando las escaleras. Hanabi estaba vestida formal con un ligero vestido azul marino y zapatillas sin tacón, y a pesar de tener sólo catorce años y de tener una cara dulce y aniñada, la ropa con la que a veces se vestía, la hacía aparentar más edad y madurez.

—Qué bueno que hoy llegas temprano —le dijo la menor una vez que se interpuso en su camino escaleras arriba—, papá tiene una junta en su despacho con Neji y algunos de sus socios, tendremos una cena formal, supongo que nuestra presencia será breve, aún así, trata de estar lista antes de las ocho.

Hanabi habló tan rápido, que Hinata tuvo que acercarse a ella más para captar sus palabras.

Hinata dio un largo suspiro, antes de acatar las órdenes de su hermanita. Subió a su habitación para darse una ducha y comenzar el ritual de encontrar un vestido acorde a la reunión imprevista. La verdad es que no estaba muy acostumbrada a las reuniones y cenas de negocios de su padre, era extraño que él programara juntas en su propia casa, así que todo eso la tensaba un poco. De cualquier manera, trató de concentrarse en eso y olvidarse por un momento de lo que acontecía con Naruto y el significado del beso.

Bajó a la sala cuando todos estaban reunidos tomando el té, saludando cortésmente y como se le había enseñado desde pequeña, a los invitados. Cuando cruzó miradas con Neji, notó que éste entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al verla, y aunque ella sabía que todo había quedado claro la noche previa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordarlo en medio de su escena con Naruto. Después agradeció que no le prestara tanta atención.

La cena fue deliciosa, la conversación fue exclusivamente de negocios, las únicas mujeres presentes eran ella, Hanabi y una mujer de cabello blanquecino muy elegante, que era una ejecutiva muy importante en la compañía de su padre. La única vez que Hinata abrió la boca para hablar, fue cuando uno de los socios de Hiashi, le preguntó que si le agradaba la idea de que la empresa Hyūga se extendiera hasta el extranjero en países europeos, a lo que ella respondió con un educado sí, confirmando que ella confiaba en la habilidad de su padre con los negocios exteriores.

Todos se despidieron en la puerta, a excepción de Neji, que una vez que todos se habían ido, se encerró nuevamente en el despacho con su padre.

Hinata estaba cansada. Se sentó en la cama en su habitación, para deshacerse de las zapatillas doradas que tuvo que usar durante la cena. Masajeándose los pies, viró la cabeza varias veces para relajar los músculos del cuello. Sorpresivamente miró que sobre su cama estaba su bolso abierto y su móvil dentro. Lo recordó de inmediato. La llamada que tuvo que colgar.

Tomó el móvil y al abrirlo se sorprendió, lo había olvidado. El móvil estaba apagado, desde que estaba en el coche de Kiba, lo apagó para evitar una llamada de él que no iba a poder contestar, pero se olvidó por completo de volver a prenderlo. Abrió los ojos, imaginándose cosas, quizás que él la pudo haber llamado nuevamente.

Rápidamente lo encendió, esperando con ansiedad a que la pantalla brillara, y cuando sucedió, sólo fue para darse cuenta que no había nada de especial en ella. Ningún mensaje de su parte, tal vez ninguna llamada, nunca sabría si la volvió a llamar después de la primera vez. Y si lo hizo, ya no importaba, no estuvo allí para responderle.

Las facciones del rostro de Hinata repentinamente se tornaron tristes. La verdad es que era tonto idealizar lo que no era claro. Las cosas podían ser más desafortunadas de lo que creía, y creándose expectativas de lo que él estaba haciendo con ella, podía ser aún más doloroso. De repente se imaginó que la llamada sólo pretendía ser una disculpa. Ese beso fue tan impetuoso, seguramente sólo se dejó llevar, por verse tan vulnerable, por compasión, por culpa tal vez.

Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No podía permitirse hundirse de nuevo en la pena de un rechazo. Levantó el rostro, sabiendo que fuera lo que fuera que él iba a decirle, debería tomarlo de la mejor forma. No iba a deprimirse nunca más. Alguien le había dicho alguna vez, que el dolor de un desamor era inevitable, pero el sufrimiento era opcional. Y estaba claro que iba a optar por no sufrir, no pensaba lamentarse más.

Se pudo de pie para bajarse la cremallera del vestido, cuando el móvil volvió a sonar sobre la cama. Respingó girando casi con violencia y el corazón le saltó. Tomó el móvil, y el mismo nombre resaltó en la pantalla. Era él de nuevo, Naruto estaba llamándola. El nerviosismo la asaltó de inmediato y no supo qué hacer, el móvil seguía sonando, tenía que contestar, y lo hizo. Se colocó el auricular sobre el oído, pero temió en responder. Del otro lado no se escuchaba nada más que el sepulcral silencio.

—Hinata, ¿estás ahí? —la voz de Naruto se escuchó casi como un susurro.

Ella tembló y un hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo, pero se obligó a controlarse.

—S-Sí, estoy aquí… ¿N-Naruto? —respondió débilmente.

—Qué bueno que contestas, pensé que quizás no querías saber nada de mí y que ibas a tratar de evitarme —su voz sonó tranquila, como si estuviera sonriendo—. Ya sabes, por lo de ayer.

—N-No, claro que no.

—Ah, pues me tranquiliza saber eso. Estaba muy preocupado por lo que estarías pensando.

¿Había dicho preocupado? Dudó un momento a lo que se refería, pero quiso interpretarlo de la forma más realista.

—E-Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte. H-Haré como si nunca hubiera sucedido, lo prometo —dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero fue inútil.

El silencio volvió a reinar por un momento, en el cual Hinata se imaginó que él iba a buscar la mejor excusa para remendar sus actos y a la vez no lastimarla. Pero no fue así.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo él.

—¿C-Cómo dices? —creyó no escucharlo bien.

—Necesitamos hablar, ahora mismo, no podemos evitarlo más tiempo —la voz del rubio se había tornado más seria de lo común—, estoy esperándote aquí afuera, ¿Puedes salir?

Los ojos perlados se abrieron como platos, sorprendida. Corrió a la ventana y abrió ligeramente un extremo de la cortina, pero su visión era escasa, el gran patio de la entrada no dejaba ver más allá de la calle, para poder comprobar que él realmente la estaba esperando afuera.

—¿Estás afuera? —le dijo aún dudosa.

—Sí, esperé a que todos los coches salieran de tu casa, supongo que tenías una fiesta o algo así. Pero ya que no quedó nadie, pensé que estarías disponible… ¿si lo estás? —peguntó inseguro.

La cara de Hinata estaba dibujada la incredulidad, ¿cuánto tiempo tuvo que esperarla allá afuera?

—N-Naruto -—

—Sólo será un momento —la interrumpió antes de escuchar algún rechazo.

Todo era demasiado increíble para ser real y le costaba creerlo, pero aceptó. No pensó en cómo le iba a hacer para escabullirse de casa a las diez de la noche, cuando su primo y su padre seguían con sus asuntos en la casa. La vigilancia y los empleados lo notarían, eso no iba a ser bueno. Así que pensó en pedirle ayuda a su incondicional cómplice.

Se metió en unos jeans color gris ajustados, se colocó un abrigo negro y se puso zapatillas sin tacón, una vez lista se cargó el bolso al hombro y fue directo a la habitación de su hermana. Tocó varias veces antes de que Hanabi se dignara a abrirle, cuando lo hizo, la vio ya dentro de su pijama infantil con los ojos entrecerrados debido al sueño.

—Siento haberte despertado, no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera importante —se disculpó.

—¿Tuviste pesadillas? —cuestionó incrédula la menor.

—N-No, no fue eso —se sintió un poco avergonzada por la poca fe que le tenía su hermana en cuestión a sus miedos nocturnos—, es sólo que, se me apareció un percance en un proyecto escolar y algunos compañeros me están esperando para arreglarlo, iré por un momento con ellos, no tardaré. Si alguien quiere saber, puedes decir eso.

Hanabi no respondió de inmediato, estudió a su hermana en silencio, pero no dijo nada más. Hinata sabía que debía de estar un poco fastidiada con eso de dar mensajes a esas horas de la noche, pero ya pensaría una forma en recompensarla.

Salió de la casa en silencio, cruzó el jardín hacia la puerta de hierro que daba a la calle. Uno de los empleados la vio, pero ella sólo sonrió y éste le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque ella sabía que la noticia de que había salido por la noche de casa iba a caer de esa boca a oídos de su padre a primera ocasión.

Hinata caminó a la calle y la vio oscura y despejada. Caminó tomando ruta a la derecha, calle que daba a la avenida, sin saber realmente donde estaba Naruto. Apenas iba a dar la vuelta a la esquina, cuando sintió un coche acercarse a sus espaldas, y una vez que giró, encontró el viejo _oldsmobile_ negro detenerse a su lado. Hinata sabía que tenía que ser rápida, así que sólo rodeó el coche y se subió del lado del copiloto.

Las miradas se cruzaron, Hinata tenía los ojos alerta, precavida de sus espaldas, en cambio Naruto se sorprendió por la rapidez con la cual ella reaccionó al ver el coche, a pesar de eso se imaginó lo que pasaba.

—Perdón por sacarte de casa a esta hora —se disculpó, haciendo una mueca de justificación con la cara.

—N-No importa, pero, podemos irnos de aquí, es s-sólo que temo que los guardias de la casa puedan vernos.

Naruto abrió los ojos percatándose de la situación.

—C-Claro —tartamudeó con nerviosismo, al darse cuenta que estaba actuando lento.

El coche encendió y se dirigió a la avenida.

Mientras se alejaban más de la casa, Hinata sintió que su cuerpo se relajó, aunque eso le duró poco, percatándose al instante de la situación tan extraña en la que estaba, a bordo del coche y a solas con Naruto. Lo miró de reojo brevemente, a la vez que trataba de controlar con todas sus fuerzas sus nervios y toda esa ola de sensaciones que la simple presencia del rubio le ocasionaba.

Nadie decía nada. Naruto seguía manejando por la avenida con la mirada fija al frente y sin detenerse. La tenue música del radio podía servir de eco para relajar más el ambiente, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Hinata tenía el bolso sobre las piernas mientras miraba por la ventanilla las luces de los faroles del camino. No había rumbo fijo a dónde dirigirse, él había comentado que lo que iba a decirle iba a ser breve, seguramente no esperó que ella le pidiera que arrancara el coche y que se alejaran de la mansión. Así que sabía que sólo quedaba improvisar. Quería saber si Naruto tenía alguna idea de lo que pasaría, pero no se animó a preguntarle.

La sorpresa de Hinata fue cuando notó que el coche había girado hacia la carretera que daba directo a los límites de la ciudad. Sólo podían ser dos cosas, o iban a cruzar la frontera o se dirigían a la playa. La excitación de estar alejándose con él a un lugar lejano volvió a impregnarla. Tragó saliva, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta.

El coche viró hacia un camino de tierra y Hinata adivinó a donde se dirigían. La brisa del mar entró por la ventana, causando que la piel se estremeciera con el frío. Hinata giró a verlo por un momento, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa, pero sin decir nada.

Se detuvieron sobre el asfalto, que separaba la carretera de la playa. Naruto fue el primero en bajar. Hinata dudó un momento en seguirlo, aunque reaccionó y bajó del coche. La brisa le cayó de golpe sobre el rostro y aspiró el aire álgido, haciéndole estremecer cada fibra de la piel. El mar tenía olas grandes, que bajo el resplandor de la luna se veían bestiales. Notó que Naruto a unos metros de distancia también se saciaba de la brisa fresca. Llevaba una sudadera color vino y se subió la capucha a la cabeza para cubrirse. Cuando él se giró y se topó con su mirada, Hinata se sobresaltó y desvió los ojos de nuevo al mar.

A pocos segundos Naruto ya estaba frente a ella, interponiéndose con la vista al mar.

—¿Tienes frío? —quiso saber el ojiceleste.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, dándole una débil sonrisa.

—Creo que ahora si podemos hablar sin preocuparnos por quien puede vernos.

La sonrisa de Naruto la hizo estremecerse.

—A-Ah, sí, es c-cierto —dijo con nerviosismo.

—Quería hablarte sobre, lo que pasó ayer en tu casa —dijo él mirándola a los ojos pero con cierta inquietud al expresarse—, pensé que tal vez tú no sabes que es lo que realmente pasa, y quizás yo estoy confundiendo más las cosas, es por eso que estoy aquí, para decirte, por qué pasó lo que pasó.

Hinata se agarró ambas manos juntándoselas sobre el pecho. Bajó la vista al suelo. Estaba lista, se lo había repetido muchas veces, que fuera lo que él fuera a decirle, lo aceptaría, por más que la hiriera con sus palabras, iba a aceptarlo como era.

—¿Hinata? —susurró al verla meditando en silencio.

—Está bien —levantó la cara para mirarlo, con sus perladas orbes dilatadas—, puedes decirlo. Voy a entenderlo.

Naruto se quedó sin palabras. Ella se veía tan frágil en ese momento, pero a la vez parecía más fuerte de lo que alguna vez la hubiera visto. Naruto dudó, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y la inquietud se apoderó de él, por un momento olvidó lo que iba a decirle. ¿Frustración? Sí, tal vez se trataba de eso, ella estaba revolviendo su mundo nuevamente y no podía controlarlo. Pero se preguntaba, ¿por qué sucedía sólo con ella? Se estaba haciendo tarde para conseguir una respuesta. Ella estaba allí, no había como retrasarlo más tiempo.

—Es algo, que… no sé cómo explicarlo… —tragó duro, pero mantenía los ojos prendidos a los de ella—, sé que estoy rompiendo la promesa que hicimos esa noche, en tu apartamento, tal vez no debería decirte nada de esto, pero… no puedo pretender más tiempo que no está pasando.

Hinata no pudo apartar la vista de él mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Podía leer que en su mirada se dibujaba la frustración, de no poder ocultar más esa verdad, y estaba temerosa en escuchar la verdad, por más que la deseara, la asustaba.

—Esa noche algo pasó conmigo, yo sabía que no era correcto haber hecho lo que hicimos, pero yo, en ningún momento traté de evitarlo. No podía, porque tal vez no quería —hizo una pausa, buscando el pensamiento correcto que quería expresar—. Yo lo deseaba. No quise irme porque deseaba terminar lo que empezamos. Y pensé que después de esa noche todo volvería a ser como antes, como si fuéramos los mismos de siempre y como nada hubiera pasado, pero… algo no funcionó, porque no puedo olvidarlo y siempre vuelvo a recordarlo… te veo recostada, tímida bajo mi cuerpo…

Hinata no pudo soportarlo más, las palabras se le clavaban como balas y sentía que iba a colapsar. No creía que él podía estar hablando en serio, no después de todo lo que ella había estado imaginando. Bajó la vista, quiso ocultarse de su mirada y apartarse de él pero Naruto se lo impidió, la tomó por los hombros y la mantuvo firme frente a él. Hinata cerró los ojos, buscando un refugio, y lo único que sintió fue su tibio aliento sobre su cara, mientras sus frentes chocaron una a la otra.

—No puedo evitarlo, no puedo olvidarlo. Tú estás en mi mente y a veces no me reconozco, y vuelvo a pensar en esa noche y después, vuelvo a ver tu cara, cuando me abrazaste antes de caer rendida al sueño, y siento que… fue muy especial, quiero… necesito verlo, otra vez.

—No lo digas por favor… —susurró quebrada.

La voz rota de Hinata le perturbó hasta lo más profundo y vio sus lágrimas caer. No estaba completamente consciente de lo que estaba causando, de la gran tormenta que podía despertar con esa confesión, pero estaba seguro que eran sus verdaderos sentimientos y se haría responsable de ellos. Verla así no era su deseo, no quería dañarla más, tal vez estaba siendo egoísta con sus deseos, no lo sabía claramente y no quería aprovecharse, pero no quería guardarlo por más tiempo porque sentía que ya no había más espacio para ese sentimiento dentro de él.

—Te necesito, no puedo olvidarte.

Hinata escuchó su voz segura y absoluta, lo que estaba temiendo oír, lo que tal vez no podía asimilar. Detuvo las lágrimas y abrió los ojos lentamente. De repente sintió como la inquietud y la tormenta en su mente iba cediendo y bajando de nivel. Podía escuchar cada latido de su propio corazón, mezclado con el sonido de las olas del mar golpeando sobre la misma marea.

Poco a poco se separó de él, pero no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos. Necesitaba saber realmente donde estaba. Podía creer que no era real, pero dudaba al ver que él estaba allí frente a ella. Naruto dejó de sostenerla lentamente, pero sin dejar de verla.

—N-Naruto —su voz sonó débil, pero fue lo suficientemente clara para mostrar que lo había asimilado—. E-Esto no puede suceder… tú, tienes a alguien más y –

—No lo digas ahora —repentinamente la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó sobre su pecho. Hinata abrió los ojos al verse unida a él, fue lenta en reaccionar, pero él no la soltó—. No tienes que mencionarla ahora. No importa, ahora que por fin pude decírtelo todo, no digas su nombre. Podemos hablar de ella después, pero no ahora que puedo tenerte así conmigo… por favor.

—N-Naruto… -—

Su voz se ahogó de nuevo en un nudo en la garganta. Ya no pudo más, tuvo que rendirse, así que lo rodeó con sus brazos y se apretó más a su cálido cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, aspiró profundamente su olor y dejó que el calor de su cuerpo la llenara.

Naruto se separó, la vio a los ojos y ella le correspondió con una mirada llena de ilusión, de dulzura. Era inevitable para él, era todo lo que había estado deseando desde todo ese tiempo. Se acercó a su boca y la cubrió con sus labios, sin dejar de sujetar su cuerpo. Hinata abrió lentamente los labios y dejó que él entrara en ella, llenándola de su adictiva miel.

Las palabras habían sido dichas, era irreversible. Dejaron que sólo fueran ellos dos y se olvidaron de los externos. Allí no existía Sakura, ni su mundo rosa. Ella no era parte de esa unión, no tenía una pieza de juego en ese tablero.

Cuando rompieron el beso que parecía interminable, se miraron a los ojos. A Hinata las mejillas se le enrojecieron y Naruto sonrió ante ese dulce gesto. La tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia la playa, ayudándola a caminar por sobre la arena.

—Vamos, crucemos el límite de la supervivencia —dijo ya animado y con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿L-Límite? ¿A-A dónde vamos? —preguntó dudosa la chica mientras se dejaba conducir adentro.

—Iremos al fondo del mar. Tal vez los peces y las bestias marinas nos dejen vivir con ellos.

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder capturar completamente lo que él había dicho. Los ojos se le humedecieron y se sintió tonta dejando que las lágrimas brotaran pos su propia cuenta. No quiso pensar en eso, en cambio sonrió como una boba y le apretó la mano para no separarse de él.

—Sería un lugar muy bonito para vivir —dijo ella con una tierna expresión.

—Claro, podríamos gobernar las aguas marinas. Tú podías ser una sirena, la más linda de todas.

—Una sirena —rió la peliazul, divertida imaginándose con una cola de pez—. Entonces, tú serías un tritón, y podrías ser el rey del mar. Y los peces estarían muy contentos de tener un rey tan poderoso y apuesto, hasta los corales florecerían de tanta felicidad.

Naruto se detuvo un momento al escucharla. La vio sonriendo y aunque se reprochó enseguida, no pudo evitar compararla con su novia. Sí, no podía imaginarse alguna vez a Sakura hablar así, con toda esa imaginación e inspiración, ella nunca actuaría con esa inocente naturalidad. Desechó ese pensamiento enseguida, no importaba cuan diferentes eran.

Naruto sonrió.

—¡Ya está dicho, vayamos al fondo del mar a pedir nuestra corona! —dicho esto, la jaló hacia el agua del mar.

—Pero, si entramos al agua ahora podríamos enfermarnos, está haciendo mucho frío —argumentó ella viendo que él ya estaba a poca distancia del límite del agua.

—Tenemos que acostumbrarnos al frío del mar, recuerda que será nuestro nuevo hogar.

—No, espera, si se moja nuestra ropa podríamos enfermar… -—

—¡No temas al agua, los peces te cuidarán!

—¡Naruto!

Chilló cuando él la levantó sobre sus brazos y amenazó con arrojarla al mar. Hinata se aferró a él como si realmente él fuera a arrojarla al agua. Naruto no pudo evitarlo y rompió en risas al ver que ella realmente estaba asustada.

Jugaron por un largo tiempo, tiempo que se fue volando y que ninguno de los dos estuvo al tanto. Cuando ella notó la hora, se asustó. Ya eran las doce de media noche. Camino al coche se sujetaron de las manos y antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrara, él volvió a tomarla en sus brazos y volvió a besarla, apasionadamente mientras él la arrinconaba sobre el coche.

-0-

Los días pasaron casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todo había sido impulsivo y casi premeditado, pero no había otra forma de hacerlo, se hizo creer.

Ya era viernes y las clases habían terminado. Tuvo toda la mañana ocupada con los exámenes de fin de semestre, definitivamente las clases de derecho lo tenían aniquilado, aunque no iba tan mal como para preocuparse tanto. Le hubiera gustado que su padrino estuviera en la ciudad para que le ayudara un poco con eso, finalmente él era un abogado prestigioso, como lo fue alguna vez su padre. Pero no importaba, lo había hecho bien, cuando su padrino regresara de su viaje estaría muy orgulloso de él.

Lo relevante es que iba en progreso y que por fin se estaba sacando la tensión del último examen. Ahora tenía otra prioridad, llamada Hinata Hyūga. Habían quedado de no verse en la semana hasta esa tarde de viernes, había podido con la ansiedad de no tenerla cerca, y había valido la pena. Después de poderle confesar sus sentimientos, sintió que se había quitado un costal de piedras de encima.

Recordó que quedó de pasar por ella en un conocido café llamado _Dublín_, cerca de la zona céntrica de la ciudad. Eso iba a ser en tres horas, así que tenía tiempo de ir a su casa, arreglar un poco y después pasar por ella. Hinata aún no sabía que tenía pensado llevarla a su casa. Pensó que era el lugar más adecuado para estar solos y hablar, sin interrupciones. La idea de que se malinterpretara y que ella pensara que iba a aprovecharse de la oportunidad lo atrapó, pero él sabía que ese no era el propósito.

Caminó por los pasillos de la facultad terminando de guardar sus pertenencias en la mochila, mientras seguía pensando en lo que haría cuando llegara por ella. Quería saber si ella querría comer antes de ir a su casa o si compraba algo en algún restaurante para comer en casa. La idea era que ella estuviera cómoda y la verdad es que no sabía nada sobre citas. Porque era una cita.

—¡Naruto!

Salió de sus pensamientos al reconocer a aquella voz y abrió los ojos como platos. Giró rápidamente para encontrarse a Sakura caminando hacia él con una postura algo fastidiada. Se detuvo y ella se plantó frente a él con los brazos cruzados, alzó una ceja al ver que él se quedaba tieso.

—Pensé que ibas a ignorarme, te estoy gritando desde hace rato, ¿qué te pasa? —le reprochó la peli rosada con la expresión incrédula.

—¿E-Eh? —tardó en reaccionar—. No, nada, no te escuché. Perdón.

—No sé si puedo perdonarte. Ni siquiera me has llamado por teléfono, ¿qué ocurre?

—Te mandé un mensaje a tu móvil, ayer —dijo, dudoso con el día correcto.

—Un mensaje no es nada. Sé que te dije que estaría ocupada toda la semana, pero no creí que te tomaras tan a pecho el mensaje de no molestar. Esperé a que me buscaras y mira, soy yo la que ando detrás de ti.

—L-Lo siento, no quise –

—¡Ya! No te disculpes. Lo entiendo, sé que estamos en exámenes finales, pero, fue rudo de tu parte no buscarme ni llamarme en toda la semana, además, ¿qué no vas a besarme? —frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero infantil.

Naruto tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero pronto salió de su ilusión y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en los labios. Sakura alargó el beso hasta que estuvo satisfecha y cuando se separó de él, se veía más relajada y sonrió.

—Estaré muy ocupada la siguiente semana con el proyecto de ecología, creo que estaremos visitando algunas plantas de agua de la ciudad y no tendremos tiempo de vernos —dijo acercándose melosamente al rubio—, así que pensé que podemos pasar la tarde libre, no sé, quizás ir a mi casa o a algún otro lugar para estar juntos.

—¿C-Cuándo? —preguntó preocupado el Uzumaki, percatándose que estaba por meterse en un gran lío.

—Pues hoy. ¿O tienes otra cosa que hacer?

—A-Ah, —maldita sea, si estaba en aprietos y se quedó sin una respuesta factible— pues no exactamente…

—¿Entonces? ¿A dónde me llevaras a cenar ésta noche? —dijo colgándosele del cuello.

Estaba atrapado, no sabía cómo salirse de esa. Ella estaba allí mostrándose disponible para él, cuando menos se lo imaginó. No podía rechazarla. Realmente no habían hablado desde el fin de semana y fue un descuido estúpido de su parte el haberse perdido de ella de esa manera. Pero, nada de eso estaba bien ahora que Hinata había aceptado sus sentimientos y que le dio la oportunidad de hablar, sobre lo que iba a pasar con ellos, esa misma tarde.

El móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Sakura sonó y se separó del rubio para poder contestar, apartándose a una corta distancia para poder hablar. Naruto la miró y supo qué hacer. No quería cancelar su 'cita' con Hinata, no quería posponerlo. Pero cómo decirle a Sakura que no estaba disponible para ella cuando la había descuidado por todos esos días. Debía de haber una forma u otra, pero ya había decidido una cosa, tenía que zafarse de su novia y lo iba a hacer, cuando…

—Tengo malas noticias, creo que tendremos que posponer nuestra salida de hoy. Habrá una junta con algunos profesores de otras universidades que apoyarán el proyecto ecológico, tendré qué escuchar opiniones y sé que se alargará, cuando termine seguramente estaré muy cansada. Pero estoy pensando en que tal vez, puedas ir a mi casa por la noche, para vernos aunque sea un rato, ¿qué dices?

—Ah, sí, está bien entonces, te llamaré preciosa —le dijo el rubio relajado, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y marchándose camino al estacionamiento.

-0-

El viaje en autobús había sido muy entretenido, definitivamente volvería a usar uno, antes de aprender a manejar. Ahora que había llegado a su casa, sólo tenía una cosa en mente y debía de darse prisa.

Entró a su habitación y se metió en la ducha, ésta fue breve. Salió directo a su armario y revolvió la ropa por todos lados, ansiosa y demasiado animada. Sacó una vestido color negro sin mangas, era discreto y juvenil. Se puso zapatillas rojas sin tacón. Se perfumó y se maquilló ligeramente, sin poder esconder una sonrisa de sus labios.

Aunque trató de no verse tan optimista, no pudo evitarlo, porque toda esa tarde la pasaría con Naruto y podrían hablar más a fondo de su extraña relación. Y aunque sabía que iba a ser difícil encontrar una solución a su actual posición, eso no evitaba sentirse encantada con la idea de volver a estar con él.

Antes de salir, miró que su hermana entraba al despacho de la mansión y cerraba la puerta. No notó que su padre había llegado a casa, tampoco miró el coche de Neji afuera, así que le pareció extraño ver a Hanabi encerrarse en el despacho, ¿sola? No quiso verse entrometida en los asuntos de su hermana, así que trató de restarle importancia y se marchó hacia la calle.

Tomó un taxi para dirigirse al centro. Iba a ser demasiado puntual, se imaginó lo que Ino le diría, que era una acción muy desesperada. Se preguntó en un momento si realmente estaba desesperada por verlo y eso la asustó un poco. No quería verse como una mujer loca y desesperada por un hombre. No, ella no lo era. Ella sólo iba ser puntual, se hizo creer.

Cuando llegó a la plaza donde quedaron de verse, caminó despacio hacia la dirección del café. Tal vez si se le pasó la mano con eso de ser puntual. Pensó en darse una vuelta en el centro comercial para hacer tiempo, pero después dudó por un momento, pensando en que no estaba siendo natural y eso la puso más nerviosa. Trató de olvidarse de la tontería de no ser puntual y se dirigió al café, cuando su sorpresa fue al ver a Naruto sentado en una mesa, con el codo sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre la mano. El corazón le saltó en el pecho y se puso colorada. Apretó su bolso y caminó a su dirección mientras él miraba por la ventanilla. Se escurrió en silencio en el asiento que Naruto respingó cuando la vio ya sentada.

—A-Ah, llegaste —dijo aún sorprendido de verla de repente.

—S-Sí, siento si me tardé y te hice esperar —sonrió, recordando la tontería de la puntualidad.

—No, también acabo de llegar —sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Una mesera se acercó a pedir la orden, pero Naruto dudó un momento.

—¿Quieres comer algo antes de irnos o lo dejamos para más tarde? —preguntó inseguro.

—A-Ah, pues, si tú quieres podemos esperar a más tarde, si te parece, claro.

—¡Está bien! Entonces te llevaré a otro lugar, espero que lo que comerás te vaya a gustar.

—S-Sí, me parece bien —sonrió dulcemente la peliazul.

La mesera alzó una ceja incrédula, viendo como la parejita la ignoraba cuando estaban aún sentados en la mesa y habían decidido no pedir nada e irse a otro lugar, algo que pasó desapercibido para ellos, que sólo se miraban el uno al otro. La mesera rodó los ojos y los despidió con su fingida cordialidad.

Camino al coche, Naruto trató de tomarla de la mano, pero ella se sonrojó y se soltó, diciendo que era un poco peligroso, porque alguien de la escuela podría verlos. Naruto se disculpó viéndose apenado, pero Hinata le sonrió.

Subieron al coche y Naruto no dijo nada hasta que estaban camino por la avenida.

—Pensé que podíamos ir a mi casa, para hablar y, para comer… ¿te gustaría?

Hinata abrió los ojos y no pudo contestar inmediatamente. Giró a verlo, pero él no le correspondió mientras seguía el camino. La verdad es que no se lo había esperado. Quiso pensar que esa era la opción más racional para poder verse, era un lugar fuera de la vista de las personas. No era muy inteligente andar por la calle paseándose juntos, así que pensó que Naruto lo sabía y por eso había elegido su casa como punto de encuentro.

—C-Claro, está bien para mí.

Naruto sonrió. Tomó el camino hacia una colonia de edificios de apartamentos. Introdujo el coche sobre una estrecha calle que llevaba a camino a una privada. Allí sólo había un edificio y para Hinata el lugar se veía fascinante. El edificio era de ocho pisos, cada apartamento tenía su propio balcón, pequeño. Lo más impresionante del lugar es que las paredes estaban tapizadas de una rama floral que cubría cierta parte de la fachada, haciéndola lucir primaveral.

Estacionó el coche frente a la entrada principal del edificio. Hinata bajó aún sin poder apartar los ojos del lugar.

—¿V-Vives aquí? —preguntó fascinada con los detalles de alrededor, donde había flores y más flores.

—Sí, aquí vivo. Parece un lugar grande, pero una vez que entres a mi humilde apartamento verás que no es tan impresionante.

—Es impresionante, antes de conocerlo ya puedo decirlo —dijo embelesada.

Naruto sonrió. La tomó de una mano para conducirla hacia las escaleras, porque no había elevador y él salió con que vivía en el séptimo piso. Camino arriba, Naruto le contó que encontró ese lugar de pura coincidencia, una vez que se perdió cuando hizo una entrega de producto en su anterior empleo. El alquiler era baratísimo y aunque era pequeño, él supo que era lo único que necesitaba.

Al abrir la puerta, un gato medio rubio y color naranja salió corriendo.

—Ah, ese es mi gato y se llama Kyūbi. —dijo tratando de pescar al animal, pero éste fue más rápido y huyó por el pasillo.

—¿K-Kyūbi? —repitió ella encantada.

—Sí, ya volverá, es un gato muy casero, no es callejero, así que no tardará.

Naruto le cedió el paso y ella caminó cohibida, pero pronto se le olvidó la modestia cuando divisó el apartamento a su alrededor y se prendió de el para contemplarlo. No podía creerlo, pero él tenía razón; el apartamento era tan pequeño que no tenía ni separaciones de una pieza a la otra.

Entrando por la puerta se encontraba la modesta cocina, con un pequeño fregador, una parrilla eléctrica, un refrigerador viejo y una barra de madera para comer. Pasando la cocinita, estaba un sofá azul de piel que también parecía de segunda mano. La alfombra era del mismo color y se veía desgastada. Frente al sofá estaba un televisor de plasma de gran tamaño, algo que la sorprendió, y al lado había una puerta. Y para finalizar, hasta el fondo, al lado del ventanal que daba al balcón, estaba la cama, amplia y bien tendida con sábanas anaranjadas.

Hinata sonrió, dándose cuenta que aunque el lugar era lo más estrecho que hubiera visto antes como una casa, se veía tan acogedor como cualquier otro hogar. Hasta lo comparó con el suyo y se le hizo que no tenían nada en comparación, definitivamente éste era un lugar hermoso y único.

—Siéntate, ¿quieres algo de comer o tomar? —preguntó inquieto el rubio.

—Estoy bien, gracias —

—Entonces, quieres, no sé, ¿ir al baño?

Hinata soltó una risita al verlo actuar así, era algo tan tierno para ella. Negó con la cabeza su oferta. Naruto rió también, se estaba viendo como un idiota seguramente, creyó.

Ella se sentó sobre el sofá, mirando los detalles que adornaban el apartamento y él se sentó a su lado, dejando cierta distancia que los separara.

—T-Tu casa es muy linda —dijo ella.

—¿Lo crees? Tal vez exageras un poco —expresó sonriente, rascándose la nuca.

Ella sonrió. Juntó las manos sobre las piernas y jugó con sus dedos. La cuestión es que ya estaban allí, solos, sin nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos. Pero no se imaginó lo difícil que sería el tratar de abordar el tema en cuestión. Hinata quiso esperar a que él dijera algo, pero notó que él estaba a su lado meditando y que no pensaba hablar por el momento. Tuvo que encontrar la mejor manera de decirlo.

—E-Entonces… —tragó saliva—, íbamos a hablar sobre lo que está sucediendo —dijo ella sin verlo.

Naruto no se movió. Lo vio venir de su parte, ese era el motivo de su encuentro, poner las cosas claras. Eso habían dicho, pero…

—¿Quieres que deje a Sakura? —lo dijo de golpe.

Hinata amplió sus orbes perladas cuando lo escuchó hablar y se quedó tiesa, reaccionando torpemente. ¿Dejar a Sakura? ¿Le estaba preguntando a ella? Se viró para verlo, pero él seguía mirando un punto perdido, con un semblante estoico y difícil de reconocer en él.

—¿Q-Qué? —

—Ya sabes. Terminar todo con ella —se giró para verla a los ojos—, definitivamente.

—P-P-Pero, t-tú, ¿q-quieres hacer e-eso? —no estaba claro para ella, todo era tan repentino.

—Sería lo mejor, ¿no lo crees? —

—T-Tú… ¿ya no amas a Sakura?

La mirada de Hinata se hizo insistente, necesitaba saberlo, escucharlo de los propios labios de Naruto.

En cambio él no pudo responder de inmediato, miró hacia la ventana, divagando en esa pregunta. Para Hinata esos segundos fueron una eternidad y sintió como se le hacía un hueco en el pecho. Temió la respuesta y se arrepintió de habérselo preguntado. Pero no podían engañarse a sí mismos, ese era el momento para decirse la irreversible verdad.

—No está funcionando —confesó, dejando una marca amarga y de ausencia en cada palabra—. Siento que ella, se aleja de mí poco a poco y también veo que yo no estoy haciendo nada para impedirlo… —dijo abstracto en sus pensamientos, como si hablara para él mismo—. A veces pienso que la verdad es que… no me importa que se vaya… tal vez, deseo que lo haga.

Los ojos de Hinata estaban clavados en él. Un sentimiento desconocido se introdujo en ella, y no podía descifrarlo. Era temor, miedo a saber que tal vez él estaba sufriendo por no poder tener del todo a Sakura y que no podía ser completamente feliz sin ella. Pero, verlo tan inseguro de querer luchar por estar con ella, la hacía sentirse peor. Le dolía, por ella misma y por él.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y amenazaron con dejar escurrir las lágrimas, no pretendió impedirlo. Se dio cuenta que no podía contestar a la pregunta que él le formuló. Ella, no podía decidir sobre su relación con Sakura. Porque ellos aún tenían una relación, y aunque estaba por quebrarse, vio el dolor en los ojos de él, por ella, por su Sakura.

—Lo entiendo —respondió ella, bajando la vista.

Para Naruto esa respuesta fue el golpe que lo sacó de su ilusión. Giró la vista para mirarla y abrió los ojos al encontrarla con la cabeza gacha, escondiendo su mirada. Algo se clavó en su pecho cuando notó las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué es lo que entiendes? —se acercó a ella, pero no se atrevió a tocarla.

—N-No importa —su voz amenazaba con romperse—, si tú te sientes confundido. Y-Yo lo puedo entender. T-Todo ha sido tan rápido, y quizás fue precipitado. Y yo, no sé, tal vez tampoco esté lista…

Hinata sintió que tenía que alejarse de él, evitar que la mirara de esa forma. Se puso de pie y no supo si salir de la casa o sólo terminar la conversación con un inevitable adiós, pero sus pies se dirigieron a la puerta. Naruto la tomó de un brazo, la hizo detenerse y mirarlo de frente, pero ella agachó la vista y las lágrimas continuaron cayendo.

—No, no entiendes nada. No llores por favor —le dijo él e intentó levantarle el rostro por el mentón, pero ella giró la cara.

—N-No puedo… —su voz se había roto por completo.

—Hinata, yo estoy dispuesto a dejarla, pero quiero saber si tú estarás conmigo al final de todo —levantó ligeramente la voz para que ella lo entendiera.

—¿Y si te dijera que no quiero seguirte? ¿Tú entonces, seguirías con ella? —dijo sin poder mirarlo.

Naruto no contestó de inmediato, Hinata temió que volviera a dudar de sus sentimientos.

—Seguramente ya no funcionaría —respondió con seriedad—. Desde el momento en que tú y yo estuvimos juntos esa noche, inconscientemente sabía que ya nada sería igual. Te lo dije aquella noche en la playa, sólo puedo verte a ti.

Hinata levantó lentamente el rostro y mostró sus ojos enrojecidos. Naruto sintió un golpe duro en el pecho al verla así. Pero ella se sintió digna de decir lo siguiente.

—No quiero que esto que nos une, sea un error, ni una culpa, ni un remordimiento ni mucho menos un arrepentimiento.

Naruto se clavó en sus ojos perlados y no pudo decir nada. No importaban las palabras, porque la respuesta que quería expresar no entendía de palabras, así que la tomó de la cintura y la jaló a su cuerpo para besarla en los labios. Hinata aún impresionada con su reacción, no tardó en rodearlo del cuello con ambos brazos y corresponderle al beso, entregándose completamente.

Él sabía que ella podía volverlo loco de deseo, lo supo desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos y ahora, le era imposible detenerse. La cargó sobre sus brazos sin romper el beso y la llevó a ciegas hacia la cama, dejándola caer delicadamente sobre ésta y evitando separarse de ella.

Ella no quería saber de promesas, porque la única promesa que se habían hecho el uno al otro, estaba curtiéndose lentamente mientras dejaban que los cuerpos se hicieran cargo de expresar sus sentimientos, el deseo al fundirse en uno solo. Ella sabía que sólo podía pertenecerle a él.

Naruto se separó de ella aún sobre la cama y la miró sonrojada bajo su cuerpo. Sonrió, mientras empezó a desbotonar su camisa y la arrojaba a algún lugar de la habitación, dejando su pecho al desnudo. Volvió a besarla, hundiéndose en ella como si allí encontrara su salvación. Hinata subió sus manos por sus hombros desnudos y se deleitó con su suavidad.

Naruto deseaba tenerla para él, empezó a subirle el vestido poco a poco hacia arriba hasta sacárselo por la cabeza, dejándola sólo con la ropa interior, mientras ella se dedicaba a desabrochar el botón de su pantalón. Naruto se deshizo de su propia prenda, quedando sólo en ropa interior. La luz del día que se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana daba la perfecta visibilidad a los dos cuerpos al desnudo.

Hinata abrió las piernas cuando él volvió a posarse sobre de ella y lo recibió con su boca. Él la pasó una mano por el interior de su muslo, subiendo hasta tocar la tela de sus bragas. Ella sintió el rozar de su piel con su mano y un cosquilleo le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Naruto pasó la mano por su pecho, sobre el sostén apretándolo. Hinata se encargó de desabrocharse el sujetador y de lanzarlo hacia un lugar al suelo, para dejar que él la tocara hasta saciarse.

Naruto con una mirada hambrienta, rápidamente voló hacia sus senos descubiertos, lamiéndole el pequeño pezón rosado y deleitándose con su sabor. Ella arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para suspirar al sentir las descargas de placer que ese simple contacto le causaba a su cuerpo.

Naruto se apartó y se acercó a su cara.

—Sabes a durazno —le dijo con una sonrisa divertida y volvió a besarla.

Hinata volvió a aferrarse de él por el cuello, dejando que la llenara de besos y caricias. Naruto besó sus labios, su nariz, su frente, acarició su cabello y pasó la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella gimió en su oído, deseaba que él la tocara más, que la llenara de su olor.

Naruto estaba conteniéndose, pero no podía esperar más. Deseaba hacerla suya, una vez más. Se incorporó sobre la cama y le clavó la vista. Hinata vio que sus ojos ardían de deseo, el mismo que ella sentía en ese momento y que quería compartir con él. Ya no había cupo para las inhibiciones, no cuando había decidido que su cuerpo sólo podía pertenecerle a él.

Él pasó sus manos por sus largas piernas, saciándose de la suave textura, hasta llegar a su _panties_. Sin poder esperar un segundo más, las tomó y se las quitó de un jalón. Hinata cerró las piernas por inercia, viéndose totalmente expuesta. Naruto sonrió y también se deshizo de su última prenda dejando ver su prominente erección, algo que sólo ella podía causarle. Aprovechó para sacar de una caja debajo de la cama un preservativo, se lo colocó con un poco de torpeza e inmediatamente volvió a tirarse en ella. La tomó de ambas rodillas y le abrió las piernas, causando que ella respingara de conmoción.

Naruto volvió a besarla en los labios y a la vez pasó dos dedos sobre su intimidad, humedeciéndose los dedos. Ella gimió, y se agarró de él. Ya no había forma de retrasarlo, lo necesitaban, no podían con el calor de sus cuerpos, tenían que estar juntos. Así que Naruto se acomodó en sus piernas, se separó de su rostro para poder verla excitada y la penetró casi de una sola estocada.

Hinata gimió fuertemente de dolor mezclado con un rayo de placer. Naruto se detuvo dentro de ella y la vio respirar entrecortadamente, recuperándose de la invasión a su cuerpo. Ella pudo sentir cada célula de su cuerpo vibrar al sentirlo dentro, su cuerpo tembló y poco a poco fue sintiéndose mejor. Él se acercó a sus labios y la besó dulcemente, sabía que ella aún no estaba acostumbrada al coito, no deseaba lastimarla, sólo quería recompensarla con placer.

Ella le tocó la mejilla y le sonrió, confirmándole que estaba bien. Naruto empezó a mecerse, lentamente dentro y Hinata tuvo que cerrar los ojos, aguantando el aliento al sentir el vaivén de su cuerpo contra el de ella. Estaba llenándola de él y sólo deseo que continuara, mientras le causaba suspiros entrecortados. Sintió su tibia lengua por su cuello, sobre sus hombros y pasando por sus senos, sintiendo como atrapaba nuevamente su pezón y éste se endurecía al contacto con sus suaves succiones.

Hinata lo sentía penetrándola una y otra vez, despacio, y sintió que necesitaba más de él, así que enredó sus piernas por su espalda, y lo invitó a seguir entrando en ella, más rápido y sin detenerse. Naruto lo supo al instante, volvió a besar su boca, salvajemente y aumentó la velocidad de cada embestida. Hinata no pudo creer el placer que le ocasionaba el sentir como sus paredes vaginales se contraían en gozo, no podía asimilar el deleite inmenso que esa simple fricción le inundaba el cuerpo completo. Se aferró a él y de sus labios salían pequeños gimoteos de gozo.

—N-Nar-ruto… uhmm, Na-Naruto…

Él siguió incrementando la velocidad, su propio cuerpo se lo estaba ordenando, pero quiso ser cuidadoso, porque sabía que esa noche sólo importaba ella. Se acomodó mejor a su cuerpo y se llenó de la suavidad de su piel cubriendo su miembro. Sentía húmedo y tibio, como si fuera combustible para él, no podía detenerse, sólo quería llenarla, y lo iba a hacer.

Naruto le levantó las piernas con ambas manos y volvió a penetrarla, causando que ella volviera a gritar e hiciera una mueca de dolor, que en segundos fue tornándose suave hasta encontrar el verdadero placer.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como su cuerpo se contagiaba de esa sensación satisfactoria y sintió que iba a llegar al límite. No quiso pensar en cómo él estaba consiguiendo hacerla sentir así, sólo podía pensar en el sonido de su húmeda piel chocando con la suya hasta llevarla a la cima del placer. Hinata se retorció en la cama mientras él seguía dentro de ella, una punzada de placer amenazó con sacudirla y ella se dejó llevar. Alzó las caderas, deseando que él no dejara de penetrarla, arrastrándolo a una ola de placer descomunal, dejó que el clímax la alcanzara.

—¡N-Naruto! —chilló en medio del éxtasis.

Él la vio bajo su cuerpo sacudiéndose en espasmos involuntarios y supo que había llegado al límite.

El rostro de Hinata era una cosa deslumbrante. Por sus sienes rodaban unas gotas de sudor, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, respirando entrecortadamente. Naruto se acercó a su cara a pocos centímetros de distancia y esperó a que ella se compusiera y abriera los ojos, cosa que tardó un poco, pero cuando ella dejó ver sus hermosas orbes perladas, Naruto supo que no había nada más hermoso en el mundo que ella sonrojada de excitación bajo su cuerpo.

Hinata lo rodeó con los brazos y lo arrastró a besarla.

Él se acostó sobre ella y se hundió en su boca, dulce pero apasionadamente.

Los minutos pasaban, la luz del atardecer se filtró por las cortinas de la ventana, encontrando a dos cuerpo tirados sobre la cama, exhaustos, sin fuerzas, pero con la sensación más placentera que podían albergar.

Hinata estaba despierta, recostada boca arriba sobre la almohada. Naruto estaba recostado boca abajo sobre ella, con la cabeza en su pecho y abrazándola, al parecer completamente dormido. Aunque ella pensó que durmió un poco, realmente no fue casi nada, al despertar ya no quiso volver cerrar los ojos. Su contemplación era él, su cabeza rubia cubriendo su pecho y su cuerpo su desnudez. Naruto había envuelto a ambos en una sábana, pero al final sólo quedó cubriéndolo de la cintura hacia abajo, dejando su espalda al descubierto. Ella se dedicó a acariciarlo, pasando sus dedos por las pequeñas pecas que le cubrían los hombros, bajando por su espalda, deseando besar cada marca de su piel, deseando que sus cuerpos se quedaran así, por lo que les restaba de vida.

Su ilusión fue rota por el sonido de un móvil, que ella no reconoció como suyo.

Dejó de acariciarlo y abrió los ojos alarmada, mientras el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Pero rápidamente hizo conciencia, era sólo el móvil, no era alguien que fuera a encontrarlos juntos. Sabía que era una llamada para él, y aunque seguía sonando, él no despertó.

Se asomó debajo de la cama y vio que el móvil estaba dentro del pantalón que él se había quitado instantes atrás. Estaba a sólo unos centímetros, podía cogerlo y despertarlo a él para que contestara, eso era lo más normal y lógico. Pero, algo dentro de su mente se lo impidió.

Hinata no era de esas chicas a las que normalmente la curiosidad las aniquilaba y que se dejaban llevar para inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos, pero extrañamente sintió la necesidad de tomar el móvil y revisarlo. Y lo hizo.

Naruto seguía en los brazos de Morfeo y no estaba conectado a la realidad. Así que ella lo tomó con cuidado, sólo para encontrarse en la pantalla el nombre de la mujer a la que menos quería ver ni recordar; era una llamada de Sakura.

* * *

_¡Y arriba telones! Jeje, ya se me hacía que no actualizaba hoy, pero por fin subí el séptimo capítulo de ésta dramática historia, sólo para ustedes. Gracias lectores y lectoras por sus animosos reviews, por sus buenas y constructivas críticas, y por sus opiniones. Muchas gracias por poner ésta historia en sus favoritos, espero no decepcionarlos. Ah, y estaré respondiendo algunos reviews donde tienen algunas dudas, para mí es un placer. Los dejo ahora, pero amenazo con regresar pronto, créanme. LOL. _

_¡Saludos, besos, buenos deseos y hasta la próxima!_

_Miss K_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero el drama sí me pertenece._

* * *

_.  
_

Naruto abrió despacio y pesadamente los ojos, como si éstos hubiesen estado cerrados por horas. Aspiró el olor del lugar a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que era el olor de su propio apartamento. Empezó a estirar los músculos de la los brazos y espalda, sobre el colchón de la cama, rugiendo como un león debido al regocijo del buen sueño que había tenido. Ya ni recordaba desde hace cuanto tiempo que no dormía tan bien, preguntándose a la vez el por qué se sentía tan liviano y débil de una manera tan satisfactoria.

Pero en segundos las imágenes de lo que acababa de pasar hace un par de horas le llegaron a la mente como una ráfaga.

Amplió los ojos, obligándose a sentarse sobre la cama tan abrutadamente como si de un resorte se tratara.

_Hinata_…

La habitación estaba en penumbras, la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad. Por su gran ventanal se infiltraba la luz de la luna, vislumbrando a miserias la sola habitación.

Asombrado aún por el tiempo que transcurrió desde que cayó en la cama, se puso de pie con el deseo de verla. Noto de pronto que estaba aún desnudo. Buscó en el suelo algo de su ropa y encontró sus bóxers holgados. Se los colocó y enseguida encendió la luz para iluminar la habitación.

Estaba solo, como si hubiera despertado en un día común y corriente, encontrándose cada objeto en su mismo lugar, como si esa tarde nadie hubiese estado allí.

No había rastro de Hinata; no estaba ni su ropa ni sus zapatos.

—¿Se fue? —preguntó con incertidumbre al aire sin obtener respuesta.

Caminó a la pieza de baño para percatarse solamente que ella sí se había marchado.

Repentinamente sintió una desconocida sensación en el cuerpo, al darse cuenta que ella lo había dejado. Era como una opresión en el pecho que se le atornillaba con la mera intensión de herirlo. Se quedó de pie frente al retrete, tratando de interpretar todo lo que había pasado. Lo recordó nítidamente, y se sintió fatal. Entre visiones mentales, la volvió a ver allí sentada a su lado, llorando, rota. Sí, él lo había causado, por su estúpida forma de expresar las cosas, la había lastimado…

Después recordó como ella había aceptado nuevamente sus sentimientos, vio sus ojos esperanzados y su preciosa sonrisa, antes de ceder y de entregarse a él.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza, dándose cuenta del lío que estaba causando. Pensó en la posibilidad de que Hinata no le hubiera creído del todo, por eso se había ido. Ella deseaba una respuesta ahora y él había vacilado en lo que sentía por ella y la diferencia de lo que sentía por Sakura. Pero la verdad era que, quería estar con Hinata. Lo supo antes de haberle confesado lo que sentía esa noche en la playa. Ya lo había decidido, iba a arreglar todo para estar con ella…

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta de su apartamento rechinar al abrirse. Algo en su pecho se encendió. Salió como bala de la pieza de baño para sorprenderse con quien estaba entrando a su habitación.

—¡Hinata! —gritó emocionado al verla entrar a la casa y verla sorprendida también al topárselo de repente—, ¡Estás aquí!

La chica se quedó unos segundos contrariada por la efusiva bienvenida del rubio, pero se dio cuenta que parecía aliviado, llegó a la furtiva conclusión de que lo había preocupado al salir del departamento sin avisarle. Enseguida le enseño una dulce sonrisa, mientras llevaba en sus brazos al pequeño Kyubi.

—Ah, sí. Lo siento, sólo salí un momento. Escuché a Kyubi maullar afuera y quise ir por él.

Naruto se acercó a ella a pasos largos y la tomó en sus brazos, pegándola ansiosamente a su cuerpo.

—Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí. Temí que me hubieras dejado para siempre…

Hinata se vio sorprendida debido al efusivo abrazo, causando que el gato se le resbalara de las manos y éste fuera a caer al suelo, para que rápidamente corriera al fondo de la habitación.

La caucásica quedó con las orbes bien abiertas, sintiendo el aprehensivo contacto sobre ella, viendo también que él aún estaba medio desnudo y eso la hizo sonrojarse. Ni porque lo hubiera visto hace momentos atrás más desnudo de lo que estaba ahora, podía evitar sentir ese pudor natural de su personalidad. Iba apenas a rodearlo con los brazos, cuando él se separó, para sostenerla por los hombros.

—Dime, ¿dormí demasiado? No recuerdo qué hora era cuando caímos rendidos, ni sé qué hora es ahora —ahora el chico sonaba divertidamente alterado y preocupado.

Hinata sonrió.

—No, dormiste como tres horas y apenas van a ser las once de la noche —susurró delicadamente.

Naruto estaba sorprendido y algo avergonzado, pero sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Siempre se le pasaba la mano con eso de quedarse dormido a horas tempranas —y tardes también—, y después para despertarse, parecía que ni un terremoto de diez grados podría hacerlo reaccionar. Pero para Hinata eso parecía ser adorable. Se recordó verlo dormir profundamente sobre su pecho y eso le causó un delicioso placer y un hormigueo en el cuerpo. Inmediatamente recordó algo más, que le quitó esa cosquillosa sensación en milímetros de segundo.

—N-Naturo… recibiste una llamada mientras estabas dormido —dijo sin verlo directamente a la cara.

Él abrió los ojos, con una incógnita dibujada en la cara. Hinata le señaló con el dedo la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama. Cuando tomó el móvil y abrió la pantalla, sus orbes celestes se ampliaron más de lo que podía creer.

Detrás de él, Hinata se imaginaba su impresión, pero aún así no quiso verlo.

—¡Maldita sea! Lo olvidé por completo —se dijo a sí mismo.

Hinata sintió un ligero padecimiento y supo a qué se refería él.

Naruto, con un aspecto serio, se giró para verla, pero ella no le daba la cara. Kyubi pasó por sus pies y ella se inclinó al suelo para acariciarlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio sin que ninguno de los dos tuvo la intención de decir algo. Naruto no sabía cómo decírselo, o más bien no sabía exactamente qué decirle. Pero sabía que ya había hecho su jugada, la cual consistía en ir y romper definitivamente con Sakura para enseguida regresar a los brazos de su adorable muñeca de porcelana.

Tenía que poner las cosas claras de una vez, las fichas del juego habían sido puestas en la tabla.

—Entonces… —comenzó con tono mesurado, dirigiéndose a ella, que no dejaba de acariciar al gatito—, iré a hablar con Sakura… Ésta misma noche…

Hinata detuvo sus caricias a Kyubi. Lentamente se giró para encontrarse con la azulina y fija mirada del rubio. Sintió como su interior se hacía un remolino. ¿Emoción, dicha, satisfacción? No estaba segura si era eso, aunque sí estaba segura de que si los dos pensaban seguir juntos, esa iba a ser la única alternativa.

Después de que él cumpliera con su palabra, ella sabía que las cosas darían un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados. Ese acto iba a causar una inmensa revolución. Sabía que Sakura dejaría de ser su amiga. Iba a merecer su desprecio, su repudio, su odio. Sin duda lo merecía, y eso la hacía sentirse un ser humano malvado. Estaba a unos momentos de robarle el hombre a la mujer que la había declarado como su mejor amiga, para convertirse enseguida en su rival.

_¿Estaba lista para eso?_ Se preguntó una vez más. Aunque sabía que por el momento no tenía una respuesta. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Pero, era la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo. La oportunidad que no le llegó esa mañana, en la alberca de la universidad, cuando se lo encontró con ese semblante distraído sonriéndole de esa manera, allí cuando decidió confesarle su prohibido amor.

Aunque sabía que esa era la única oportunidad para los dos, de poder dejar que su amor triunfara, sin tener que ocultarse de nadie, sin sentir miedo por mostrárselo al mundo.

Se puso de pie y Naruto caminó a ella, para quedar frente a frente. Ella le sonrió tiernamente, le tocó la mejilla y se inclinó a su rostro para darle un dulce beso en los labios, confirmándole con ese acto, que iba a estar allí, con él, al final de todo. Después de que una relación se hiciera trizas, ella estaría allí lista para confortarlo, amarlo y así poder comenzar una relación nueva.

-0-

Naruto viajó por la avenida con los ojos bien pegados a la calle, pero con la mente a cien kilómetros de la realidad. Había dejado a Hinata en su estudio de arte, pues ella decidió no regresar a su casa esa noche. Naruto dedujo enseguida el por qué ella había eligió no llegar a dormir a la mansión. Lo esperaría esa misma noche, después de que fuera a casa de su aún novia y terminara con ella, volvería a ese apartamento y entonces se reunirían.

Sí, seguramente Hinata ya había pensado en todo, pensaba en consolarlo y abrigarlo con su amor, después de romper con Sakura, ella estaría allí para él, como se lo había prometido, para reconfortarlo y para hacerse la promesa de estar juntos, pase lo que pase.

Iba a hacerlo, no tenía otro deseo que volver a sus brazos, que volver a sentir las caricias de sus pequeñas manos, aspirar el olor de su cuello, de su cabello. La quería, la necesitaba para él.

Pero ahora… ¿Cuál sería su excusa con Sakura?

No iba a decirle que la dejaba por otra obviamente, ni mucho menos que esa otra era nada más ni nada menos que su encantadora amiga, Hinata Hyuga. Claro que no.

Sonaba tan trillado y fuera de la realidad, era demasiado dramático. Pero al fin de cuentas, era la única verdad. Y si no se sentía listo para decirle la verdad, tendría que mentirle. Usaría la excusa de su actual posición escolar y de la falta de interés de su parte por la relación. Eso no era del todo mentira, Sakura en verdad no estaba tan entregada a la relación como parecía estarlo en sus proyectos escolares, como él alguna vez lo deseó.

Y él, bueno, lo sabía, tampoco se estaba viendo cómo el novio modelo. Pero también sabía que no estaba allí con ella por falta de muchas cosas que Sakura le negaba; volvía a repetirse, ella no era tan entregada como quisiera, no lo valoraba realmente como debía, no lo deseaba tanto como tenía que desearlo.

Sakura no era para él, volvió a repetirse.

El capricho ya se había acabado, y engañarla con sus sentimientos, era peor.

Hinata tenía todo eso que a Sakura le faltaba, lo que él necesitaba y mucho más.

Entonces, ya estaba dicho. Sabía cómo decírselo, y ella no tendría que negarlo. No pensaba lastimarla, ella iba a comprenderlo…

La velocidad de las llantas aumentó mientras la ansiedad en su cuerpo estaba por manipularlo completamente. Sólo necesitaba un poco de valor, y para él ese valor era el que Hinata estuviera con él. Con ella, las cosas no eran tan oscuras. Ella sólo podía inspirarle fuerza y valentía para cumplir sus promesas.

Con esos últimos pensamientos llegó por fin a la casa de la familia Haruno. Estacionó el coche y se detuvo un momento, aún sosteniendo el volante con ambas manos. Aspiró el suficiente aire para llenar sus pulmones, y exhaló bruscamente, sintiendo que ahí se estaba yendo todo la cobardía. Estaba listo.

Se bajó del coche y caminó despacio hacia la casa color roja. Pasó por la puerta metálica que daba al pequeño jardín de la entrada, dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia la puerta de madera que conectaba a la casa. Con cada paso que daba, su corazón revoloteaba al grado de golpearle el pecho. No, no estaba temblando, pero las manos le sudaban, así que las apretó en forma de puños.

Todo iba a salir bien.

Se detuvo antes de tocar la puerta. Esperó un par de segundos, sin hacer ningún movimiento, sin atreverse a comenzar. Sólo quería unos segundos más para terminar de relajar su cuerpo. No tenía que ser difícil, podía hacérselo entender de la mejor forma. Pero repentinamente, sintió el deseo de verla enojada, disgustada, de alguna manera prefería ver que Sakura se molestara, que lo detestara y entonces que lo golpeara. Sería mejor si ella lo odiara.

Lleno de valor, tocó el timbre de la casa y volvió a la posición, con la ansiedad a flor de piel.

Cuando escuchó los pasos sobre las escaleras al bajar y un grito desde el fondo, la tensión volvió.

—_¡Ya voy! _—era su voz.

En cinco segundos, Sakura apareció abriendo la puerta. Naruto abrió ligeramente los labios, sorprendido de verla ahí tan rápido, viendo la expresión que tenía en la cara, pero era la que él ya se había imaginado. Sakura se veía un poco escéptica, algo molesta.

—¡Mira, llegaste! —dijo usando un tono sarcástico en sus palabras —. ¿Te tenían secuestrados los marcianos o qué es lo que dirás?

—No —dijo casi en susurro y bajó la vista al suelo.

—¿Por qué no contestaste tu móvil? Te estuve llamando.

—No lo escuché.

—Marqué cuatro veces, ¿no escuchaste ninguna vez?

—No.

Sakura no pudo insistir, pues rápidamente se dio cuenta que allí sucedía algo raro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —el tono molesto se esfumó, para sonar ahora desconfiada.

Naruto voló sus ojos a ella en un segundo. Lo había notado, sin que tuviera que haber hecho nada. O tal vez ese había sido el problema, no estar haciendo nada, que era raro en él.

—Nada —dijo con nervios, tratando de alargar el momento mientras pensaba en como iniciar, pero la verdad es que se estaba bloqueando a sí mismo—. No es nada malo.

—Naruto… —pronunció de una manera amenazante, sus ojos se estrecharon y lo miró recelosamente —. No me mientas, ¿ahora qué hiciste?

Ahí estaba otra vez, la misma Sakura de siempre, dudando de él. ¿Por qué siempre pensaba lo peor? Siempre, la culpa, era de él y los problemas, sólo podían ser iniciados por él.

—Sakura, ¿Eso es lo que siempre piensas cuando me ves? —le clavó la mirada dura, irritada —. ¿Problemas, errores, disparates? Si eso es lo que te reflejo siempre, entonces, ¿qué se supone que hacemos juntos?

Para Sakura, esa fue una pregunta retórica, pero nunca se lo esperó. Definitivamente encontró algo raro en él. Algo en todas las palabras que Naruto dijo, le causó cierta gracia, y no lo disimuló.

—Naruto… —dijo entre una risita de confusión —. ¿Por qué dices todo eso?

—¿Y no es verdad? Eso es lo que piensas, que soy un idiota que sólo se sabe meter en líos.

—No es así, _tonto_.

—¡No me llames así! —

Sakura se quedó tiesa al escucharlo gritar furioso, con esa expresión encrespada en el rostro. Le había gritado, otra vez.

Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho un poco tarde. Al ver sus ojos esmeraldas, incrédulos, supo que las cosas no estaban marchando como había planeado. Había decidido que no iba a recriminarle nada de la relación, sólo iba a decirle que la relación no parecía estar funcionando para él, e iba a romper, para después lograr que ella se enojara y lo golpeara. Pero no esperaba que lo mirara de esa forma, desconcertada, asustada.

—Sakura… —susurró apartando la vista, no podía retrasarlo más minutos.

—No lo digas… —

Naruto se tensó al escucharla. No podía ser que ella sospechara algo, pero aún así sintió temor de verla directamente a los ojos. Todo se estaba complicando, no estaba siendo nada fácil romper con ella. No había dicho nada aún y ya se sentía más pequeño que un frijol, con el valor escondido en los pantalones.

—Yo lo sé. No necesitas molestarte en tratar de hacérmelo ver —comenzó con una suave voz, poco reconocible en ella—. Sé que tengo un genio algo, difícil. Yo, no trato de ofenderte con mis palabras, es sólo que… —se detuvo, para tomarlo de un brazo y hacerlo girar a mirarla— Creo que te conozco y también creo que a veces tu forma de actuar, puede ser muy predecible. No creo que sea algo malo que diga eso, al fin de cuentas, las personas se van acostumbrando a las manías y rarezas de su pareja mientras más pasan el tiempo juntos, ¿no es así? —las palabras de Sakura le estaban calando de una forma inesperada, su mirada serena y cálida lo estaba empezando a torturar, pero ella no se detuvo—. Es divertido imaginar lo que te pasa. Lo digo porque me gusta verte con tu cara llena de confusión, creo que es, adorable. Eso es todo.

No se había esperado de ella nada de eso. Fue como si su armadura y el escudo con el que se cubrió al llegar a su casa, se hubieran curtido cuando ella empezó a hablar.

¿Qué eran esos sentimientos qué querían invadirlo?

Era ella de nuevo y su mundo rosa tratando de confundirlo. Ella con esa mirada transparente y penetrante, que se clavaba como si rasgara profundamente en su interior; eran esos labios pequeños y rosados, que se movían refinadamente para advertirle que era peligrosa; esa perentoria voz, que a veces lo hacía temblar y otras veces enmudecer de admiración; y ese perfecto y tenaz rostro, soberbio, altivo, hermoso; Ella, ¿Lo estaba doblegando?

No... No podía ceder…

Su encanto natural era peligroso, podía complicarlo todo.

Él ya había tomado una decisión.

Ya no podía estar con ella… Ya no quería estar con ella.

Pero… ¿Por qué no actuaba y le decía de una vez que todo tenía que acabar?

—Naruto…

Susurró melosamente y él sintió su proximidad a centímetros. Estaba acercándose poco a poco y Naruto temía que también estuviera acercándose a su interior, que estuviera arriesgándose a aferrarse nuevamente a su vida. La verdad la sabía, ella era una provocación de la que no tenía deseos de quitarse de encima, y eso lo aniquilaba.

Repentinamente sintió su tibia mano sostener la suya, y esto totalmente sí lo rompió.

—Naruto…

—¡Sakura!

Lo siguiente que Sakura sintió, fue un jalón de esa mano y en segundos, ya estaba entre los brazos de Naruto. Abrió los ojos, expectante, mientras él la rodeó con su cuerpo y sus brazos, apretándola a su pecho casi con desesperación.

—Perdóname… —le susurró en el cuello.

Ella no entendió enseguida por qué se disculpó, pero imaginó que se estaba refiriendo a que le había gritado, así que sonrió y lo rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda.

—Lo podemos olvidar, ¿está bien?

Naruto reaccionó de momento, volviendo a sí.

No estaba actuando, Sakura lo estaba atrapando sin que ella lo supiera, y él como un tonto estaba siendo arrastrado a su mundo de vuelta. No estaba haciendo nada por apartarla de él, no podía alejarla de su cuerpo. La apretó más a su pecho y aunque ella sintió esa fuerte aprehensión a su cuerpo, lo recibió entre sus brazos con su calidez.

Pero, ¿Por qué no podía dejarla ir?

Su respiración se agitó, estaba desistiendo de su promesa tan fácilmente, sin haber comenzado aún.

Se separó lentamente de ella para verse de frente, en sus ojos azules se reflejaba la incertidumbre, pero lo que a Sakura más le llamó la atención, fue que en su mirada se leía el temor.

Naruto la detuvo por los hombros, dejando que cierta distancia los separara. No quería aceptar el hecho de que no podía apartarla de su vida. Sakura significaba muchas cosas para él que simplemente no podía borrar de la noche a la mañana. Pero también sabía que todas esas emociones podían ser una trampa de sus propios sentimientos, así que iba a impedir que lo confundieran.

Esa iba a ser la última oportunidad, para ambos.

—Sakura, ¿tú, me amas? —lo soltó de inmediato.

Esa pregunta se clavó en la mente de la pelirrosa como una daga, dejándola pasmada y sin movimiento. Reconoció como esa voz exigía con desesperación una respuesta, y sus pupilas dilatadas que se alarmaban con la consternación de conocer la verdad. Era algo nuevo en Naruto, que no había visto nunca antes.

Pero no pudo mentirle, pese a que sus ojos celestes le imploraban una única respuesta, lo que ella no había podido lograr decir en casi seis meses de relación. No pudo disfrazar la verdad, así que simplemente no pudo responder.

Una mueca de dolencia cubrió en delicado rostro de Sakura y sólo apartó la vista de él.

Naruto apretó los labios, sintiendo una sensación quebrantable que amenazaba con destrozarlo por dentro. Lo sabía, la última oportunidad, se había esfumado en ese mismo instante.

—Sólo necesitaba confirmar lo que presentía… —susurró el rubio.

Sakura temió encontrarse con su mirada, sintiéndose fatal por no poder responder, pero finalmente alzó la vista, encontrándose a Naruto estoico, parecía otro. Abrió los labios y quiso acercarse más a él, pero la atacó un terrible sentimiento al ver que le estaba fallando como novia, así que simplemente no pudo tocarlo, más no podía dejar las cosas sin una explicación.

—Tú… eres muy importante para mí, te quiero… sólo, dame un poco más de tiempo para poder decirlo…

—Ya no quiero estar contigo.

—No digas eso…

—Quiero que terminemos.

Sakura expandió poco a poco más sus orbes, reaccionando tardo a lo que había escuchado.

—N-Naruto.

—Es todo lo que vine a decirte.

Naruto le dirigió una última mirada impregnada de decepción y de un agraviante dolor. Giró sobre sus talones, obligándose a alejarse de ella, ahora sí, de una manera definitiva.

Sakura aún estaba impactada con la declaración, impidiendo a la vez que su cabeza lograra reaccionar a los hechos, asimilando torpemente el significado de sus palabras. Él había dicho _terminar_.

Poco a poco fue entendiendo la situación y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Ella no deseaba acabar su relación con él, nunca le pasó por la cabeza el romper. Pero, Naruto si lo había pensado, ¿había venido dispuesto a terminar con ella? Desde el momento en que tocó a su puerta, para él el reloj empezó a correr, sólo para contar los segundos que culminarían con su relación.

Pero, ella no quería culminar nada.

Con la lentitud de las emociones que estaba experimentando, se obligó a seguirlo. Corrió a él y lo jaló de un brazo para hacerlo girar.

—Tenemos que hablar… —dijo una vez que él viró su rostro, mostrando sus ojos vidriosos, humedecidos a punto de estallar, y eso la hizo detenerse. Naruto reaccionó violentamente, quitando el brazo y mirándola casi con desprecio.

—Déjame en paz —escupió las palabras con coraje.

—No… —Sakura sintió el sufrimiento de él infiltrarse en carne propia y sus ojos también empezaron a humedecerse—. ¡No quiero dejarte en paz, cometí un error, soy una persona malvada y cruel, lo soy, pero lo único que sé es que tú eres muy importante para mí! ¡No quiero perderte! Perdóname. Te amo… Te amo…

—No seas egoísta, deja de mentirte y deja de mentirme.

—Es verdad, sólo quiero estar contigo —las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el suave rostro de Sakura, a la vez que arrojaba a abrazarlo.

Naruto podía distinguir la verdadera esencia de las personas con facilidad, podía distinguir el bien del mal sin problemas. Podía ver que realmente Sakura estaba sufriendo, pero eso era sólo porque lo veía sufrir a él, como si se sintiera culpable al causar el dolor en otros, compadeciéndose. Ella no era una mala persona al fin de todo, y lo más lamentable es que todo en ella era hiriente, lastimosamente y sin una causa intencionada, ella se había convertido en el dolor más grande que había experimentado en toda su vida.

La separó de su cuerpo, cuando ella comenzaba a sollozar. Se veía frágil, quebrada. Sakura levantó la vista para mirarlo una vez más, queriendo exponer desde su interior sus verdaderos sentimientos, rogándole, con sus desconsolados ojos, que no la dejara.

El dolor debe tener un límite, pensó él.

—Busca tu felicidad… —le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada— Déjame buscar la mía…

Terminó por decir para marcharse, dejándola sin aliento y sin más palabras para volver a insistir, con el semblante resquebrajado y en un estado atónito.

Naruto no volvió atrás, se introdujo en el coche y trató de no mirarla. Las luces delanteras del coche se encendieron para iluminar la calle e iluminarla a ella a la vez, pero aún así, no volvió a contemplarla. Puso el coche en marcha y con la vista bien fija al frente, escapó de la persona quien siempre se había dicho, era el amor de su vida.

-0-

Ya era tarde, pensó.

Estaba siendo impaciente y ese era un perjudicial defecto al que se le había prohibido dar uso, desde que tenía memoria. Si su padre supiera que la ansiedad a veces terminaba por envolverla, sería muy problemático. Aunque, ahora no quería recordar a su padre. A pesar de que había tomado la decisión de hablar con él por la mañana, ahora no quería poner su rostro en el cuadro de sus pensamientos.

Su mente sólo podía ver y esperar por alguien, y ese alguien era ese ruidoso e hiperactivo rubio, al que había convertido en su amante.

Hinata había acomodado el sillón a un lado de la cama, que daba de frente a la ventana. Se había preparado un té caliente de canela y vainilla. Se quitó las zapatillas de piso para ponerse unos calentones en los pies, y se había acomodado en el sillón para contemplar la belleza del anochecer y del cielo tapizado de estrellitas diminutas.

A pesar de que había encendido la gran lámpara que estaba postrada en la mesita de la sala, la habitación estaba más iluminada por la luz de la luna que por otra cosa. También había colocado el viejo tocadiscos, que era una vieja reliquia de una tienda de antigüedades de la ciudad. Había conseguido un par de viniles, cortesía de su fabulosa hermana menor. Desde que Hinata había adquirido el departamento, a Hanabi le entró la afectuosa manía de regalarle infinidad de artefactos o simples adornos, que creía que podía complementar más el lugar.

En ese momento había colocado uno de los tocadiscos que le regaló. La canción que se escuchaba era _Will you love me tomorrow?. _Naturalmente Hinata era una chica bastante nostálgica, pero a veces rayaba a pasarse la línea. Y éste momento no era la excepción. Su mente jugaba con distintas ideas, pero era una la que más la tenía rondando sin piedad.

Pensaba en Sakura. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo tomado?

La lógica le decía que nada bien. Era un rompimiento, eso siempre pinta a ser un amargo suceso. No creía que la decisión fuera mutua, pues había sido Naruto el que había tomado la iniciativa antes de que ella siquiera lo pensara. Después, venían todos esos recuerdos y verdades, por no llamarles excusas a sus propios actos, que le sanaban la conciencia de sus actos. Como el hecho de que Sakura había renegado muchísimas veces de su relación con Naruto, y ella había sido una clara testigo de ello.

Aún así, esos simples recuerdos no podían apaciguar el fuerte sentimiento que se le había clavado en el pecho. _Traición_. Volvía a pensarlo y la hacía hacer una mueca de malestar y el cuerpo se le tensaba. Se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho a Sakura, a su amiga. Pero pronto recordaba las palabras de Naruto; su relación no estaba funcionando, y él no tenía deseos de restaurarla.

Aún cuando las razones de Naruto continuaban en ponerse en el camino a él mismo como el causante del rompimiento, Hinata sabía que ella había sido el mayor factor que había impulsado a Naruto a tomar esa decisión.

¿Pero, iba a culparse toda la vida cuando todo ya estaba hecho y cuando internamente había deseado que las cosas terminaran así?

Tenía bien en claro que no deseaba el sufrimiento de Sakura, pero deseaba más que nada ser la felicidad de Naruto. Ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por él, no como lo hacía Sakura, ni con esa manía de denigrar a Naruto con sus palabras y sus actos. Sakura sólo sentía afecto por él. Para ella, Naruto era el amor de su vida.

-0-

—_¿Ya ves por qué te llamo Ino-cerca, cerda? —canturreó divertida y a la vez curiosa Sakura, mientras se arrojaba a un lado de la cama para quedar frente a su rubia amiga._

—_El sexo oral no tiene nada de sucio, Frente. Es higiénico, no ocupas condones, ni tomar la píldora, es delicioso y lo más genial, sigo siendo virgen —soltó con una triunfal sonrisa la Yamanaka._

_Sakura abrió la boca aún sin poder entender cómo se le podía llamar sexo a eso, si cuando lo practicas, aún sigues siendo virgen. A su lado, Hinata abrió los ojos expectante, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Quería preguntarle algo a la rubia, pero era demasiado cohibida para indagar en esos temas. Agradeció que Sakura estuviera allí y fuera ella quien hablara._

—_¿Y tuviste un orgasmo? —susurró la peli rosada, como si el tema fuera un secreto._

—_¿Qué si tuve un orgasmo? —Ino rió para ella misma en su teatral confesión— Claro que tuve un orgasmo, que más bien fue un mega-orgasmo. Te recomiendo que se lo pidas a Naruto, ¿O piensan seguir con ese jueguito de manita sudada hasta que se gradúen?_

_A Hinata le brincó algo en el pecho, miró a Sakura y ésta soltó una carcajada._

—_¡No es eso, cerda! —dijo entre risas—. Sólo, quiero esperar._

—_¿Qué quieres esperar? ¿A cumplir un año de noviazgo con él? ¿O a que te proponga matrimonio? —cuestionó la rubia sin pizca de gracia._

—_No, no es eso, sólo quiero saber si realmente quiero que sea él, tú sabes, el primer… hombre en mi vida._

_Nadie dijo nada inmediatamente, pero Ino negó con la cabeza, en desacuerdo._

—_No creo lo que oigo, ni Hinata pensaría algo así. Estás con él, es tu novio, te gusta, ¿qué más tienes que saber?_

—_Pues, no sé… tengo que estar segura, eso es todo. Tú sí me entiendes, ¿verdad, Hina?_

_Las miradas se dirigieron a la pelinegra, que no había dicho nada desde que Ino les confesó lo que había hecho en el coche de aquel pelirrojo de séptimo de la facultad de Artes, Sasori._

—_A-Ah. Y-Yo, no sé… —vaciló la Hyuga ligeramente sonrojada._

—_¡Vamos Hina! —la incitó la Yamanaka—. Imagínalo; estás con el chico que te gusta, que tiene un cuerpo deliciosamente atlético, es lindo, guapo, es sexy y lo mejor de todo, es tuyo, ¿por qué no experimentar ese tipo cosas con él si ambos lo desean?_

_Hinata estaba segura que con esa descripción Ino se refería a Naruto, y Sakura lo supo también, porque le estrechó ligeramente los ojos a la rubia al escucharla hablar así de su novio, pero pronto le restó importancia, sabiendo cómo era su amiga. Lo frustrante para Hinata, es que no sabía cómo responder, aun sabiendo la respuesta. Podía imaginarlo, pero no debía, no quería, y no quería porque Sakura estaba mirándola en ese mismo momento._

—_N-No lo sé. Y-Yo, no sabría qué ha-hacer —comentó la colorada muchacha._

—_No escuches a Ino, ella no entendería este tipo de cosas. Además, nunca dije que yo deseara estar con Naruto._

_Ino, al igual que Hinata observaron a la pelirosada asombradas e notablemente incrédulas._

—_Estas bromeando, ¿cierto? —cuestionó con seriedad la rubia_

_Sakura sólo optó por encogerse de hombros._

—_¿Ni siquiera lo has pensado? —chilló Ino algo alterada._

_Para Hinata esa fue una clara respuesta: Sakura no lo deseaba. No pudo despegar la vista de su amiga. No podía entender cómo ella podía decir y alabarse de tener a uno de los chicos más lindos y populares de la universidad como novio, cuando la verdad es que no podía verlo como lo que era, un hombre._

_-0-_

Dejó el coche estacionado afuera del edificio de departamentos. Tenía la cabeza gacha, todos sus movimientos eran lentos. Decidió no tomar el elevador, la sensación de tortura que sentía era demasiado evidente y no quería encontrarse así con Hinata. Se dirigió a la escalera con semblante cansado. Cuando llegó al penúltimo piso, no pudo continuar, ni su cuerpo ni mente le permitieron seguir el camino, así que sólo se detuvo y sentó en el frío concreto de la escalera.

Había hecho todo lo que Hinata y él habían planeado. Tuvo el valor de verle el rostro a esa mujer y decirle que ya no quería estar con ella. Retuvo valor, del cual dudaba que le quedara. Ya estaba hecho, ahora si no había nadie en medio de él y su muñeca de porcelana. Pero, entonces… ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura?

Se talló el rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo que se ahogaba en el pesar de haberle hecho daño a Sakura.

Tragó saliva, no había marcha atrás.

Se levantó y suspiró, dándose cuenta que todo iba a tomar un nuevo rumbo. No le importaba lo que dijeran sus amigos, ni que los vieran a Hinata y a él como unos traidores; era su vida y ya había tomado una decisión, cueste a quien le pese.

Llegó a la puerta del apartamento y después de esperar unos segundos en silencio, abrumado por tantas emociones y sentimientos confundidos, tocó la puerta. Pudo escuchar por el otro lado de la puerta sus pasos acercándose, quitar el seguro y abrir la puerta. Vio su rostro y le pareció extraño cuando la vio sorprendida al verlo frente a ella. La duda estaba impregnada en la cara de Hinata, con aquellos grandes ojos expresivos temblando. Naruto se hundió en ellos y le sonrió cálidamente. La expresión de ella se tornó en una sonrisa, cuando se dio cuenta que ya todo se había hecho. Hinata se arrojó a los brazos del rubio, enredándolo por el cuello y metiendole la cara en el pecho. Naruto le correspondió, apretándola a su cuerpo. Se dirigieron caminando y sin soltarse al interior, hasta desplomarse ambos en su único cómplice: la cama. Él se separó y la besó en los labios, dulcemente.

Hinata quería saber lo que había sucedido en casa de Sakura, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle. ¿Y si él no quería hablar de eso? No pretendía presionar las cosas. Afortunadamente fue él quien decidió iniciar la charla esperada.

Recostados en las sábanas del colchón, se miraron uno al otro con tranquilidad.

—Sakura lo olvidará fácilmente. Creo que no le sorprendió tanto como yo creía —Mintió, tratando de reconformar a su chica.

—Es lo único que pido… yo no quiero lastimarla.

Naruto le sujetó la mano y le acarició el dorso con suavidad.

—Ahora ya no hay nadie entre nosotros —susurró—. Y tú sólo serás mía.

Hinata se sonrojó, sonriendo como una tímida secuaz.

—Siempre fui tuya.

* * *

_No, no me apredeen. Ya lo sé, lo siento mucho, creo que si me pasé de la raya. Espero que me perdonen, aunque si no lo hacen, lo comprenderé. Como sea, ya estoy aquí y les traigo continuación, y ¡se vuelven a abrir los telones! _

_Y verán que acabo de subir nuevo fic multichapter, protagonizando con mi cerdita favorita: Ino, la pervertida. Oh, sí. Y estará muy intenso. Con muchas parejitas medio crack, para aquellos que les gusta la diversidad y no lo convencional. Ya tengo la pareja de la Yamanaka, pero no lo especificaré porque todavía no va a aparecer. Como sea, no se las cuento y los invito a leerla (:_

_Gracias por su espera, ya no quiero defraudarles... y tú, alias "Perra desgraciada": creo que me gusta que me traten feo para reaccionar, tus palabras me cachetearon duramente e hicieron que mi inspiración saliera de su estado vegetal. Arigato._

_Miss K._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero el drama sí me pertenece._

* * *

_._

Hinata creyó escuchar a alguien decir su nombre a sus espaldas, que sonó como un grito incriminador. Giró a en sus talones con violencia, pero a la vez con cierta desconfianza, sintiendo un escozor en el cuerpo al saber que le debía rendir cuentas a alguien. No vio a nadie reconocible en medio de la multitud estudiantil que se amontonó en los pasillos de la facultad. Se estremeció. Ahora presentía que la voz venía directamente de su propia conciencia, y eso no le gustó nada. Así que volvió a sus pasos otra vez, con la única intención de irse de allí cuanto antes.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Naruto y ella habían estado en su apartamento, después de que él hubiera ido a terminar con Sakura. En todo ese tiempo, trató de no encontrarse con nadie de sus amigos, ni de contestar el teléfono. Ella lo sabía; estaba actuando como una cobarde, escurridiza para no afrontar la realidad de sus actos. Pero era lo mejor, porque no tenía el suficiente valor todavía para encontrarse con ella y ver su cara de desconsuelo, que sin más remedio, la haría sentir culpable.

Caminó con su bolso en el hombro, dirigiéndose a la salida de la facultad. Ya había contado los minutos de la última clase para que se terminara y así poder ver a su _novio_. Esa tarde se había metido en una falda de mezclilla que llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, se había puesto una camisa de manga larga a cuadros rojos y azules de botones al frente, unas botas beige de esquimal y había dejado su negrísimo cabello negro suelto y lacio, como era de costumbre.

Estaba ansiosa por verlo. Habían quedado de verse en la entrada del parque público, que estaba a cinco cuadras de la universidad. Sí, estaban siendo cautelosos, sus pasos eran cuidadosos, pues no querían dejar un eslabón roto en todo ese brillante plan. Ninguno de los dos había afrontado su situación con nadie más y preferían alargar un poco más el tiempo para dar a conocer su relación. Naruto le decía que primero quería organizar algunas cosas con sus estudios y cuando se hubiera quitado ese peso de encima, tenía toda la intención de estar con ella como debía de ser, sin tener que esconderse. Hinata estaba más que de acuerdo. Ella también quería esperar un tiempo para evitar las malas habladurías _—cosa que seguramente no podría detener—, _pero principalmente, quería impedir que Sakura terminara más lastimada.

Una vez que había llegado al lugar de encuentro, Hinata se sentó en una de las bancas del parquecito para esperar a su amante rubio. Giró la vista a su alrededor, cerciorándose que nadie que la conociera estuviera merodeando por allí. Todo eso le estaba causando una especie de adrenalina en el cuerpo, que se hacía más potente cuando lo veía a él aparecerse por allí.

Además de su padre, nunca antes tuvo la necesidad de esconderse de alguien, mucho menos de su amiga Sakura o algún otro conocido de la facultad. Ahora las cosas se habían tornado tan diferentes que eran paradójicas. Estaba dentro de un juego muy delicado y peligroso, lo que la hacía recordar la última llamada que Sakura le hizo, exactamente hace cuatro días.

-0-

_Hinata había salido de la ducha. Estaba en la casa de su padre, porque todavía no se mudaba a su apartamento. Con tantas ideas en la cabeza, se le había hecho un poco difícil hablar con su progenitor para decirle las buenas nuevas sobre su nueva independencia, así que prefería mantener ese perfil de incognito, hasta que encontrara el momento ideal, el cuál dudaba a veces que existiera. _

_Esa misma mañana, el móvil sobre su cama volvió a timbrar y el nombre de Sakura aparecía allí. _

_El corazón le golpeó duramente en el pecho. Otra vez, ella, buscándola. Ya había rechazado las llamadas los días anteriores de ella y de Ino; pero al parecer no se daba por vencida. Temía, claro estaba. Lo que más miedo le daba, era saber que Sakura lo había descubierto todo y que ahora la odiaba, por arruinarle su relación con Naruto. También por engañarla, por traicionarla como si se hubiera tratado de su peor enemiga. Era trágico y se merecía todo su odio. Aún así, no quería confrontarla. Más bien, no podía confrontarla, porque sabía que estaba desarmada. Su amor por Naruto era su única herramienta y sabía que por el momento Sakura no iba a racionalizarlo. Lo extraño fue que en ese momento sintió una chispa de valor que la impulsó a contestar. Era ahora o nunca, pensó._

_Cuando se colocó el móvil en el oído, no se atrevió a hablar. Pero Sakura sí lo hizo._

—_¿Hinata? _

_La escuchó claramente al otro lado de la línea y no reconoció su voz por un par de segundos. Pero era ella, y su tono era pasible, sin ninguna sazón de cólera. No esperaba escucharla de ese modo._

—_Hinata, soy yo, Sakura —Insistió._

_Hinata sintió entonces la tristeza de ella a través del auricular y en segundos la achacó la duda de su verdadero estado, notando que algo no marchaba como ella había pensado. Creyó que al menos iba a estar furiosa porque Naruto se había atrevido a romper con ella, o sea, ella, la mujer más inteligente y linda de su facultad, la habían dejado, y seguramente para Sakura lo peor era que la había dejado aquel idiota por quien no sentía nada de amor, más que pura simpatía. Debía estar gritando de rabia. Pero no sucedió así, porque esa Sakura que estaba al otro lado del teléfono estaba de todo menos rabiosa. Se escuchaba emocionalmente deshecha. _

_Todo se volvió de cabeza. Su presentimiento estaba muy lejos de existir y ahora la verdad era una muy desconocida. No lo entendía. _

—_Contesta, por favor._

_La voz de la peli rosada iba quebrándose con cada frase que salía de su boca. Hinata nunca la había escuchado hablar de ese modo, casi era irreconocible. Aún así, había decidido contestar y tenía que decir algo._

—_Sakura… —La melosidad de la ojiperla traspasó por la línea, dejando un hilo de miedo sonar._

—_Hinata… —Su voz empezó a quebrarse más y más—, necesito verte._

_No podía ser. Sakura Haruno se escuchaba totalmente rota._

_No lo entendió del todo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía imaginarlo. Recordó lo que Naruto le dijo, sobre que ella no lo había tomado tan mal, que no le importó del todo romper sus lazos, porque esos lazos no significaban lo suficiente como para prolongarlos. Y ahora, esa llamada la enredó por completo. No sabía que responder, no lo tenía contemplado. De todos modos no podía colgar._

—_Ven, por favor, ven a casa —Le rogó la Haruno en un llanto entrecortado._

_El corazón se le encogió al darse cuenta de la realidad, y esa era que Sakura estaba sufriendo. _

_Se quedó tiesa, inmóvil, cayendo en cuanta de lo que había hecho. La había herido profundamente._

_Sus pupilas empezaron a vibrar, humedeciéndose, percatándose de la tragedia que le había hecho a su amiga. Era verdad, Sakura estaba mal, por ella y por su traición. Ahora la Haruno intentaba refugiarse en el centro de la perversidad, en su propia rival, sin saberlo. No podía con ello. El cuerpo le vibró y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. No podía engañarla más, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. Lo único que podía hacer, era sentir su dolor, esconderlo y compadecerse._

—_Sakura… —Trató de ahogar las lágrimas y la angustia para que ella no notara ninguna complicidad en aquel bajo acto, y aún así, no pudo dar más rienda a su farsa—…Lo siento… lo siento._

—_Hinata… —_

_Un intento fallido por explicar su situación fue interrumpida cuando Hinata le colgó._

_-0-_

En ese momento lo recordaba ya sin lágrimas, sólo con un lamentable pesar del que no quería ser participe. Después de pensarlo y analizarlo, decidió que necesitaba más tiempo para tranquilizar su propio espíritu y de encontrar una forma de quitarse la máscara de forma adecuada, si es que existía una manera. Aunque inmediatamente pensó que la que realmente necesitaba el tiempo, era su amiga. También había decidido no decirle nada a Naruto sobre la llamada. Quizás él también sembraría más sentimientos de culpa y no lo que menos quería era perturbarlo.

Miró sobre el firmamento, sin ver rastro del coche del rubio. Checó su reloj de pulso: tenía diez minutos de retraso. Pero no importaba, pensó con gracia; había esperado tanto tiempo para que Naruto fuera suyo, que ya ni diez ni veinte minutos podían hacer alguna diferencia relevante. Lo que agradeció, porque en ese momento apareció aquella negra chatarra clásica, estacionándose frente a la acera. Ella sonrió, tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a su destino, mientras el estómago le hacía cosquillas.

Entró al vehículo y sus ojos se clavaron en su bronceado _novio_. Llevaba puesto jeans, una playera de _Nirvana_, una banda de rock, y zapatos deportivos. Naruto se veía tranquilo y feliz. Hinata titubeó un poco para acercarse a él. Quería darle un beso. Pero se permitió reprimir sus deseos, pensando que allí donde estaban ahora era una zona de mucho riesgo. No podían permitirse ningún _chispotón_ en esos tiempos, por nada del mundo.

—¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó él alzando una ceja, con una ligera sonrisa.

—Sí, vámonos —Respondió ella con un sonrojo de mejillas y con los ojos chispeando de anhelo.

El coche arrancó por la avenida, perdiéndose en el tráfico.

Cuando el coche estuvo en marcha, Hinata sacó de su bolso una cajita de cartón con un moño en la tapa, extendiéndolo al aire. Naruto no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, no lo había esperado. Lo abrió cuando el semáforo se lo permitió, para descubrir una pequeña figurita de plástico. Si ya estaba sorprendido, pues ahora lo estaba más. El regalo se trataba de una figura de acción coleccionable, que inusualmente a él se le había hecho imposible de conseguir; sólo algunos afortunados podían tener una, y eso era por un considerable pago monetario. Aunque ahora el imaginar cómo lo había conseguido pasaba a último plano, porque él se había puesto feliz. Hinata se las había ingeniado para saber cual era su serie animada favorita, después de todas esas charlas en el coche cuando él iba a dejarla a su casa. Así que, agotando todos sus recursos, había conseguido esa pieza. De agradecimiento, Naruto le dio tremendo beso, que si no hubiera sido por el chiflido de cláxones del resto de los ansiosos conductores en el tráfico, ese beso hubiera sido épico. Antes de convertirse en épico, había sido muy apasionado, dejando a un Naruto ansioso y a una Hinata muy acalorada. Tratando de desviar ese ambiente fogoso que se había creado, a ella se le ocurrió preguntar a dónde se dirigían.

—Ah, quería que conocieras a mi antiguo tutor en la casa hogar —Expresó el chico todavía con una liviana sonrisita en los labios—, aunque no sé si prefieres que vayamos a mi casa.

—Oh, ¿A tu tutor? —Dijo extraña a la situación—. P-Pues, podemos ir a verlo y después podemos ir a tu casa.

—O podemos ir a mi departamento, y si queda tiempo, vamos a verlo.

La proposición del chico hizo que la de los ojos perlados se pusiera tensa, con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa. Naruto se dio cuenta que estaba siendo muy directo con sus invitación y prefirió irse tranquilo.

—Descuida, mejor haremos lo primero —Finalizó.

En el camino, él le contó un poco de su antiguo tutor. Su nombre era Kakashi Hatake y era un catedrático universitario. Se había hecho cargo de él después de que el último tutor lo entregara de vuelta al internado de huérfanos. Explicó a su manera que el penúltimo tutor era un idiota, estaba enfermo de la cabeza y siempre trató de manipularlo, cosa que no logró nunca. Cansado de batallar con él, optó por lo fatídico: decidió que simplemente no podían vivir juntos y lo regresó a la casa hogar. Ya no era un niño en ese entonces, tenía catorce años y una personalidad muy rebelde. Por suerte apareció un nuevo salvador; Kakashi, quién en ese momento se encontraba reclutando muchachos para un programa educativo. Podía sonar muy prometedor, pero cuando se enteraron de los pormenores, dudaron un poco en las habilidades de Naruto. El proyecto constaba de mucho ejercicio físico, donde la resistencia tenía la mayor importancia. Esa fue la oportunidad de Naruto para vivir fuera de ese loquero —como solía llamar a la casa hogar—. Tampoco funcionó, ya que la antigua agresividad de él —forma en la que se refirió a su "antiguo" estado mental violento—, volvió a imponerse, causando que el profesor Hatake le diera un nuevo rumbo a su vida, adoptándolo como discípulo e hijo, lo que lo ayudó a calmar su fuerte temperamento.

Hinata estuvo absorta en la historia. Jamás se hubiera imaginado nada de esa vida del pasado. Le causó admiración, un cierto dolor, pero mucha gracia, por la forma en cómo él lo contaba. Por dentro agradeció que todos esos malos momentos hubiesen terminado y que ahora él estuviera recibiendo el cariño y amor que se merecía. Ella se lo daría, todo, hasta que él se saciara. No le importaba si la dejaba vacía, porque esa era la forma en que quería terminar con su vida: dándole amor a la persona amada.

Al llegar a la dirección destinada, ambos bajaron del coche. Entraron a un edificio que parecía caro y lujoso. Subieron por el elevador para dirigirse al departamento de Kakashi. El desconcierto fue cuando tocaron el timbre varias veces, insistentemente, y nadie acudió a abrirles la puerta.

—Tal vez aún está en la universidad —Comentó la pelinegra.

—Maldita sea, creo que debí haberle llamarlo antes. No te preocupes preciosa, porque Naruto va a salvar esta tragedia —Dijo sacando un puño de llaves unidas al aro.

En menos de un minuto había abierto la puerta.

—¿Él te deja tener las llaves de su departamento? —Cuestionó curiosa, una vez que habían ingresado a la planta.

—Quizá no. Y no quiero averiguarlo.

Hinata se rió ante las ocurrencias del Uzumaki. Temió por un momento, meterse en problemas en una casa ajena. Era algo común en ella, las cosas solían darle paranoia. Le clavó los ojos a su chico, viendo cómo recorría la casa como si fuera suya, como si no le importara que alguien lo reprendiera, y eso le causó algún tipo de tranquilidad.

El departamento del catedrático tenía un gusto nada barato. Naruto no tuvo que decírselo, pues Hinata estaba algo familiarizada con la mueblería de lujo. Fuera de eso, era un lugar muy moderno y lindo, pensó ella. Los sillones de la sala eran de cuero negro y tenía una pequeña alfombra de cebra. Los ventanales eran enormes, dando la vista a la enorme ciudad. En el fondo había una cocina y al otro extremo, en un diminuto pasillo, estaba la puerta de un baño y la habitación del que vivía allí.

Aunque no era su estilo, le gustaba el lugar.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —Le preguntó el rubio mientras se metía detrás de una barra de madera encerada, que acentuaba una pequeña cantina, con una alacena llena de licores. Hinata hubiera respondido que no, que estaba bien, pero Naruto ya estaba sirviéndole algo en un vaso de vidrio—. Tómalo despacio, es algo fuerte.

Hinata se puso el vaso en los labios, sin preguntar que era, y le dio un sorbo a la bebida medio transparente. Cuando el líquido le raspó por la garganta, cerró los ojos y frunció la cara debido a la acidez. Naruto se rió ligeramente y le dio un gran trago al mismo licor de su propio vaso. No hubo cara de mal gusto por su parte, se notaba claramente que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese licor.

—Es whisky y es el favorito de Kakashi. La primera vez que tuve una borrachera fue con este mismo brebaje. Todavía recuerdo la cara de dolor de Kakashi cuando encontró su botella vacía —Lo dijo como si todo fuera un chiste—. Quería romperme la botella en la cabeza, pero creo que se apiadó de mi estado ebrio y me dejó en paz.

—¿Puedes tomarte una botella entera en una sola noche? —Preguntó con curiosidad, como si pensara que eso fuera increíble. Le dio otro pequeño sorbo más a la bebida.

—Claro, nena. ¡Esta bebida ya no es un adversario para mí, 'dattebayó!

Hinata sonrió.

Naruto le pegó el último gran sorbo a su vaso, empinándoselo casi de forma exagerada, arqueando el cuello hacia atrás. Enseguida dejó caer el vaso sobre la barra, duramente. Hinata no se perdió ningún segundo de cada movimiento que él hizo. Tampoco se perdió el momento en que una gota de whisky logró escapar de los labios carnosos de su novio. Sintió de alguna forma, que todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, sencillamente mágico. Por inconsciente, casi esperándolo, vio cuando él recogió la gota escurridiza con la lengua y la regresó a su boca.

El cuerpo de la Hyuga se estremeció cálidamente en dos segundos y un tierno sonrojo adornó sus mejillas. Aunque para ser sinceros, la verdad es que el rubor de tierno no tenía nada, porque la sangre que se le subió a la cabeza, sólo era la respuesta que le dio su cuerpo cuando las pupilas se le idolatraron al mirar aquella escena genuinamente accidental de la gota escurrir por la cominura de los labios. La respuesta también se hizo presente dentro de sus piernas. Pero eso tampoco lo notó nadie, mucho menos Naruto, que empezaba a sentirse gracioso con aquel afanoso néctar.

Hinata se sintió perversa. Oh sí. Se reconoció a sí misma y a sus juguetonas emociones que danzaban dentro de sí. Pese a eso, no lo creyó prudente.

—Voy a entrar al baño un momento —Susurró, dejando su vaso casi lleno en la barrita.

Se escurrió por la puerta del sanitario y una vez que esta se cerró detrás de ella, soltó un respiro. Se recargó en la pared. Su cuerpo se relajó al verse sola. La tensión de hace unos segundos bajó, pero no del todo a su posición habitual. Tenía un inquietante y ligero choque eléctrico alborotado en todo su cuerpo, que se había activado por una cosa que no debía tener importancia. No había pasado nada, no había connotación sexual en aquel acto ingenuo del Uzumaki. Sorber una bebida y filtrársele una gota por la comisura de los labios. No tenía por qué inquietarse de esa forma por algo tan tonto. Aún así, ese simple acto la había hecho vibrar de deseo. Y se regañaba internamente por actuar de esa forma. Naruto no tenía intención de hacer nada con ella en ese momento, así que debía desviar sus desvaríos a lo racional, y eso era tranquilizarse. Así que sólo iba a salir a charlar con él. Como cualquier pareja, sí.

Frente al espejo, se mojó la frente, el cuello y parte del escote del pecho. Se sacudió la larga cabellera, que le quería hacer cosquillas debido al calor, y se puso ambas manos en las mejillas, para aminorar ese loco rubor.

Afuera en la salita, se encontró a Naruto de pie. Había encendido el estéreo y la música estaba algo fuerte. Sonaba una banda de rock melódico que ella logró reconocer. Claro, era esa banda de rock que había ido a ver en concierto hace días, con aquel pelirrojo.

Recordó entonces a Gaara. No había pensado mucho en él desde que Naruto y ella habían iniciado su relación. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que había olvidado llamarle al chico para disculparse por su tonta conducta ebria y por haberse ido de su casa como una demente. Se lamentó un poco, porque a pesar de la diferencia de mundos en que ambos vivían, Gaara realmente le agradaba. Pero no se quejaba. Sentía que había ganado mucho en ese tiempo. Un amigo como Gaara y al amor de su vida, Naruto. Ya que meditaba sobre ello, se daba cuenta que era sensacional. Más perfecto aún, era ese momento, cuando él le clavó las pupilas encima.

—Ven —Le pidió el rubio, extendiéndole la mano.

Tímida le obedeció. No quería moverse demasiado, los nervios volvían a querer atraparla y aún tenía una llamita de fuego que amenazaba con encenderle todo el cuerpo si no se controlaba.

Naruto le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo a sí, cariñosamente.

El rubor volvió a la cara de ella y agachó la cabeza, con pudor.

—¿Estás bien? —Quiso saber él, mientras bajaba el volumen de la música.

—S-Sí. No pasa nada.

Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse a Naruto a sólo unos centímetros. Sus ojos se engancharon y él le sonrió. Hinata se perdió en sus labios abiertos, que mostraban una blanca dentadura. Más allá de eso, se perdió en un pensamiento, imaginándose esos suaves labios sobre los suyos, sobre su carne, sus mejillas, en su cuello.

Negó con la cabeza, pensando que todo era una locura inventada de sus hormonas.

—¿Qué pasa? —Insistió él.

—Nada, no me hagas caso —Dijo abrazándolo.

Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos también y ella se sintió mejor. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, y lo encontró sonriéndole. Inmediatamente la besó, con suavidad y dulzura.

Por fin, Hinata estaba en donde quería estar, pero tal vez en donde no debía estar. No quería darse cuenta de lo que no debía estar haciendo. Así que simplemente le correspondió al beso; abrió los rosados y sedientos labios, y dejó que la frescura de esa boca ajena la llenara por dentro.

Estaban en un nuevo escenario pero no en una situación distinta. Estaban solos. Naruto la apretó con el brazo a él y la besó apasionado. El beso se extendió en una interacción de mieles y lenguas que querían atraparse. Parecía que la unión se volvería interminable mientras más presionaban sus labios. La música ruidosa los complementaba de una manera extraña.

Cuando se separó de él, todavía no quería abrir los ojos. Pero lo hizo con trabajo. Naruto le sonrió, pensando que se veía hermosa con las mejillas coloradas, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios medio abiertos.

—Eres preciosa, nena —Le dijo sin dejar de verla.

Ella sonrió con ternura.

Naruto volvió a besarla con la misma pasión que hace unos instantes, y ella se dejó conducir. Ahora sí, ya no era capaz de huir de esa candente situación. Más bien era imposible.

Dejó que Naruto bajara su mano hasta sus glúteos, por encima de su falda. Le dio pena, sin duda, pero se olvidó del pudor enseguida. Le permitió que la tocara como quisiera. Naruto empezó a bajar la mano hasta su piel desnuda y poco a poco subió la falda, hasta que sintió la fina tela de la ropa interior. Hinata se separó de él sabiendo que el tono de la situación iba subiendo muy rápido. Los ojos de Naruto le denotaron que le importaba un rábano qué tipo de situación era, porque él estaba ansioso por tocarla, por besarla y por hacerle quien sabe cuántas cosas más. Hinata sabía que no iba a ser capaz de detenerlo, así que intentó olvidarse de lo peligroso que era estar allí, en una casa ajena, a punto de hacer el amor.

Se besaron, nuevamente. Naruto la condujo hacia el sillón de piel y la empujó suavemente para que se sentara. Él se hincó frente a ella, para quitarle los zapatos.

Hinata tragó saliva.

El rubio pasó ambas manos por la suave piel de las piernas de su chica. Sintió como los poros se le estremecían al subir los dedos hasta la entrepierna. Hinata no se imaginaba lo que su mente le tenía planeado. Así que se coló por debajo de su falta y le bajó las bragas, pasándolas seductoramente por las piernas hacia afuera.

Hinata estaba totalmente expuesta y por inercia cerró las piernas, sonriendo tímidamente. Pero él no se lo permitió. Le separó las rodillas y se interpuso entre ellas.

Naruto se quitó la playera para dejarse el pecho descubierto. Hinata enrojeció, más aún cuando con un levantamiento de cejas de él, le pidió que lo imitara. Y lo hizo. La chica empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, y se deshizo de ella, para dejar al descubierto la blanca piel de su abdomen y el fino sostén, que protegía aquellos enormes senos que tanto hacían babear al Uzumaki. Las pupilas celestes se clavaron fijamente en esas dos porciones de carne redonda con los que soñaba, desde la vez que tuvo el placer de tocarlos.

Naruto nunca se lo confesaría, pero cuando todavía estaba con Sakura y su relación era _solida_, ya había admirado antes lo bien dotados pechos de la Hyuga. Él y los demás chicos del grupo, secretamente —y vulgarmente también—, la habían nombrado como "_Miss_ melones jugosos". Y ahora supo claramente que si antes no habían pasado desapercibidos, ahora jamás lo harían.

Se relamió los labios, admirando las cualidades de su mujer. Hinata ya no quería que la mirara tanto, así que lo abrazó y empezó a besarlo nuevamente. A su favor, Naruto aprovechó para pasar sus manos por la delicada y tersa espalda femenina, y lograr desabrochar el sostén. Como su pecho estaba unido al de ella debido al abrazo, pudo sentir como aquellos deliciosos senos se liberaron de la presión del sujetador, sobre su propia piel. Y sin tardarse nada, se separó de ella, le quitó el sostén del cuerpo, se abalanzó al primer seno que tenía enfrente y se lo metió a la boca.

Hinata jadeó al contacto de esa lengua sobre su pezón. Agarró el cabello del rubio y se lo metió entre los dedos, mirando cómo él le devoraba la carne; la chupaba, pasando la lengua una y otra vez sobre el pezón duro; lo mordía suavemente, volvía a lamerlo, mientras pasaba la mano por el otro pezón, atrapándolo con los dedos. Parecía un niño desesperado comiéndose una paleta de su sabor favorito.

Hinata no podía esperar más. Cerró los ojos para atrapar perfectamente todas esas deleitosas sensaciones. Estaba humedeciéndose ya hasta sobre la falda. Gimió una vez más. Naruto se separó de sus pechos para volverla a besar, pero ella quería que le hiciera el amor de la forma más intensa que existía, de una vez por todas. Se separó de él y le dirigió una mirada llena de agonía, anhelante, que le rogaba que terminara de complacerla. Lo necesitaba, ya, con desesperación.

Naruto lo entendió claramente. Él también lo necesitaba. Así que se puso de pie, mostrando una dura erección por dentro del pantalón. Ella enrojeció y se mordió el labio. Él empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón con prisa y continuó con los jeans. Se bajó el pantalón hasta quitárselo, viendo como ella también lograba deshacerse de su pequeña falda, con más pudor del que él alguna vez podría sentir. Pero eso lo volvía loco de deseo. Verla tan vulnerable, sólo lograba excitarlo más.

Hinata quedó totalmente desnuda. A él le faltaba poco. Una vez que se bajó los bóxers, pudo liberar aquella erección que parecía reventarle la piel y quemarle los genitales. Era un pene duro, listo para actuar y llenarla de placer.

Hinata sonrió y tragó saliva. Lo deseaba, dentro de ella. Pero era tan perfecto, que quería admirarlo por un poco de tiempo más. El deseo la estaba sacando de sí misma, así que no pudo resistirlo; se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo de la alfombra, lo tomó por las caderas y se metió el gran pene a la boca. Naruto jadeó, sorprendido. No lo había esperado. Se dio cuenta de cómo ella empezó a chuparlo con fuerza, como si quisiera exprimirlo y sacarle los jugos de su interior. Vio con claridad el deseo de ella proyectado en el acto sexual, en su mirada, y se deleitó con gusto al verla allí, de rodillas, comiéndoselo por completo. Casi hasta el punto de hacerlo derretirse dentro de la cavidad de su boca.

Hinata tardó en detenerse. Cerró los ojos y se concentró el trance del sexo oral. Recordó cómo pasó la primera vez, pero esta vez le supo mejor. Ahora no sólo era una muestra de sexo, porque ahora él era de ella y sólo para ella.

Sintió que Naruto le ponía una mano sobre la cabeza, controlando la profundidad de la penetración. Dejó que la guiara. Ahora todo ese acto parecía una simulación al verdadero coito, sólo que esta vez no lo hacía con su vagina, sino con su boca sedienta.

Lo estaba disfrutando, le gustaba sentir la dureza de su miembro en sus labios y cómo su lengua lo rozara con fuerza. Abrió los ojos para observar como Naruto empezaba a fruncir el entrecejo y se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de hacerlo estallar. Se detuvo, para ver como él soltaba un gimoteo entrecortado debido a la desconexión.

—A-Ah, preciosa, eres estupenda… —Decía el rubio, dejándose caer rendido sobre el lujoso sofá.

Ella se pasó la mano sobre sus labios, quitándose el resto de su propia saliva escurridiza. Estaba ardiendo y verlo respirando agitadamente, sentado, con el miembro igual de erecto, la estremeció totalmente.

—Ven, siéntate sobre mí nena —Le rogó.

No tenía que rogárselo, ella moría por hacerlo. Se puso de pie y se trepó sobre él, aún sin sentarse, poniendo ambas piernas abiertas sobre el sillón. Naruto la atrajo por las caderas y pasó una mano sobre su carne palpitando, mojada y caliente. Se estremeció de deseo. Le besó el abdomen liso que tenía frente a su cara, mientras le pasaba los dedos por la abertura de sus labios vaginales. Hinata chilló, de puro placer. Tuvo que poner las manos sobre los hombros de su novio para poder sostenerte y evitar dejarse caer, ya que él todavía no le permitía sentarse en sus caderas.

Los movimientos de Naruto eran hábiles dentro de aquel manojo de nervios.

Ya no pudo más; Naruto estaba torturándola con sus dedos. Nuevamente era ella la que rogaba que la tomara de una vez por todas. Pero veía como él se divertía jugando con sus labios inferiores, sin pretender terminar de una vez por todas. Así que sin más paciencia, le apartó la mano de su interior y se dejó caer sobre él, acomodándose entre sus caderas. Él sonrió, viendo como ella le tomaba el miembro con la mano y se lo acomodaba en su pequeña abertura que no paraba de escurrir.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de puro deleite, cuando sintió que las paredes vaginales aprisionaban su genital.

Hinata por fin lo sintió. Chilló por el leve dolor que la penetración le causó, pero el dolor iba mezclado con el gozo de su carne, abriéndose, lista para ser embestida. Su vagina recibió por completo aquel miembro duro. Se detuvo un momento, para acostumbrarse a la intromisión de su interior. Estaba sudorosa y deseosa. Naruto la observó con admiración, viendo lo preciosa que se veía de esa forma tan acalorada. Era tan hermosa. Y no se cansaba de decirlo. Sediento de ella, se unió en un beso dulce.

La quería así, para él, sólo para él, por siempre.

El dulce beso pronto se convirtió en un beso desesperado, hasta convenirse en uno salvaje. Naruto le sostuvo las caderas para que ella empezara a mecerse sobre él, y así lo hizo. La penetración era honda, profunda, hasta su límite. La llenaba completamente. Hinata empezó a aumentar la velocidad de la embestida, y comenzó a brincar sobre su novio, buscando el placer que su cuerpo demandaba. Naruto dejó que ella hiciera el trabajo, sólo la sostuvo por las caderas para llevar el ritmo que ella misma marcaba. Extasiado. Frente a él, los dos enormes senos revotaban uno sobre el otro. Quería comérselos, tratando de pescarlos con la boca, pero debido al constante movimiento de ella mientras lo montaba, se le escapaban. Sólo podía sacar la lengua y lamerlo cada vez que estos pasaban por su cara.

Ella no paraba de gemir, aunque Naruto se dio cuenta que algo la reprimía. Sus gemidos eran reprimidos, como tratando de que nadie la escuchara. Ya conocía lo tímida que era la pelinegra, pero no iba a permitir que en el sexo también lo fuera. La quería ver gozar de la misma forma que él, libremente, sin límites. Quería escucharla y deleitarse con sus jadeos de placer.

Así que la sostuvo por las caderas, parando la penetración poco a poco. Ella se le quedó mirando con incredulidad, sin entender porque de repente se había detenido. Naruto le sonrió, pensando en la mejor forma de hacerle el amor y hacerla sentir al máximo.

—Ven nena, acuéstate abajo, sobre la alfombra —Le dijo.

Hinata asintió, y obedeciéndolo se apartó de su cuerpo. Naruto también hizo lo mismo, tomándola por la cintura para acomodarla como quería. Él dirigía y ella obedecía.

Terminó por acomodarla a cuatro patas sobre la alfombra y acomodándose detrás de ella. se acercó a su oído y le susurró seductoramente.

—Voy a cogerte de la forma que más me gusta y no voy a detenerme, preciosa. Así que quiero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo.

Los ojos de Hinata se iban abriendo a cada palabra que él decía, y terminó asintiendo con la cabeza, sumisa a su amante.

Una vez dicho todo, la penetró nuevamente y esta vez pudo sentir a su miembro sin la misma presión, pero con mejor fluidez. Hinata gimió nuevamente, y nuevamente se escuchó la represión de su garganta a permitir soltarse al placer.

El Uzumaki empezó a penetrarla, larga y hondamente, esperando a que ella se acostumbrara. Pero la lentitud no tenía planeado extenderse, porque duró poco y prontamente empezó a embestirla con más rapidez y más fuerza. Hinata sintió ese ímpetu llenarla por dentro, así que volvió a gemir.

Naruto continuó penetrándola con más fuerza, sosteniéndola por la cadera. Hinata se dio cuenta de la acción imponente de su novio sobre ella misma, sorprendiéndose del impulso que usaba para penetrarla. Escuchó el sonido de sus nalgas chocar con el cuerpo masculino y eso le causaba más anhelo por sentirse posesionada. Se dio cuenta que Naruto no bromeó con respecto a no detenerse. Porque estaba causándole un ferviente placer y él no le daba pausas para descansar. Así que volvió a chillar, y está vez más nítidamente.

Él le pasó una mano por uno de los senos que revotaba sobre su cuerpo y lo sostuvo para saciarse de su textura blanda. La otra mano la posó sobre su clítoris, estimulándolo a la vez que no dejaba de penetrarla. A Hinata eso le causó más espasmos de éxtasis y volvió a gemir, sin detenerse. Naruto sonrió, ahora la tenía como quería, y no pensaba detenerse.

Así que Hinata no pudo más. Se permitió lo que las veces pasadas no había hecho y empezó a disfrutar con libertad de la embestida que su amante le daba. Gimió de placer, hasta cansarse, hasta saciarse.

—¡A-Ah, Naruto, N-Naruto! ¡Ahh!

Ella no podía más, estaba experimentando el sexo que no había logrado llevarla hasta ese punto en las otras ocasiones. Lo sabía, porque era la primera vez que lo sentía, y estaba a punto de estallar.

Naruto sabía que no tenían protección, así que tenía que ser cuidadoso. Logró reprimir su propio orgasmo, hasta conseguir el de ella. Y lo logró. Vio cómo ella apretó los puños sobre la alfombra, al grado de dejarse los nudillos blancos y también sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina.

Hinata estaba más que vulnerable que nunca, con todas las sensaciones a flor de piel. En un último chillido, Hinata alcanzó su primer orgasmo, en un subliminal éxtasis. Naruto también se dio cuenta de ello, permitiéndose relajar los músculos y dejar de contraer su propio orgasmo. En segundos, él también lo alcanzó, saliendo de ella y dejando escurrir el líquido espermicida en toda la alfombra.

Hinata se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, boca abajo. Naruto se tiró sobre ella enseguida.

No dijeron nada enseguida, pues las respiraciones entrecortadas no se lo permitían. En la cara de Hinata se dibujaba una sonrisa satisfactoria, y eso respondía a muchas cosas.

—Lo hice… sentí el orgasmo —Susurró ella aún con la respiración agitada.

—¿Cómo sabes que eso fue un orgasmo? —Preguntó él, curioso.

—Porque es lo mejor que he sentido en toda mi vida.

Naruto sonrió con satisfacción, y la besó en la nuca.

-0-

En el departamento de Hinata se dieron una ducha en la tina y allí volvieron a tener sexo. Kakashi no llegó jamás, así que Hinata no pudo conocerlo. Pero poco importaba, porque realmente no quería conocerlo después de lo que ella y Naruto acababan de hacer en su sillón y en su hermosa alfombra de cebra. Para nada. Sólo se habían vuelto a poner la ropa, lavaron los vasos de whisky que se habían bebido y acomodaron la botella en su mismo lugar. Después de haber salido de la casa del mentor del rubio, lo único que querían era volver a repetir lo que había sucedido en ese lujoso apartamento.

Y así lo hicieron.

Hinata se había puesto la bata de dormir como única ropa. Naruto se puso los pantalones, pero se mantuvo sin playera ni el calzado. Ninguno de los dos quería cambiarse aún. Tenían pensado pasar el resto de la noche juntos en el apartamento, así que a Hinata se le ocurrió pedir comida china a domicilio, de un pequeño restaurante que estaba a cuatro cuadras. Tampoco para eso querían salir.

Veinte minutos después tocaron la puerta, y fue Naruto quien se levantó a abrir, ya con el dinero de la comida en la mano.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, allí no estaba ningún empleado asiático de ningún restaurante de comida china. La que estaba parada en la puerta era Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

_Hola queridas lectoras. Ya reaparecí otra vez con otro capítulo más de esta historia. Me emocionó saber que muchas de ustedes no abandonaron el fic y que continúan siguiéndolo. Sinceramente, me hacen feliz )': Es la segunda cosa que tod escritor de fic necesita: inspiración y reviews de sus seguidoras. Gracias a tod s!_

_Pd. Como ven Gaara no se ha perdido de la escena, pero esperen al siguiente capítulo para que vean más intromisión. Ah, y ya sabrán que sucederá con la aparición de la Yamanaka. Saludos!_

_Miss K_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero el drama sí me pertenece._

* * *

Los dos pares de ojos azules se prensaron unos a otros. Naruto, semidesnudo, se quedó inmóvil, viendo con casi terror a la rubia que parecía hierática ante su presencia. Dentro de la habitación se escuchaba la entonación de la canción "_we are young"_, que pasaba por el radio. Los ojos de Ino pasaron por el pecho descubierto del Uzumaki y después volvió a su cara.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Naruto?

El tono de voz de la rubia era tranquilo, pero con la duda impregnada.

—Ah, vine a ver a Hinata… —Respondió con el hilo de voz trémulo.

—Ya veo —Alzó una ceja.

La pelinegra, que no se había enterado por fin de quién había tocado la puerta, salió con la bata puesta para encontrarse con su queridísima amiga. Se detuvo, casi retrocediendo, cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de la Yamanaka. Hinata sintió que la sangre se le iba al suelo y al instante el temor se apoderó de sus facciones. Pero Ino no actuó de la misma forma que aquel par de amantes descubiertos. Fue algo más profundo, pues en su mirada se dibujó la fina percepción de una desilusión, hacia ella, hacia su amiga.

Desvió la vista, aún con los ojos incrédulos y entró al departamento, sin ser invitada. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo y un chal café encima, con mocasines negros. Así que caminó con aquel paso de galanía que tanto le gustaba imitar y dejó caer su bolso en uno de los sillones de terciopelo.

Naturo, que la siguió con la mirada, desconfió, y no quiso cerrar la puerta. Vio como la rubia tomaba asiento, en silencio, sin verlo a él, sólo viéndola a ella. También Hinata la miraba, cuando su cuerpo empezó a tiritar ligeramente, debido a la impresión de ser descubierta

—Así que tú eres la razón por la cual Naruto rompió con Sakura —Musitó, negando en desaprobación con un movimiento de cabeza.

Hinata expandió sus perlados ojos con miedo. Su garganta se amarró en un nudo, lo que impidió negarlo y gritar que estaba equivocada. La pena de saber que su amiga la estaba juzgando le caló muy hondo. No podía permitirlo. Pero por fortuna alguien se le adelantó.

—¡Eso no es cierto, Ino! Hinata no es la responsable de mi decisión. Tú no sabes nada de lo que pasó entre Sakura y yo. No puedes culpar a nadie.

—¡Claro que no voy a saber nada! —Chilló con ironía, dirigiéndose a él—. Si tú y Hinata se la han vivido escondiéndose de todo el mundo desde que terminaste con Sakura. ¿Y no quieres incriminar a nadie? Por favor Naruto, eso me dice más de lo que tratas de negar. Y ahora que lo pienso bien, tú no tienes nada que decir. Así es que ten la maldita cortesía de largarte de aquí, porque vine a hablar con Hinata, no contigo.

—No me voy a ir —El rostro de Naruto se endureció con firmeza, y miró a la rubia desafiante.

—Hinata, dile a este idiota que se vaya.

Hinata miró con temor a Naruto, cuando notó que empezó a enojarse. Se imaginó que algo malo iba a suceder si dejaba que ambos continuaran enfrentándose. Se sentía acorralada. Pero era mejor que ella arreglara las cosas con Ino. Ella había ido a buscarla a su departamento por alguna razón y pensó que era mejor conocer esa razón, a solas. Así que con mucho dolor, tuvo que elegir a alguien de ellos dos.

—Naruto, por favor, déjame a solas con Ino. C-Creo que ella y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Naruto no apartaba la vista de la rubia, aunque esta empezó a ignorarlo. Pero pudo recapacitar y entrar en sí a tiempo, viendo que su presencia podía perjudicar las cosas. La Yamanaka lo estaba odiando en ese mismo momento y era mejor que las cosas se enfriaran o algo descomunal podía suceder, por parte de ambos.

Tomó su ropa y las llaves de su auto, y antes de salir por la puerta se dirigió a su novia.

—Te llamaré mañana.

Una risita burlona escapó de los labios de la rubia. Naruto la vio con desdén, antes de cerrar la puerta tras su partida.

El radio seguía sonando con otra canción de moda. Hinata se sentó en una silla, frente a su amiga.

Los ojos de Ino no la perdían de vista. No lucía molesta, más bien parecía aprehensiva, calculadora, interrogante, como si pretendiera sacarla toda la verdad con la pura insinuación de una mirada. Pero Hinata no podía con eso, y prefería agachar la cabeza al suelo.

—No puedo creerlo... En serio, ¿y sabes algo? Yo sí me imaginé que el rompimiento había sido por alguien más. Alguna chica nueva, una de esas _femme fatale _a las que les gustan los hombres de otras, sólo por la sensualidad de obtener lo prohibido o por simple diversión liviana. Pero jamás en mi vida pensé que fuera una chica como tú.

La Hyuga levantó la cabeza, cuando sus ojos empezaron a verse vidriosos.

—Ino, no sucedió como piensas. Por favor, créeme —Una lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla.

—No, no lo hagas. No llores. Es lo que siempre haces y lo detesto. Y deja de temerme, por favor. ¿Qué acaso no me conoces?

Hinata observó a su amiga con sorpresa y cierto desconcierto. Temía, pero ahora no sabía de qué. En ese momento Ino se puso de pie, abrió el refrigerador para fisgonear, y después sacó una botellita de agua pura. Empezó a recorrer el departamento mientras le daba pequeños sorbos de agua a la botella. Era como si pretendiera buscar alguna pista o señal que le dijera que había sucedido antes de que llegara a interrumpir. Todo esto pasaba ante la mirada de incertidumbre de Hinata.

De repente se detuvo en una mesita, tomó algo que Hinata no podía ver. La rubia se rió y levantó un condón empaquetado aún. A la pelinegra se le puso la cara roja.

Nadie dijo nada más, pero Ino se acercó de nuevo a ella.

—Hinata, Hinata… ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?

Volvió a sentarse. Se quitó el chal de los hombros para refrescarse con el aire acondicionado de la habitación, y volvió a tomar más agua. Hinata la miraba más tranquila, pero sin perderse ninguno de sus movimientos. Sabía que tenía que hablar para aclarar las cosas, aunque tuviera que perder a otra amiga más.

—Sé que debes estar pensando que yo le pedí a Naruto que dejara a Sakura, por mí. Pero no fue así.

—¿Entonces qué ocurrió realmente? —Ino no parecía molesta, mas bien se veía escéptica.

No sabía por dónde comenzar. La verdad es que sí la había dejado por ella, pero no como Ino pensaba. Sabía que de cualquier forma que contara los hechos, la iban a incriminar como la causa del problema. Es decir, que iba a parecer de todos modos que ella había sido la entrometida en el noviazgo de la Haruno y que por su causa, Naruto había tomado la decisión de dejarla. No estaba segura de cómo contarlo, porque la verdad es que no quería hacerlo. Aún así, no podía escapar. Ino le había cachado el teatro. Era imposible escapar de ella.

—Yo… —Empezó a costarle trabajo decir la verdad—. Le dije a Naruto lo que sentía por él.

—¿Lo que sentías por él? —La Yamanaka estrechó los ojos, incrédula—. ¿Y qué es lo que sentías por él?

Hinata la miraba, casi implorándole que la dejara, porque era muy difícil para ella sincerarse con alguien así, en respecto a sus sentimientos. Pero Ino no pensaba ceder.

—L-Le dije… q-que lo amaba —Su voz salió de sus labios como un susurro.

La rubia dejó de insistir por unos segundos y observó profundamente a la tímida Hinata.

—¿Qué lo amabas? —Cuestionó por aclaración, casi con la duda de que había escuchado lo correcto.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Desde cuándo se supone que lo amas?

—Desde siempre…

—¿Desde que lo viste por primera vez o desde que Sakura aceptó ser su novia? Explícate que no entiendo.

—Desde antes… —Susurraba con la mirada en el suelo—. Desde el primer día… Cuando él estaba jugando futbol en la preparatoria. Ese día cuando su balón cayó en el árbol donde estábamos sentadas nosotras y él fue a disculparse… Desde ese día.

Ino no podía apartarle la vista. Soltó una risa cuando recordó el día que Hinata mencionaba.

—Ya lo recordé. Fue ese día que Sakura lo insultó y le dijo que era un idiota que no sabía jugar futbol, ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, sin risas.

Ese recuerdo traía cierta nostalgia agradable para Hinata, pero a la vez le venía con desazón. Porque ese día Naruto puso sus ojos en Sakura y no en ella. A pesar de que la peli rosada había dejado muy en claro que él no le agradaba y que le parecía un tonto, para el rubio ella había sido algo así como una exótica flor de cerezo que no había visto nunca jamás en algún otro jardín. Y Hinata allí sólo había sido una orquídea que adornaba a aquel cerezo. Tan sólo un complemento que no impresionaba, a menos que no tuviera a una reina como aquella belleza rosada.

Ino pudo percibir los sentimientos que le traía ese recuerdo a su amiga. Y de alguna manera, lo lamentó. Pero seguía intrigada por lo que había hecho. Todavía le parecía un enigma que una mujer con la personalidad de Hinata hubiera sido la causa de un grave rompimiento donde su mejor amiga estaba pasándola horrible. Aún así detuvo cualquier pensamiento en contra de Hinata y prefirió indagar más al respecto.

—No entiendo, Hinata. ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste antes a él? Tenías toda la libertad y el derecho. Sakura lo había rechazado tantas veces…

—Pero él seguía viéndola a ella… —La interrumpió—. Sólo tenía ojos para ella.

—¿Y qué acaso no es lo mismo ahora? No, más bien es diferente. Es peor. Porque ella ya lo había aceptado y tú ya habías perdido tu oportunidad con él. ¿Qué no fue peor que lo hayas hecho ahora que ellos dos se correspondían el uno con el otro?

—No, no fue igual —Respondió con debilidad.

—No debiste haberlo hecho. Por amistad, por hermandad, no debiste entrometerte.

—¡No pude evitarlo! —Hinata apretó los puños contra la seda de su bata de dormir.

Ino quedó pasmada con esa escena. Algo de todo esto le parecía irreal. No entendió sus argumentos. De ese modo no pudo culparla de todo el daño. Sabía que había algo más que no quería decirle porque posiblemente no se lo había dicho a nadie. ¿Qué secreto podía ser tan vergonzoso? No lo imaginaba. Y dudaba que se lo dijera en ese momento. Así que prefirió ahorrarse preguntas que no iban a ser contestadas. Estaba totalmente intrigada por haber descubierto el secreto de Hinata, y sentía que debía escucharla antes que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo son amantes? — Preguntó sin aparentar molestia.

—Hace un par de semanas…

—Es decir que, Sakura y Naruto aún estaban juntos cuando tu y él… —Pausó, evitando decir algo inapropiado que pudiera ofender a la pelinegra.

Tardó en responder, pero con un movimiento de cabeza aclaró que sí, que lo había hecho a espaldas de Sakura.

Esto sí que sorprendió a la rubia, y en un momento preciso, desconoció a su amiga. No era la misma Hinata que había conocido en el bachillerato. Aquella dulzura que sin dudarlo compartía su desayuno con sus amigos cuando no tenían dinero, para que no se quedaran con hambre. O la que se las ingeniaba para pasarte la tarea a la mitad de la clase con tal de que no te regañara el profesor. Había cambiado. Había preferido su bienestar emocional sin importarle que otra fuera a sufrir por su errónea decisión. Lo más nefasto del asunto es que se trataba de Sakura, su mejor amiga.

Era increíble, y a Ino le dolía reconocer que su adorable Hinata había actuado tan bajo.

—Todavía me cuesta creerlo.

—Yo no quería lastimar a Sakura…

—No, no lo has hecho. Cuando ella se entere de lo que le hiciste, entonces allí si la lastimaras. Peor que eso, la destrozaras completamente.

Hinata levantó la cabeza con violencia, con temor, y su corazón le latió con fuerza. Ino leyó su pensamiento.

—No, tranquila. Yo no se lo voy a decir —Aclaró la Yamanaka.

La pelinegra suspiró por dentro, esperanzada, sintiendo que casi estaba a punto de cruzar la línea límite de volverse loca. Ni siquiera podía concebir ver a la cara a Sakura. ¿Cómo podía pensar en confesarle su vil acto?

—Pero tú si lo harás, créeme —Musitó la rubia de repente.

La Hyuga volvió a verla plagada de temor. Lo sabía, Ino no iba a quedarse como si no se hubiera enterado de nada. Ino y Sakura eran muy unidas. Y ella sólo era una mancha en su círculo de amistad. No podía hacerlo.

—P-Pero, no puedo decírselo ahora. Ella está pasando por un muy mal momento.

—¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa, eh? —Le restregó con ironía.

Hinata no pudo responder. Se sintió responsable. Alguien más se lo estaba diciendo. No tenía nada con qué defenderse. Sus ojos volvieron a ponerse vidriosos por el deseo de llorar.

—No llores, Hinata. No estoy tratando de inculparte. Tampoco estoy diciendo que se lo tengas que decir ahora mismo. Sakura tiene que ponerse mejor, tiene que olvidarse de Naruto, aceptar que se acabó. Posiblemente no tarde tanto. No lo creo. Pero tú tienes que pensar en cómo confesárselo en menos de un mes.

—¿En menos de un mes? —Cuestionó, casi con sufrimiento.

-0-

Antes de que Ino se marchara, a Hinata se le ocurrió preguntar lo incuestionable.

—Y, ¿Cómo está ella? —Preguntó con intriga.

—Mal. La está pasando difícil. Aún no está totalmente convencida de los motivos de él por haber roto la relación. Pero pronto se compondrá. Pienso invitarla a salir de fiesta esta semana. De hecho vine a invitarte a ti también. Pero ahora como están las cosas, creo que será extraño. Para ti más que nada. Lo mejor será que le diga que tú andas con tus problemas de familia. Esta vez tu papá podrá servirte de coartada, ¿no es genial?

Hinata trató de fingir una sonrisa. Ino la observó antes de cruzar la puerta.

—Hinata, no voy a juzgarte ahora. Pero no puedo negar que, de cierta forma, me decepcionaste. Aunque qué importa mi tonta opinión. Yo sólo soy una espectadora en este enredo.

—Ino, tú eres mi amiga. Me importa lo que piensas. No quiero perderte, mucho menos ahora que posiblemente pierda a Sakura.

—No vas a perderme, tonta. Nos veremos más seguido ahora que todo se ha, aclarecido, un poco la situación.

Ambas sonrieron. Apenas iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Ino la interviene nuevamente.

—Lo olvidaba por completo. Tú y Naruto, ¿se están protegiendo con esos condones baratos?

Hinata se puso algo colorada y sonrió tímida.

—Más o menos. A Naruto no le gusta usarlos y siempre prefiere termina fuera de mí.

—Qué odioso debe ser eso —Hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Yo y… Sai, también odiamos los condones. Así que para que dejen de estar peligrando sus futuros, tú vas a venir mañana mismo conmigo a visitar a mi ginecóloga y así erigiremos tu anticonceptivo perfecto.

Hinata le dio un gran abrazo a su rubia amiga antes de que se marchara.

-0-

Naruto había hablado con Hinata por la noche y ella le contó todo lo que pasó con Ino. No estaba muy contento con la noticia, pensó que era arriesgado que alguien más supiera sobre su relación. La verdad es que le atemorizó mucho que Ino pudiera llegar a decírselo todo a Sakura. Era un tipo de situación que quería evitar. No se lo iba a decir a Hinata, pero, a veces temía de la idea de reencontrarse nuevamente con Sakura. No sabría cómo reaccionaría ante ella. Y no quería saberlo.

Esa noche iba a ser "noche de chicos". Shikamaru le había llamado para avisarle que se iban a reunir en la casa de Choji a jugar Xbox y a tomar cervezas. Le agradó la idea de ver a sus amigos. Los extrañaba. Se lo dijo a Hinata y le dijo que pensaba ir hasta el día siguiente a su departamento.

Llevó su auto a la casa del Akimichi. Compró algo de licor para entonarse. En el sótano ya lo estaban esperando Shikamaru, Kiba y el regordete anfitrión. Los adultos viejos estaban arriba viendo televisión y no los molestarían en toda la noche.

—¡Naruto Uzumaki está vivo! —Chilló el Inuzuka cuando lo vio entrar.

—Hey, no es para tanto. Sólo estaba dándome unas vacaciones de todos ustedes —Comentó burlón el rubio.

—Ah, ¿de nosotros o de Sakura? Ya nos esteramos de lo de ustedes —Volvió a decir Kiba.

—Hey, déjalo en paz. Si no nos quiere contar sus asuntos, no lo hará y no nos importa —Esta vez fue Shikamaru, opinando mientras abría una lata de cerveza y se dejaba caer en el sillón, al lado del Uzumaki.

—No hay nada que contar. El amor se acabó y ya no se pudo hacer nada. Es todo — Aseguró Naruto.

—¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto? —Cuestionó Choji, sin creérselo.

—Para mí que ya hay una nueva señorita. ¿Sí, verdad? Dinos, ¿Quién es? —Insistió Kiba.

El rubio se tensó un poco. Se rió de lo que el Inuzuka parloteaba, con la idea de que era mejor fingir hasta que sea necesario.

—No hay otra, pero la habrá pronto —Dijo malicioso el Uzumaki, mientras Kiba chocaba las manos en aprobación.

—Y Sakura, ¿Está bien con todo esto? —Quiso saber el regordete anfitrión.

—Eso lo puede saber cualquiera, Choji. Las chicas actúan raro en los rompimientos. Posiblemente no esté bien ahora, pero lo estará pronto. También se conseguirá a otro idiota para usarlo y saciarse de él hasta que quede satisfecha y quizá sea otra relación la que se termine así de la nada —Musitó el Nara como única verdad.

Kiba frunció el ceño para evitar reírse de ese comentario.

—Ya, no se pongan raritos —Dijo el Inuzuka mientras se tiraba en una silla a tomarse una cerveza, cambiando el track de la canción que pasaba en el estéreo.

—Por cierto, Shikamaru ya tiene una nueva novia —Alardeó Choji.

—No, no tengo ninguna nueva novia. Sólo conocí a una chica que andaba por allí perdida y que era una arrogante, y es todo.

—Y Shikamaru se quedó con su teléfono móvil por error, por eso quedaron de verse hoy para entregárselo —Acentuó de nuevo el Akimichi, feliz, como si fuera él quien se vería con la chica.

—¡Así se hace, Shikamaru! Nee, ¿Y cómo está la señorita? —Abundó el Inuzuka, malicioso.

Shikamaru suspiró.

—Es otra rubia. Otra más que seguramente querría burlarse de mí.

-0-

Después de visitar al ginecólogo con la compañía de Ino, y después de que le inyectaran ese implante en el brazo, con el cuál la doctora juraba que no tendría riesgos de embarazo por tres años consecutivos, ni ovulación, lo que quería decir, que automáticamente perdería su menstruación, Hinata había podido descansar. Ahora estaba trabajando en un proyecto escolar desde la mañana. En ese momento eran las seis de la tarde, así que pensó que Naruto estaría divirtiéndose con los chicos.

Se puso las pantuflas blancas y un camisón corto. El aire acondicionado llenaba la habitación de placer. Se había preparado un té negro con hielos y ahora terminaba de dibujar con colores pastel ese animal mitológico: un dragón místico, de colores púrpura, blanco y lila.

Su móvil vibró sobre la mesa de dibujo y se sorprendió de quien llamaba.

—¿Hola? —Preguntó como respuesta, aún dudosa de que fuera él.

—Hey muñeca —La grave voz del auricular la hizo estremecerse.

—¿Gaara?

—Él mismo. Por lo que veo aún me recuerdas —Denotaba que estaba sonriendo al otro lado de la línea.

—Ah, sí, claro que te recuerdo. Pero, no esperaba que tú me recordaras a mí… —Rió con timidez.

—¿Cómo podría olvidar esa cara de ángel que tienes? Imposible…

Hubo un momento en silencio, en el cual Hinata se ponía roja como tomate, y en el cual seguramente Gaara estaría sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¿Sigues allí? —Cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—Sí. Perdón, sólo… Nada, olvídalo.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo a una fiesta. Y prometo que esta vez no me iré de tu lado, ni aunque se estuviera acabando el mundo me separaré de ti.

Hinata sonrió. La verdad es que había olvidado lo agradable que era aquel pelirrojo. Internamente, estaba conmovida con el hecho de que él la recordaba y que la estuviera invitando a salir. Pero recordó que ya no estaba soltera. Tampoco era como si no pudiera hacer las cosas por su cuenta sin antes consultarlo con Naruto. Simplemente le parecía extraño que aceptara salir con un chico, cuando su novio tenía la certeza de que estaba en casa, como ella lo había asegurado.

—No creo que pueda salir —Declinó con cierto lamento —. Lo siento.

—¿No puedes salir o no te dejan salir?

—¡No, no es eso! Es que, no hay nadie aquí a quien pueda avisarle…

—Eso es mejor, ¿no? No hay nadie que pueda impedirlo. No hay nadie que pueda molestarse. Es genial.

Hinata volvió a reír.

—No, no es tan sencillo… En realidad sería agradable salir, pero no estoy en posición de hacerlo.

—Hagamos un trato. En este momento son las seis de la tarde con cinco minutos. Yo te recogeré a las siete en tu casa y te dejaré de vuelta en la misma casa de donde saliste a las doce de la noche. ¿Qué dices? ¿Trato?

—No puedo Gaara.

—¡A las once entonces!

Él era tan ocurrente y ella no paraba de reírse con sus ingeniosidades. Le parecía una horrible ofensa rechazarlo. Tanto, que en ese momento empezó a dudar un poco de la posibilidad de salir con él. Estaba segura que el hecho de salir con un chico no estaba mal. Gaara era su amigo y se divertía con él. No iba a pasar nada más que despejarse un rato con el aire de la calle y después volvería a su departamento. Pero tendría que avisarle a Naruto, eso sí.

—Puedo estar afuera hasta las diez —Aceptó la pelinegra.

—No hay problema, muñeca. Es mejor que te alistes ahora mismo, porque ya voy por ti.

Hinata le dio la dirección de su departamento. Después trató de llamar a su novio un par de veces sin respuesta. No se imaginaba que él en ese momento estaba en una guerra con el Xbox. Optó por llamarlo después y fue a darse una ducha.

Se arregló con una falda de volados que le llegaba a las rodillas, color verde olivo. Se puso una blusa negra de botones, entallada al cuerpo, y se colocó unas zapatillas sin tacón, negras también. Dejó su hermoso cabello negro suelto, que le cubría toda la espalda. A las siete en punto, se asomó por la ventana y por coincidencia el vehículo de Gaara ya estaba allí. Con una señal de mano, le pidió que la esperara. Volvió a intentar contactar a Naruto, pero de nuevo, no hubo voz del otro lado.

Cuando atravesó la puerta que daba a la calle y cuando vio a Gaara recargado en su propio auto, no pudo negarlo: sintió una especie de cosquillas en el estomago. Posiblemente se debía a que la penetrante mirada que el muchacho poseía, siempre lograba ponerla un poco alterada y sonrojada.

—Hola otra vez —Dijo ella, viendo que él no pensaba hablar, mientras la observaba.

Él sonrió.

Le abrió la puerta del coche y ella entró.

Todo estaba como recordaba; el olor singular del auto, la música de rock no tan fuerte esta vez, y esa visión que Gaara representaba, como un chico de dulces facciones pero que de dulce no tenía nada. Hinata volvió a experimentar esa sensación de estar en un mundo alterno. Y no le desagradaba.

El vehículo tomó rumbo por la avenida y se perdieron entre las luces que empezaban a encenderse en la calle.

—¿Recuerdas a mi hermano? Kankuro.

—Oh, sí. Claro que lo recuerdo y todavía me da mucha pena —Se sonrojó al revivir la imagen de ella con resaca en la casa del pelirrojo.

—Descuida. Él cree que lucías muy linda con tu cara de desconcierto. Yo también pensé lo mismo.

De nuevo ese tipo de comentarios que si más no le molestaban, le sonaban un poco fuera de escena. Se sentía un poco inmoral cuando se sonrojaba con los comentarios mozos de otros, que no eran Naruto. Sabía que la idea de intimidar con alguien más era lo que la turbaba. Así que prefirió darle otro camino a la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde iremos?

—Pues Kankuro dará una pequeña fiesta en casa y nos invitó.

—Oh, ¿será en tu casa?

—No. No vivimos juntos. Él y mi hermana viven en la casa de mis padres muertos. Por lo mismo yo preferí la independencia prematura para huir de la tragedia. Es una larga y aburrida historia.

—Oh, no hay problema. ¿Y dónde está la casa de tus padres?

—Viven en la zona noroeste de Konoha.

Hinata se sorprendió con ese vínculo, pues su casa también estaba en la zona noroeste de la ciudad. Pero no quiso hacer preguntas incómodas y sólo se dejó guiar.

Y como lo presentía, la casa estaba a sólo ocho cuadras de la mansión Hyuga. Pero más sorprendida quedó por el hecho de que la casa de los fallecidos padres de Gaara era una mansión, igual o un poco más grande que la suya. Tenía un estilo muy oriental, con los techos en forma de cúpulas y grandes ventanales. El jardín era inmenso y la entrada estaba atestada de vehículos. Gaara decidió guardar su coche en la parte trasera del patio, bajo un tejado de madera, al lado de un quiosco.

Cuando Hinata bajó, no pudo retener su admiración.

—Gaara, tu casa es bellísima —Comentó al tiempo es que admiraba el bonito quiosco con asientos de cojines color rojo brillante.

—Esta no es mi casa. Es la casa que mis padres les dejaron a mis hermanos. Yo tengo mi propia casa y tú ya la conoces.

—Ah, sí. Perdón.

—No importa —Dicho esto, la tomó de una mano para halarla hacia la puerta de la entrada.

Hinata se sorprendió cuando se vio unida a él. Rápidamente, su consiente le dijo que no era correcto que se dejara tomar de la mano de otro hombre que no fuera su novio y que debía de soltarse. Pese a eso, su empatía por el chico fue más fuerte que su consciente moral, así que se permitió aceptar el amable gesto y no pudo rechazar su mano. Simplemente se dejó conducir por él.

Gaara entró a la casa que estaba por llenarse de invitados. Había por el momento unas cincuenta personas, y todavía faltaba más del triple de ellas. Los pares de ojos los vieron entrar con sorpresa; a él lo miraban como si no creyeran que fuera el mismo Gaara de siempre; a ella la observaban como si no comprendieran cómo una muchacha como ella iba acompañada de semejante tipo. Hinata sintió esa rara vibra, que cuando Kankuro apareció ante ellos, se borró.

—Hey, cabeza de tampón, pensé que no ibas a venir —Saludó el hermano mayor a su hermanito, y cuando descubrió a Hinata, se detuvo—. Oh, lo siento señorita. No la había visto antes. Bueno, si la había visto antes, de aquella mañana. ¡Oh sí, esa agradable mañana en la casa de mi hermanito menor!

—No la molestes —Le advirtió el pelirrojo—. Y por desgracia si te recuerda.

—Hola —Saludó con la mano la dulce pelinegra—. Y no fue una desgracia. La desgracia fue mi aspecto de esa mañana.

Kankuro rió. Definitivamente le agradaba esa chica.

—¿Dónde está Temari? —Preguntó Gaara, mientras miraba por su hombro a todas esas personas divirtiéndose e ingiriendo alcohol.

—Tuvo que salir. La pobre tontita perdió su teléfono móvil en un taxi.

—¿Y qué diablos estaba haciendo Temari en un taxi?

—No lo sé, creo que su coche tenía problemas. Por fortuna un idiota encontró el móvil y creo que en este momento lo está recuperando. No creo que tarde, la mitad de las personas que vendrán son sus invitados. Ah, por cierto, tus amigos están allá afuera, cerca de la fuente. Por conveniencia son muy puntuales, eh.

Gaara se burló de él. A Kankuro no le agradaban los amigos del ojiverde. Decía que eran indigentes que sólo servían para causarse complicaciones en la vida. La verdad es que estaba poco cerca de acertar, pues todos esos chicos tenían cierta manía de meterse en problemas y causar conflictos. Gaara creía que todos ellos sólo estaban un poco deprimidos de la vida y que estaban en busca de la paz espiritual.

Ambos cruzaron el largo pasillo que daba a un saloncito blanco, con muebles blancos, cubiertos de plástico, como si fueran a venderse o estrenarse. Salieron al patio trasero y se encontraron con Idate y el resto de los amigos del pelirrojo, todos bebiendo cerveza de una hielera, al lado de la gran fuente de agua, que tenía a dos mujeres desnudas de mármol, sujetando una gran corona de rey, de donde salía el agua a varias extremidades.

—¡Ya llegó Gaara! —Chilló Idate, dándole un abrazo, el cual Gaara trató de rechazar.

—¡Y pensábamos que no vendrías, _dude_! —Dijo otra voz del grupo.

—¿Y aún así aquí están? Son unos desgraciados gorrones —Musitó Gaara en broma.

Todos rieron.

El resto recordaba a Hinata, saludándola. Y allí ella sintió que el ambiente era más ligero y agradable. Estos chicos podrían ser unos antisociales con el resto, pero la verdad es que eran bastante sinceros. Así que les aceptó una cerveza y se sentó cerca de ellos. Siempre con la mirada de Gaara aguardándola. Estaba cumpliendo: no iba a dejarla sola.

-0-

La guerra en el televisor le había dado un triunfo más al equipo de Naruto y Kiba en contra de Shikamaru y Choji. Los dos primeros celebraron dando gritos de gloria y bebiéndose la cerveza como trofeo.

Choji arrojó el control de videojuego a un lado. Shikamaru se rió de ese acto.

—Qué bueno que ya terminó esto. Ahora tengo que irme —Comentó el Nara apartándose la lata de cerveza de encima, mientras sacaba de la bolsa del pantalón una envoltura de papel y se trababa un chicle.

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza? La guerra apenas comenzó. Tú no te irás a ningún lado —Chilló el Inuzuka con el paso trémulo debido a la cerveza.

—Dejen que se vaya. ¿Qué no recuerdan que tiene una cita con aquella despampanante rubia? —Abogó por él el Akimichi.

—Es cierto, la que se le perdió el teléfono —Recordó el rubio.

—Oh no, ¿entonces nos abandonarás por una mujer? —Dramatizó Kiba con la intención de detenerlo.

—No seas idiota, sólo voy a entregarle el maldito teléfono y volveré —Añadió el de la coleta, ajustándose la chamarra encima.

—¡Se me ocurre una idea genial! —Chilló el castaño Inuzuka con un plan entre manos—. ¿Y por qué no vamos todos a esa mentada cita ficticia y así podremos conocer a esa belleza rubia? Míralo como una aprobación de gustos de tus amigos.

—Ahora tú eres el que está dañado de la cabeza. Ya te dije que sólo le daré el teléfono y volveré.

—¿Y cómo se supone que irás y volverás? —Preguntó Naruto, por mera trivialidad.

—Hay algo que se llama transporte público. Tomaré un taxi de ida y uno de venida.

—¿No crees que es caro gastar en taxis? —Quiso saber el Akimichi.

—No, yo tengo dinero. Caro sería pagarles el taxi a todos ustedes sólo para que vayan a acosar a una pobre chica.

—Podemos ir en mi coche —Se ofreció el rubio.

Todos miraron a Naruto, después a Shikamaru. De nuevo las miradas a Naruto.

—¡Sí! —Chillaron al mismo tiempo Kiba y Choji.

La verdad de la intención de Naruto para usar su coche, fue la idea de salir un poco a tomar aire. Desde que se había despertado, no se sentía muy bien.

Shikamaru sólo pudo rodar los ojos y maldecir a los dioses. Ahora sí, por culpa de Naruto, no iba a poderse quitar a esos tres.

-0-

—Cierra los ojos.

Una Hinata sonriente obedeció y cerró los parpados, mientras era conducida a una parte del jardín de la mansión No Sabaku. Sentía el contacto de la tibia mano de Gaara sobre la suya, y de la otra mano sujetaba su segunda cerveza, la cual se iba consumiendo algo lento. Pero así quería que fuera, pues temía ponerse tan ebria, como lo hizo aquella noche en el departamento de Suigetsu.

Cuando sintió algunas ramas sobre su cabeza y sus piernas, se tentó a abrir los ojos. Gaara lo notó.

—Espera, aún no —Le pidió.

Hinata sonrió y dejó conducirse. Sabía que seguía en el jardín, pero se habían apartado del resto. Aún así confiaba en él. Hasta que por fin se detuvieron.

—Ya. Ábrelos.

Los ojos de Hinata presenciaron lo que parecía ser un pasadizo secreto en medio de árboles y arbustos, en el mismo jardín. No entendía bien que era todo eso, pues entre la oscuridad de la noche, sólo había ramas y arbustos abundantes entre ellos.

Gaara se apartó, y en dos segundos, uno de los árboles que parecían carecer de algo singular, se encendió con lucecitas de distintos colores, dando la impresión que se trataba de un pino de navidad. Ella abrió los labios, sorprendida y fascinada por tal maravilla.

—¡Es un árbol de navidad! —Chilló al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él para admirarlo mejor.

—Era mi árbol de navidad —Acentuó el pelirrojo, sin perderse de vista el hechizado rostro de ella.

La dulce cara de ángel se acercó para darse cuenta que además de las cientas de lucecitas que cubrían cada rama y hoja de aquel árbol, también había decenas de peculiares adornos. No eran los típicos adornos navideños que uno podía ver en el típico pino de navidad. Este árbol tenía objetos simbólicos que le pertenecían a Gaara. Podía ver figuritas como notas musicales, un dinosaurio, un reloj de arena, estrellas de colores, etcétera.

—Es perfecto, Gaara. Nunca podría imaginar que tuvieras tu propio árbol de navidad, y es privado.

Soltó una risita y al conectar sus miradas, ya tenía a Gaara muy cerca de ella, tan cerca que no pudo evitar dejar caer la lata de cerveza y ser atrapada por aquellos fuertes brazos que la sujetaron, mientras sus labios habían sido aprendidos por los de él. Sintió la cálida temperatura de su boca infiltrarse por la suya, cuando abrió los labios y dejó que aquella lengua la acariciara. Sí, había cerrado los ojos un par de segundos cuando él la tomó, pero sólo fueron cortos los segundos para darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Gaara la estaba besando y ella le estaba correspondiendo.

Se separó violentamente de él, de su boca y lo empujó para separarse de su cuerpo.

—¡No! —Soltó por inercia, dándole la espalda, tapándose la boca y abriendo los ojos con desconcierto, por lo que acababa de suceder.

—Hinata… —Quiso acercarse él, pero Hinata fue más rápida. Giró en sus talones y le dio la cara.

—Tengo novio. Tengo novio y estoy enamorada de él.

Lo soltó, sin pausas, así de la nada.

Hinata vio, a través de las luces de colores que no dejaban de parpadear, que los ojos verdes del pelirrojo la observaban fijamente, sin emoción, carentes de algún sentimiento. Ella también lo miraba sin poder moverse, ofuscada. La diferencia es que ella se sentía fatal, por llevar eso tan lejos, quizá por esperanzarlo de algo que no tenía esperanzas.

Vio como él bajaba la vista, evitando que lo viera más. Hinata quería hacer o decir algo, pero no encontraba qué.

—Perdóname… Perdóname, por favor…

Esperaba que él dijera algo, porque no había dicho ni una sola palabra después de que ella se lo confesara. Pero para su sorpresa, él volvió a levantar esa impenetrable mirada, y volvió a hundirse en sus ojos; hizo una graciosa mueca con los labios, como si fuera un patito.

—¿Estás segura que estás enamorada de él?

No se esperó esa pregunta de su parte. Tartamudeó tratando de contestar, pero le parecía algo raro contestar eso. No estaba segura si Gaara se sentía mal por descubrir la verdad o si sólo se trataba de una de sus bromas. Cuando él dibujó una divertida sonrisa entre los labios, supo que se estaba burlando de la situación, y eso la hizo sentirse aliviada, así que se permitió sonreír un poco.

—No importa si tienes novio y si estás enamorada de él. Tú me sigues gustando igual.

Esto sí que no se lo esperaba, así que la sonrisa se le borró de los labios en un segundo. Empezó a sentirse rara, allí a solas con él, con aquella brillante luz de colores iluminándoles el rostro y las facciones. Desvió la vista a otro lado.

—Tal vez no es muy buena idea que estemos aquí —Susurró con cierto pudor.

—Como quieras —Se acercó a la conexión de las luces del arbolito y lo desconectó—. Salgamos de aquí.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Gaara pasó frente a ella esta vez, sin tomarla de la mano.

-0-

El viejo oldsmobile se había estacionado frente a aquel expendio nocturno. Ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y no había luces de que aquella rubia llegara. Naruto dejó las luces del coche encendidas, mientras su copiloto, Shikamaru, revisaba su celular para checar la hora.

—Bueno, sólo faltan cinco minutos para las ocho en un punto; estoy puntual —Comentó el Nara al aire.

De pronto sintió como alguien le daba un empujón a su asiento, y un poco molesto, se giró al asiento trasero para ver como Kiba trataba de robarle un trago de la última cerveza a Choji. No quiso decir nada, sólo suspiró e imploró a sus adentros para que ese par no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

Naruto no decía nada, sólo observaba hacia la calle y lo que ocurría en ella. Algo lo tenía nervioso. Era ese mismo pensamiento lo que no podía liberarlo, y ese era el hecho de que Sakura iba a descubrir la verdad del porqué de su rompimiento. Casi podía visualizar a Ino contarle todo lo que vio en el departamento de Hinata. No quería imaginarlo, porque no quería verla más humillada. Seguramente nunca iba a perdonarla a ella, y mucho menos a él. Lo había fregado todo. La había humillado de una forma espantosa al abandonarla por su mejor amiga. Y no había reparo en ello, porque ahora él estaba con Hinata, y así quería que fuese.

—Ese debe ser su coche —Dijo Shikamaru un poco alterado, cuando vio un BMW del año, color café camello, detenerse al otro lado del estacionamiento.

Naruto salió de sus pensamientos cuando miró el otro coche, así que de inmediato hizo una seña de luces delanteras para que la chica los viera.

—¿Qué haces? Yo soy el que tiene que ir hacia allá, no ella hacia acá —Le regañó el Nara.

—No, deja que venga, quiero conocerla —Dijo Kiba emocionado.

—Olvídalo… —Apenas iba a abrir la puerta del coche, cuando vio que aquella rubia se bajaba de su coche y caminaba hacia ellos —. ¿Qué está haciendo?

Shikamaru se bajó de prisa del vehículo y dirigió su paso hacia ella, hasta encontrarse a la mitad del camino.

Naruto, Kiba y Choji no podían oír nada de lo que esos dos estaban hablando, pero sí pudieron admirar a semejante belleza. Era una chica rubia, tenía curvas, una llamativa delantera y una mirada perspicaz. La chica llevaba un vestido e iba arreglada como si fuera a una fiesta. Todos estaban sorprendidos y querían verla más de cerca, aunque dudaban de que pudieran.

Cuando vieron caminar a la rubia hacia el coche de Naruto, dejando atrás al pobre Shikamaru, sí que se sorprendieron. La chica asomó la cabeza por la ventana del copiloto y observó a los tres hombres allí, que se habían quedado sin decir nada.

—Hola muchachos. Me llamo Temari, ¿quiénes son ustedes? —Preguntó mirándolos a todos al mismo tiempo, con una gran sonrisa.

—Ah, yo me llamo Kiba —Salió del asiento para estirarle la mano con fingida cordialidad —. Él es Naruto y este de aquí es Choji.

—Encantada de conocerlos. Entonces, ¿todos ustedes son amigos de Shikamaru? —Cuestionó mientras el Nara aparecía detrás de ella, sin decir nada, sólo esperando a que ella terminara.

—Sí, todos somos sus mejores amigos —Respondió Naruto.

—¡Genial! Le decía a Shikamaru que era muy amable por haberme regresado mi teléfono, y por eso quería invitarlos a una fiesta. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren venir?

Eso los había tomado por sorpresa. Shikamaru resopló a sus espaldas, como si se estuviera quejando.

—¡Yo sí! —Chilló el Inuzuka, ya con medio cuerpo en el asiento del copiloto.

—Yo no creo que pueda ir con ustedes —Comentó Naruto de repente.

—Si podemos Naruto, en casa ya no hay nada divertido que hacer —Habló el Akimichi—. Claro que sí, aceptamos tu invitación.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces Shikamaru se irá en mi coche y ustedes nos siguen, ¿está bien?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Naruto, y este se vio en una encrucijada. Tuvo que decir que sí. El resto aplaudió y la chica se despidió, llevándose a un sorprendido Shikamaru.

Naruto bufó por lo bajo. No tenía contemplado una fiesta. Se suponía que estaría con los chicos jugando videojuegos. Pero estaba atrapado. Así que encendió el coche y siguió a Temari por la carretera. A la vez pensaba en si debía llamar a Hinata para decirle donde estaría. Aunque pensó que era inadecuado y que quizá ella se entristecería. Digo, el divirtiéndose en una fiesta y ella encerrada en su casa. Mejor no se lo iba a decir.

-0-

El momento extraño de aquel beso robado empezó a desvanecerse. En una realidad muy profunda e interna de Hinata, no podía reconocer lo que ese beso le había provocado. Aún no se explicaba el porqué le había correspondido. Lo recordaba en ese instante, y algo se alborotaba dentro de su cuerpo. Se sentía mentalmente retorcida por causar una unión de ese tipo con el pelirrojo. No iba a permitirse pensar si aquel fugaz beso le había gustado o no; eso sí que sería perverso.

Prefirió concentrarse en la charla de los amigos de Gaara. Y le funcionó.

Idate acababa de contar una grotesca historia de cuando tuvo que escaparse de la casa de una chica para que sus papas no lo descubrieran, mientras un _pitbull_ lo perseguía. Ahora Hinata entendía ese punto de que estos chicos amaban meterse en problemas y vivían su vida al límite. Era algo que ella nunca podría hacer. No era su personalidad andar rompiendo reglas y leyes. De todos modos, admiraba a quienes tenían la gracia y el valor de hacerlo. Como Gaara; le parecía un chico enigmático que no le tenía miedo a nada. Que podía con todo. Que nunca se rendía. Y para ella eso era causa de admiración.

En ese momento uno de los chicos llegó tambaleándose con una botella para recargarse en el hombro de Gaara.

—Creo que Matsuri y sus amigas acaban de llegar, y ahora están recorriendo la casa.

—Por mí no hay problema. Seguramente Temari la invitó —Fue lo único que él pudo opinar de ella.

A Hinata le dio un poco de curiosidad esa extraña relación que él y Matsuri tenían. Recordó lo que la castaña le dijo en la fiesta de Suigetsu, sobre todo el tiempo que llevan conociéndose y eso que ella conoce de él, que nadie más sabe. Le intrigaba saber qué tipo de lazo los unía, si no era el lazo de la amistad ni del amor.

Cuando estaban más apartados del resto, se aventuró a preguntar.

—Tú y Matsuri, ¿eran novios?

Gaara se giró para clavarle la vista inexpresiva, pero muy fija. Hinata pensó que había sido mala idea cuestionar eso.

—No, no tienes que contestarme —Se ruborizó, apenada.

—No importa —Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza—. No, nunca hemos sido novios. Tampoco amigos, ella es sólo… una chica con problemas de atención.

—Creo que ella está muy interesada en ti.

—Tal vez. Aunque desde que se volvió una adicta, su interés se enfocó más a las drogas.

Los ojos perlados se expandieron al escucharlo.

—¿Ella es una adicta? —Preguntó con cierto pánico.

—Sí, desde hace algún tiempo. Y siempre busca el pretexto de verme para que yo le de las drogas.

—¿Tú? —Frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué se refería.

Gaara se le quedó viendo. Casi se podía leer en sus ojos que estaba a punto de confesarse sin tapujos.

—No soy un vendedor de drogas si eso es lo que piensas. Compro ácidos lisérgicos para hacer pruebas clínicas. Intento experimentar con algunos desordenes patológicos de la sangre… Es un asunto complicado de explicar.

La situación se había tornado seria. Sabía que en ese momento Gaara iba a hablar de su vida, y posiblemente era la única vez que lo hiciera. Así que Hinata lo tomó de una mano y lo encaminó hacia el otro lado de la fuente de mármol, para que pudieran tener más privacidad.

—Puedes decírmelo —Lo animó la pelinegra, acercándose un poco más a él para escucharlo mejor.

—Mi mamá murió de cáncer en la sangre. Ya sufría de una diabetes crónica muy avanzada cuando le detectaron ese tumor. Así que cuando se internó para intervención, le dijeron que no podía combatir la diabetes y el cáncer a la vez. Entonces los doctores le dieron a escoger… le dijeron: "¿Quiere morir de cáncer o de diabetes?"… Y mi mamá se puso a llorar. No pudieron ayudarla. No había remedio para ella… Yo tenía seis años, y ella me abrazó muy fuerte ese día que regresó del hospital.

Gaara se había perdido en un punto imaginario en la hierba del jardín, mientras relataba aquella lamentable tragedia familiar. Hinata no pudo soportarlo, y empezó a acumular lágrimas de dolor en los ojos. Podía sentir la pena y el dolor que esos recuerdos le traían a Gaara, y detestó no poder detener ese sufrimiento. Se sentía muy mal y quería compartir con él un dolor del que también era víctima.

Una gota de agua cayó sobre su mejilla.

—Lo siento tanto —Intentó contener la voz y evitar que se quebrara—. Sé lo que es ese sufrimiento. Yo sé lo que es perder a una madre por el cáncer…

Gaara levantó la vista serena, ladeada para observarla. Hinata no había podido detener las lágrimas.

—Yo tenía ocho años cuando mi mamá se fue… Y todavía la extraño mucho.

Los dos se observaron por instantes que parecían detenidos por el tiempo. Su rostro mojado, sus ojos temblorosos, sus labios fruncidos, la hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse en mil pedazos. Gaara podía ocultar bien las emociones que el recuerdo de perder a una madre le traía; pero no podía ocultar el sentimiento de quedar prendido a la mujer que tanto lo sorprendía. Así que intentó acercarse a ella, un poco más. Un abrazo, una simple caricia los podía confortar. Era lo único que anhelaba en ese momento.

—¡Gaara!

Unos delgados brazos amarraron al chico por la espalda, lo que los hizo volver a la realidad de balazo. Era Matsuri que acababa de llegar. Gaara se giró para verla y ella lo soltó, sin dejar de sonreír.

Hinata giró el rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas con las manos, evitando que la vieran.

Cuando la castaña vio a Hinata a su lado, su cara se contrajo por un momento. Enseguida, tranquilizando sus facciones, le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Hola Hinata, no sabía que tú estuvieras aquí. Pensé que tenías problemas familiares.

—Ella viene conmigo —Comentó Gaara, poniéndose al lado de la pelinegra.

La castaña se les quedó viendo a ambos, con una fingida mueca de agrado.

—¡Qué bien! Me agrada la idea de verla. También está aquí Sakura e Ino, están allá adentro. No saben que tú estás aquí. Ven, vamos a verlas —Le extendió la mano para llevarla.

El pulso de la Hyuga se agitó cuando escuchó el nombre de Sakura.

—¿S-Sakura está aquí? —Preguntó con temor, rogando que lo que escuchó no fuera verdad.

—Sí, ella está aquí. Vamos —Insistió la castaña.

—Déjala, nosotros después iremos adentro. ¿Por qué no te embriagas con los chicos? —Le dijo el pelirrojo, para que se fuera.

Dicho esto, a Matsuri no le quedó más que quitar su falsa carita de gentileza y lo miró con repudio. Pero a Gaara no le importó ni un ápice ese gesto de desprecio. Para él era mejor que lo odiaran y que se alejaran. Lo que sí hizo, fue tomar a Hinata por la espalda para hacerla caminar lejos de esa enfurecida castaña.

-0-

El coche de Naruto se detuvo detrás de una despampanante camioneta de lujo. El coche de Temari se introdujo más al fondo, por otro camino —el mismo que Gaara había tomado—. Los chicos estaban asombrados con tremenda casa de ricos.

—La casa de Hinata está a unas cuadras de aquí. ¿Por qué no la invitamos? —Declaró animado el de las felinas facciones, mientras trataba de abrir la puerta del coche.

—No, ella debe estar con el resto de las chicas. Escuché que Ino las invitó a todas a salir —Comentó Choji.

A Naruto le pareció afortunado el comentario del Akimichi. Él sabía que su novia estaría en el departamento. Era mejor si nadie sabía nada de ella. Por el momento.

—¿Dónde está Shikamaru y la rubia? —Quiso saber Kiba, una vez que todos estaban caminando a la entrada de la mansión No Sabaku.

—¡Chicos! ¡Por acá! —Señaló Temari mientras sujetaba de un hombro al moreno de coleta, que en ese momento, ya no se veía tan desconcertado. Más bien lucía sonriente.

Todos la siguieron mientras entraban por las grandes puertas de madera al recibidor de la casa. Enseguida las personas se acercaron a la rubia, que recibía besos y abrazos de todos sus amigos. Ella a su vez presentaba a Shikamaru como su nuevo amigo y acompañante.

—¡Rayos! Esta fiesta se ve genial, y apenas son las nueve de la noche. Hay mujeres y licor por todos lados —Chilló excitado el Inuzuka, mientras se iba directo a una mesa llena de botellas.

—Lo sabía, Kiba sólo piensa en videojuegos, mujeres y tequila, ¿o no Choji?

La pregunta de Naruto no fue contestada, pues su redondo amigo ya había desaparecido de allí. Lo más seguro es que estuviera buscando la cocina o la mesa de aperitivos. Así que solo en medio de tanta gente, prefirió darse una vuelta por la mansión. No tenía la pasión de divertirse como regularmente lo hacía en una fiesta, así que decidió ir a la parte trasera del jardín a respirar aire fresco.

-0-

Ino la había visto pasar frente a sus ojos. Iba con aquel extravagante pelirrojo. Era ella, era Hinata. Sintió ligeramente que el pulso de su cuerpo se aceleró por unos instantes imaginándose lo peor de esa noche. Pero trató de pensar racionalmente, creyendo que si Hinata y Sakura se reencontraban no podía ocurrir algo tan trágico. Es decir, que Hinata tendría que fingir un poco para que la peli rosada no la descubriera.

Detestó haber aceptado la invitación de Matsuri para ir a esa fiesta de desconocidos. No tenía la menor idea de que la tal Temari era hermana de Gaara. Ni siquiera sabía quién era Temari. No sabía qué hacer. Podía convencer a Sakura para irse a otro lugar o podía decirle a Hinata que se fuera de allí porque era peligroso un enfrentamiento entre ella y la Haruno. Pero, no sabía que era mejor.

Estaba en la mitad de un salón lleno de personas mientras la música electrónica no paraba de sonar. Sakura había ido al sanitario. En ese momento vio a Matsuri entrar junto con una radiante pelirroja. Se imaginó que ella era la dichosa Temari.

—Ino, ven, conoce a mi amiga Karin —Las presentó la castaña.

—¿Karin? —Quedó perpleja al confundirla con la anfitriona de la fiesta.

—Mucho gusto, Ino. Matsuri me estaba hablando de ti y de tu amiga Sakura.

Ino frunció el ceño, extrañada por ese hecho. Matsuri, que ya se veía un poco liviana por el licor que había consumido, sonrió.

—¡No lo vas a creer! ¿Sabes quién está en la misma clase de Karin? —Ino negó con la cabeza—. ¡Nada menos ni nada más que Sasuke Uchiha!

Los ojos azules de la rubia se abrieron por la impresión.

—¿Sasuke? —Interrogó incrédula.

No lo podía creer. Después observó a la pelirroja, que sonreía arrogantemente, como si el hecho de conocer al Uchiha fuera motivo suficiente para sentirse superior a otras mujeres.

—Por cierto —Comentó Karin con cierto tono pícaro—, él vendrá esta noche.

«Dios Santo», pensó la rubia.

Sasuke Uchiha era una vieja leyenda adolescente que nadie del bachillerato de Konoha podía olvidar jamás en su vida. Si tuviera que contar la historia de ese tipo, tendría que involucrar a Sakura, a Naruto, a Hinata, a ella misma, y a las más grandes masas oscuras del mismo infierno. El susodicho había asistido a la misma escuela que todos y se había convertido en el hombre más codiciado e inalcanzable que cualquier chiquilla adolescente pudiera anhelar. Simplemente, Sakura había detestado a Ino cuando ambas se declararon fervientes enamoradas del Uchiha. Después, cuando apareció Naruto de intercambio de una escuela que nadie había escuchado nunca antes, este se convirtió en su némesis. Ino se había rendido del pedante Sasuke mucho tiempo antes que Sakura lo hiciera. Bueno, dudaba aún sí Sakura lo había olvidado. Cuando él se fulminó de la faz de la tierra a no sé qué país extraño con unos familiares lejanos, todos creyeron que por fin la paz gobernaría la tierra. Ahora, con su reaparición, Ino empezaba a creer que el apocalipsis estaba cerca.

La Yamanaka apenas iba a opinar algo sobre el desaparecido Sasuke Uchiha, cuando alguien aparece detrás de su espalda.

—¿Naruto? —Quedó tiesa de la impresión.

—Ino, ¿tú que estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó con pánico, en medio de la algarabía del festejo.

—Yo vine con Sakura y Matsuri a una fiesta de una tal Temari. Más bien, ¿tú qué diablos haces aquí?

—Temari, la amiga de Shikamaru, nos invitó a mí y al resto de los chicos.

—¡¿Shikamaru está aquí? —Chilló alarmada.

—¡Naruto! —Esta vez fue una Matsuri ebria que se abalanzaba a los brazos del rubio.

El rubio no se esperó esa expresión de afecto de esa borracha castaña. Trató de sonreír con cortesía.

—Hola Matsuri —La separó de él con caballerosidad.

—¡Dime! ¿Por qué rompiste con Sakura? ¡No sabes cuánto te quiere y tú la despreciaste como si fuera un objeto viejo! —Decía mientras lo jaloneaba de un lado a otro.

Naruto no se había esperado un reproche de esa intensidad, mucho menos de una chica como Matsuri. Sabía que todo se debía a que estaba totalmente ebria. Aun así no quiso contestar esa imprudencia. Ino la agarró de una mano y la hizo a un lado, separándola del Uzumaki. Él se lo agradeció internamente. Pero no se fue limpio. Ino lo tomó de un brazo y se lo llevó a otro lado.

—Ven. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Los dos rubios dejaron a Matsuri con la pelirroja Karin, y se mezclaron entre la multitud para buscar otro lugar y charlar. Salieron hacia el patio trasero, que también estaba repleto de invitados. Caminaron hacia una esquina que parecían sola. Ino respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera vivido un momento de adrenalina.

—¡Maldita sea, Naruto! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Shikamaru y a ti venir a esta fiesta? ¡Todo esto está fuera de control! ¡Y por si no lo sabías, Sasuke Uchiha regresó! —Decía Ino exasperada.

—¿Sasuke? —El asombro fue igual para el rubio.

—Eso no es lo peor. Sakura está aquí.

—No fue mi idea. Yo no quería venir, pero el resto no quería perdérselo —Trató de defenderse—. Además, nunca pensé que Sakura iba a estar aquí.

—Aún así, fue una estúpida idea venir con Hinata. ¿No crees que sea demasiado obvio que los vean juntos en una fiesta…?

—¿Hinata? —La interrumpió.

—Sí. Ella anda por ahí paseándose con Gaara como si nada y no dudo que pronto va a toparse con Sakura.

—Espera… —Su cara se contrajo y la seriedad se tornó en sus ojos—. ¿Hinata está aquí?

* * *

_Hola a todos, lectores y lectoras. Por cierto, la otra vez puse un arroba para dirigirme a ambos sexos, pero FF . com lo borra. Como sea. Lo que importa es que ya les vengo con algo nuevo. Les dejo este capítulo que ya viene fuerte y ahora sí, agárrense, porque lo sabroso está a punto de plasmarse en este y en el siguiente capítulo. Y ustedes pensaban que todo iba a ser color rosa para Hinata y Naruto, ¿verdad? Pues lamento decirles que no es así. Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Gracias por sus lecturas, nos vemos en la siguiente. Saludos a todos con aprecio y les pido que vivan la vida._

_Pd. También se acaba de actualizar mi segundo fic, que continua llamándose "Sálvame", pero que en dos capítulos más cambiará de nombre. Los lectores de ese fic ya pronto sabrán porqué._

_Miss K_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero el drama sí me pertenece._

* * *

_._

Hinata se mojó el rostro frente al espejo y lo limpió con una toalla. Miró a su alrededor y observó la perfección de ese baño, adornado con un tapiz ocre de murales egipcios. Le gustaba estar allí, porque le parecía muy artístico. Pero de repente ya quería irse. Ahora que se veía de ese modo, con los ojos hinchados por haber llorado frente a Gaara, se sentía vulnerable y fuera de lugar. Después de todo, pensaba que había sido mala idea haber aceptado venir a la fiesta.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño, vio a Gaara recargado frente a la pared contigua, esperándola. Se sonrojó y le sonrió tímidamente. Se acercó a él para hablarle, pues la música vibraba por todo el pasillo.

—Creo que mejor me iré a casa —Le dijo cerca del oído.

—¿Te sientes mal? Si quieres puedes recostarte, allá arriba, en una de las habitaciones —Respondió el pelirrojo con un destello de preocupación.

—No, no es necesario. Además no falta mucho para que sean las diez de la noche.

Gaara la observó un momento con seriedad, imaginando qué le pasaba.

—¿Crees que tu novio se moleste porque estás aquí conmigo? —Cuestionó con mesura.

Hinata se sonrojó aún más.

—¡No, no es eso! Es sólo que…

La música siguió penetrando cada rincón de esa casa y Hinata no pudo decir más. No podía mentirse ni mentirle a él. Aún así, no le gustaba como iba a sonar la verdad. Gaara estaba en lo correcto. Pero le parecía tan raro imaginarse a Naruto en una posición negativa hacia ella. Si Naruto se enterara que estaba en esa fiesta, ¿realmente se molestaría?

Gaara trató de desviar su pensamiento y la jaló de la mano para llevarla afuera.

—Ven, vamos a despedirnos de los demás.

Ella asintió y le sostuvo la mano.

-0-

Naruto se topó con Shoji, que estaba sentado en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la mansión.

—¡Naruto! —Chilló el regordete.

—Aquí estás. No sé donde está metido Kiba ni Shikamaru, tengo que hablar con ellos —Alegó el rubio mientras buscaba con la mirada algo o a alguien entre toda la multitud.

—¿Sabes quién está aquí? —Naruto giró los ojos con sorpresa hacia el Akimichi, esperando que lo dijera —. Sakura e Ino, las acabo de ver pasar hace rato, pero ellas no me vieron.

Naruto sintió un tumulto de preocupación por dentro. Ya no sabía a quién quería ver primero, si a Hinata o a Sakura. Y para su pesar, temía reencontrarse también con Sasuke.

Después de hablar con Ino, ambos habían quedado de acuerdo que él se fuera de la fiesta, pero antes de eso buscaría a Hinata y se la llevaría consigo. Ino le había prometido que mantendría a Sakura en el patio trasero, para que evitara cruzarse con ella, y así poder evadir un conflicto bastante grande. A pesar de eso, Naruto no pudo contarle que no tenía idea de que Hinata estaba aquí, y se inventó algo para que Ino no lo descubriera. Pero la verdad es que estaba ansioso por ver a la pelinegra. Sentía que había algo que debía descubrir.

—Shoji, tengo que irme. Diles a los demás que ocurrió algo, y ustedes vean una forma de regresarse a casa.

—¿De verdad? ¿Está pasando algo malo? —Preguntó el castaño con temor.

—No pasa nada, sólo avísale a los demás que me tuve que ir.

Sin despedirse, Naruto sólo se dio la vuelta y se sumergió entre toda la gente en busca de su novia.

-0-

Hinata se detuvo en medio de la multitud. Gaara vio que estaba observando a alguien fijamente, y se extrañó.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó al darse cuenta a quién estaba mirando.

—N-No puedo creerlo… ¿es él? —Las pupilas le brillaron de asombro.

—¿Te refieres a Sasuke Uchiha?

Hinata se giró hacia él, sorprendida al descubrir que sabía su nombre.

—Tú, ¿lo conoces?

—Yo no, pero es amigo de mi hermana, supongo que de la universidad. ¿Es amigo tuyo también?

—No exactamente. Íbamos en el mismo colegio. Él, se había ido a otra ciudad; se había cambiado de escuela, después de lo que le pasó a su hermano… —Volvió a observar al Uchiha, como si se tratara de una persona muerta que había vuelto al mundo de los vivos— …pensé que no volvería a verlo.

Allí estaba aquel muchacho de mirada letal, rodeado de dos lindas mujeres y otros tres hombres, tomando una cerveza. No había cambiado nada físicamente; seguía siendo alto, atlético y muy apuesto. Pero Hinata se dio cuenta que sí había algo diferente en él. Lo notó cuando lo vio reír, y después, cuando empezó a charlar amenamente con el resto. No es algo extraño para alguien que lo viera a simple vista. Pero Hinata lo conocía, o lo conoció en aquel tiempo, y sabía que Sasuke Uchiha no se reiría con nadie sino fuera para lastimar o burlarse. Era tan irreal, verlo así. Parecía una persona diferente ahora.

Trató de despegarle los ojos y prefirió seguir a Gaara al patio trasero. Al final de cuentas, Sasuke nunca le había agradado.

-0-

Allí estaba ese pelirrojo "cara de cadáver", tomando de la mano a su chica.

Naruto los vio caminar juntos y dirigirse a la puerta trasera. Pero no los siguió ni se movió al instante. Poco a poco, empezó a sentir un calor inusual que le subió por todo el cuerpo, hasta llegarle a la cara, como la sangre que hierve. Inconscientemente apretó las manos en forma de puños y su respiración se hizo irregular. No sabía qué hacer parado allí entre toda esa multitud; se sentía un idiota. Tal vez fue eso. Era un idiota. El pensamiento de saberlo, de darse cuenta que se estaban burlando a sus espaldas, se motivó a caminar en dirección a ellos, como si se tratara de un león liberado. Caminó, sin quitarle la vista de encima, a ella, después a él. A ambos. Los tenía casi enfrente, una cabellera roja alborotada sobre un cuello que quería romper, y después esa cabellera negra y larga, que podía jalar al instante. Su mano se acercó a su cabello, pero no pudo hacerlo, así que optó por tomarla del hombro, y sin medir su fuerza, la jaló para hacerla voltear. Se topó con los ojos púrpura que primero lo miraron con desconcierto, para después explotar en puro temor. Así como él lo pensó. ¿Temor? Sí, Hinata lo estaba mirando con miedo.

—¡N-Naruto! —Dijo con un nudo en la garganta de pura impresión.

Naruto la miró por unos segundos, antes de mirarlo a él. No se daba cuenta, pero ahora los ojos le brillaban de puro fuego contenido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Se lo dijo a ella, colérico, sin despegar sus pupilas de él.

Gaara parecía extrañado. Recordó a Naruto, cuando fue a su casa a buscar la bolsa de Hinata. Era el mismo tipo que lo había visto con antipatía. Pero algo no le cuadraba bien en todo esto. Tal vez fue el hecho de que Matsuri lo había presentado como el novio de su amiga, que a la vez, era la amiga de Hinata. Ahora lo recordaba. Entonces, ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo el rubio con esa actitud?

—Y-Yo, vine a una fiesta… te e-estuve llamando por la t-tarde —El nerviosismo de Hinata dejó más perplejo al pelirrojo, que empezó a mirarla con cierto recelo.

—¿Me llamaste? —Cuestionó el Uzumaki cínicamente, incrédulo.

—S-Sí, lo hice un par de veces.

—¿Y para qué se supone que me llamaste? —La voz de Naruto empezó a sonar venenosa.

Hinata se sorprendió con las palabras de Naruto. Notó que estaba peor que molesto; estaba desconfiando de ella y presentía que algo se iba a salir de control.

—No, yo sólo quería comentarte que iba a salir… —Dudó en continuar, porque no sabía realmente el motivo del porqué él estaba tan molesto.

Gaara empezó a impacientarse y a verlo con enfado.

—Hinata, ¿por qué te está hablando así? ¿Le debes algo a este tipo? —Cuestionó el No Sabaku, irritado.

—¿Este tipo? —Recalcó el rubio con desdén, mirándolo con odio contenido —. Hinata es mi novia, ¿no lo sabías?

Gaara frunció el ceño y observó a la pelinegra, quien quería evitar las miradas.

—¿Es cierto, Hinata? —El pelirrojo empezó a cuestionarle frente a todos, sin percatarse de lo que estaba ocasionando —Ustedes dos, ¿son novios?

Hinata lo miró temerosa. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor empezaron a mirarlos. Alguien había bajado el volumen de la música y habían dejado de charlar. De pronto, desde un ángulo más lejano, se topó con la mirada penetrante de Sasuke, que la había reconocido, y que también había detenido su charla para poner atención a la discusión. Recordó que Sakura estaba en ese mismo lugar y eso la paralizó. Todas las miradas sólo ocasionaron que se tensara y que se bloqueara así misma. Miró a Naruto, que esperaba con la impaciencia de un demente que contestara la pregunta que hizo el de los orbes verdes. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Con el temor de lo que su respuesta pudiera ocasionar, no pudo decir ninguna palabra.

Gaara le clavó la mirada verdosa al rubio con desaire, como si hubiera ganado una apuesta en su contra.

—Creo que ella no piensa lo mismo que tú.

Naruto observó a su "novia" ahora. La mirada que le dirigió a ésta, estaba impregnada de la decepción más profunda que hubiera sentido alguna vez en su vida. Se sintió humillado, rebajado, después de haber hecho lo que hizo por estar con ella, se sintió burlado. Todo lo que pasó por elegirla a ella, por estar a su lado, no tenía valor ninguno ahora.

Hinata vio el resentimiento a flor de piel en él, y quiso abrazarlo. Estaba actuando como una cobarde y le dolió fuertemente en el pecho. Pero no podía decirlo.

En ese momento llegó Temari y se interpuso entre Gaara y Naruto.

—¿Qué está sucediendo Gaara? —La rubia estaba preocupada.

—Nada sucede, simplemente alguien estaba molestando a Hinata. Pero creo que ya llegamos a una solución —El pelirrojo dijo todo esto sin despegarla la mirada al rubio—. Mejor déjala en paz, ¿estamos?

Naruto, cegado por el sentimiento de humillación que Hinata le había causado y por las palabras mordaces de burla que Gaara no paraba de decir, no pudo retenerse a sí mismo. Observó el cuello pálido del No Sabaku, y sin poderse controlar, empujó a un lado a Temari para quitarla de su camino y se lanzó al pelirrojo, tomándolo por el pescuezo con una mano, con intención de sostenerlo para que no se le escapara. A su vez, le propinó un tremendo golpe de puño cerrado en medio de la cara, sobre la nariz, tan fuerte, que lo impulsó hacia atrás. Gaara cayó al suelo con los ojos cerrados debido al dolor.

—¡Naruto! —Chilló Hinata con horror.

La gente se amontonó en círculo alrededor de ellos y otra se hizo a un lado. Alguien puso de pie al pelirrojo, que se cubría la nariz ensangrentada, aturdido por un golpe que no esperaba. A su lado, Temari trataba de verle la herida, pero él la hizo a un lado de un empujón. Una de las amigas de la rubia apareció a un lado para quitarla de en medio, impidiendo que saliera herida también.

Shikamaru y Kiba aparecieron al instante, parándose detrás del rubio.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Naruto? —Le pidió una explicación el Nara.

Naruto no parecía escuchar a nadie. Sus pupilas azules sólo podían apuntar al que sangraba por las fosas nasales.

Gaara, para sorpresa de la gran mayoría, empezó a reírse, dejando al descubierto la nariz fracturada que no paraba de escurrir el líquido rojo. Hinata lo miró asustada, sin saber que le pasaba ni qué esperar de él.

—Eres un maldito cabrón. Me pegaste en medio de la cara, sin que yo lo previera. Pero no me molesta. Digo, sólo fue un comienzo inadvertido. Aunque entiendo que estás enojado. La chica que te gusta te rechazó y en cambio vino conmigo a una fiesta.

—¡Gaara, cállate ya! —Gritaba Temari a su lado, sabiendo de lo que su hermano era capaz.

—Eso debe de dolerte, ¿cierto?

Las palabras letales de Gaara sólo lograron avivar más la ira del rubio, quien volvió a abalanzarse con los puños hacia su contrincante. Lo que no sabía, es que Gaara estaba totalmente repuesto del primer golpe y ahora iba a actuar como sólo él sabía. Pues al instante, se dobló hacia abajo, esquivando el puño de Naruto, para después propinarle tremendo golpe en el estomago. Naruto quedó deshecho y sin aire en los pulmones. Buscando fuerzas de su interior, se incorporó y volvió a echarse encina del pelirrojo como una bestia.

Shikamaru trató de detenerlos, pero recibió un golpe de un puño desconocido. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía a Idate sobre él.

—Tú no te metas entre ellos —La cara de Idate parecía la de un loco que se divertía.

Shikamaru no pensaba devolverle el golpe. Pero el que si pensó en eso fue Kiba, que se le abalanzó al compinche de Gaara con puñetazos en la cara. Después de eso, todo se nubló. Shikamaru y Kiba terminaron en una pelea paralela a Gaara y Naruto, y nadie hacía nada.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer. Veía que si Naruto le daba un golpe a Gaara, éste le respondía con tres. Lo estaba acabando y ella no podía con el terror de ver cómo se lastimaban mutuamente. Quería acercarse y halar a Gaara de encima para que dejara de golpear a Naruto. Su lógica le decía que no era prudente, pero su instinto le ordenaba que hiciera algo.

Cuando su mano se acercó a unos centímetros de Gaara, sintió como alguien la tomó por la cintura y la hizo a un lado. Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Sasuke. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. El Uchiha sostuvo a Naruto que luchaba para soltarse, y Kankuro sostuvo a Gaara. Éste no parecía resistirse al agarre. A pesar de eso, Kankuro no lo soltó; lo conocía bien y sabía que Gaara actuaba cuando menos se le espera. Por el otro lado, Shoji pudo rescatar a Kiba que quería seguir golpeando. A Shikamaru fue fácil detenerlo, pues en realidad, el odiaba el conflicto.

—Sasuke, saca a Naruto de aquí, ¡pero ya! —Chilló Temari furiosa.

El azabache arrastró hacia afuera a Naruto que no dejaba de moverse. Shikamaru le dirigió una mirada a la rubia, queriéndole decir que sentía mucho todo lo ocurrido. Pero Temari lo miró con desdén y se fue con sus hermanos.

Hinata pensó en seguir a Naruto a la entrada principal. Gaara la detuvo.

—Hinata, no tienes que irte. Podemos hablar de lo que pasó —Decía mientras se trataba de limpiar la sangre de la cara con la manga del suéter.

La pelinegra lo miró con tristeza, como si lamentara que todo lo que sucedió hubiera sido por su causa.

—Creo que es mejor no hablarlo —Su voz era débil, afligida.

Gaara se quedó parado allí, observándola, pero mostrando un estado emocional nulo. A Hinata eso le fue suficiente para decidir en irse de allí. Caminó hacia la puerta, en busca de su "novio".

-0-

Sasuke arrojó a Naruto sobre el pasto, a un lado de la entrada principal de la mansión. Este cayó casi de bruces, escupiendo sangre por la boca. Respiraba con violencia a causa de la conmoción. Quiso ponerse de pie para regresar a la casa, pero se le dificultó y cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose con la mano el costado de las costillas, que habían salido gravemente lesionadas.

—¿Piensas regresar para que terminen de romperte los huesos? —Soltó Sasuke casi con burla.

—Eres un idiota, Sasuke. No te pedí que te metieras. Yo tenía que terminar con ese tipo allí mismo —Chilló Naruto con intención de volverse a parar, pero de nuevo, volvió a desplomarse en el césped.

El Uchiha soltó una carcajada.

—Sé que no quieres escuchar esto, Naruto, pero si yo no te sacaba de allí, ese tipo de menos de un metro con setenta iba a matarte.

Naruto miró con enfado a de los orbes oscuros. Pese a esa recriminación, dejó de intentar ponerse de pie y se quedó un momento quieto, respirando con dificultad. Tampoco Sasuke dijo nada, sólo lo observó desde arriba.

El Uzumaki tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. No podía olvidar lo que había pasado allá adentro, ni lo que Hinata le hizo. Pero en ese momento, se concentró en observar a Sasuke, y pronto se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era estar juntos, así, de esa forma. Notó algo diferente a él, que no sabía exactamente que era.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Sasuke? —El tono de voz del rubio fue dócil.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? Vine especialmente a sacarte de problemas que no puedes solucionar —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hablo en serio… —Naruto no podía ver nada con gracia en ese momento, lo cual era raro en él —. ¿Por qué regresaste?

El rostro inmutable del Uchiha era el mismo de siempre. Naruto se imaginó que iba a ignorarlo, como cuando se trataba de hablar de temas serios con él. Pero lo que escuchó lo extrañó.

—Es una larga historia. Quizá después —Con ese resumen de palabras intentó darle una respuesta al que yacía en el suelo —. Creo que ahora debes concentrarte en tus problemas.

Naruto bajó la vista. No pudo seguir hablando. Recordó lo que acababa de pasar con Hinata y se sintió tan defraudado, que ni siquiera podía verla en sus pensamientos.

—Entonces, ¿tú y Hinata están juntos o lo estaban? —Cuestionó el moreno.

Pero Naruto no pudo responder de inmediato. Meditó la realidad de la situación y se dio cuenta que realmente no había una respuesta a esa pregunta. Se sintió más indignado.

—No lo sé… seguramente ella tampoco lo sabe… ya no me interesa.

La puerta de la entrada principal se abrió. Shikamaru y Kiba salieron y caminaron a ellos. Ambos se asombraron al ver al Uchiha. Shikamaru trató de disimular su sorpresa, pero el Inuzuka no.

—¿Eres tú, Sasuke? —Cuestionó el castaño con perplejidad.

—Sí idiota. ¿O me parezco a otro?

Shikamaru se dio cuenta que el humor ácido del Uchiha era el mismo de siempre. En ese momento prefirió dirigirse al que estaba ensangrentado en el suelo.

—¿Estás mejor? —Preguntó el Nara.

—No —La respuesta de Naruto fue automática. Y no se refería a lo físico.

—¿Es cierto lo que todos están diciendo allá adentro?

—No sé lo que están diciendo allá adentro —Naruto contestó con sarcasmo, casi sin ganas.

—Que tú y Hinata son pareja —El que dijo esto fue Kiba, que parecía más serio y molesto que el Nara.

Naruto los observó a ambos, que lo tenían en la mira. No pudo responderles de inmediato. Trató de divagar en la respuesta, no muy convencido de cual era.

—Quizá lo fuimos alguna vez. Pero ya no importa.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde todos observaban al Uzumaki, pero este los ignoró. El silencio se rompió con la aparición de la manzana de la discordia. Naruto vio como se acercaba y de pronto sintió que su cuerpo se ponía tibio. Y eso no era bueno.

Hinata apareció frente a todos. Respiraba entrecortadamente, mirándolo a él. A pesar de eso, Naruto no levantó la vista.

—Naruto…

—No quiero verte —La interrumpió abrutadamente.

La Hyuga abrió los ojos de la impresión y su corazón casi se detuvo. Tampoco pudo moverse. Se quedó helada ante él y su actitud. Sintió un nudo en el pecho que no le permitía pensar algo razonable qué decir. Esas cortas palabras le habían dolido mucho. Pensó en decir las típicas palabras de "lo siento", pero se detuvo. Tal vez si le decía que lo amaba, quizá pudiera escucharla. Pero pasó lo inesperado.

—Alguien dígale que se vaya —Las palabras del rubio estaban impregnadas de rencor.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento. Sus labios empezaron a temblar y las gotas de agua se asomaron sobre el borde de sus ojos. No podía concebir que Naruto hablara de esa forma sobre ella.

—¡Naruto, no te portes así! ¡Si algo malo pasó, los dos fueron responsables! ¡No le eches toda la culpa a ella! —Abogó por ella Shikamaru.

—No me interesa. No quiero saber nada de ella —Naruto no levantaba la mirada.

—N-Naruto, por favor… tenemos que hablar —Insistió ella casi al borde de las lágrimas.

En una maniobra asombrosa, Naruto se puso de pie, sin hacer muecas de dolor. Hinata se sobresaltó, pues se veía diferente. Siempre había estado más alto que ella, pero ahora, con ese semblante de arrebato cabreado que tenía, se veía más grande, y la asustó. Naruto le clavó los ojos, causando que ella se estremeciera al contacto visual.

—¿Quieres hablar? —Preguntó con fastidio. Hinata dudó en responder, pero él se adelantó —. Entonces hablemos. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres saber por qué vine a esta fiesta? ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy aquí? Te lo voy a decir. Pero ya debes imaginártelo. Estoy aquí porque sabía que Sakura vendría. Sí, solamente por eso. Quería verla. No sabes desde hace cuanto tiempo he deseado volver a verla. Y eso no te lo podía decir. Claro que si tú estás aquí con el "Diablo sin cejas", no creo que a nadie le importe. Es mejor así. Nos estamos haciendo un favor. Tú quédate con Gaara y yo me quedo con Sakura. Con la mujer a quien siempre he amado. La única. Sakura siempre ha sido la única. La mujer de mi vida. Ahora estoy más seguro de eso. Lo que haya sucedido entre nosotros fue pura confusión. Me ayudaste a darme cuenta de lo que realmente siento. Pero no te pongas triste y no llores. Sin rencores. ¿Te gusta de esta forma?

Hinata no le había apartado los ojos de encima cuando él empezó a decirle todo eso. Sus ojos ya habían empezado a escurrir las lágrimas que le salían a cántaros. Por un momento se quedó ida, sin poder creer que todas esas lastimosas palabras vinieran de Naruto. No podía con ello. Quería pensar que sólo lo decía porque estaba molesto. Porque no había dicho lo que él quiso escuchar. Pese a eso, no quería pensar que todo lo que acababa de confesarle fuera cierto.

—Eres un imbécil, Naruto —Chilló Kiba, al ver el dolor que estaba causando a su amiga.

Todos callaron. Las miradas de Naruto y Hinata se entrelazaron. Las de él con soberbia, arrogancia. Las de ella con tortura.

—Es mentira, ¿verdad? —Cuestionó con suplicio para que dijera que sí.

—No, no es mentira. Acabo de descubrir que no me interesas para nada. Lo que hiciste con Gaara me ayudó a darme cuenta de que sólo vivimos en una farsa.

—Todo fue un mal entendido. Gaara es sólo un amigo. Temí que todos se enteraran de lo nuestro porque prometimos que lo guardaríamos hast-—

—No soy feliz contigo —La interrumpió de nuevo—, porque sólo pienso en Sakura. ¿Lo entiendes? La única mentira fue haberme hecho creer que podía sentir algo por ti. Pero sólo me engañe, pensando que si tú te me habías entregado tan dócilmente aquella vez, posiblemente podría sentir algo. Pero me equivoqué... Lo siento.

—¡No hables así de Hinata! —Protestó el Inuzuka, empujando violentamente al rubio. Shikamaru lo detuvo para que no iniciara otra pelea.

—Para de una vez Naruto —Le exigió el Nara.

—¿Yo? ¿Que pare yo? Pero si la quería hablar era ella. ¿Ya estás satisfecha? ¿O quieres seguir hablando?

Hinata no podía reconocerlo. Lloró con más sentimiento y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Naruto la estaba odiando. Lo había perdido. Todo se había acabado. Se sentía tan sola, tan vacía. De pronto sintió que unos brazos la tomaron y la recargaron sobre su pecho. Era Sasuke, que había intervenido. Naruto la vio como si se tratara de un objeto y empezó a caminar con pesar.

—Yo regresaré a buscar a Sakura.

Kiba chasqueó algo entre dientes, queriendo golpear a Naruto. El único que reaccionó fue Sasuke.

—Shikamaru, Kiba, ustedes vayan con Naruto. Yo llevaré a Hinata a su casa.

Los demás asintieron. Hinata no podía consigo misma. Sasuke la empujó con su cuerpo para que caminara. Antes de marcharse, la pelinegra le dirigió una última mirada al rubio. Naruto también se había girado para verla. Por un segundo ella creyó notar que él también estaba triste. Ahora no estaba tan segura si fue eso o si sólo se trató de su imaginación.

-0-

No quería regresar a la casa de su padre, no podía verla así. Pensó en el apartamento, y se imaginó estar sola en esa amplia habitación, mirando todo los objetos impregnados de recuerdos de Naruto, así que tampoco se atrevió a ir allí. En el coche, Sasuke le ofreció ir a su casa. Pero no se sentía cómoda con eso. En ese momento recordó a la única persona que podía ayudarla. En la única persona en la que podía confiar plenamente. Tomó el móvil y marcó su número, tratando de no escucharse sollozando.

Cuando le contestó, sintió un ligero alivio en el cuerpo.

—¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien? —Le cuestionó aquella voz varonil.

—N-Neji… p-por favor, v-ven por mí —Se le quebró la voz.

—¡Hinata! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás? —Su primo se preocupó.

Hinata empezó a sollozar como temía, y no podía continuar. Sasuke le arrebató el teléfono y trató de explicarle a Neji brevemente la situación.

—Sí, soy amigo de Hinata. Ella no está bien… no le ha pasado nada, físicamente está bien, pero no puede regresar a su casa… dame tu dirección, yo puedo llevarla, estoy cerca de la avenida principal… sí, recuerdo donde está ese lugar… está bien, ahora mismo nos dirigimos hacia allá.

Le regresó el móvil, aunque ella no quiso sostenerlo. Sasuke arrancó el coche por la avenida en dirección al encuentro con Neji. Hinata no paraba de llorar. Su cuerpo temblaba, y aunque intentara reprimir su llanto, los quejidos de dolor inundaban el vehículo. En todo el camino nadie dijo ninguna palabra. Pero poco antes de lograr su destino, Sasuke trató de decirle algo para hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

—No sé exactamente lo que pasó allá, para decir verdad. Nunca había visto actuar a Naruto de esa forma. Pero deben darse su tiempo. Es mejor, hasta que ambos se calmen.

Hinata no pudo responder. Su mente estaba perdida en el recuerdo de Naruto diciéndole todas esas duras palabras. Su garganta le fallaba y el llanto volvía con más fuerza. Sasuke no podía hacer nada por ella, simplemente escucharla sollozar.

Se estacionaron frente a un expendio abierto. Hinata pudo ver el coche de Neji estacionado enfrente. Antes de bajar, le agradeció a Sasuke haberla llevado hasta allá. No pudo decirle nada más. Salió del coche y se dirigió al lujoso vehículo negro de su primo. Él ya la esperaba afuera. Con vergüenza, lo miró a los ojos. Neji tenía la cara de preocupación. La cara de su primo le era tan afable ahora, que no pudo contenerse, y se echó a sus brazos a llorar. Él la sostuvo, por unos minuto. La llevó al otro lado del coche y la metió en él.

Todo el camino fue en silencio, y eso Hinata lo agradeció. Mas no se dirigieron a la casa de su primo, como ella pensaba. Entraron en un bonito edificio y subieron el elevador. No se atrevió a preguntar a dónde iban, poco le importaba ahora. Cuando llegaron a la puerta y cuando Neji tocó el timbre, la intrigó el saber quién les abriría. Se desconcertó aún más cuando una bonita castaña apareció con un semblante entre preocupado y sonriente.

—Hinata, ella es Tenten.

Hinata no quería levantar la mirada ni que la miraran en ese estado. Tenten la asió de la mano.

—Vamos Hinata, te preparé una habitación para que descanses. Neji, ¿me ayudas a calentar agua para hacer algo de té?

El Hyuga asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras, la castaña llevó a la chica a una recamara. Para Hinata todo eso era irreal. Tenten le ayudó a cambiarse y ponerse una ropa más cómoda que también le tenía preparada. La acostó en la cama y le puso las cobijas encima. Esa noche Neji avisó a la mansión Hyuga que Hinata se quedaría con él. Después de que la persuadieran de tomar el té, la dejaron a solas. Hinata trató de dormir. Pero fue en vano, pues toda la noche estuvo llorando con el recuerdo de lo que pasó en la fiesta. Las escenas se revivieron en su mente como una pesadilla. Lo vio en sus pensamientos, mirándola de esa forma. No podía con todo ese dolor. Su Naruto, la había desechado como a un trapo viejo. Lo había perdido.

* * *

_Hola, gente bonita. Me agrada llegar otra vez y subir un capítulo. Ah, yo lo disfruto mucho y espero que ustedes también. Ahora que ya se leyeron este capítulo, pensarán que soy una perra perversa. ¿Lo soy? Pueden decírmelo, sin pena ^^ Pero ya saben, las cosas suceden y nadie lo puede detener. Así como esa situación de causa y efecto. Espero que no se desanimen. Pero pues la noticia es que éste es el penúltimo capítulo. Así es señores y señoritas U.U Ya viene mi siguiente actualización y el esperado gran final. Todavía no les pongo notas de despedida, pero les pido que esperen el capítulo, que ya viene que viene :D_

_Comentarios, opiniones, dudas, insultos, cartas de amor u odio, besitos; aquí en el cuadrito de abajo ^^_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, que me encantan. ¡Au revoir!_

_Miss K_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero el drama sí me pertenece._

* * *

_._

Había dormido tantas horas, que ahora ya ni sabía que día era. Fueron días en los que no vio a nadie; ni a su familia, ni a sus amigos, ni a Naruto. No quiso dejar la casa de Tenten, que muy amablemente le ofreció hospedaje hasta que estuviera lista para partir. Y así lo hizo. Ni siquiera salía de la cama; se la pasaba dormida, comiendo poco de lo que Tenten le preparaba, llorando, mirando por la ventana por largo tiempo, para después seguir durmiendo. Ya era una semana desde la fiesta en casa de Gaara y no había asistido a la escuela, pero lo que sí es que tenía un historial largo de llamadas perdidas, iniciando con las más persistentes: Ino, Ino, Ino, Hanabi, Gaara, Ino, Kiba, Kiba, Ino, Hanabi, Ino, Ino, Kiba, Kiba, Kiba, Ino, Kiba, Hanabi, Kiba. Para su aumentar su lamento y sufrimiento, ninguna era de él.

Esa mañana despertó igual que las últimas mañanas anteriores, con los ojos hinchados debido al llanto incontenible. Pero esa mañana algo cambió, porque cuando despertó, decidió salir de la cama y de la habitación. Caminó sólo con los calcetines puestos y la pijama prestada, con pasitos cortos. Escuchó un ruido afuera, como si alguien estuviera respirando agitadamente. Cuando se asomó a la sala, se encontró a la castaña frente a un costal de arena, dando fuertes patadas, en movimientos de artes marciales. Ésta de reojo se dio cuenta de su presencia y detuvo el ejercicio.

—¡Hinata! Qué bueno que despertaste, estoy cociendo unas patatas en salsa para el desayuno, espero que hayas amanecido con mucha hambre —la castaña estaba vestida con ropa deportiva y sonreía con entusiasmo.

Hinata sonrió también. Su rostro se veía demacrado y su piel parecía seca y sin vida. Tenía dos días que no se daba un baño y en todo el día anterior sólo se comió una sopa de elotes, eso porque Neji casi la obligó. Estaba ojerosa y el cabello enmarañado estaba opaco. No parecía que estuviera repuesta, pero ante las atenciones de la castaña, la Hyuga gestó una sonrisa dulce que la hizo verse más relajada. A Tenten le emocionó verla mejor. Las dos chicas se metieron en la cocina para comerse las patatas con legumbres que se estaban cociendo en la estufa. De fondo sonaba "_Tears dry on their own_", una cancioncita de moda.

—Y, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Tenten mientras se metía una patata a la boca.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la Huyga, la cual meditó por un rato.

—Me siento físicamente débil, y sucia… —sonrió con vergüenza—. Pero creo que estoy mejor.

Esa tarde Hinata tomó una ducha y se arregló, con ropa prestada por la dueña del departamento. Se untó crema en todo el cuerpo y se perfumó. Juntó sus cosas y avisó que se marcharía a casa. Tenten se sorprendió con la repentina iniciativa de la chica, y le sugirió que mejor esperara a Neji para que él la llevara a casa. Pero Hinata no aceptó quedarse, alegando que quería hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta. Tenten la comprendió de alguna forma; le dio un cálido abrazo y le deseó mucha suerte. También le pidió que si no tenía a donde ir, podía quedarse en su departamento, el tiempo que quisiera.

Y allí iba la dulce muñeca de ojos perla. Subiéndose a un taxi y fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Su sonrisa estaba maquillada por la culpa y lo único que tenía como herramienta era fingir estar bien. Porque todos esos días se había roto la cabeza y el corazón poco a poco, dolorosamente, pensando en que había arruinado todo por cometer el error más grande y denigrante; por herir a las personas que quería con deslealtad a su mejor amiga, y por su cobardía con Naruto.

Mientras miraba por la ventana a través del vidrio del coche, recordó uno a uno todos esos malos eventos. Revivió las imágenes, las sensaciones, los sentimientos que flotaban en el aire y que no pudo reconocer en el tiempo necesario, como lo hubiera hecho cualquier persona en su sano juicio. Ella había sido la culpable de todo, desde el principio, había hecho las cosas mal, por decisiones malas, por razones aún peores. Había caído tan bajo, que ahora se desconocía. Había lastimado a las dos personas que quería y respetaba. Había traicionado la amistad y el amor de Sakura y Naruto, por perseguir una fantasía, que había sido perversa. Era falsa. Todo, siempre fue una mentira creada por ella. Y pensaba que ya no estaba a tiempo de componerlo.

Ese mismo día regresó a su casa y se encontró con su hermana. Hanabi salió a recibirla cuando el taxi la dejó en la puerta. Hinata no quería que mirara su aspecto, aunque fue inútil esconderse. Se sentía más pequeña que su hermana, porque se sentía inmunda. Pero Hanabi la miró con tristeza escondida entre sus ojos y Hinata no pudo más. No podía fingir que estaba estupenda. Un surco de lágrimas se asomó por sus ojos y en un arranque de desconsuelo, se arrojó al cuerpo de su hermana, quien la sostuvo en un abrazo.

Hinata nunca le había contado nada a su hermana sobre su relación ilícita ni de la infidelidad, pero por extraño que fuera, Hanabi ya lo sabía todo. Aún así, escuchó el relato de su hermana. Las dos se encerraron en el despacho de su padre y se sentaron en la salita, cerca del ventanal. Hinata se lo dijo todo, de principio a fin, hasta el último detalle. Hanabi asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que escuchaba, confirmando que su intuición no fallaba. Le acarició el cabello a su hermana mayor, consolando un poco su tristeza. Al fin de la narración y después de un largo silencio, Hinata no se esperaba que le dijera algo, pero cuando habló, la escuchó atentamente.

—No importa, Hinata… —Los ojos de Hanabi estaban fijos a los de su hermana, mientras que los latidos de ésta eran tan palpables que era imposible ignorarlos—. No importa el grado de daño que causaste o el dolor, y toda la pena que conlleva ese sentimiento. Ya lo hiciste, a las personas que quieres, ya lo hiciste. Ahora concéntrate en lo que tienes enfrente, en el presente. Tienes que seguir caminando, como en todo curso, tienes que continuar. Tienes que perdonarte, y pedir perdón también. Ante esto, no tienes que pensar que te van a perdonar. Hay un cincuenta y cincuenta a que sí lo hagan o a que no. Pero tienes que decirlo, frente a Sakura, frente a Naruto, y frente a todas las personas por las que sientes remordimiento.

Los ojos dilatados de Hinata temblaron con las palabras de su hermana. Tenía razón. Todo era verdad. Tenía que pedir perdón. Era un un proceso de rendición a sí misma que la llevaría a la catarsis. Lo sabía. Pero pese a todo eso, aún no estaba lista. No podía concebir el estar frente a Sakura y confesarle todo lo que le había hecho. Aunque se imaginaba que ella ya lo sabía. Y después, pensar en ver a Naruto. La simple idea la hizo estremecerse. ¿La perdonaría y lo dejaría pasar? Lo dudaba. No podría hacerlo, no ahora. Pero debía, por su bien, y cómo último recurso de amistad y fraternidad.

-0-

Ese día y las siguientes dos semanas, Hinata pasó sus días en la mansión Hyuga. Con la ayuda de su hermana, se había distraído con muchas actividades. Cosas como arreglar la jardinería del patio trasero o ir a correr al parque central todas las mañanas para después descansar en un café, o también se metía en el estudio de su memorable apartamento en la zona céntrica; abría las ventanas y las cortinas para que la luz del sol entrara a iluminar la habitación y ponía música de tocadiscos que la ayudaba a pensar en todo, menos en lo que la hacía flaquear.

Pero esa tarde fue diferente, porque alguien tocó a su puerta. Se sobresaltó antes de abrir, dudosa, imaginándose que por casualidad fuera Sakura, o peor, él. Se encontró con Ino en la puerta, que al verla, se quedó sin palabras, porque Hinata se veía aún demacrada y su luz natural parecía opaca. Hinata agachó la vista con cierta pena e incomodidad; no había contestado ninguna de las llamadas de la rubia desde lo ocurrido.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la Yamanaka con ternura.

Hinata sonrió como respuesta.

Se hizo a un lado invitándola a pasar. Ino titubeó antes de entrar. La habitación olía a pinturas de óleo y al acrílico. Hinata se lavó las manos en el baño para quitarse algo de la pintura seca que le quedó. Al salir a la salita, vio a Ino sentaba frente a su cuadro, sonriendo.

—Es tu mamá, ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza con nostalgia. Tomó una silla y se sentó frente a su amiga, y ambas se quedaron perdidas mirando el cuadro a medio terminar de la atractiva y joven mujer de cabellos negros. Madre e hija eran casi idénticas, sólo el modo del cabello les daba la distinción. Pero ambas eran hermosas.

Ino observó a su amiga y la vio perdida en un pensamiento, mirando fijamente un lado particular del cuadro.

—Te dejé de llamar porque sabía que no me ibas a contestar. Estuve yendo a la mansión y supongo que les dijiste a los empleados que dijeran que nunca estabas, porque nunca pude verte allá. Así que a veces venía, con la idea de que con suerte estuvieras aquí, y creo que por fin se me hizo —sonrió la rubia.

—Lo siento, no quise hacerte gastar tu tiempo… No estaba lista para ver a nadie.

—¿Y ahora lo estás?

Hinata miró a Ino sin poder responder. Se encogió de hombros cuando se dio cuenta que no importaba si estaba lista o no, ya era tiempo de dar la cara. Ino lo interpretó como una puerta abierta. Hinata le contó que el día de la fiesta, Sasuke fue muy amable y la llevó con su primo. Le dijo que estuvo en casa de la novia de Neji y que ella la trató de un modo tan maternal que ni siquiera le daban ganas de irse. Entonces Ino le dijo lo que temía saber.

—Sakura ya lo sabe todo —Comentó la rubia. Hinata bajó la vista al suelo—. Primero no lo podía creer. Pensaba que le mentían. Le dolió muchísimo. Posiblemente tú ya lo sepas.

—Lo sé… —Tenía ganas de decir que también se imaginaba que la odiaba, pero se lo guardó.

—Luego Naruto apareció, después de la pelea, y se encontró con Sakura. No sé de qué hablaron, pero se fueron juntos.

Esas palabras le calaron profundamente a Hinata. Hizo un esfuerzo inhumano para que las lágrimas no salieran por si solas. Respiró hondamente y trató de no imaginarse lo que pasó entre él y Sakura. Aunque sabía que Naruto la rechazó esa noche y después de todo lo que le dijo, no podía figurarlos a ambos juntos, de vuelta.

—Naruto me confesó esa noche que nunca dejó de querer a Sakura.

—Por lo que me contaron, Naruto estaba fuera de sí esa noche. Yo hablé con él antes de su pelea con Gaara, y desde ese momento, vi que no reaccionó bien. Él no sabía que estabas allí con Gaara. Supongo que sintió que lo engañaban y actuó bajo los dominios de la ira. Tal vez ahora piense mejor las cosas.

Pero Hinata recordó sus ojos y no pensó igual que la rubia.

—Él me miró con aborrecimiento… Se sintió defraudado. Yo lo vi, tan triste y tan arrepentido de haberme elegido a mí. Todo lo que me dijo… parecía que me odiaba. Ahora pienso que ya no quiere verme nunca más… Lo traicioné…

Ino notó que iba a romperse con esas palabras. Hinata actuó rápido y se puso de pie, para que no la miraran. Se acomodó frente al ventanal que daba a la calle. Las lágrimas salieron, pero se las limpió de prisa. La cara de Naruto se le aparecía en la memoria y su corazón se comprimía. No quería recordar esa mirada ni el sentimiento que le calaba en todo su ser. No podía retener esa imagen sin sentirse abrumada.

La rubia se puso de pie a su lado, sin decir nada, por ciertos minutos. Observó el cielo gris con superficialidad. Sus ojos se clavaron en un punto de la gran ciudad y un recuerdo la atrapó. Ella también había guardado secretos y también se sentía como una traidora. Pensó que era momento de confesarse. Y Hinata era la persona indicada.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, aunque te parezca mentira… Esa mirada la he sentido, así de filosa y dolorosa, que hasta piensas que se te entierra en el cuerpo y que te rasga algo por adentro. Es horrible que alguien a quien amas tanto te mire así. Como si fueras maligna y dañina… Como si fueras lo peor que les haya ocurrido en la vida.

Hinata frunció el ceño y le clavó los ojos a la rubia. No entendió por qué hablaba así. Ino no dejó de observar la vida allá afuera, y continuó.

—Cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, yo sabía que Shikamaru estaba enamorado de mí. Vivimos casi toda nuestra vida juntos, porque nuestros padres eran amigos de la infancia y para mí él era una persona especial. Todo el tiempo estuvimos casi de la mano. Jugábamos, peleábamos, reíamos, todo. Pero a pesar de eso, no supe valorar sus sentimientos. Más que eso, me burlé de él. Aún cuando intentó confesármelo muchas veces, de muchas formas, yo vacilé y lo seguí tratando como el amigo tonto e incondicional que yo creía que era. Para mí era divertido, porque nunca me faltaban pretendientes ni novios, y pensaba que Shikamaru era muy poca cosa como para ser mi novio. Entonces crecimos y después aparecieron esas estúpidas golfas que iban a buscarlo a su casa o lo buscaban en la escuela, con sus estúpidos pretextos. Y yo no podía entender que alguien lo mirara de esa forma… Recuerdo que me enojé tanto. Más cuando apareció esa maldita Hotaru…

Los ojos de la Yamanaka se nublaron de lágrimas que no salían de sus ojos. Hinata estaba hipnotizada con esa escena y con su confesión.

—Shikamaru salía con ella con la misma frecuencia que salía conmigo. A veces iba a buscarlo a su casa y su papá me decía que no estaba, que ido con Hotaru a estudiar. Así fue como empecé a odiarla. Sentía que me estaba robando a mi amigo. Pero era algo más profundo que eso, que no pude interpretar al instante. Mi cabeza era un caos por su culpa. No sabía qué hacer para recuperarlo… Cegada por los celos, un día busqué a Shikamaru y lo besé… —Soltó una risita entrañable ante el recuerdo—. Todavía recuerdo su expresión... Lo besé con ganas, y por mucho rato. Y por fin hice que desechara a Hotaru. Me sentí tan feliz con esa victoria, que no pude detenerme; ahuyenté a toda chica que se le acercaba. Porque sentía que él era mío y de nadie más. Y así fue por mucho tiempo, hasta que un día se enojó muchísimo conmigo, porque él quería decirles a todos que éramos novios, y yo me negaba a confesarlo. Yo no sabía cómo decírselo a los demás, porque a pesar de que lo quería tanto, no podía imaginarme siendo su novia… Ese día Shikamaru iba a terminar conmigo, y yo no pude dejarlo. No quería alejarlo, quería tenerlo para mí. Así que lo hicimos… Perdí mi virginidad con él, en su casa, mientras sus padres estaban abajo en la cocina, imaginándose que los niños estaban jugando en el piso de arriba.

Volvió a reír, esta vez mezclando alegría con tristeza. Hinata pensaba que iba a llorar.

—Ino…

—No, no importa. Lo hicimos, por primera vez. Y sabía que él se enamoraba cada vez más de mí y al mismo tiempo yo quería escapar más de él. Porque era tan egoísta y vanidosa, y no quería aceptar que él me hacía feliz, y que me gustaba cómo me trataba, cómo me besaba, cómo me tocaba, cómo me amaba. Todo. Todo estaba tan bien y tan mal a la vez, porque no pude contenerme y empecé a ver a otros chicos a espaldas de él, solamente para convencerme de que Shikamaru no me estaba arrastrando a su amor. Me cegué como una tonta y me alejé de él. Claro que enseguida se dio cuenta, porque seguíamos ocultando lo nuestro y por lo mismo empezamos a pelear todo el tiempo. Entonces empecé a conocer chicos y me distancié de él… Pero todo acabó cuando empecé a salir con Sai… —Hizo una pausa y tragó saliva—. Se enteró que posé desnuda para Sai. Nunca antes lo vi tan enojado. Me dijo que lo nuestro se acababa en ese momento… Y entonces me miró, así, así tan fríamente, que me rompió por dentro. Porque yo sabía que lo amaba y que no quería perderlo. También sabía que no había marcha atrás. Por eso esta vez supe que de verdad estaba harto e inmune a mis súplicas. Simplemente me dejó.

Hinata escuchó cada palabra cargadas de todo el sentimiento tortuoso que Ino relataba. No pudo contenerse; sus ojos lloraron con mucha tristeza al imaginarse lo que Ino había vivido, porque ella también había amado en secreto y también había perdido a su amor. Las dos habían caído en malas decisiones y habían perdido con sus erradas acciones.

Ino se limpió los ojos cuando una gota cayó en su rostro. No pensaba llorar frente a nadie. No más. Hinata le tomó una mano. En ese instante recordó la vez que los vio en el coche de Naruto, haciendo el amor. Se imaginó que fue un poco antes de que terminaran. No lo quiso mencionar, porque no quería traerle otros recuerdos de esa relación que simplemente no funcionó.

—Nunca imaginé que ustedes dos vivieron algo tan intenso y triste...

—Lo sé, lo sé —El semblante de Ino cambió abrutadamente y empezó a sonreír—. Pero no importa ahora. Yo tengo a Sai. Ya somos novios y realmente me la paso muy bien con él. Además, en la fiesta me enteré que Shikamaru fue invitado por la hermana de Gaara, Temari. Él y yo nos encontramos y aunque fue raro, nos dimos un abrazo. Supongo que eso simbolizó que no había rencores entre nosotros. Kiba me dijo que después de la fiesta él y Temari empezaron a salir. ¿No crees que sea mejor?

Hinata fingió una sonrisa, porque esta vez Ino no la pudo engañar; aún estaba enamorada de Shikamaru, pero quería olvidarlo con Sai, porque quería ser feliz. Y la Hyuga esperaba que lo lograra. Ino no había herido a las personas por su propia decisión, simplemente había caído en un grave error en el amor. Pero creía que ese tipo errores eran reversibles cuando terminas las cosas bien, y la otra persona es feliz, sin importar que no lo sea contigo.

Inmediatamente pensó en Naruto. No sabía nada de su paradero ni de cómo la estaba pasando. No sabía si la Yamanaka supiera algo al respecto, pero no se animó a preguntarlo.

Cuando Ino se estaba despidiendo, le pidió algo a Hinata.

—Tienes que buscar a Sakura y hablar con ella. No dejes pasar más tiempo. Ella va a escucharte.

Hinata guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. Todos le decían lo mismo. Debía hablar con ella. Así que asintió con la cabeza, prometiendo hacerlo.

Se sentó frente al lienzo. No pudo continuar pintando. Se la pasó observando el rostro de su madre en la tela. Sentía que ella le pedía lo mismo que Ino y que el resto. Tenía que dar la cara y pedir perdón. Cerró los ojos buscando la tranquilidad para iluminarse mentalmente, espiritualmente. Vio la cara de Naruto. Recordó los días en que Sakura y él eran felices cuando estaban juntos. Se recordó también a ella riendo y sintiéndose plena al lado de él. Después lo vislumbró a él y su desconsuelo, cuando no pudo aceptar, frente a toda esa gente, que eran novios.

Era tiempo de componer sus errores.

Abrió los ojos, se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta y salió del apartamento.

-0-

Antes de tocar el timbre de la puerta, respiró hondamente. No sabía que iba a decir. Una mujer robusta abrió la puerta.

—¡Hinata, qué sorpresa!

—Hola señora Haruno… —sonrió tímidamente.

—Hace tanto tiempo que no te dabas una vuelta por acá. Sakura mencionó algo sobre tus problemas familiares. ¿Las cosas están mejorando en tu casa?

—Ah, creo que todo va mejorando, no se preocupe…

—Vamos, entra. Sakura está en su habitación.

—Perdóneme, pero sólo quiero decirle algo. ¿Podría llamarla?

—Claro que sí —entró a la casa, sin cerrar la puerta y echó un grito—. ¡Sakura, te buscan en la puerta!

Dejando la puerta entre abierta, Hinata esperaba en el porche. Apretó las manos para calmar la ansiedad. Tragó saliva. Casi hace una oración mental para tomar la fuerza que necesitaba. Estaba a punto de dejarlo todo y terminar con ésta recriminación personal que la estaba matando.

Escuchó unos pasos que bajaban por la escalera y después, su voz, "ya voy", anunció. Terminó de abrir la puerta y entonces la vio.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la impresión y se quedó tiesa al ver a Hinata en su casa. Se reencontraron, después de tanto tiempo. Hinata se quedó embobada con su presencia; se veía tan bonita, como siempre. Sus pupilas verdes, su nariz pequeña, sus labios delgados y rosados destacaban en esa cara redonda y blanca. El rosado de su cabello corto y lacio adornaba aún más su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Dijo secamente. Hinata enmudeció ante esas duras palabras. Pensó que iba a tartamudear, pero agarró valor y no lo hizo.

—Quiero hablar contigo —sonó débil.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

—¿Vienes a hablar conmigo… hasta ahora?

—Sí —la miró a los ojos—. Te pido por favor que me escuches. Después de esto ya no te molestaré más.

Sakura tenía el semblante hierático. Se notaba, estaba sorprendida y enojada a la vez. Pero a pesar de eso, quería escucharla. Así que se metió a la casa y cerró la puerta. Hinata se confundió al instante, pensó que no iba a hablar y que la acababa de ignorar. Se iba a dar media vuelta para irse, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse y Sakura salió con un suéter puesto. Hinata la observó paralizada.

—Vamos a caminar —dijo la rosada.

El cielo estaba nublado y los aires golpeaban las hojas de los árboles con fuerza. Definitivamente iba a llover. Las dos amigas caminaron juntas, al mismo paso, con cierta distancia, sin decir una sola palabra. Pero el silencio no era incómodo, porque ambas se mezclaban con el ruido de las personas en las calles. La gente iba de un lado a otro de prisa tratando de llegar a sus hogares a tiempo para prevenir empaparse con la tormenta.

Llegaron al parque central de la ciudad y subieron la pequeña escalera de un bonito quiosco con bancas de madera. Sakura se plantó frente el pretil para observar el cielo gris. Hinata se sentó en una banca y esperó que ella tomara asiento. Pero no pasó así; Sakura giró sobre sus talones y la encaró de pie.

—Te estoy esperando y no he escuchado nada de ti. Querías hablar, ¿no?

Sakura estaba molesta, incómoda y el tono de su voz era mordaz. Hinata tragó saliva.

—Perdóname… Sé que estás enfadada conmigo o algo peor. Y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo… —bajó la mirada al suelo, tratando de entrelazar sus pensamientos para decir algo razonable—. Sólo quiero que escuches de mis palabras lo que pasó entre Naruto y yo…

La mirada de Sakura era punzante y Hinata prefirió seguir mirando al suelo. El silencio obligó a la Hyuga a continuar.

—Nunca te conté mucho de mis sentimientos. No te dije que me había enamorado de él porque sabía que tú le gustabas. Sé que esto no es una excusa, sólo es la verdad… Todo el tiempo lo oculté, no tenía ningún sentido si lo ventilaba. Pero podía vivir con eso, porque pensaba que tú nunca le ibas a corresponder. Siempre le decías que era un tarado y además tú no tenías ojos para otro que no fuera Sasuke. Creí que en cuanto tú y Sasuke se hicieran novios, yo iba a tener mi oportunidad. Era cuestión de esperar un poco y lograr que por fin Naruto se diera cuenta de mí. Me metí eso en la cabeza tantas veces que para mí ya era un hecho que estaba cerca de ser su novia… Así que cuando ustedes dos se hicieron novios, todo mi mundo se desmoronó… Las pocas esperanzas que tenía de que él fuera el que me correspondiera, se esfumaron, en un segundo, todo se acabó para mí.

Sakura no dejó de verla ningún segundo.

—Pensé que podría olvidarme de él y enamorarme de alguien más al entrar a la universidad. Pero no pude. Todo el tiempo lo tenía enfrente de mí, al lado de ti. No podía dejar de soñar con él. Mis ilusiones no querían borrarse de mi cabeza y fue incapaz de dejar de amarlo. Era tan patética, porque ustedes dos se veían tan felices. Y sabía que tú no lo amabas realmente, pero no importaba porque él sí. Él tenía amor suficiente para los dos…

Los ojos de perla brillaron temblorosos. Ambas estaban abstractas ante la confesión.

—Pensaba dejarlos en paz y rendirme. Entonces pasó ese día, donde nos encontramos a solas en la universidad. Quise portarme como una persona normal y no pude. Él se acercó a mí preocupado. Quería saber si estaba bien. Quiso tomarme de una mano para levantarme del suelo y no lo dejé… Así que simplemente se lo dije. Le dije que estaba enamorada de él. ¡Por idiota y débil lo hice! —Estas palabras sonaron fuertes, como si intentara castigarse una y otra vez—. Pero me rechazó, por obvias razones…

Hinata se detuvo. No iba a contarle lo que pasó en su apartamento. Ese secreto oscuro iba a guardarlo y conservarlo sólo para ella.

Ambas estuvieron en silencio por breves minutos. Sakura, recargada en el pretil del quiosco, miraba algo en el suelo. Hinata se apretaba los dedos con ansiedad. No sabía que podría agregar para terminar con ese relato. Había mucho por decir, aunque le pareciera perverso.

—No importa si te rechazó ese día —la que habló fue Sakura—. Porque al final terminaron juntos.

Hinata levantó el rostro y negó con la cabeza.

—Fue por mi culpa. Supongo que insistí demasiado.

—Pues yo supongo que hicieron algo más que sólo besarse. ¿O me equivoco?

Hinata enmudeció. La Haruno no era ninguna tonta y no iba a engañarla fácilmente.

—Todo fue un error —soltó la Hyuga—. Él siempre te ha amado. Sólo se confundió conmigo… Ustedes siempre tuvieron algo muy especial. Se complementan en muchos sentidos. Yo signifiqué una mancha en tu vida y en la de él… Y por eso voy a desaparecer de su vida, así que no tienen que recordarme…

—Nunca voy a olvidarlo, Hinata.

La pálida chica levantó la cabeza confundida, triste. Ahora sabía que Sakura nunca iba a verla de nuevo con los mismos ojos. Recordó las palabras de Hanabi. Obtener el perdón de Sakura era una probabilidad no certera. Su trabajo estaba hecho, aunque la recepción no fue grata. Se puso de pie, con desconsuelo. Estaba frente a su amiga quizá por última vez. Le dolía pensar que no había logrado nada. Pero ese iba a ser su castigo.

—Lo siento mucho Sakura —la miró con cariño—. Tú siempre fuiste un ejemplo para mí y no pude seguir tus mismos pasos. Fuiste como una hermana, una inspiración. Pero te defraudé… Sólo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…

Fueron las últimas palabras de Hinata y después se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Pero una Sakura molesta, no iba a permitirlo. Nadie lo sabía, pero Hinata no era la única persona que tenía secretos. Así que si iban a dejar de verse, era tiempo de decirlo todo.

—¡No te vayas, Hinata! —la llamó con furia.

Hinata se detuvo en la escalera del quiosco, asustada. En ese momento unas gotas cayeron en la hierba del suelo. La lluvia se avecinaba.

—¡Siempre haces lo mismo! —chilló Sakura fuera de sí—. ¡Te haces la frágil y todos van a consolarte! ¿Acaso se trata de tu estrategia? Te funciona tan bien, ¿verdad?

—Sakura, no…

—¡Eres la víctima, en todos los escenarios! —gritaba aunque Hinata podía escucharla—. ¡En tu familia, en la escuela, con nuestros amigos, siempre fuiste la víctima!

—N-Nunca fue mi intención –

—¡Lo dudo, no te creo! Todos lo sabían, todos lo creían. Si no te defendía yo, Ino lo hacía. Kiba siempre se la pasaba hablando cosas lindas de ti, como que eras una princesita y que eras hermosa. Shikamaru siempre decía que no habláramos cosas obscenas porque debíamos respetarte, sí, la dulce Hinata no era una vulgar como nosotras. Choji siempre te tomaba en cuenta para cualquier evento, salida, fiesta, lo que fuera, y si no ibas, se entristecía y decía que mejor no saliéramos. Hasta recuerdo una vez que te caíste en el colegio, Sasuke fue a levantarte y te preguntó si te dolía. Sasuke a penas y me miraba a mí y tú casi haces que te cargue y te lleve a la enfermería. ¿Por qué crees que te pasaba todo eso? ¡Porque eres siempre la damisela en apuros, la temerosa que no puede andar sola sin que la tomen de la mano; la muñequita frágil y dulce que ocupa un salvador!

La llovizna empezó a caer y a mojar todo a su paso.

Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Simplemente le era imposible.

—Se suponía que Naruto estaba enamorado de mí, ¿no es así? Eso pensaba yo y todos los demás. Pero después empecé a dudarlo. ¿Y no adivinas por qué?

Esperaba que Hinata lo negara, pero ella no pudo moverse.

—¡Sí, adivinaste! —gritó mientras se acercó más y más a la pelinegra—. Naruto también creía que tú eras la muñequita de cristal que debíamos cuidar. Lo vi ese día que fuimos al cine en vacaciones de verano. ¿Lo recuerdas? Fuimos todos y Naruto y yo no éramos novios aún —Sakura y Hinata ya estaban frente a frente. Las gotas de agua se convirtieron en una tormenta y ambas estaban bajo el techo del quiosco—. Tú empezaste a tener nauseas y te saliste de la sala. Nos dijiste que estabas bien y que regresarías en un minuto, pero te tardaste casi diez. El único que se levantó de la sala fue Naruto y fue para buscarte.

Hinata expandió los ojos. Le vibraban las pupilas debido a la conmoción. Recordó ese día en el cine.

—Yo me levanté después y los busqué en los baños, en los pasillos, en todo el cine. Después salí afuera y los vi, sentados a los dos en una banca…

-0-

_Cruzó por la puerta de cristal de la cineteca y se asomó para ver si los veía. Hinata estaba sentada en una banca, sola. Sakura iba a caminar a ella, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Naruto llegar con un refresco de lata en las manos. Sakura pudo acercarse pero no lo hizo. Un pensamiento y una sensación la obligaron a detenerse. Era inusual, pero no pudo, así que sólo los observó a cierta distancia._

—_Toma, está algo fría. Espero que te haga sentir mejor._

—_Oh, g-gracias Naruto… —sonrió._

_Le dio un sorbo a la bebida y casi se ahoga con el líquido. Eso le provocó una ligera tos. Naruto le palpó la espalda y se rió._

—_Tranquila, bebe despacio._

—_P-Perdón…_

—_¿Perdón de qué?_

—_Porque estás aquí. Deberías regresar a ver la película. N-No te preocupes por mí._

—_Ah, no importa, ni siquiera me estaba gustando. Creo que Ino la escogió, eso responde todo._

_Hinata soltó una risita divertida._

—_Un día te invitaré a ver una película extrema, no tonterías como esas._

—_S-Sí, me gustaría —dijo sonrojada._

—_Sí… —se quedó pensativo unos segundos—. Puedo llevarlas a tu casa si quieres._

_Hinata volvió a atragantarse con la bebida. Naruto volvió a sobarle la espalda._

—_¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó él con un toque de preocupación._

—_S-Sí, gracias. E-Es que este refresco de limón es mi f-favorito._

—_Sí, ya lo estoy notando._

_Ambos rieron. _

_Sakura sintió un choque inusitado en el pecho. No pudo caminar a ellos, así que regresó a la sala de cine, en silencio. Cuando se sentó en la butaca, Ino le preguntó que si Hinata estaba bien. La rosada lo repensó por varios segundos._

—_No sé, yo fui al baño y no la vi._

_En la hora restante de la función, ni Hinata ni Naruto regresaron. Y Sakura no pudo ver más la película, porque primero quería confirmar que lo sentido no fueron celos. No podrían serlo, era estúpido, se hizo creer._

_Aunque ya no importaba, porque dos días después, Sakura era la novia del Uzumaki._

-0-

—No quería pensar que eran celos. Pero después de esa tarde, no pude olvidar esa sensación. Ya la había sentido antes. Primero con Ino, hace mucho tiempo. Después contigo, ese día, cuando Sasuke te levantó y te miró preocupado. Y lo más odioso es que a Naruto, que creía que tenía bajo mi dominio, también lo estaba perdiendo, ¡contigo! ¡Era el mismo sentimiento, y no me pude contener!

Los ojos de Sakura eran confusos. Parecían llenos de cólera, pero no cuadraban con sus movimientos ni sus gestos que mostraban que iba a romperse de culpa. Hinata estaba en shock aún.

—Ahora que sabes esto. ¿Aún piensas que fuiste tú la que me quitó a Naruto?

Los orbes perladas temblaron ante esas palabras, humedeciéndose al instante.

—¿Tú sabías que yo lo quería… ?

—Estuve segura ese mismo día en el cine…

No podía creerlo. Hinata miraba a su amiga como si no la reconociera. No podía creer que su relación con Naruto se había premeditado al fracaso por el miedo de la Haruno a perderlo. Sakura había temido ante ella y eso era increíble para su juicio. Los papeles se habían intercambiado en un chasquido de dedos. Toda su historia había tenido un comienzo mucho antes de que Hinata lo supiera.

No sabía cómo sentirse. No sabía cuál era su papel ahora en esta trama. Sakura se había quitado una máscara impecable para relucir un secreto atroz, que ni ella misma podía concebir.

—¿Éste es el ejemplo de persona que seguías?

—No digas eso… —Lloró.

—¡No! —La interrumpió al borde de las lágrimas—. Todo se acabó Hinata.

Le dijo por último y se echó a correr lejos de ella, saliendo del quiosco y mojándose por completo con la lluvia. Hinata no quería que terminaran así. No podía dejarla ir. Ambas se habían confesado los secretos más turbios de su amistad y no podían dejarse así de la manera más triste. Así que corrió detrás de ella.

—¡Sakura! —chilló con un desgarre en la garganta, detrás de sus pasos, con las lágrimas revolviéndose en la lluvia. Pero ésta no se detuvo—. ¡Sakura, regresa!

Se detuvo en medio del parque y de la tormenta que caía a cántaros. Hinata se paró a unos metros de separación. Cuando Sakura giró a verla, una epifanía se le presentó a la pelinegra. No era obra de su imaginación. Sakura estaba llorando. La lluvia se robaba las lágrimas de sus ojos convirtiéndolas en un río que se escapaba. Pero su rostro, sus labios temblorosos, aseguraban que estaba rota.

Hinata quería decirle tantas cosas. Las palabras se le escondían con congoja. Tenía tantos sentimientos que se atoraban en su pecho, en su corazón y que simplemente no podían salir. Tenía tanto dentro de sí para ella, para su amiga, casi hermana. Pero era imposible. Sakura lo sabía.

—¡No, Hinata! ¡Todo se acabó! ¡Ya nos herimos lo suficiente! ¡Ya no puedo con más dolor!

—¡Sakura…!

—¡Te quiero mucho…! —chilló Sakura con desconsuelo.

Hinata rompió en un llanto adolorido, gimiendo de pena.

—¡Te quiero… —quería mostrar la verdad de esas dos palabras y que realmente las sintiera—, y lo siento tanto!

Ambas se miraron, con el llanto comprimido. No pudieron ser capaces de escapar a ese cariño mutuo, que ahora culminaba dañado para desaparecer. Así que Hinata corrió a su amiga, en un breve impulso de necesidad y la jaló a su cuerpo, para aprisionarla en un intenso abrazo que quería decir todo sin necesidad de palabras. Hinata se hundió en su hombro y deseó que nada de esto hubiera pasado. Lloró y un quejido significó lo mucho que le dolía sus errores y la separación. Porque ambas sabían que nada volvería a ser como antes.

Sakura se separó, y sin más consuelo, huyó de ella.

-0-

_Las aguas que no duermen__  
__que despiertan mis sentidos__  
__que inquietan mi piel__Son aguas que se aman__  
__que humedecen sus latidos__  
__en tu corazón._

-0-

Habían pasado dos meses desde su rompimiento con Naruto y un poco menos de aquella charla con Sakura. Eran vacaciones de semestre en la universidad.

Estaba sola en su apartamento, sentada sobre el sofá azul. Eran las tres de la tarde y todavía tenía la pijama puesta; pantalones de franela con diseño de militar y un suéter amarillo camello, en calcetines. El correo le llegó unos días atrás y no dejaba de pensar en esa carta. Había mandado el cuadro de su madre a un concurso de la Universidad Nacional en el País del Viento. La carta que la universidad le envió era una beca total para cursar un año en su universidad, en el mismo país. Sólo se lo había contado a Hanabi y a su padre. Su hermana la animó a que aceptara la beca, aunque su padre titubeó al respecto. No la quería lejos de casa, mucho menos en otro país.

Sólo le quedaban tres días para responder y no sabía qué hacer. Partir iba a ser lo más difícil. Un año no era mucho tiempo, pero se sentía temerosa. Iba a estar sola. Aunque no tenía que preocuparse de los gastos, no quería lidiarlo sola.

Miró hacia afuera por el ventanal, buscando algo que la ayudara a tomar la mejor decisión.

En ese instante recibió una llamada de Ino.

—Hinata, Choji está organizando su famosa posada anual, esta noche. No puedes faltar.

—Ino… Tú sabes que no es conveniente que vaya.

—No te preocupes, Naruto no estará. Salió de la ciudad con su tutor. Volverá en unas semanas.

La noticia le cayó de forma inesperada. Había pensado tanto en él, que imaginárselo tan lejos, le causó una mala sensación. Estaba huyendo, de todos los malos recuerdos, pensó. Tal vez así era mejor. Y en ese momento sintió la iluminación que había estado buscando. Ella también debía partir y comenzar de nuevo. La beca de artes era la solución.

Así que aceptó.

—¿Sakura estará allí?

—No lo sé. Alguien la vio con el idiota de Sasuke la otra semana. No sé qué se traes esos dos. No hemos hablado de ello.

Era extraño imaginarse a Sakura al lado del Uchiha. Hinata sonrió ante esa idea. Los destinos siempre van por los caminos que menos te esperan.

La Hyuga se arregló para salir esa tarde. Se puso un vestido negro con medias negras, para cubrirse del frío. Calzó botas de invierno y se acomodó en un abrigo. Tomó su bolso y al abrir la puerta, una persona se le interpuso.

—Gaara… —susurró sorprendida.

El pelirrojo la miró fijamente a los ojos, un poco asombrado también.

—¿Ibas a salir?

—Ah… Sí.

—Perdón por venir sin antes llamarte. Pensé que no ibas a contestarme.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué pensarías eso?

—Por lo que hice en esa fiesta…

—Ah, eso no importa. Todo fue un malentendido.

—Yo lo causé y lo sabes.

—Trato de olvidar lo que pasó ese día. Deberías olvidarlo también.

—No.

Hinata silenció. Gaara estaba nervioso. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero no se animaba.

—No soy el tipo de hombre que le dice las cosas correctas a las personas… Al contrario, hago todo lo posible por crear conflicto. Soy egoísta, siempre lo he sido. Ese día pensé que te quería para mí. Yo sabía que tú y Naruto si tenían algo, pero no me importó. Lo hice para mi beneficio. No me arrepiento. Me sigues gustando igual… o tal vez más.

Hinata se sonrojó y bajó los ojos.

—Pero no vine hablar de eso. Sólo quería decirte que…

Hinata levantó la vista, esperando que terminara.

—No te voy a molestar otra vez. Soy una mala influencia y es mejor que cortemos esta relación, o amistad, o lo que sea que tengamos…

Hinata esta impactada. Realmente le agradaba y no sabía si era drástico lo que él proponía.

—Perdóname por todos los problemas en los que te metí.

—Gaara… Nunca voy a olvidarte.

Ante estas palabras, el pelirrojo sonrió. Pensó en besarla, porque tenía ganas. A pesar de eso, no pudo hacer otro gesto. Simplemente se marchó.

Hinata se quedó parada en la puerta, en silencio. Presintió que iba a llorar pero se detuvo. Gaara era un buen chico.

Bajó del edificio y tomó un taxi que la llevaría a la casa de Choji. En el trayecto, sintió nervios. Ya había hablado con Kiba por teléfono y todo estaba bien entre ellos, pero no había visto al resto de los muchachos. Esperaba que todo marchara bien. Esa noche tenía pensado decirles que se iba al País del Viento.

Cuando llegó, tocó el timbre y fue Choji quien le abrió. Hinata abrió los ojos, sin saber que esperar.

—¡Hinata! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! —el robusto muchacho la tomó en sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo. Hinata se sonrijó, mientras el Akimichi la jalaba de la mano al interior de la casa—. ¡Miren todos quién se acordó de nosotros!

Al entrar a la sala, vio a todos sus amigos. Ino estaba sentada en la sala al lado de Sai, y se puso de pie para abrazarla también.

—Gracias por venir, tontita —le dijo con cariño.

Hinata sonrió sintiéndose feliz. Shikamaru estaba de pie con su novia Temari y ambos se saludaron. Kiba salió del baño y no podía creer lo que miraba.

—¡Hinata! ¡Preciosa! —se abalanzó a ella en un abrazo fogoso. Hinata tuvo que frenarlo un poco porque se sofocó. Aún así le encantaba verlo de nuevo.

—Kiba, me robas el aire.

—Te quisiera robar más cosas, pero no puedo —bromeó.

—¡Kiba, no seas desagradable! —chilló Ino.

Había otras personas que conocía de vista. Todos bebían; unos el ponche caliente, otros vino. La mesa principal estaba abarrotada de lo mejor: un gigantesco pavo, puré de papas, salchichas al carbón, verduras cocidas, frutas, pastelillos y lo favorito del Akimichi, la comida mexicana.

Sentados en la mesa, todos convivieron como una familia. Había risas y chistes entre las conversaciones. Ino se reía con los comentarios de Sai y la persona que tenía a su lado, Shikamaru, la imitaba. Los roces o los malos momentos entre ellos no existían esa noche. Eran los amigos de siempre, y los que nunca iban a dejar de serlo. Kiba bromeaba con la comida mientras se servía otra copa más de vino. Los últimos chismes salieron a la luz. Ino contaba que Sasuke era una persona desconocida, y que no podía creer que el idiota que conoció en el colegio, era tan agradable ahora. Se esteraron que su huída del país se debió a los problemas de su padre, pues éste siempre lo despreció. Y después de la muerte de su hermano, él se negó a continuar bajo las órdenes de su padre, así que decidió dejarlo todo. Su herencia, su fortuna, los lujos, todo. Ese tiempo que vivió por el mismo, lo cambiaron, y cuando decidió volver a Konoha, era una persona nueva. Todos agradecían que ese pedante fuera lo que es ahora.

Hinata sentía el calor de esa celebración como el calor de un hogar. Y nunca iba a olvidarlo.

-0-

La despedida fue nostálgica. Ino lloró cuando se abrazaron en el aeropuerto. Hinata se iba. Pensó en Sakura y deseó verla. Se imaginó que quizá algún día volverían a ser amigas. Quizá.

-0-

Los días en invierno eran terriblemente fríos en el país del viento. Una Hinata envuelta en una gran bufanda corría entre la nieve de la calle para llegar a casa. Subió los tres pisos de su apartamento, que para su pena, no tenían elevador. Al abrir la puerta, se sintió cálida. Más por el olor a comida recién salida de la estufa le golpeó la cara. Dejó su bolso de útiles sobre el suelo y colgó su abrigo en el perchero.

—¡Hinata! Por fin llegas, hice jamón ahumado y sopa de elotes. ¿Te gusta? —preguntó una linda pelirroja asomándose en puerta de la cocina.

—Me encanta. Gracias Karui —sonrió la pelinegra.

—¿Cómo te fue en la universidad hoy? —preguntó desde la cocina.

—Bastante bien —dijo entrando a la cocina y levantando la tapa de la sopa—. Todos estamos matándonos con la exposición de mañana. Pero ya quedó listo.

—Me muero de ganas de ver eso. Mi exposición será en dos semanas y no he terminado nada.

—Apresúrate, porque si te eligen, te quedas otro año en la universidad.

—Claro que me van a elegir. Y a ti también.

Hinata sonrió.

—¿Te dije que mi amiga Ino vendría mañana para la exposición y además quería pasársela el fin de semana aquí?

—Sí. Y recuerdo que dijiste que era una escandalosa. Espero que se controle.

Hinara se echó a reír. Se acercó a la mesa y vio un bonche de cartas. Karui se dio cuenta.

—No creas que asalté al cartero. La mayoría son tuyas.

—Ah, qué raro. Hanabi es la única que me escribe y recibí su carta hace tres días.

Empezó a revisar cada una de ellas mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá de la sala. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró un alto y delgado muchacho, con el cabello lleno de nieve. Se sacudió y dejó sus cosas sobre el suelo también. Era el novio de su compañera.

—Hola Hinata —dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Ah, hola Utakata.

Hinata tomó un sobre gris, que tenía la dirección de Konoha, pero no decía quién era. Lo abrió y se encontró con un papelito pequeño. Frunció el ceño y lo leyó: "No huyas de mí. Por favor". Se quedó perpleja. No podía imaginarse quien le escribiría algo así. Volvió a tomar el papel, y al reverso leyó una frase: "Vuelve a mí". Hinata abrió los ojos. La carta se había mandado desde Konoha hace dos días. ¿Quién podría ser?

Al instante pensó en él. Su corazón de aceleró sin poderlo creer. Tardó en reaccionar por minutos, pero después se levantó y tomó el teléfono. No sabía a quién llamar. No podía llamarlo a él. Tenía que confirmar que fuera él. Llamó a Ino de inmediato. Ella no sabía nada.

—Ino, dime si lo has visto —preguntó ansiosa la Hyuga.

—Sí, y no hay nada con él. Sigue viviendo su vida.

Hinata enmudeció cuando su ilusión se rompió como un plato.

—¿Esperabas que te buscara? —preguntó Ino extrañada.

—E-Eh, ah, no. Es decir, sólo creí que… —no sabía que inventar—. Nada, sólo dudé un poco.

Ino soltó una risita.

—Te quiero y espero verte pronto.

—Sí, yo también ya espero que sea mañana para verte.

Hinata dejó el teléfono y trató de no pensar en la carta. Quizá era un error, porque estaba su dirección, pero no su nombre. O eso quiso pensar. Así que trató de restarle importancia y fue a cenar con sus amigos.

-0-

La galería era algo estrafalario. Estaba repleto de todo tipo de personas. Alumnos de la universidad, profesores, artistas plásticos, fotógrafos, periodistas, hasta alguna que otra estrella de cine. Era un glamur no tan excéntrico, pero muy colorido.

Hinata esperaba la llamada de Ino, dijo que se había retrasado y que llegaría al museo. Pero ya era mucho tiempo y no aparecía. Karui la jaló de una mano.

—Ven acá. Los jueces acaban de llegar y están empezando por tus obras.

Hinata se escabulló entre la multitud. El profesor de Hinata la presentó frente a todos los personajes que estaban allí sólo para dos cosas: juzgar las obras y decidir si pasaban la prueba. Así que Hinata empezó a explicar su arte obra tras obra.

Mientras hablaba sobre un cuadro en específico, que era sobre sirenas y tritones, Hinata sonrió.

—Esta idea salió de un día que visité la playa nocturna en mi ciudad natal, Konoha. Es un hermoso paisaje y la fantasía de vivir en él se representa con estos dos amantes. Están juntos, y creen que salir a la superficie es la demostración más pura de un amor. Uno creciente, con… -—

No pudo continuar hablando cuando vio que detrás de los jueces estaba Naruto, parado de pie, observándola con una sonrisa. Pensó que se trataba de una ilusión, pero no era así. Era real. Sintió flaquear sus piernas y perdió el aire. El profesor se paró a su lado.

—¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy pálida.

—Y-Yo, no… lo siento.

—Podemos dejarlo para el último y seguir con otros artistas para que muestren sus obras —dijo una mujer que conformaba el grupo de los jueces.

—Sí, será mejor —aclaró el profesor de artes.

Mientras todos se marchaban hacia otro extremo de la galería.

Hinata se quedó parada frente a él. Naruto caminó a ella.

—Sé que esperabas encontrar a Ino, pero la convencí de venderme su boleto de avión.

Era aún increíble para ella. Sus ojos temblaron ante tal presencia.

—Naruto…

—Te amo Hinata.

Hinata se cubrió la cara con ambos manos cuando las lágrimas le brotaron sin reparo.

—No puede ser. Tú…

—No quiero estar lejos de ti por más tiempo… Vuelve a mí, por favor.

La carta, era de él. Todo estaba planeado para que fuera él. Ino lo sabía.

Naruto se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos para alejarlas de su rostro mojado. Con el dedo pulgar intentó limpiar las lágrimas. Se acercó a su rostro lentamente y la besó en la boca. Hinata cerró los ojos y sintió que caía, pero él la sostuvo. Dos fotógrafos captaron la escena del beso son sus cámaras y algunas personas sonrieron ante ese romántico gesto.

Cuando se separaron, Hinata empezó a reir.

—Lo siento —se disculpó entre risas—. Te amo tanto, Naruto.

El rubio también rió ante la confirmación de su hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

Porque lo que fue, nunca dejaría de ser.

-0-

_Desnúdanse, sedúceme, amándome, extínguense, mojándome…_

_0-0_

___Pd. Los fragmentos de canción que puse le pertenecen al grupo Danza Invisible, y se titula "Agua sin sueño"._

* * *

_Gracias a todos los lectores que siguieron esta historia hasta su final, en especial a los que esperaban el capítulo y me escribían un reviwe en cada actualización: besos, besos, besos. También bienvenidos seas aquellos que comienzan a leerlo. _

_Me desvelé muchos días para continuarla, me tardé, sin pensar en desertar, porque me parece una historia dramática y muy realista._

_Espero a todos que la hayan disfrutado. A todos aquellos que dejen su review tendrán una respuesta; dudas, preguntas, malos entendidos, lo que sea. Escríbanme y les hago otro fic bonito para los fans del NaruHina. ¡Viva el FANDOM!_

_Con mucho cariño, nos vemos en el siguiente fic._

_Hasta la vista, nenes._

_Miss K_


End file.
